Nothing But You
by One More Thing
Summary: AU Inu/Kag Inuyasha is sentenced to do community service hours for ten weeks. He sees the same girl everyday, but the problem is: she can't see him. In fact, she can't see anything.
1. Prolouge

He crept across the lawn, the wet grass sloshing beneath his feet. The sky had darkened to a midnight black, engulfing the entire vicinity with its tranquility. A few lights were still lit in the park, but no one else was around. Then again, it was two in the morning. Where else would everyone be? Sleep? Keh. He didn't need sleep. That was for the weak.

He moved even faster this time, quickening his pace. He was late, as always. He checked his watch.

2:10

Shit.

He pushed himself. His body easily became a blur as he moved through the trees. He was fast. He knew he was fast. Flashes of black and gray seemed to blend together perfectly along with the world around him. He jumped over a swing set, the iron chains squeaking slightly from the breeze. With one final leap, he landed softly in the sand.

A rustle in the bushes caused his head to turn. He snorted. Idiots weren't even trying to be quiet. Slowly he moved toward the dark building in the center of the park. It was pitch black. His eyes, though strong, were only able to pick up the dark form of the wall in front of the complex. He checked his watch again. 2:13.

Another rustle to his right but this time he growled.

"I know you're there." He grounded out impatiently. They had called the meeting, chosen the place, and now they wanted to be sneaky. Idiots…wasting his time. He just wanted to get this over with. His eyes scanned the area once more, his ears perked up and ready for any sound in front of him.

Nothing.

Damn.

A slight breeze blew toward him and he caught the strong scent of paint. His nose twitched as he covered his nose. The toxic smell was nearly overpowering. His head was already starting to feel a bit lightheaded, the odor piercing through his senses. So now the idiots were trying to knock him out? Keh. Cowards.

He was about to shout once more when something rolled toward him from out the darkness and stopped at his feet. He picked it up, inspecting the metal container carefully. He took a slight whiff of it, only to recoil in disgust. The smell was even stronger now.

Suddenly, the darkness around him vanished, only to be replaced with an onslaught of lights coming from behind him. He could hear even more movements behind him, but this time it was hardly muffled. A loud ringing sound filled his ears painfully and he pressed them against his skull. Footsteps pounded on the pavement as the lights grew in brightness and number. He whipped around immediately, shielding part of his sensitive eyes from view. He could barely make out who it was, but there was no doubt of their numbers.

"Freeze! And put your hands in the air!"

He could almost detect the muffled laughs coming from the bushes behind him, but of course the other people couldn't hear them. No, they were too busy with him.

"I said put your hands in the air, now!" the man repeated, cocking the gun in his hand. This time, he obeyed. "Turn around!" He did. No use trying to resist now.

Something inside him shattered at the sheer stupidity he had accomplished that night. He should have known better. He should have known those idiots didn't want to fight. His eyes flickered to the graffiti on the wall to the spray can in his hand and he groaned. He barely felt his hands being fastened behind his back as they led him away.

XxXxXxXx

"So what do you think: suspension or fee?" he remarked casually.

"I think you should be a little more serious about this."

"I am serious. I'm thinking about my punishment." He flicked the quarter in the air. "You call it this time."

He flipped the coin and caught it in his hand, flipping it over, but still kept it concealed.

His friend rolled his eyes. "Honestly… I'm calling for community service."

He glared at him. "Don't be stupid."

"Oh right. I'm the stupid one who said 'don't meet those guys at 2am'…and now look where I am."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll call it. Heads is a suspension and tails is a fine."

"Inuyasha...I really think that those punishments are too simple for your crime."

"Okay. Then we'll make it broader. Heads bad. Tails good." He stated with a smirk. He was about to stare at the coin when his friend stopped him.

"Inuyasha…you need to listen to me. This is your third violation this year. The police aren't going to ignore that." He said seriously. His violet eyes clashed with his friends golden ones, but they quickly turned away.

"Keh."

"And I know your father is very…fortunate with his funding but I really don't think you should rely too mu—"

"Leave my father out of this. I have plenty of money Miroku. I can take care of myself." He snapped, but Miroku remained unfazed. His long standing friendship with Inuyasha had taught him many things.

"I'm just trying to help." When he saw the fire dim in his friend's eyes, he continued. "Look, you just need to be careful. The judge is the same as the one you had last time, and I think he remembers all the insults you threw at him."

Inuyasha coughed.

"Just accept your punishment and deal with it. There's not much more you can do. Things really can get worse if you say something inappropriate. I'm telling you this as your friend." Miroku stood and walked toward the door.

"You're leaving?" Inuyasha called. Usually Miroku stayed for these cases. It was his goal profession after all.

Miroku smiled and pulled a quarter out of his pocket. "Heads for you. Tails for Sango." He flipped it, caught it and turned it over. He examined the result with a smile, his face morphing in to his trademark lecherous grin. Inuyasha knew the look all to well.

He opened the door. "Sorry Inuyasha. Duty calls. Good luck." He shut the door behind him, leaving Inuyasha in the suddenly uncomfortable white room. A clock ticked in the corner and he had the urge to want to break it in half. He held himself back, barely.

"Takahashi, Inuyasha?" The lady at the desk called. He stood. "They're ready for you."

He walked toward the doors, feeling a slight sense of déjà vu fill him. Something about Miroku's words still ate at him. Maybe this one wouldn't be the same as the others. Maybe it would lead to something more.

He checked the quarter in his hand.

Tails.

XxXxXx

"Takahashi Inuyasha…" the judge droned. He tilted his glasses slightly and examined him with beady little eyes. A sneer formed on his lips. "I do recall our last encounter."

Inuyasha bit his tongue.

"Well let's not waste any time." The judge implied and Inuyasha barely suppressed a growl. His eyes scanned the report in front of him. "Let's see… destruction of public property and city monument."

"Monument?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Silence." His father barked next to him. If possible, his cold expression grew even more livid. Why was he even here? Pretending like he cared? He could handle this one alone…

The judged sighed impatiently. "Yes Mr. Takahashi. The wall that you so brutally destroyed signified the strength and unity of Suza Park after it was formed a few hundred years ago. Surely you were there?"

"He is still a youngling your honor." His father hastily replied.

The judge pouted. "Ah yes… age can be quite a difficult thing to…figure for half demons. I suppose intellectual skills are as well…"

Inuyasha snarled at the obvious insult. He moved to stand, but his father's vice like grip on his arm kept him still. He shrugged his father off, feeling the tingle from his claws. He hated all of this. He hated how complicated all this was. It wasn't his fault that his father never wanted him. It wasn't his fault his mother died at his birth. And this whole situation certainly wasn't his fault to begin with.

"Listen—"

But the judge pounded his gavel. "Silence until I determine the punishment."

"But you don't understand! I didn't do anything!"

The gavel pounded and he shut his mouth. His father was practically shaking with anger next to him.

The judge crossed his fingers in a professional manner. "Taking in to account your age, the severity of your crime, and that this is your third offense, laws indicate that you should be given a fine of one thousand dollars plus one hundred and thirty hours of community service."

"One hundred and thirty!?" Inuyasha nearly screeched.

But the judge held up his hand. "But…Mr. Takahashi. Considering the fact that you run and own a self defense class, which is very impressive for someone of your age, that alone shows that you do serve the community in some ways. Thus, I shall reduce your hours by ten."

Keh. That wasn't much better. He wanted to argue, explain how he was framed, but he bit his tongue. They wouldn't believe him. He had no proof. Although he hated to admit it, Miroku was right. He would just have to accept all of this a deal with it. But still…one hundred and twenty hours? That would be all of summer.

"You will serve your hours at Suza Park on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 2pm-6pm for ten weeks. Be grateful for this Mr. Takahashi. You may learn something from all of this. Case closed."

XxXxXx

So it looks like I couldn't quite stay away from the fanfiction world for too long.

A few important things about this story: I'm just on Winter break so updates may come often now, but they will be slower later on. Also, this story really doesn't have much of a plot. It will pretty much be just fluff and character development. You know how I don't like to rush things, so the romance will be developed slowly and sweetly. Chapters will vary in length.

This story will also not be continuous through its chapters. Each chapter will just be scenes and moments during Inuyasha's ten weeks. Ever read forthright's: Unexpected? Yeah, something like that, but not nearly as AMAZING. Go read it if you haven't. Also, yes I have seen "A Walk to Remember". This IS NOT a remake of that. But I did get somewhat inspired by it.

I have no knowledge of the law and the punishments that are given to criminals. I don't own Inuyasha (just in case anyone cares).

With all that said, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks!


	2. I'm Looking At Nothing

_Week 1, Monday_

"Take these and start trimming down the hedges. Work your way around the park till you've got them all. When you finish, you can come back to me and I have a few more things for you to do. Do you understand?"

"Yeah… I got it."

"Good. My name's Totosai in case you have any questions." The old man nodded approvingly before walking back in to the Suza Park building.

Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh. He pulled the garden shears out of the box. Slowly, and almost painfully, he walked over to the bushes and began cutting away. The harsh heat from the sun beat heavily on his back, causing droplets of sweat to fall. Figures he would have to work in the hot sun all summer long. And it was only the first day too.

Minutes passed as he trimmed away, his cuts becoming harsher as he cut in to the hedge, the shears a perfect way to vent out his frustration. He looked around the wide circle of the park and grimaced. It would take him forever just to make it all the way around! He growled even louder than before and snapped the next bush so hard the shears almost cracked in his hands.

"Damn." He bit out.

He worked for about an hour or so, making it almost all the way around the park. Children and their parents came and left, luckily most of them staying out of his way. He wasn't in the mood to entertain today. The sun never let up and pretty soon he was soaked with sweat. Putting his shears down, he removed his shirt, leaving him bare from the waist up. He ignored the angry cries of the mothers behind him and tossed his shirt on to the bushes.

He finally reached the end of the bushes, where the last of the hedge was tucked behind a bench; a bench where a girl happened to be sitting at the moment. He walked toward the bench expecting her to move. But she didn't. She continued staring ahead of her, clearly lost in thought.

"Do you mind?" he snapped at her, swinging the shears around in emphasis. She jumped in shock and he cocked an eyebrow. Jumpy little thing.

"Sorry…is there something wrong?" She didn't look at him.

He sighed, waving his shears once more, but she didn't catch the hint. Did he really have to spell it out for her? "I need you to move." This time he cut at a bush to the right, the sound of it slicing clearly through the air.

He could see the wheels turning in her head. "Oh sorry." She replied, grabbing her things and standing up. As she turned to face him, he got a better look at her. Soft black hair that cascaded down her shoulders and framed a seemingly flawless face; her smile was bright and genuine; and her hourglass figure seemed almost made for her clothes. She would have been perfect, if not for the enormous dark sunglasses that seemed to take over her face.

"Thank you." He bit out, impatience lacing his voice.

She frowned. "Your welcome." She replied a little more slowly.

He continued his cutting, the shears lashing through with tremendous force. He suddenly paused and turned around, feeling the girl's eyes on him.

"You need something?" he barked.

Her frown deepened. "No."

"Then what are you looking at me for?"

She hesitated. "Honestly? I'm looking at nothing."

Her words were simple but they had their effect. He'd heard such words before, but to hear them come from her icy lips set him over the edge. A rumble escaped his chest and he glared at her threateningly with a gaze that usually sent people cowering. She remained unfazed. His eyes flashed as a warning, but she didn't even look frightened. Frankly, she looked bored. And that just annoyed him even more.

"Keh." He turned around and finished the last bush. "Shows what you know…" he muttered under his breath.

"I know plenty, thank you very much."

'_Damn. She's got some good ears.' _He sniffed the air. _'And she's human…'_

He turned around, only to find her walking off and taking the battle with her. He was about to shout something back at her, but suddenly froze, the words dying on his lips. He merely watched in as she took off, her steps not missing a beat. Her hair swayed behind her in the wind as she clutched her purse tighter against her body. But he couldn't take his eyes off her.

And the red and white cane that swayed back on forth in her hand.

XxXxXx


	3. You're a fake!

_Week 1, Wednesday_

As his hands closed around another soda can, he felt the sticky substance trickle down his arm. Great now his hands smelled like five different flavors. Just perfect. And he still had more than half of the park to go. The entire grass field would take hours just to circle. It did feel hotter today than before. Plus, he swore the park had gotten bigger over night. There was no way it was this big on Monday. No possible way. Maybe the Gods were just trying to mess with his head. Or maybe it was…a mirage? Was that what it was called? Well what ever it was, it sucked.

He moved as quickly as the trash allowed, picking up every paper, can, bottle, and glass… thing in sight and threw them in to his bag. Carefully, he slung the bag over his shoulder and continued. He was about halfway through when he saw her again. And of course there was plenty of candy wrappers right in front of her.

Gritting his teeth, he walked over and bent down. The cans and bottles in the bag rocked with his movements and the girl sat up immediately.

"Oh, you're back so soon?"

He blinked in shock. "How the hell?" He swore she was rolling her eyes behind those dark sunglasses. She closed the book she had been "reading".

"You were practically growling all the way over here."

And to emphasize her point, he growled louder, bending down to pick up the trash. "Keh."

"You said that before too…" she noted.

"Shut up."

But she ignored him, her mind drifting off. "Trimming the hedges on Monday…not here yesterday, and picking up trash today. Are you like a park janitor?"

He paused in his trash picking, to glare at her. "What are you? A stalker or something?"

"So you are a janitor…in a **children's** park…" she sounded appalled.

Her words didn't improve his mood. "Mind your own business…"

She paused. "Wait, so you aren't? Then why are you here?"

"I told you! Its none of you're business." He snapped, crushing the dirtied paper in his hands. What was with this girl?

"Fine then…" she pouted. "Stubborn dog…"

He immediately bristled, her choice of words erupting surprise and anger out of him all at once. Quickly, and as silently as possible, he stood in front of her. He leaned forward his eyes peering, hopefully, right at hers. Her sunglasses were blacker than black. He couldn't see anything through them and he wondered if she **really** couldn't see anything too. He leaned closer and closer until his nose was just inches from hers. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and disbelief.

He waved a hand over her face but she didn't respond. Maybe she was really…? No, she was just really good at this. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

Unfortunately, he inhaled a little too loudly.

BAM!

His face hit the cement hard, the trash bag flying from his grip, the cans and assorted wrappers flying everywhere. He rubbed the soreness on his head and glared at her.

"Why…you…" he grounded out between his teeth.

She waved her white and red cane around threateningly, looking disgusted. "Serves you right! Breathing all over me…"

He wiped the bruise on his cheek, wincing slightly. "You're a fake!"

"Excuse me?"

"How else could you have known I was in front of you!?" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Do you always do this when you meet someone?" she asked dryly.

"Keh! Of course not!" he crossed his arms. "Quit avoiding the question."

She huffed. "I don't have to answer to you."

"Wha—!?"

"You better hurry up before Mr. Totosai gets angry."

'_Stubborn little…'_ he didn't dare finish that thought. "Fine…whatever."

He began picking up all the cans that had scattered. The entire bag had practically exploded open with her little maneuver. He growled in frustration. The wind eventually picked up, blowing all the little trash pieces around the playground. He sighed angrily. Once he had gotten most of the pieces, he continued around the entire park. He had finally scaled the entire area within an hour and began walking back toward the main building.

He walked by 'her' bench on the way back, but she was gone.

XxXxXx

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've actually got the next three chapters practically written out so I'll be able to update pretty soon.

Any type of review is welcome. I actually got my first hard core flame today from one of my oneshots. Kind of brought me down a bit. The person made me feel like I shouldn't even write anymore. I know that kind of review is possible, but I just feel like that person could've been a little…less harsh about it. Sorry for my ranting. And don't worry. I don't intend on abandoning this story now that I've started.

Anywho…have a great day and I'll see you guys next time!


	4. A Game that I Can Win

_Week 1, Friday_

"You know I've been thinking…"

His ears flattened against his head and he suppressed a growl. So much for trying to ignore her.

"You're always here every other day. You arrive at around the same time, and I'm sure you leave at the same time too. You take good care of the park and make sure that everything is okay."

"So what?" he nailed another part of the fence in to the framework. "You're always here too." He added with distaste.

She smiled at his words. "You know, I have so many memories here and I know that its one of the proudest landmarks in Tokyo. Suza Park is a really important and special place for everyone. It's been around for so long, so lots of people have probably grown up here."

"What's your point?"

"Well…I know that if you loved this park, you wouldn't be coming here with that stubborn and angry attitude of yours. I've…heard a lot of people who come to help here. They **want** to be here and help out as much as they can." She suddenly frowned. "You don't **want** to be here. In fact, I have a feeling you want to be anywhere but here."

"Don't pretend that you know _me_." He snarled.

"Do you want to be here?" she asked patiently. He didn't answer. "I knew it… you don't really have a choice do you?"

"Shut up."

"Were you forced to be here? Is this like a…like a punishment?"

The hammer snapped in his hand before he could stop himself and he stood up swiftly, walking over to the girl on the bench. Before she could swing her cane again, he ripped it out of her hand and threw it. She gasped in surprise, but then froze. His chest vibrated with intensity and she heard it perfectly with those sharp ears of hers. She bit her lip.

He could smell a tinge of fear radiating off her, mixed with a bit of guilt. That caused his senses to fly and his growls to stop. Guilt? He had never smelled such a scent in so long. Rarely did anyone give off that smell. They never felt that way and he knew that they simply did not feel that way towards someone like him. But then again, this girl didn't know **what** he was.

She must have heard the decrease in his growls for she continued. "I'm sorry." She laughed humorlessly. "I tend to go too far for my own good. People have always told me that, but I can't help it. I can't read their signals anymore. I just…because of my condition, everything is so much more challenging and I just try to look at it like a game; a game that I can win."

He frowned. "You're stupid if you think that you can get through life by thinking it's a game." Her laughter was soft and sweet in his ears, but he ignored it, putting on his signature scowl.

"I suppose you're right. But at least it helps."

"Keh."

"That's a funny word…is it French?"

"No."

"Oh…" her face fell. "German?"

He didn't answer, leaving her in silence. She continued naming more and more languages, most he had never heard of, until she eventually gave up. He went back to his wooden fence and she to her books and papers and…stuff. He soon finished the rest of the fence, running his hand over with satisfaction. He picked up his tools and began walking back toward the main building. On the way there, he spotted her cane lying in the grass.

After a moment's hesitation, he picked it up and dropped it in to her lap. She looked startled for a moment, but then her face lit up as she fingered the familiar tool in her hand. She looked in his general direction.

"Thanks."

He walked off.

XxXxXx

Thank you for all your encouraging reviews!


	5. Trust Me, I Would Know

_Week 2, Monday_

He'd know that scent anywhere. Such a scent called out to his instincts; brought swift and direct attention to his senses; erupted his demon blood in to a defensive like state of uncertainly that bordered on hate. It was a familiar feeling; one that occurred almost automatically. He couldn't help such a reaction. He was born as such and his instincts screamed at him to act even though his mind knew there really was no big problem.

He approached the now familiar bench and the girl's head shot up. "Hey. How was your weekend?"

"What is **that**?"He kept himself still, but still couldn't keep the scowl off his face, nor the aggressive tone from his voice.

She blinked. "What's what?"

"That." He pointed to something in her hands, despite the obvious fact she couldn't see.

But somehow, she picked up on it. "Oh him?" She raised the fluffy little figure. "Well he looked so bored at home so I figured that I'd bring him along. It's about time that someone brought him outside. He's always lounging around the house being lazy and fat. Besides, Buyo really enjoys the outdoors. Don't you Buyo?" she cooed gently, scratching his tummy. The cat gave a loud meow before rolling over so she could rub his back. He purred in content.

Inuyasha sighed, half in annoyance and half in anger. What did she honestly see in such a creature? The cat purred even louder causing Inuyasha's frown to deepen.

But the girl merely giggled in response to the cat's sounds. "You're such a good little kitty!" She smiled and Inuyasha gagged. Suddenly, without warning, she extended the cat out toward him, bringing it a little too close for Inuyasha's taste. "Want to pet him?"

He backed away silently and her face dropped slightly at his signature "Keh". She pulled Buyo back in to her hands and resumed stroking him. Inuyasha swore the cat's creepy brown eyes were glinting mischievously at him. He glared right back.

"You don't like cats?"

"I hate them."

She sighed. "Hate is such a strong word."

He knelt down next to the brown fence and set his paint can aside. "It works for me." He pulled out the paint brush from his pocket and began painting the fence that he had just made the past Friday. The smell of paint burned at his nose and a sense of unwanted déjà vu filled him. He pulled a bandana from his other pocket and tied it around his nose, blocking off the worst of the scent.

The girl tapped her chin. "Yeah…but still, the opposite of hate is love, right? And since the true meaning of love is not expressed so easily, I feel like 'hate' should not be used so sparingly. It's a powerful emotion that people tend to abuse."

He resumed his brushing.

"Instead of hate, couldn't you say something else… like 'I don't like cats'?"

He didn't answer, but she knew he was listening.

"Or how about…'cats…they just aren't cool to me…'"

He shot her a bewildered look.

"Or like…'I just don't favor cats in the most particularly positive way.'"

He snorted. "You'll never hear me say something like that."

"Well there's nothing wrong with trying something new."

"Yeah, but there's usually something wrong with trying something stupid." Something in the back of his mind nagged at him for not listening to such advice before.

"Hey!" she cried, slightly offended. "It's not that stupid. And at least it's better than using the word hate. Hate is just so…final."

"Like I said, it works for me."

"I know it works for you." She droned. "But when people use hate, it's like there's no turning back. No changing their minds."

Buyo meowed in response and she smiled. "That's right isn't it Buyo? I'm right, aren't I?" The cat inclined his head under her hand urging her to continue. She did.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _'Stupid girl…'_

"Excuse me?!" she fixed him with what he could only assume was a withering glare, held back behind her black sunglasses. He inaudibly gulped. Great…he had spoken that thought out loud. Her fingers teased around her cane and he cursed himself in stupidity. He had forgotten to take her weapon this time.

"Well? If I'm so stupid then what's your excuse?" she stated impatiently.

He took a deep breath, refusing to be afraid of a stupid girl. "Look, you said so yourself that hate and love are opposite so they should be regarded in the same sort of way, right?"

She nodded.

"Well that's where you're wrong. Every emotion is incomparable to any other because they're all different from each other. There are a lot more reasons to use hate because there are a lot more things in this world to hate than there are to love…trust me…I would know." Bitterness and pain overflowed in the last of his words. "Sometimes the only way to convey the right amount of emotion and anger is to use hate. It can make us stronger, or weaker. That's why I use it."

As he finished his little speech, his words immediately brought forth unwanted memories. Visions of disgusted faces and unwelcoming eyes filled his mind, bringing reminders from the past. He had grown so used to them and that it just never seemed like a big deal anymore.

His brush strokes immediately stopped when he smelt the scent of salt in the air. He looked over at her to see her head bowed, a few drops of tears rolling down her face. He blinked in surprise. Was she really getting all worked up from just a few words?

"Oi…" he called, bringing his eyes back to his fence, trying to ignore the scent. It bothered him more than he wanted to let on. "Quit getting so worked up."

She laughed lightly. "Sorry…I guess…I just never thought of it that way. You're right. Sometimes our hate is the only way to convey our emotions."

"Keh. Of course I am."

"But you're also wrong."

His face snapped to hers once more to argue, but words failed him as his widened slightly at her suddenly glasses-free face. Her unseeing, yet shining eyes glowed with warmth. The blue in her eyes sparkled in the sun and he was speechless.

"There **are** just as many, if not more, things to love in this world. They are hard to miss, but they are still there. Trust me…I would know."


	6. You Know My Name?

_Week 2, Wednesday_

"The little blind girl?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha replied slowly, moving to take the gloves from the old man's hands. "The one who is always here in the afternoon. She mentioned your name once."

Totosai stroked his chin. "Ah yes…I think I remember her now. She used to come here all the time as a child. Although I don't remember her being blind…"

"Are you saying she wasn't always blind?"

The old man closed his eyes. "I can't remember…"

Inuyasha sighed heavily. Maybe Totosai wasn't the perfect person to ask about this girl. "She has blue eyes." He offered.

Totosai snapped his fingers. "Oh! Does she now? Well then I do believe I know her. Yes…yes…she has always been blind. Such a sweet girl though."

Inuyasha nodded, but then looked away, trying to appear uninterested. "Alright then…what's uh…her name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me her name already."

"Quite taken with her, are we?" Totosai winked all knowingly.

He immediately scoffed in disgust. "Hell no. She's so damn annoying."

"What ever you say Inuyasha…" The old man replied, the twinkle still in his eyes. "I think her name was…Koharu."

"Koharu?" He tested the name on his tongue. For some reason, it didn't seem to fit. "You sure?"

"Yes!" Totosai replied strongly, but then faltered. "Wait…or was it Kai?"

He shot the old man a dry look. "Look, just forget it…" he said and began walking away.

"Keiko?"

"See you later Totosai!" he called over his shoulder.

"No wait!" He turned around. "Her name is Kikyou! I'm almost positive about it."

"You sure now?"

"Yes Inuki. I'm absolutely certain."

"Sure you are…" Inuyasha muttered.

XxXxXx

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

"Keh."

"Do you have allergies? You've sneezed five times since you started working."

"Of course not." He pulled another weed out from the flower bed. "I just have a really sensitive nose."

"Sensitive nose, huh?" She smiled as he sneezed once more. "Sounds like allergies to me."

'_Half demons don't get allergies.' _He was tempted to say, but stopped himself. "I don't have allergies." He replied shortly.

She shrugged. "If you say so."

He tore out a few more weeds, his arms brushing against the pollen infested flowers. A small gust of wind blew by, bringing tons of yellow powder in to his sensitive nose and lungs. He coughed loudly and stood, trying to get a breath of pollen free air, but to no avail. The yellow stuff clung to his clothing horribly and he tried to dust himself off. His throat felt dry and constricted and his nose itched terribly. He sneezed twice.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She reached in to her bag and pulled out a tissue. "Here." He stared at the offering like it was poison. He didn't move to take it. When he didn't reach for it, she shook it, inclining it toward him.

"Take it." He hesitated, his pride getting the better of him. "_Now_."

Her voice scared him more than he thought it would. He growled defensively and snatched it out of her hand. "Fine…stupid girl…" he mumbled.

Her eyebrows disappeared further under her sunglasses. "I have a name you know. And I know it would be much better than just 'stupid girl'. My name is K—"

"I know your name." he interrupted without thinking.

Her head snapped up. "Wait, what?"

He froze, his mind barely registering his last words. Great… "Uh…"

"You know my name?"

He kept silent.

"What's my name then?" she prompted. She sounded amused at his words and his eyes darkened. Oh, he'd show her. At least now he had a one in four chance of getting it right. _'Totosai…if you're wrong I swear I'll—!'_

"Well?" She called, interrupting his little inner battle.

"It's…Kikyou."

…

…

Silence that completely bothered him. She didn't reply, keeping her expressionless face. But that didn't last long. It soon melted away and he saw the widest grin he had ever seen.

And then she laughed. Hard.

"You…thought! My name was…what?" she cried in between laughs. He flushed slightly.

"Keh. Isn't it!?" he voiced, a bit of desperation coming through.

"You talked to Totosai, didn't you?"

His eyes flew open. _'How the hell?' _ The redness on his cheeks darkened and he had never been so glad that she was blind. He didn't reply and her smile widened.

"I knew it." She said to aloud to herself. "I've known that old guy ever since I was little and he still can't get my name right. Take it from me…never ask him anything that requires him to remember something outside of his occupation. He's hopeless with names and people."

He turned away from her even though she couldn't see his face. "Keh…I know that."

"Well…good then." She chuckled lowly as a thought occurred to her. "What other names did he give you?"

He ignored her as best as he could and went back to the flowers, tearing every weed out with Totosai in mind. She laughed lightly at his abusive pulling and shook her head. He growled in frustration when a weed refused to come out. He grasped it with both hands and pulled, lugging it free. Dirt and pollen flew everywhere, especially on him. He sighed.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Kagome."

'_Kagome…' _He tested the name on his lips.

XxXxXx

Next chapter will continue as the same day.

I guess this is sort of like a late Christmas present. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far! Happy Holidays!


	7. Shut Up and Tell Me Your Name

_Later the same day…_

The sun was still shinning brightly even though it was setting down toward the horizon. Thankfully, he had moved past the weeds and pollen and was now working on the grass. He had carried the lawnmower on to the grass, but now it refused to start. He revved it up for the third time, the engine shaking violently before giving a loud snap and dieing down again. He held back the urge to kick the thing and instead, circled around it, trying to find the problem.

"It's a little unfair, don't you think?"

"No kidding…" he snorted, pulling the string once more. "Stupid thing refuses to start."

She laughed. "No not that."

"Well then what are you talking about?" She certainly had a habit of bringing up the most random of things.

"The fact that you know my name but I don't know yours."

But he barely heard her, his keen golden eyes finding a bolt that was out of place. Carefully he stuck his fingers inside, using his claws to screw it in tightly. A few of the other screws had come undone as well with rust adorning the ends of them.

"Ehem…" she cleared her throat.

"What?"

"Could you please tell me your name? I hate talking to someone without knowing their name."

He smirked. "Could you not use that word? Hate is so…final."

"Shut up and tell me your name." she pouted, taking off her sunglasses.

He didn't answer, enjoying her frustration. He pulled on the string again, the engine roaring to life. He left her there, still frowning over his lack of answer. She may have said something to him, but it fell on deaf ears to the sound of the lawnmower. He began his trek around the field, working in a horizontal pattern, cutting the grass down to a fine sheen. The task was faster than expected and he finished before the sun had completely sunk. It still glowed behind the trees, casting orange and purple colors in to the sky.

He walked back to the main building and stored the lawnmower in to the shed. Totosai excused him for the rest of the day and he made his way back to his car, only to find Kagome still sitting on the bench.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked. Usually she would have left by now.

"I want to know your name."

He sighed. Not this again.

"Are you leaving? Wait…just wait a second."

He was tempted to ignore her, but didn't. "What is it?" he replied impatiently.

"Just answer me this: what's your occupation?"

"What?" the question caught him off guard.

Her eyes shot skyward. "As in…what do you do for a living?"

"I know what you meant…" he snapped, but hesitated in his answer.

"Do you always take this long to answer questions?"

He glared at her. "I own a dojo and teach a self defense class."

She smiled. "Okay! You can go now!"

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

XxXxXx

_Week 2, Friday_

"You want me to what?"

Totosai handed him the broom. "Sweep the sand off the sidewalk and in to the sandboxes."

"But the kids are just going to throw it out again anyway." He argued.

"I know." the old man grinned and Inuyasha groaned.

Grabbing the broom, he walked to the playground where the sandboxes were. Already, piles of sand had collected on the sidewalk, leaving nothing but deep trench like holes within the base. Carefully he swept the sand in to a dust pan, and deposited it back in to the box in a careless fashion. _'The most pointless job ever.' _He concluded. He had been sweeping for about an hour when Kagome suddenly appeared, a little later than when she usually came. His eyes widened upon seeing here and he paused in his work, leaning against the broom. Her bench was on the other side of the park.

"Hello." She sounded out of breath.

"What are you doing way over here?" At hearing his voice, she visibly relaxed. She quickly found the nearest bench and sat down.

"Oh. I'm so glad I found you." She gave him a dazzling smile that made his stomach jump. "Do you know how many other gardeners and workers I talked to before now?"

"How many?"

"A lot. I thought they were you! They even ignored me so I was sure they were you! God I was such an idiot. I just kept talking until they would finally speak and of course by then I realized it wasn't you. Anyway," she pulled out some papers, shuffling through them. "Ah here we go."

He swept, not missing a beat. "What is it now?"

"Be patient." She said. Then he watched her as she ran her fingers quickly over the paper, feeling the little indent markings. Her blue eyes blinked thoughtfully and her movements were effortless. "Last night, I was doing some research about you."

Okay…that didn't sound creepy at all. "Why?"

"I don't know your name and since you refuse to tell me, I figured I would try and find out myself."

"Like another one of your challenging life games?" he asked dryly.

"Exactly!" she chirped. "Now…last night, my brother helped me and we searched all of Tokyo for the most renowned self defense dojos in town."

He blinked in surprise. Renowned dojos? Did she really think that highly of him?

"We found quite a lot of instructors, so it was a little difficult to figure."

He shook his head. He knew there were a lot of dojos in town. Did she really expect him to sit around while she went through them all? They would probably be here all night.

"Now…I figured that you were within this area since you come to this park every other weekday, so that pretty much cut my search down to twenty four people. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." In human years at least. For demons, he was much older, but she didn't need to know that.

"Score! I had a feeling you were around the same age as me. Looks like I was right. That alone cut my search in half. Okay…I remember you saying that you actually **owned** your own dojo. And that left me with the two people I have in my hand right now!"

Only two? Now he was impressed. He had all but stopped sweeping now, his eyes fixed for only her. She looked so excited at her game it was almost pathetic. Almost.

"So your name is either: Kyo Sakamoto or Inuyasha Takahashi. Am I right?"

"Keh."

She squealed. "That's a yes! Any last words before I figure out who you really are?"

"No." he replied, picking up his broom. If he didn't say anything else, she would have no way of knowing who he was. Let her have her fun and try to keep guessing. He wasn't going to say anything. He swept more sand back in to the box, trying his best to ignore Kagome's little interior battle that she was so determined to make exterior.

"He doesn't sound like an Inuyasha… but he acts like an Inuyasha. But I think Kyo could be French… Wait, he never told me if 'Keh' was French or not. Forget that. Hm…Kyo has a much harsher sound to it, and he is a little harsh sometimes so I guess that fits. And Inuyasha is much more feminine than Kyo…"

His eyebrow twitched. _'Feminine?!'_

She tapped her chin. "But Inuyasha…that's also got some fear it the name. He's here for punishment, right? I think I would be more scared of the name Inuyasha than Kyo. It's like 'Oh no! It's Inuyasha!' Yeah…that works. Plus, Kyo is too short. He doesn't sound short. But he is short with his words. Like the name Kyo; quick and to the point. He wouldn't have the patience for such a long name like Inuyasha. Wait…doesn't the name Inuyasha mean dog demon?"

His body suddenly froze. Would her research reveal his half demon heritage? What would she say? Would it be anything different than the usual? Keh. Of course not. A stupid girl like her didn't need to know the truth. He hoped it didn't come up. He didn't even want to think about it anymore. It was like putting salt in an old wound. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. _'Stupid Kagome…'_

"Hey Inuyasha, could you tell me what time it is?"

"Yeah…it's almost three thir—" he stopped himself, realizing his mistake. Perfect.

"Ah! I knew it! And I can't believe you fell for that!" She tucked one of the papers in to her bag, and glided her fingers over the remaining one. "Let's see, Inuyasha Takahashi."

His grip on the broom tightened.

"Well I don't have much here, except for your name, number, and the description of the class." He breathed a sigh of relief. "So I checked you up on this 'rate my professor' website." Her fingers flowed over the paper once more. He watched her like a hawk. Her eyebrows shot up.

"What is it?"

"Hm…well I'm looking at this one review here. This girl says that your class was very informative and helpful. Excellent demos and tips. One of the best in the city." He smirked widely. "But, she says your attitude and people skills could use some work. You're good with what you do, but other than that…well yeah."

"Keh. What does she know? I do my job the way I want to and it's been working just fine for me."

"Well this is just one of the reviews. Overall, the people have rated your helpfulness an 8.5 out of 10, your lesson usefulness a 9.4 out of 10, and your money's worth scale a 9.0 out of 10. Impressive." Her fingers moved a bit more over the paper until they stopped after the following line. She smiled and laughed. "Oh and you've got a hotness rating of 9.1 out of 10. That's interesting…"

He choked on nothing. "Wha—?" He walked over to her, trying to get a glimpse of the paper. It was covered in nothing but small bumps. No words. He cursed silently.

"Are you surprised?"

"Keh." His face reddened. He didn't know what to feel at that moment.

Her fingers flew over the paper and she scoffed. "This site doesn't tell me anything new. I figured half of that stuff out already." She suddenly sighed. "I wish I could see for myself… winning is one thing, but seeing what you've won is another. I feel like I still know nothing new about you."

Her scent immediately saddened and he shifted uncontrollably. She placed her papers back in to her bag, without a word. She was quieter than he'd ever seen her. He continued sweeping, but his task has suddenly lost its remaining interest. Her scent was surrounding him, making it difficult to ignore her. It was a little annoying actually.

"Stop being so down on yourself." He snapped in frustration.

She laughed lightly. "Sorry."

He winced at her forced laugh. "Look…if you think you know nothing, then you're stupid. You know enough. And if you still don't believe me…well you've got plenty of time to figure the rest of it out."

He didn't see her reaction to his words, but heard her gasp softly behind him. He sniffed the air once more, and took in her sorrow-free scent. He relaxed.

XxXxXx

I liked this chapter… a lot.


	8. I Have to Clean Something

_Week 3, Monday_

The soft wind felt like heaven upon her face as it caressed her cheeks gently under the shinning sun. As she took a deep breath through her nose, she could just make out the fresh scent of pine from the surrounding trees and the sweet floral scent from the flowers. And if she tried hard enough, she could almost taste the rich apple pie that some people were eating on the grass field next to her. Children's laughter filled her ears and she sighed happily. She could almost picture it all.

Heavy footsteps assaulted her ears and she opened her blue eyes reflexively, but was met with darkness. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Inuyasha…is that you?"

"Yeah." His voice was gruff as always and it intrigued her in the most unfamiliar way. She listened as he walked right by her, his destination elsewhere.

"What do you have to do today?"

"I have to clean…something."

Leaning her head back, she felt the full warmth of the sun on her cheeks. "Have fun."

"Keh." And with that, his footsteps disappeared. Alone once more, her senses took in the entire park, admiring every sound and smell there was. However, about five minutes later, the sound of heavy walking filled her ears again and she sat up. A smile formed on her face before she could stop herself.

"You done already?"

"No."

"Oh…well, where are you going?"

"I have to clean…something…"

Her head cocked to the side at his vague answer. Didn't he just say that? He walked past her, this time in the opposite direction, without another word. She shrugged her shoulders. Perhaps he forgot something back at the main building. Or maybe he needed the bathroom. She pushed the thought aside and pulled out her book.

She closed her eyes as she felt the smooth paper under her finger tips. As the pads of her digits met the bumps, she quickly registered the 'words' and smiled. This was one of her favorite books, _Pride and Prejudice_. And when she closed her eyes, she could see it so much more clearly. It gave her a peace she was more than thankful for.

Another five minutes or so passed and she heard him once more, although this time, his steps were harsher than usual. His growl was low and deep in his throat and she held back the urge to laugh at the familiar sound.

"Do you still need to clean that…something?"

"Yeah." Was his quick reply before he stormed off back toward the other direction.

She continued reading for a few minutes or so when her fingers suddenly stopped upon the page. She could have sworn she heard his footsteps again, only this time, much quieter than usual. They didn't hold the rough and powerful movements she had labeled upon him. No…they were much more subdued and weak. She frowned. Perhaps it was not him. She shook her head and moved her fingers over the next line.

And then she shuddered. She was getting that feeling again; the one that came when you **knew** someone was looking at you. She could feel someone's eyes on her. And then her ears picked up the quieted footsteps and she closed her book.

"I know you're there Inuyasha."

The footsteps froze in front of her. He was trying to walk by her unnoticed?

"Where are you going?"

"I told you already." He replied. He sounded defensive like always and she sighed.

"You've been walking past me for the last fifteen minutes. Is there something wrong?"

"No. Of course not."

She barely managed to catch the hidden uncertainty in his tone. Her eyes widened in understanding. She chuckled and smiled, and heard him fidget in front of her.

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"Keh!" His answer came a little too quick and they both knew it.

She tucked her book in to her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Picking up her red tipped cane, she stood. "What is this…something that you need to clean?"

She could almost picture his flustered face and wished that she could see it.

"I can find it myself." He said hastily.

"Inuyasha" she warned. She even swung her cane around for fun.

He sighed in frustration. "Look. It's not my fault. It's probably Totosai's! There isn't a single fountain in this entire park! He probably forgot about it…"

Her mind clicked. "You mean… Fukai Fountain?"

"Yeah…"

"Follow me." She began walking off toward her left. She heard him move in front of her and she stopped.

"I can find it myself. Just tell me where it is."

"I'll take you there. I'm tired of reading anyway." She felt his foot with her cane. He hadn't moved. "I can make it there Inuyasha so stop making such a big deal out of it."

"I'm not." He argued immediately, but moved.

"Thank you." She resumed her walk, her cane moving fluidly in front of her. She could hear Inuyasha following her and she sped up a little. She wouldn't look weak in front of him. She would show him she was strong.

Like a map, she could picture the park in her mind. She had come here every week as a child and she knew the park like it was her own. She felt for that same old stump to her right and sidestepped to her left. Just as she thought. The place hadn't changed a bit. They both walked together, never missing a step. She felt for every rock and crack masterfully. She had done this for what seemed like forever.

When the ground beneath her turned in to ceramic tile, she knew they had arrived. She stopped, and felt Inuyasha walk around her.

"This is the Fukai Fountain?" he cried.

"Yep." An image formed in to her mind. A grand fountain streaming crystal clear water out from the top and in to the small pond below. Fish and lily pads were scattered everywhere on the waters surface. The fountain itself was colored in the finest silver marble. It was one of the most beautiful things to be found in this park. Carefully, she bent down, and felt the smooth ceramic tile.

She wished she could see the fountain's picture beneath her feet. She remembered running over the floored picture so many times as a child. And when the sun shone just right, the tiled image sparkled like diamonds. It made the picture look alive.

A bucket was dropped to her left and she felt water splash on to her fingers. Inuyasha appeared next to her. "I need to clean this."

She smiled. "Of course." She moved to sit on to the nearest bench.

She heard the sound of a hose being turned on and then the sound of water splattering upon the ground. Scrubbing soon followed and she relaxed. The heat from the sun enveloped the entire area. Grunts and growls were heard from Inuyasha as he worked hard in the hot sun. Her eyes closed and she could just picture them both: Inuyasha and the Fukai Fountain, both of them glistening in the sunlight.


	9. What's Your Favorite Holiday?

_Week 3, Wednesday_

He had never realized how many things needed to be done in a park. It was crazy really, how many little tasks a park needed just to keep it going. No wonder they needed help. Everyday, there was something new to do. And once all the things were done, it would be just about time for him to start them over again.

Although, his task for today definitely topped out as the worst. He cursed the human…demon…whoever it was that invented such a thing. It was absolutely disgusting really. It wasn't even necessary and yet they had it. Seemed like that was the way the world worked most of the time. If it weren't for it, then he wouldn't even be in this predicament.

Kagome laughed behind him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Keh. What do you think?" He dug the flat spatula like utensil even harder in to the park bench. Repeatedly he tore at the green substance, until it finally broke free, stretching out to unseen proportions. He grasped the stretchy stuff with his gloved hand, nearly gagging over the mint coloring underneath. He deposited it in to the bag, groaning over the remaining pieces.

"I hate gum. And I really mean it! There are no other words to describe my feelings." He shot back, before Kagome could comment on his choice of words.

"Hey…it works for you."

"Damn straight." He began once more, this time attacking a pink colored one. This one smelled like cotton candy. Disgusting.

"At least Totosai didn't make you pick off the ones on the sidewalk. All black and hard…" She shuddered.

"I bet he will eventually." he grumbled. He fingered the spatula under the pink gum and nearly cried out when it easily broke free. He barely caught it with his other hand before it landed on him. He swallowed hard.

"Do you want some help?"

"I'm fine…" He replied, forehead creasing in concentration. This next one had three pieces stacked on top of each other. Oh boy…

He finally finished scraping off all gum from under the bench and moved on to Kagome's bench. She was still there, obviously enjoying herself despite his horrific experience. But this time she wasn't reading. Her fingers still moved with a grace that impressed him, although this time, they were skillfully at work for a different purpose.

"Are you…knitting?"

"Yep. I finished my book yesterday so I figured that I might as well do something else to keep myself busy. And well this yarn was just there so I figured might as well…"

"Okay..." He said slowly, before positioning himself underneath her bench. Thankfully there weren't nearly so many pieces underneath this one. He sighed in relief.

"Pretty clean under there?"

"Yeah." He began his work.

They both worked in silence for the next few minutes, each of them engrossed in their task. It certainly was an odd sight; a half demon laying down picking gum, and a young blind girl sitting like an old lady, knitting.

"You almost done?" Kagome asked after a while.

"Yeah."

"You'll probably finish before me. This scarf is taking longer than I thought."

He paused. "You're making a scarf?"

"Yes."

"But it's summer."

"I know." She replied, twisting the yarn in her hands. "I guess I'm getting ready for the holiday season."

"Holiday season? But it's summer." He repeated.

"I know that." This time, she paused. "Don't tell me you don't like Christmas."

"I never said that!"

"Good. Speaking of which, what is your favorite holiday?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _'Here we go again…' _Kagome was always bringing up things like this. "I don't really have a favorite."

She made a face. "That's a shame. Not even one favorite?"

He sighed. "I guess…New Years."

She clapped her hands in excitement. "Why?" He would never understand women.

"I guess...it's because I have so much time, its nice to slow down a bit." Now he just felt stupid. That probably made no sense to her whatsoever.

"Life is short. We don't really have that much time."

'_That's because you're a human.'_ He thought immediately. Humans lived such short lives while demons or half demons just watched them all go by. Time never seemed to matter much to him, while to the humans, it was everything.

"Whatever."

"Well…my favorite season is Christmas; the time of giving, peace, family, and happiness. It's the best time in the world! When everyone can just enjoy each others company." But then she bit her lip. "But I guess I also love Thanksgiving. Eating delicious food with your family and being grateful for all the blessings in life. Oh and of course there's Valentines Day, for lovers. And St. Patrick's Day! Green is my favorite color, although I don't like getting pinched. Oh and let's not forget Mother's Da—!"

"You pretty much like all the holidays, don't you?" Inuyasha noted dryly.

She shook her head. "I'm not really a fan of Halloween. All the scary stuff…not my thing. When I was young, some kids really scared me one year and I guess I never got over it."

Something inside of him froze. "So…you don't really like scary stuff?"

"Not really. I used to be so scared of all the decorations and costumes. Sometimes I would get nightmares as a child just thinking about all of it. All the monsters…those kids that dressed up like monsters with the fangs and the glowing eyes…those were the worst for me. I'm a little better now, but I still get a little scared now and then."

He remained silent after she spoke, her words bringing back a fearful thought that had crossed his mind before. He unconsciously ran his tongue over his fangs, and his golden eyes darkened slightly at the sharpened edges. His clawed hand flexed automatically around the spatula.

"Inuyasha?" she called after his long period of silence. "Are you finished?"

He scooted out from under the bench. "Yeah...I'm finished."

"Okay good. Are you done for the day?"

"Not sure. I'll…be back."

She nodded and he took off back toward the main building. His pace was faster than usual but he barely noticed. Her words continued to ring in his head.

"_Monsters with the fangs and the glowing eyes…"_

_XxXxXx_

Happy New Year Everyone! :) Thanks for reading!


	10. I'm Sorry, Okay!

_Week 3, Friday_

"But I'm not a mechanic!"

He held out an instruction manual. "But you can read right?"

"Yeah but…"

"Then here." He placed the booklet in to his hands. "The sprinklers didn't go off this morning so we need you to try and fix it."

Inuyasha scanned the book, the complicated words meaning nothing to him. He looked to Totosai. "Why not call a mechanic?"

"Because that costs money." Totosai said with a smile before handing him a box of tools. "The main watering system is near the bathrooms, close to the play ground. Once you've figured out the problem, go ahead and turn the water on. And after you're done with that, go ahead and clean the bathrooms while you're at it."

"Perfect…" he muttered.

He grabbed the old tool box from Totosai and walked out toward the bathrooms. Behind it, and covered up with some bushes, was the old watering system. He screwed the lid off the top and pried it open with a wrench. The top flew off with a loud clank and the smell of rusting metal immediately rushed to his nose. He grimaced, pulling out a towel from his bag.

First things first, he cleaned off the inside of the container with a bit of oil until it shined a little more. Once satisfied, he pulled out the instructions and began working. He checked all the main valves and made sure the system was still online. He tried to manually work the sprinklers, but a flashing red light went off. There was a blockage somewhere in the pipes.

He moved on to his back to unscrew the main pipe, and found it to be clogged beyond recognition, the inside completely black and gooey. The smell of it nearly overpowered his senses, his eyes nearly burning at the assault. The little remnants of water that dripped from it were brown and green. Holding back his stomach, he grabbed his towel and, after a few seconds hesitation, jammed it in, twisting it along the sides and edges. When he pulled the towel out, it was black and sticky, most of the substance dripping on to his fingers. He shivered at the feel.

Once the pipe was cleaned, he added a bit of the cleaning detergent, successfully washing the remaining contaminants. He screwed everything back in to place, wiping his hands on the dirtied towel. The red light on the main system had stopped blinking and he grinned. He reset the timer for the sprinklers and engaged.

Just as he pushed the button, he heard a scream.

His ears perked up faster than ever, instantly recognizing that sound. He scanned the field to his left and caught sight of her. For some reason, she had walked on the grassy field instead of taking her usual path. A sprinkler had gone off right next to her, spraying her relentlessly with its water causing her papers to fly and her bag to fall to the ground, already sopping up water. Without even thinking, he was across the field and at her side.

"Stupid…why didn't you walk on the path like everyone else?"

She froze and yet relaxed all at once at hearing his voice. "Shortcut?"

He shook his head, the watery droplets in his hair flying everywhere. Already he was just as soaked as she was. Water dripped relentlessly down her face, and her wet clothes stuck to her skin. He pretended not to notice and instead focused on her things. Most of the papers were fine, but her book was already starting to rip along the edges. She felt for it with her hand and sighed at the tearing pages.

"_Sense and Sensibility_…and I didn't even get a chance to start it…" she muttered. "It's the middle of the day! Who turned on the sprinklers? They never go off at this time!"

He could not deny the fact that she was right. And that she was annoyed…which usually led to anger. Her question wasn't directed at him exactly, but he gulped nonetheless as if she could read his mind. And amazingly, even above the roar of the sprinkler, she heard him. She stood up and turned toward him.

"You did?"

"I didn't know you were there!"

"Well you should have checked!"

"Well maybe you should have taken the path like normal people!"

"Normal?! Excuse me? So now I'm not normal?"

"That's what I'm implying!"

She growled loudly in frustration and threw her hands up in the air. Now she was wet, and completely furious. He wisely kept quiet but still continued to glare at her. She gathered up the rest of her papers, but when she tried to reach for her cane, he snatched it back.

She continued feeling around for it. "Inuyasha…hand me my cane." Her voice was dead serious and sharp.

But he ignored her. No way was he handing her weapon back to her. She could do some serious damage. He slung her bag over his shoulder and grabbed her forearm. "Come on."

She cried out in surprise. "Hey! But what about—?!"

"I've got it all." He tugged her away from the sprinklers and on to a dry bench in the sun. He set her things down and released her. He had completely forgotten about his dirty pipe sludge hands, and thus her shirt sleeve was completely soiled. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

No such luck.

She sniffed the air, and then down at the arm he had grabbed. He watched her helplessly (and slightly fearful) when she touched her sleeve, feeling the black goop between her fingers.

"Inuyasha…what is this stuff?" her voice was oddly calm and that scared him even more.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that shit. **What is this stuff?"**__She was beyond pissed. And she cussed. Not a good combination. Well at least he still had her weapon.

"I was just cleaning some pipes and—"

She didn't let him finish, emitting a disgusted squeal. She attempted to wipe it off but to no avail. The blackish goop had left hand shaped streak marks across her yellow shirt. It would not come off. He stared at his dirty claws. He had tainted her with his own hands.

"Inuyasha…" she began, her voice sharper than steel.

But he didn't let her start. First he had to deal with this pipe shit and now her silly little whining? Plus, her problem had been completely preventable if she had stayed on the path! And now she was yelling at him?! After he had so kindly helped her out of the raging sprinkler?! Something inside him snapped at her angered tone and he exploded, his fury channeling toward her.

"Look…I'm sorry, okay?! Now could you just…**shut up**!" He roared.

At his outburst, the fire within her seemed to die immediately. She looked completely in shock at his words. Her scent was not fearful, but merely surprised. The anger slowly vanished from her face and she remained rooted to the spot, unmoving, her eyes wide as saucers.

"You're sorry?" her voice had quieted considerably. It was soft, like always.

"Don't rub it in." He began walking off, breaking her out of her momentary silent lapse.

"Wait! Just where are you going?!" Her anger seemed to be returning, full force.

"Just stay here!" He commanded. Surprisingly, she did.

He left her for a few moments to fetch a towel and clean shirt for her. When he returned, he dumped them in to her lap. She jumped as they landed, but then fingered the material in her hands. She was speechless over his offering. He turned around.

"I have to go."

She stood. "Wait! Inu—!"

"I'll see you later." He bit out.

"Okay…" She began drying herself and he left her. As he rounded the corner, he headed toward the bathrooms, taking his time. Some extra air was definitely needed. And a run; a nice long run later on. The sunlight cut through the shadowed trees, leaving random spots of warmth here and there. It was practically beckoning him to move. He sighed, rubbing his head. He knew she had been surprised. However, he was just confused.

It had been so long since he had apologized to anyone.


	11. I Can Help

_Week 4, Monday_

Part of him didn't really expect her to even come. She had obviously been pissed, even though he had gone out of his way to help her. After all, he **could** have easily left her there soaking on the lawn, defenseless against the water's offensive strike. Although, the other part, the greater part, just knew she would be back. She was obviously stronger than most gave her credit for, and she wasn't one to run so easily. That is…he thought so, based on what he gathered from her personality.

She was definitely a stubborn one, never backing down in a verbal combat. That alone, enticed him and gave him all the more reason to challenge her, word for word. And he had a big feeling that if she could see, she would probably be pretty stubborn in physical combat as well. Although against someone like him, the scale was obviously tipped in his favor.

So he was almost certain that she would show up. Both of them had had the entire weekend to blow off whatever steam was left. She could gossip to her other girly friends and he, naturally took all his anger out on his students. So she had no reason to not be here. Unless of course she had trouble with letting things go…which he figured was just as likely.

He was walking down the path toward the playground when he spotted her, walking briskly with her cane in hand toward him down the same path he was on. She had arrived around the same time as always, and he couldn't help the small bit of relief that washed over him.

She heard him before he could even speak. "Inuyasha?" she called softly.

"Yeah. I'm here." He set his supplies down on the sand and moved toward the swings.

She sat down quietly, fingering her shirt nervously. He could practically see the words she wanted to say. Okay, maybe she wasn't over it completely. He was over it, for the most part. Great…he hated confrontations.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I wanted to uh…give you this back." In her hand she held out the shirt he had given her before. "It's yours right? Don't worry, I washed it."

He took it. It smelled like her. He had practically forgotten all about the shirt. He slung it over his shoulder. "Thanks."

"No problem." She took a deep breath. "Listen, I wanted to say sorry for Friday. I know it wasn't that big of a deal and I sort of made it in to one. So…thanks for helping me out."

"Your book."

"Huh?"

"Did your book get ruined?" He didn't know what prompted him to say that. It was one of the things that just stood out in his mind.

She blinked. "Oh…yeah. But it's okay. I can find a copy some other time." She smiled brightly.

He grunted in response. How was it that she was always so positive about everything? Didn't she even realize he had destroyed her book? If it were him, he wouldn't be smiling like world peace had finally happened.

"So, what do you need to do today?"

"Just need to oil down the swing sets so they don't rust up." He replied.

"Can I help?"

He stared at her in confusion? Was she serious? How could she possibly help when she was bli—

"Don't you dare say what I know you're going to say. I can help." Her face had taken a determined look and he noticed for the first time that she didn't have her purse with her like usual. She had come here, ready to help. Hell, probably even planning to help.

But the idea of her helping still seemed ridiculous.

"Look, I know where the swing sets are this time. I don't need y—."

"I'm not here to navigate. I want to help." She stood and walked toward him with surprising accuracy. "Give me the oil can and I'll show you."

He unconsciously clutched the item closer to him. "No." If she helped, he would never get it done. And this time, Totosai was going to check on him once he had finished. Apparently he was a bit touchy when it came to the swings. If it weren't for that, he might have considered it.

"Inuyasha. Come on! I know this place like the back of my hand! Now give it!" She moved forward to reach him, but he jumped over her, landing a few feet behind her. His feet crushed in to the sand with a thud and she spun around. "How did you…?"

"You're not helping me. I can do it myself." Her eyes darkened.

"Why won't you let me?"

He wanted to bark out the obvious answer, but held his tongue. "You'll just get in the way."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

She crossed her arms. "You think I can't do this because I'm just a helpless little blind girl right?"

That wasn't completely what he thought, but it wasn't far from it. He opened his mouth to respond but she raised her hand. "That was a rhetorical question." _'Did she just insult herself?'_

"You're just like everyone else." She mumbled, a little sadder this time.

"Now wait…" he began, alarmed at her words.

"Name a spot." She commanded suddenly.

"What?"

She outstretched her arms. "I've been coming here almost every week ever since I could walk. I know this place, inside and out. Pick any spot in this entire place and I'll take you there."

Something inside of his sprung at the challenge, momentarily forgetting his little time crunch with Totosai. Her proposal was nothing short of what she would say. She had already impressed him in various ways, so perhaps her words were true. And who was he to deny a challenge? But what she was suggesting seemed…well impossible. True that she had found Fukai Fountain, but that was a landmark! Surely she couldn't know everything…

"Fine." He looked around. "The main building."

She smirked. "No problem." He picked up her cane and handed it to her, but she shoved it back in to his arms. "I'm fine."

Without hesitation, she set out toward her right, cutting down a more secluded path. She navigated her way flawlessly, never once tripping or second guessing. A few times she steadied herself against a tree, but she never lost her stride. It was like she could see. They made it to the main building faster than he usually would have. _'Damn her and her shortcuts.'_ But he wasn't through yet. He would stump her.

"Here we are." She said cheerfully, pointing right at the doors. "Want to go in? I know the best little lounge area on the second floor."

He scoffed. "Hopscotch Path."

"Alright then." She took off immediately toward her left, cutting back toward the playground. Her feet sunk in to the sand with her determined steps, and continued past the basketball courts and picnic benches. Eventually they arrived at a small, easy to miss, widened cement path area with half a dozen hopscotch squares etched in to the pavement. He grunted at her excited smile, but wasn't finished.

She picked up a rock. "I'll play you."

"Campfire Circle."

She smiled. "Right this way."

They took off, looping back toward the main building. She moved behind it, past a few barbeque pits, and through a few trees until they finally arrived. Campfire Circle was a sectioned off area of the park designed specifically for special events. There was a cluster of park benches surrounding a fire pit in the center. The area was most commonly used for Children's Nature Stories, occasionally held every month.

"Anywhere else you need?" She said amusingly. She was enjoying this far too much. And him? A slightly wounded ego. He had little doubt she could take them anywhere. Her confidence was overflowing. He wouldn't have minded taking her all around the park, but he didn't have the time for that.

"Just take us back to the playground." He muttered impatiently.

"So you give up?" she asked with a laugh.

"Keh. No. I just have work to do."

She grinned. "If you say so." She said in a sing song voice. Quickly, she led them back to the playground. He handed her the cane and he picked up the oil cans where he had left them. He had about three swing sets to go through and he had just wasted ten minutes of from walking with her. Luckily Totosai hadn't arrived, but he would most likely be here any minute to check on his progress.

He tossed her a rag. "Clean the bottom of the swings after I spray them."

Her eyes shined. "Okay."

He sprayed the bottom of each swing and she followed with her rag. As she worked on the bottom, he sprung to the top of the swing sets and worked on the hinges from there. They both worked in perfect unison, just in time for Totosai's arrival.


	12. Adults Are So Weird

_Week 4, Wednesday_

Suza Park…

Oh this place had not changed one bit. The grass was still as green as ever; the playground still brought excited chills throughout her body; and the children's shouts were like music to her ears. The park had always been such a large part of her childhood and now her children would able to experience the same joyous feeling she had endured. Thank goodness the park maintenance had kept this wonderful place so pure and alive all these years.

"Mommy! Can we play with the Frisbees now?"

She smiled at her son. "Not yet dear. We still have a lot of the decorations to put up. Let's wait till the rest of your friends get here before we begin the games."

"But I don't want to wait that long!"

"Now Touya…you need to be patient. We still have a lot of work to do." Her voice was gentle yet firm.

Touya pouted. "Okay mommy…" The young boy replied before running off to blow up more balloons. She continued taping and tying a couple more decorations up until a voice sounded behind her.

"Suki!" She spun around.

"Abi! So good to see you!" She embraced her longest known friend in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you could come!"

The other young woman grinned. "How could I possibly miss this? Sano has been talking about this party ever since last week!"

Suki laughed lightly. "Well that's good to hear. Suza Park has always had that effect on people."

"Indeed. After all, this is where you and I met correct? And where you met your husband?" She winked, and Suki slapped her playfully.

"You never forget, do you?"

Abi rolled her eyes. "Of course not! How could I forget such a defining moment of your life? But let's save that story for later. What can I do to help?"

Suki visibly relaxed. "Thank you so much."

The two friends chatted for a bit longer as they set up the tables. The party was going to begin in less than an hour. Suki had called to save the canopy area in the park for the party. She had come early to set up, but with her husband running around getting the food, she was short handed in the preparations. Only half the balloons were wrapped around the trees and the streamers weren't even up yet. With only her and Abi working, they were going to be very late.

"Ms. Sakamoto?" She turned around to see an old man and a much younger man coming toward her from the main building. She set down the plates she had been holding.

"Yes?"

"Hello there. My name is Totosai. We spoke on the phone?"

"Oh Mr. Totosai!" She shook his hand. "It's a pleasure. Thank you so much for everything."

He smiled. "It's no problem. Thank you for calling. Usually people don't even bother and then all the party reservations get messed up."

She picked up the plates. "I'm sorry I can't talk. I'm afraid I'm still very behind in everything."

"Well that's why I'm here."

She paused. "Excuse me?"

Totosai's smile grew as he pushed the other young man forward toward her. "This is Inuyasha. He's a volunteer here at the park. And he would be delighted to help."

"Keh."

The old man slapped up hard and he shut his mouth, but the frown remained on his face. Suki, however, was unfazed by the attitude and her smile brightened. "Oh that would be wonderful."

"Excellent." Totosai replied. He nodded toward Inuyasha before giving her a wave. "Have a wonderful party Ms. Yamamoto."

"Uh… it's Saka—." But he was already strolling off, too far for her words. She exchanged glances with the young man and he shrugged.

"Yeah…he does that."

She chuckled. "Well…anyway, your name is Inuyasha correct?" He nodded. "Would you mind helping me with these streamers?"

He complied, working faster than she would have ever imagined. They had been behind before, but with Inuyasha's help, the preparations moved so much more smoothly. He set up all the decorations skillfully and without even breaking a sweat. She supposed it was the demon in him. She hadn't failed to notice those sharp claws and fangs, as well as his striking silver hair and amber eyes. However, it was his dog ears that brought in to question the extent of his demon heritage.

"Where do you want this sign?" he asked, a 'happy birthday' poster slung over his shoulder.

"Hanging over the canopy would be lovely."

He nodded and proceeded to work. His strength and speed continued to astound her. At first impression he may have been a rough and irritated man with a hard exterior, but as time went by, he seemed to be adequately well mannered, perhaps with a little extra fierceness to his persona. But she easily waved that aside. He had more than helped her out today and she was thankful. However, she didn't miss the cautious glances sent his way from the other mothers, and she had a feeling he hadn't missed them either.

The party was soon in full swing, all of the guests present, and the food set on the table. The adults ate and talked with old and new friends while the children ran around the park.

Suki felt a tug on her pants and looked down. "Mommy. Now can we play with the Frisbees?"

She nodded and the boy squealed happily before digging some circular disks out from one of the bags. Soon flying plastic circles were seen everywhere in the sky as the children chased them all around the park. All the boys were running around the park, perhaps a little more reckless than she would have liked. But then again, it was her son's birthday. She supposed she could let him have his fun just this once. However, even she couldn't help her frown when Touya skidded across the grass field, greenish marks staining his pant legs. Oh God those stains would take forever to get out.

"My Frisbee!" She suddenly heard Touya cry. He had thrown his disk a little too hard and the wind had picked it up. Now it was wedged deep in one of the tall trees. She couldn't even see it anymore. Touya looked absolutely devastated.

She grasped her son's shoulders. "It's alright Touya. We still have plenty of Frisbees left for you to play wi—"

Her words were cut off as a flash of silver streaked by her. He moved to the base of the tree and looked up, his golden eyes scanning the branches. He hesitated a second before bounding high, bringing a gasp from the crowd. From her position she could barely make out his silver hair in the midst of the brown and green. The silver blob darted among the branches before he finally emerged, landing on the ground easily, with the red Frisbee in his hand.

Some of the mothers whispered amongst one another and Suki frowned at their words. Gently, she took her son by the hand and led him toward the young man. And unlike the other children, her son remained unafraid. He ran up to him, practically dragging her with him.

Inuyasha knelt down and handed him the Frisbee. His little brown eyes gleamed with happiness. "Thank you mister!"

"No problem kid." He managed a small smile; a genuine small that brought life to his face.

As Touya ran off, Inuyasha stood, his height dominating her own. He raised his clawed hands, earning a small, startled gasp from the others. But he merely ran his hands through his hair, pulling some of the leaves out. Suki couldn't help her exasperated sigh. The nerve of some people… She knew he wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Thank you for that. You probably made his day." She said.

"Keh." He replied simply, but she saw right through it.

The party continued, late in to the afternoon. No more mishaps and Frisbee problems occurred and soon it was time for cake. Everyone sang happy birthday to Touya and he blew out the candles, swearing that he would never tell anyone his wish, should it not come true. As Suki handed out the cake slices, she noticed Inuyasha sitting casually on a bench a short distance away from the party, his eyes focused on something else.

She walked toward him, until she was a few feet from where he sat, but surprisingly he didn't seem to notice her. His eyes were glued to someone.

A young woman, perhaps around his age, sat on another bench a distance away from the party. She was a very beautiful girl, long black hair and startling blue eyes. She wasn't doing much, just sitting there…as if she were waiting for something.

Suki's eyes roamed back to Inuyasha's and she saw something she thought she would never see again. Her eyes closed in understanding. How could she forget such a look when it was in her husband's eyes just over ten years ago? She could recognize it anywhere and it made her heart soar to see it again. Of course it wasn't completely there, but it certainly was the beginning of it.

Quickly, she made her way back to the table and picked up a slice of cake. She walked back over to Inuyasha once more to see he hadn't moved one bit. He still hadn't noticed her approach.

She cleared her throat. "Inuyasha?"

He nearly jumped in surprise, immediately tearing his eyes from the girl. He pretended to look bored. "You need help with something else?"

"No. But thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

She smiled. "Would you like some cake?"

He shook his head. "No thanks…" She had expected that answer. And when slowly but surely, his eyes moved back toward the girl's direction, she took her opening.

"Well that's a shame…I thought you'd be hungry after all that work."

"I'm fine."

She sighed dramatically. "Well, I can't just put this slice of cake back. Maybe…your friend down there would like some?"

His face flustered and he brought his gaze downward. "Keh. What makes you think she's my friend?"

"Oh....I apologize for saying that. In all honesty, I'm just trying to get rid of this cake and that girl looks so hungry down there."

He frowned, eyes scanning the girl once more. His forehead creased in concentration as he debated over something before he took the cake from her hands, walking over to the other girl. Suki smiled all knowingly.

Touya suddenly appeared next to her. "Mommy, where is he going? I thought he was going to stay."

"He's just a little busy right now. Don't worry, he'll be back." She assured.

A distance away, Inuyasha offered the girl the cake, and a smile lit up on her face. She took it and motioned for him to sit next to her. After a bit of hesitation, he did and they talked while she ate.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Her son piped up.

"I'm not sure dear. What do you think?"

"I think so. Because he gave her cake and now she looks happy. And she's really pretty."

She nodded. "Maybe your right Touya; I think he's just being shy about it."

The young boy rolled his eyes. "But why? Adults are so weird..."

She laughed at her son's innocent words. She gestured him off toward his friends and watched the two of them for a few seconds longer. Inuyasha said something to her and the young girl giggled. The scowl slipped from his face and another genuine smile appeared.

XxXxXx

This chapter was a tricky one. I wasn't sure whose point of view to put it in. I debated over Inuyasha's, Kagome's, Touya, and I finally settled on the mother, Suki. After all, mothers have a way of noticing and understanding things. Plus, I wanted to get another view of Inuyasha from someone other than Kagome, who is limited in her point of view (no offence to her though). Turned out pretty nice I think.

**Important:** Unfortunately, my winter break is over and I will be going back to college tomorrow. I'll do my best, but of course a chapter a day isn't that easy when I have to study as well. I'm about halfway through the next chapter so I might be able to get that one out soon, but after that, expect slower and inconsistent updates.

I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This story gone above and beyond what I expected and I'm very excited to write more. Thanks for reading!


	13. I Can Feel It

I was up so late last night writing this because I was so excited about it and I could not stop writing. Just thought you would like to know that. ^_^ Enjoy!

XxXxXx

_Week 4, Friday_

He never thought that he would ever wish to be human. Not permanently of course. No…never that, but just temporarily; even if it was just for right now. It would at least lessen the hellish blow that had been placed upon him. Cleaning the bathrooms had been downright terrible, but this one just might have topped that one, or at least a very close finish for top place.

He drove another wooden stake in to the ground, finishing off the small square perimeter that had encased about half of the playground. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out the yellow tape. He strung the plastic band around the four stake corners of the square, creating a barrier of sorts around the forbidden area.

He could smell it even from twenty feet away. The putrid smell tore at his sensitive demon nose, disintegrating his senses, leaving nothing more than a scarred feeling in its wake. Holding his breath did no good, and of course the small face mask thing was no help at all. His eyes starting tearing up once more and he wiped them. Why was he forced in to this cruel torture of a punishment? He cursed the Gods above, and the fool who came up with TGIF.

He took a few even breaths through his mouth, preparing himself. No telling how horrible the smell would be up close to the source. Mustering up his last ounce of strength, he picked up the water filled bucket and washcloths and proceeded toward the jungle gym. He walked up the stairs, passing numerous slide entrances on his way. A wooden bridge was to his left while some monkey bars were on his right. He passed by a tall firefighter pole that one could slide down all the way to the bottom. He was getting closer.

He approached the last set of mini stairs with fearful anticipation. As he made his way to the top, the sight of the tallest and grandest slide entrance met his eyes and the disgusting smell greeted his nose. He could feel the stench clinging to his clothes. A nice shower was definitely needed after this.

He set his bucket and washcloths down, and rolled up his sleeves. He could already see it and it made his stomach all knotty. He shrugged off the feeling, suddenly feeling pathetic. How could he possibly get so worked up over something like this? Where was his courage? His strength? Narrowing his eyes, he picked up the washcloth and dipped it in the water. His hands paused when he heard footsteps approaching.

Her cane clicked rhythmically on the pavement almost to the beat of her walk. He stood, leaning over the edge of the railing, just in time to see her stop in her tracks.

"Inuyasha. You around here?"

"Yeah. I'm up here." Her head turned toward his voice and she had that usual smile on her face. She walked toward his general direction but was stopped by the yellow tape. She fingered it in her hands and her face puzzled.

"Is this…caution tape?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"To keep people out."

"I know that. I meant why is it here? Is everything okay?" Her voice immediately became concerned.

He knelt back down to his work, tightening his mask over his nose. "It's fine. The tape is there for more of a heath hazard thing. There's no danger."

"Oh that's good." She looked relieved and her hand tightened around the tape. "Does this mean I can't come near you?"

His cheeks darkened at her words. "Keh. No one's stopping you."

She grinned triumphantly. "Good." Carefully she ducked under the tape and began walking towards the jungle gym. She was almost to the stairs when she suddenly stopped, her hand flying to her nose. "Oh my…what is that—?!"

So she did notice it. Figures… "You don't want to know…" he said seriously. "Just be glad you're down there."

"I am…but I still want to know. Do you actually have to clean…whatever that is? It smells awful." Her face seemed to be paling slightly, almost to a sickly look.

"Stupid…stay away if it bothers you that much…" he muttered.

For once, she didn't comment on his name for her. She shook her head, putting on a strong face. "I'm fine." Her cane felt around for the steps in front of her. When it made contact, she continued forward, moving up the stairs. She walked past the same slides and firefighter pole before coming to the second set of stairs, a short distance from him. She sat there quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to work. He placed his gloves on, sprayed the inside of the slide with disinfectant and began scrubbing away, cleaning off the disgusting mushy substance that had been thrown there. The brunt of it was at the top, but some of it had trickled down the slide. It had gathered in a puddle at the bottom with some of it dripping in to the sand like a waterfall. God, could all of this really have come from just one person? He would bet anything that it came from at least three people.

He heard Kagome take a few more whiffs of the air. Her head cocked to the side in thought before her eyes widened in realization. She turned to him, horror on her face. "Is that—!?"

"Yeah."

"Ew…" she shuddered.

"Yeah." He replied as he continued scrubbing away.

"That sucks…" She gagged again.

"Tell me about it."

"That poor child…" she suddenly stated sadly. "He must have been so scared…"

That caused Inuyasha to freeze in his washing. He dropped the cloth in to the bucket. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You're feeling sorry for him?"

"Well yeah…I remember my first time on this slide. I was a bit terrified. It's a big slide to overcome." She said sincerely.

He scoffed angrily. "What about me?! I'm the one who has to clean up this shit."

"I know…but the poor boy was probably scared out of his wits. I can only imagine what he must have been feeling inside after seeing how big this slide was." Her voice was filled with sympathy and Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. She was feeling bad for some kid she didn't even know?! What about him?! He should at least get some support!

"I don't need to know what that kid was feeling inside! His stomach pretty much threw it up all over this slide for everyone to see!" he cried. His cloth came in contact with a particularly putrid chunk of…something and he coughed at the brownish yellow colors. He brushed it away, venting his frustration.

She grimaced. "Ugh…spare me the details."

"Keh!" He continued spraying, this time more vigorously. He had cleaned off most of the entrance and thus began his decent down the slide, cleaning the sides. He worked his way in the downward spiral of slide, working on his hands and knees. The smell was even stronger within the confines of the tube slide, but at least the smell of fresh lemon cleaner was slowly becoming dominant.

Kagome's voice carried through the slide. "At least have a little sympathy for the kid. He was scared!"

"He could have been sick!" he argued, voice echoing through the tube. He nearly yelped when his hand almost slipped against the plastic sides. Losing his grip and sliding down the dirtied slide would be unbearable.

"What kind of stupid parent brings their child to the park when he's sick? No he was definitely scared." Kagome replied, no question to her voice. "You act like you've never been afraid of anything. Tell me Inuyasha…what are you afraid of? Enlighten me please."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Everyone's afraid of something. So stop trying to be all tough."

"I'm not! I'm being honest!"

"'Keh!'" she mocked. A poor impression in his opinion but he didn't dare say that. "I don't believe you."

He continued wiping down the slide till it shined. The smell still lingered, but at least it was fading. When he finally reached the bottom, he let out a sigh of relief, and removed his mask, breathing in the fresh clean air. He had survived hell. He walked back toward the jungle gym entrance and positioned himself on the bottom first steps, his feet sinking in the sand tiredly. He set down his supplies with a clank and looked up to the second floor of the jungle gym to see her still sitting on the stairs.

"You done?"

He sighed. "Yeah…finally."

"Good. Now tell me the truth." She prompted.

"Not this again…" he groaned, but she remained stubborn.

"Can't you just humor me for one second?" No answer. She stood and walked toward his voice. "Look I told you one of the things I'm afraid of, so it's only fair that you tell me yours."

Damn her and her logic. He let out a breath, figuring she probably wouldn't let this go. He racked his brain for something, but could find nothing. And his ears were already starting to hurt from the words he would soon hear from her.

"Inu—Ahhh!" Kagome screamed, causing his head to snap up.

It was like in slow motion.

She was falling several meters from the second floor, gravity taking her down fast. And he swore he had never moved so fast. In the blink of an eye he was underneath her, catching her small frame before it hit the ground. She landed with a soft thud in his strong arms. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck for support as she tried to control her rapid heart and breath. Her unseeing blue eyes blinked frantically around, barely registering what had just happened. She was shaking slightly from shock.

Inuyasha looked up. She had walked toward the railing only to fall through the small gap in the bars that was designed for the firefighter pole. Her arms had found nothing but air when she had leaned forward which, in turn, sent her freefalling downwards.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, still holding on to him tightly.

He growled, more to himself than her. "Damn it Kagome…what the hell were you thinking?" His voice didn't come out as rough as he would have liked.

She closed her eyes. "Sorry…I guess I just misjudged the opening spot…"

"Damn right you did." He looked down at her expressionless face. "Hey…you ain't hurt or anything right?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you for catching me."

"Sure." He walked toward the nearest bench and ducked under the caution tape with her still in his arms. He was about to set her down when she suddenly gasped loudly.

"What?"

She laid her hand on his chest, her fingers moving in a gentle circular motion. He stiffened under the contact. Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled. "Your heart is beating really fast."

"Wha—?"

"I can feel it." Her fingers sent unwanted shivers through his body. Panicking slightly, he dropped her unceremoniously down on the bench. She gave a small cry of surprise but he ignored her, walking back to gather their things, his heart pounding in his ears. He could feel his cheeks heating up once more and he shook his head, hoping to push it away.

He returned to the bench and handed her purse to her. "Here."

She took it thankfully, but then paused. "Wait…"

"What now?"

She laughed lightly to herself and smiled wider than he'd ever seen. Her face glowed with happiness and he cocked an eyebrow in confusion. What was with that look she was giving him? How could she look so damn happy?

"You…you said my name." she spoke like it was a miracle.

His eyes widened, his mouth forming no words for her unstoppable smile. "Uh…"

"Don't you dare try to deny it..." she warned.

The warmth returned to his cheeks and he cursed her silently. "Keh…"

XxXxXx

I hope you all know what a firefighter pole is…hahaha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly did. Thanks for all your support!


	14. He Did Seem a Bit Different

Later that night…

He checked his watch once more, and sighed at sight. His weary eyes found the door, but he was once again disappointed by the lack of silver. Next to him, his girlfriend fidgeted impatiently, inspecting the dirt under her nails. She flashed him another look that demanded an explanation, but he simply shrugged. He had already tried calling him five times, but no answer. It was a bit unusual for him to be late, especially in cases like this. He was never one to be tardy when food was calling.

After a few more painfully hungry minutes, the roar of an engine was heard from outside and he closed his eyes. _'Finally…' _He looked up just in time to see him enter, scowl and all. He shoved past the waiter, who protested lightly, and plopped down in the seat across from them with an exhausted thud.

"You're late." Sango informed indifferently, opening up her menu.

Golden eyes met her own. "Yeah I know…sorry."

At his apology, Miroku's eyebrows rose slightly. When was the last time Inuyasha had apologized to him? And willingly nonetheless. The look Sango gave him confirmed that she was thinking the same thing, although she didn't even bother trying to keep the surprise off her face.

"Rough day?"

"Yeah. Some kid threw up all over the slide and I had to clean it up." The two individuals across from him shuddered involuntarily and scooted away. He rolled his eyes. "Did you honestly think I would come here without taking a shower first?" he sounded annoyed now.

Well at least that explained his lateness…

Miroku cleared his throat. "Well other than today, how have the community service hours been going?"

"Fine…I guess it's not so bad." His index finger moved in a circular motion around the rim of his glass.

"It's good to see that you're enjoying yourself."

"Keh. What makes you think I'm enjoying myself?"

Miroku stroked his chin. "Well if memory serves, I asked you the same question after the second day of your community service. You said, and I quote: 'I hate it. It is the worst, most pointless, idiotic, annoyingly persistent, self-centered thing I have ever had to deal with! I'm sick of it!'" He paused. "Although I still don't get what you meant by the last two insults."

The half demon blushed for a split second and Miroku's eyes widened. But as soon as it was there, it was quickly gone. "Keh. Everyone seems to care so much about this stupid park. I really don't see what a big deal it is."

"Suza Park is one of the proudest landmarks in all of Tokyo. It has been around for hundreds of years and the fact that it still stands today is amazing." Sango commented. "I even grew up in Suza Park as a child and it was one of my best childhood memories."

Inuyasha snorted loudly and Sango frowned at the sound. Guess the old Inuyasha was back…. Miroku sighed.

"Shall we order?"

The three of them chatted away in to the night, Miroku discussing his law practice promotion with the other two mainly listening. The food came soon enough for the hungry three and they all immediately dug in, Inuyasha practically inhaling his food. They ate mostly in silence. About halfway through the dinner, the half demon's eyes flickered out the window aimlessly.

Miroku paused in his eating, noticing something. Was it just him or did Inuyasha look a bit different? Not in a drastically different sense, but in a very subtle way. As he looked more closely, he noticed that the half demon's eyes were softer, less rough Usually they were hard as topaz, unwavering and stubborn. Not necessarily cruel, but definitely guarded. But now they seemed lighter, more yielding and at ease. Small but easy to miss, there was no doubt of this slight change that seemed to bring a whole new look to his face; a less fiercer look.

He must have been staring for quite a while, for the golden eyes suddenly shifted toward him. "What?"

"Nothing." Miroku replied immediately.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the brief answer, but then shrugged, his eyes moving back to his plate. He ate a few more bits before looking back out the window, his fork remaining paused on his plate. After a few seconds he suddenly blinked, something registering in those amber eyes. Curiously, Miroku's eyes followed his friend's.

Across the street was a tiny little bookstore, specializing in the more classic books. It was a simple store, nothing too fancy or unique, its old aged wood panels and windows leaving nothing suspicious or eye catching. Just a quiet little shop, most likely with a quiet little owner. The store had always been there, across the street, so why the sudden interest in it?

Miroku brought his coffee cup to his lips. "Have you taken a sudden interest in literature?"

That broke the trance. "Huh?"

He inclined his head toward the store. "You've been staring at the store for the past few minutes. I was just wondering why the sudden interest."

"Keh. Who said I was looking at the store?"

"Oh so you weren't?" Miroku turned his head. "So I am to assume you were staring at that old lady instead?"

Inuyasha growled. "No…I was just thinking…"

"Thinking?" Miroku questioned, his eyebrows raising a fraction.

He merely grunted in response, suddenly finding his food appealing once more. He stabbed at his steak with half-heartedness, the topic clearly not gone from his mind. His eyes flickered to the window a few times before he let out a sigh. Giving up, he pushed his plate away from him and threw his napkin down on the plate.

"Inuyasha?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?"

He shifted uncomfortably, bringing his eyes back to the store. "They sell books there, right?"

"Well yes…I do believe so." Miroku replied slowly, taking in the large 'Book Store' sign out front.

"What sort of books?"

"Hm…it is a bit old fashioned so I'd imagine more older books. Not too many modern readings."

"Like how old?"

"I don't know Inuyasha. Why are you asking this? Are you trying to find a book?"

He growled. "Just forget it."

Miroku nodded, the topic not lifting from his mind. He was hiding something, and eventually he would get the truth out of him. A few more minutes passed and the dinner progressed smoothly, their conversations carrying on without any more confrontations. Once they had all finished, Miroku called the waiter over for the bill.

Sango checked her watch. "We better hurry Miroku. We've still got that movie to catch in half an hour."

Miroku nodded. Quickly he pulled out his credit card for the both of them. Inuyasha pulled out some cash as well, handing the bill folder to the waiter. Miroku and Sango grabbed their coats. "I'm sorry for leaving like this Inuyasha."

His friend waved him off. "Its fine."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No. I'm just going to go home."

"Oh…" Miroku said, finding no other words to say.

The waiter soon returned with the receipt for Miroku. He thanked them all for coming and walked off. Miroku felt a tug on his shirtsleeve. "Miroku, we really need to get going." Sango whispered in his ear.

"Right, of course. We'll be seeing you Inuyasha." He turned to go, but then suddenly paused, remembering something. He quickly reached in to his pocket, shuffling through the insides. His fingers found nothing and he looked to his girlfriend. "Do you have any small bills? I totally forgot the tip."

But she shook her head. "I only have my cards."

"I got it." Inuyasha spoke, digging a few more dollars from his wallet.

"Really?" Miroku couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

"Its no big deal…" His friend slammed the money on the table and walked out with them. They said their goodbyes as they got in to their respective cars. Sango slipped in to the passengers seat with Miroku in the driver's, starting the engine. In front of them, they could see Inuyasha's signature red car already taking off around the corner. Carefully Miroku pulled out of the spot and head toward the theater.

"Was it me, or was he a bit off today?"

"I sensed the same thing Sango. He did seem a bit different."

Sango sighed. "Do you suppose it has something to do with his community service hours?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that could be the case. Perhaps we should investigate this further."

She laughed lightly. "You never stop thinking about politics, do you?"

"Nope."

"Why am I not surprised?" she laughed once more. "Although I do like what you're thinking Miroku."

He grinned. "You always like what I'm thinking…"

"Shut up pervert…" she snapped playfully, sending an excited chill down his spine.

"My apologies Sango." He said. "But you agree?"

"Yes. I think we should pay Inuyasha a visit during his service hours…just to 'investigate.'" She smiled.

He matched her smiled with one of this own. "Agreed."

XxXxXx

Sorry for the late update. College has been crazy and I barely have any time as it is. Thank you for your patience! Also, sorry if this chapter was a bit…rough. I really wanted to get this out and I only reread it a few times. If there are any mistakes or concerns, please let me know! I promise to have at least one more chapter out by this weekend! Thank you all!


	15. Just Focus On You

_Week 5, Monday_

She was late.

Usually when he arrived, she would be there within the hour, but today was different. Almost two hours had passed since he had begun working and he still had yet to see her figure appear. He had already scoured the entire park but he could not find her anywhere. Her scent no longer lingered, and her voice did not carry to his ears. Kids ran around everywhere, but there was still no sign of her.

Not that he cared or anything.

He figured she probably had more important things to do other than hang around here. He couldn't expect her to be here all the time. She was a girl and girls got bored easily. It shouldn't have been surprising in the least. She couldn't possibly stay in a park all day, every week. She had a life; a much more interesting life than just sitting around talking to someone like him.

But for some reason, such a thought only brought his mood down more.

Totosai appeared next to him. "Okay…here you go." He said, handing him a watering can.

Inuyasha eyed it confusingly. "What's that for?"

"You're going to water the flowers." He replied, shaking the can. The sound of sloshing water could be heard within.

"Isn't that what the sprinklers are for?"

"No…that's just for the grass."

He crossed his arms. "I fixed the damn sprinkler two weeks ago; both the grass sprinkler and the **flower** one."

"Look, just take the can already." Totosai grounded out impatiently. "Start with the flowers around the building and go around the whole park."

"But why would I do that if I could just turn on the sprinklers?" Inuyasha asked stubbornly.

Totosai sighed heavily. Slowly, he moved closer toward Inuyasha and grabbed his hand, fixing his fingers around the can. Inuyasha's hand closed reflexively around the handle as he let the can drop to his side. He gave the half demon a reassuring pat before commanding: "Get to work."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Hold on—"

But the old man silenced him with his hand. And then, with a bony finger, Totosai gestured him to lean forward. "Listen… I would let you out early, but I can't do that…" he whispered.

"What?"

"Some college kids came this morning to help clean the park; some kind of community service club." He explained. "Everything has already been done, but you still have two hours left. So just…take this watering can…and take your time. Take as much time as you want, okay?"

It finally clicked in Inuyasha's mind. He nodded. "Thanks old man."

Totosai shushed him. "Just do your work hooligan!" He snapped, looking around anxiously for anyone. When he saw no one, he winked at Inuyasha before walking back in to the main building. Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled.

Starting with the flowers around the main building, he worked slowly, making sure he got every single flower. He moved with a snail's pace from patch to patch, taking twice as much time as it usually would have taken him. The soft and alluring scent of flowers wafted up to his nose, tickling at his senses. There were so many different scents to filter and thankfully, most of them were gentle enough for his sensitive nose. He watered the rest of the flowers beneath him, when another floral scent hit his nose, breaking through his mind barriers. It was a scent that burned through his memory. He spun around just in time to see her.

She was walking toward him as if she knew he was there. In her arms, she held multiple textbooks and papers, many of them nearly slipping out of her grasp. He set his watering can down and walked toward her, but she didn't seem to notice him like she usually did. She was too preoccupied with balancing her supplies.

A book that was teetering on her left forearm suddenly slipped out. She let out a startled gasp, but he caught it before it hit the ground. It was a fairly heavy book with a leather bound cover and thick pages. Thankfully the cover's title was spelled out in both Braille and letters.

He squinted at the words. "'The Historical Outlook of Early Japan?'"

She jumped at his voice. "Inuyasha?"

"Since when did you like history?"

She smiled. "I don't. Well…not that much any way." She found the bench to her right and set her things down, stacking them neatly in one big pile. She sat down, catching her breath.

"Then why are you reading it?"

"It's my job."

"Your job?" He repeated. "What are you? Like a teacher or something?"

She gave him a 'thumbs up'. "Bingo. I was wondering when you'd ask. Now I can tell you all about it!"

He placed the heavy textbook back in to her hands. "Keh. I don't really care or nothing…"

"I know, but I'll tell you anyways." She said brightly. "I'm a teacher as you guessed; a third grade teacher actually, but other than being a student teacher for half a year, this summer is my first time actually teaching my own class. It's a nice little intro to what I'm going to have to work with when September rolls around."

"Why third grade?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. At that point, it was in the highest demand, and I didn't care. I love kids so I just wanted to be with them." She opened the book in her hands, revealing nothing more than the little bumps. "I figured that while I was here, I could finish up on my work. I find myself relaxing so much better when I'm here…"

"Why? Because it's Suza Park? One of the proudest landmarks in Tokyo that has always been a special place for everyone?" Inuyasha stated dryly like broken record.

Kagome laughed. "Yes…that and other reasons."

"Other reasons? Like what?"

"It's silly…" she said, a faint blush on her cheeks. He cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion. He had never really seen her blush before. It was a bit…strange actually. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and he found himself watching her intently.

"I'm teaching summer school right now. Although, it's been a while since I learned about Japan's history so I need to reintroduce myself."

He wanted to ask her the obvious question, but he held himself back. The question hung from his lips annoyingly and he bit the inside of his cheek. The last thing he wanted was for her to go off all mad again.

"I bet you're wondering how I teach, huh?"

He stared at her in shock. "How the hell?" Was it possible for a person to be so intuitive? It was like she could read his mind.

She giggled. "You were so quiet. And I could practically feel the tension in the air." Her head turned toward him and her glazed blue eyes stared unseeingly at his face. He felt himself frozen to the spot by her stare despite the fact she couldn't even see him. But of course it didn't matter. He swore on a daily basis that she could see him. There was so much in her blue eyes; so much depth and emotion that left him speechless.

She fiddled her fingers in her hand. "I don't really mind it when people ask. You don't need to be afraid to ask me about…well you know."

"Keh." He said uneasily.

"Would you like to know how I teach?"

"Uh…okay." He replied slowly, unsure of how to answer.

She smiled. "Well, I read the books like this." She ran her fingers over the page in a demonstrating motion. She then reached in to her bag and pulled out a metal slate, a pen shaped object, and a few sheets of thick paper. "After I read, I use these to take notes."

Spreading out the paper, she placed the metal slate on top of the paper. The metal slate clamped easily to it. There were numerous holes in the slate, each of them grouped together in sixes. Then, with her pen-like object, Kagome pressed it in to the slate holes, leaving an indent on the thickened paper. She pressed down in to the holes randomly before lifting the slate away to reveal her handiwork. Part of the paper was now covered in fresh little bumps.

"See? This is how I take notes, using the slate and a stylus to mark the paper in Braille. After I take notes, I can feed them in to the computer that translates them in to letters. I write the assignments in Braille and my assistant prints those out for the students. So everyday I write up papers and lecture to my students. Pretty cool huh?" She remarked proudly, handing him the paper and stylus.

"Yeah…cool." He fingered the metal stylus in his hand, admiring its smooth rounded tip. It would leave no pen marks, only dents all around the paper. He couldn't imagine having to do it for his entire life.

She sighed tiredly. "I guess it's not so bad once you get used to it. And…well…my kids find it cool so I guess that's not so bad either." She paused. "It's really not that bad…" she repeated, a little more weakly this time. He didn't like her tone. She sounded sad again. Her voice was a little bit more forced, as if she was struggling to find the good side of everything.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Huh? Like what?"

"So negatively."

"I don't! I just…" she sighed again, her eyes clouding over in sadness. "I wonder how the kids really feel about me sometimes. Of course they sound excited, but I can't really see for myself. I wonder if they really think it's cool, or maybe just annoying."

He scoffed. "Keh. That's stupid."

"I know, but I can't help it."

He growled. "You're not going to get anywhere by worrying about what other people think. Just focus on you. Otherwise it will only slow you down…bring you down."

Her head snapped up. "You sound like you've had experience with this kind of thing."

"Depends on what you consider an experience." Anger skimmed the edge of his words and he had no doubt she had caught on to it. But she kept quiet about it.

"I guess that's a good way to deal with it, but it still doesn't help with the fact that the feeling is still there…" she mumbled.

His posture deflated slightly. "Yeah…but I just try not to think about it."

She mulled over his words for a few seconds and then sat up a bit straighter. "You know what? You're right. I shouldn't let things like this bring me down. I should focus on what I can do, and not what people think." A new light came to her face and somehow, she looked him dead in the eye. "I should consider myself lucky…"

Something inside him flipped over her words, but he compressed it. He handed her supplies back to her. "Keh. Good." He walked back over to his watering can and continued dousing the flowers evenly. They both worked diligently, with Kagome occasionally humming to herself, that smile never leaving her face. She looked so relaxed just sitting there, 'reading' her paper. He watched her like a silent observer and his eyes softened.

'_Your kids should consider themselves lucky as well…'_

_XxXxXx_

I was seriously about ready to go all "Wind Scar" on my freakin computer. I tried to post this chapter last night, but my computer decided to be stupid. So basically I made you all suffer for one day! Muhahaha! But on the bright side, it did give me time to write chapter 16 which is pretty much more than halfway finished! See you soon!

BTW, I'm not to familiar with the Braille writing system. I just researched a bit, and this is what I found. There are probably much more technologically advanced tools nowadays, but I couldn't find them. Sorry if I offended anyone!


	16. It's About Time

_Week 5, Wednesday_

He crept up upon her, with stealth and precision. His steps and actions were calculated perfectly as he mentally prepared himself for the unpredictable outcome. She was a frail little thing with weakened senses and body. An easy catch no doubt. There was no way she would be able to resist him. She looked no more than a pushover; one who was easily swayed and sympathetic. Surely she would give in to him.

Of course he had been wrong before.

Taking a deep breath, he moved, not too quickly as to startle her. If he advanced too fast she would likely bolt. And he couldn't have his prey doing something like that. She was right where he needed her, and he couldn't let her escape. He needed her; without her, he would face utter humiliation and loss. And then **she** would rub it in his face.

He approached her from the side so she could have a chance to see him. He stopped next to her about two feet away; a reasonably safe distance. He cleared his throat. Her ears surprisingly picked up on the sound and she turned slowly toward him, her eyes blinking confusingly. She adjusted her glasses with her delicate hand.

"Yes?"

This was it. He couldn't lose her now. He had lost far too many before. He had to prove to **her** that he was worthy. So much of his pride was riding on this one moment.

"Uh…" he fumbled pathetically, unable to find the right words.

"Yes?" she repeated slowly, her cane clicking on the pavement impatiently.

He gulped. Great…he had been wrong about his assessment of her. He had to think this one a bit more through. One slip of his incorrectly worded tongue and then she would be gone. He would have to make this perfect. Or else face the consequences.

But staring at her piercing eyes and grouchy set frown made him lose it all. All he could think about was what **she** must be thinking, and how stupid he must look to **her** right now. He tried to speak, but stopped himself numerous times, finding his choice of words completely unworthy. Her face scrunched up a bit more in annoyance and he knew she was slipping.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Her tone made him lose it.

He panicked and growled loudly in frustration, the sound of it scarring her half to death. She clutched her cane even tighter in her hand and she looked slightly paler now. He tried to cease his growls, but to no avail. His frustration was mounting and the laughter behind him didn't help at all.

He acted upon immediate instinct, shoving the colored paper toward her. "Just take this and come!" he commanded.

The woman's eyes narrowed at him, disgusted by his behavior. She peered cautiously at the paper and read it over, before turning around and storming off. His offer lay rejected in his hand and he let it drop to his side in failure. He glared at her retreating figure that was already quite a distance away. Surprisingly fast for someone her age…

The laughter behind him roared in his ears. He turned around to see her buckled over, holding her sides as laughter rocked her body. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Did you see her face!?" she cried in between laughs.

"Keh."

That only made her laugh harder. "Honestly Inuyasha…you are terrible at this."

"Shut up."

"It's really not hard at all. Maybe you ought to work on your approach a bit more." He growled at her words. Naturally the obvious rebuttal in this situation would be to say something like 'if you think it's so easy, then why don't you try it'?

But he had already said that.

About twenty minutes ago actually.

And of course she had responded with enthusiasm, accepting his challenge. Which now left them where they were now. She had successfully handed out ten fliers and he had only managed four. He had never asked her to help him, but it had sort of turned out that way. She was helping him, and kicking his ass at the same time in their little mini competition.

"My approach was fine!" he argued. "At least she didn't run away when I walked up to her, not like the others."

"I don't mean your physical approach. I meant your words. You were a little too harsh. You're trying to encourage people to come to this event, not force them to." She reasoned, but then smiled. "Although I was certain that that old woman would have been a success. Who would have thought?"

She giggled this time and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Let me try again…" she said with a smile, but he saw right through it. She just wanted to make fun of him again; show him just how **easy** it was. His ego was taking some serious hits today. "Where's the nearest person?"

There was an old man to his left. Gently he pushed her toward him. "There's one over there."

"Alright then. Description?"

"Old man. Probably sixty or so. Alone. About ten feet away."

She smirked. "Perfect. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck…" he replied half-heartedly. As if she needed any luck…

She practically skipped toward the man, her cane moving back in forth in her hand. After she had walked a few steps, she stopped in front of him. "Hi there. How are you this afternoon?" Her voice was sweeter than sugar.

The old man cracked a grin of his own. "I'm very well miss, thank you."

Her smile was wide. "That's great. So I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to our Nature Awareness Days, next week. It will be here on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday from one to four and there will be lots of nature story telling, crafts, and you will learn about ways to help the environment. There is more information on the flier." She handed the paper to him. "I hope you'll come and bring your family too."

He laughed lightly. "Why of course I'll come! And I'll be sure to bring my grand kids here too!"

"That would be wonderful! Thank you so much!" she squealed happily. Giving him a final wave, she walked back to Inuyasha, pride adorning her face. "See? Easy right?"

"How come you were able to convince an old man, but I get snuffed by an old woman?" he exasperated, crossing his arms.

"I have a way with older men…" she said with a wink. He shuddered loudly and she smiled. "Kidding…but honestly…it's all about your approach."

He scoffed at her, feeling pathetic. Here he was, supposed to be getting people to come to this event, and Kagome was doing his job for him! And she was enjoying every minute of it! She now had eleven hits and he had four. And his four people had only taken the flier from him. Kagome's eleven people had all vocalized that they would come! That was it! No way was he going to be embarrassed anymore!

"Look…thanks for helping me, but I think I can take it from here." He reached for the remaining fliers in her hand, but she felt him, and thus pulled away.

"No way! You barely sold four people! You need me!"

"I do not!" Her words made something twist within him, but he ignored it, reaching for the papers again. She somehow sensed it and evaded him once more. "Give me the papers Kagome!"

"No!"

"I don't need your help!" he yelled, whatever remnants of his pride flaring out. This time, he managed to grasp the edge of the stack in her hands. He tugged on it, but she held firm.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that you need help!?" she cried, pulling back on the papers. He let her pull, but didn't let go.

"Because I don't!"

He grabbed her arm this time, firmly of course, and tried to pry the papers out of her hands. She tried to shift out of his arms, but he had a strong hold on her. She shoved him with her shoulder, bringing their bodies even closer together, and he grunted in response. Setting his stance, he pulled harder, but she still remained stubborn.

A voice called out to his right that made him freeze in his movements.

"Inuyasha! Is that you?!"

His body had gone completely rigid in his movements, causing Kagome to also freeze next to him in confusion. His hands were still upon hers, and they each still held their grasp on the papers. Slowly, and agonizingly, he turned toward the voice. His eyes widened half in horror and half in shock as they confirmed who it was. Already his mind was reeling with the events that were about to pass.

XxXxXx

He hadn't been sure of where to begin in his search, but he figured that the nearby shouting was the best place to start. And loll and behold, there he was!

"Inuyasha! Is that you?!"

At hearing his voice, the half demon stopped his movements and turned around. It took all of his strength to not laugh at the look on his face. The poor man looked half dead at that moment.

"Smooth Miroku…" Sango muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry Sango…I got this." He replied, still waving enthusiastically to his friend. Sango huffed at his answer.

As the couple approached closer, Miroku's eyes widened. Partly concealed behind Inuyasha was a woman; a very beautiful woman at that. And they both look to be in a very compromising position at that moment. Hearing the gasp next to him, he knew Sango had noticed as well. Their thoughts were mostly likely heading toward the same direction. Who was she? How did Inuyasha know her? Could she be the reason for his change? Such a thought only brought joy to Miroku. He would commend any woman who was able to melt the ice around this friend's heart.

But of course he couldn't make any assumptions. For all he knew, she could be Inuyasha's long lost cousin or something…

Time for a bit of investigation.

The smile never faded from his face as he drew closer to the pair, trying to keep everything as casual as possible. However, once he was with ten feet of his friend, a panicked look suddenly over took the half demon's face. His eyes shifted frantically from them to the girl, and then down to their conjoined hands. A deep scarlet blush seeped in to his cheeks. And then, quicker than the eye could see, he had shoved the woman behind him, trying to hide her.

She gave a surprised squeak. "Inuyasha!" she cried, and he groaned. Ah…so she knew his name. This was good.

He stepped forward. "Inuyasha! So good to see you here! This is certainly a pleasant surprise!"

"Surprise? You know as well as I do that I was going to be here." He cocked an eyebrow at him.

Shit. Next to him, Sango subtly shoved him and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He gulped. "Oh…was it this park that you work at? How soon we forget such details." He said nervously.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha replied slowly, suspicion never leaving his eyes. "What are you two doing here Miroku? Out for an afternoon stroll?" he remarked sarcastically.

Great. That excuse was gone. "Uh…."

"Well isn't it obvious?!" Sango suddenly jumped in. "We're here to walk our dog!" And to reinforce her statement, she shook the leash in her hand. The dog at their feet wagged its tail amusingly. It was a small little thing, no taller than Miroku's knee. His chocolate brown eyes shined and its dark brown fur gleamed in the sunlight.

"Oh you have a dog!?" The girl suddenly exclaimed excitedly from behind Inuyasha. She moved around him and dropped to her knees, holding out her hand. The dog licked her fingers with his pink tongue and she laughed.

Behind her, Inuyasha was still glaring at them. "Since when?"

"We got him recently." Sango lied easily.

"Really?" Inuyasha said slowly. "Why didn't you mention him at dinner?"

"A surprise! He was going to be a surprise!" Miroku offered, nearly smacking himself for such an answer. Luckily, it seemed as though the half demon had bought his answer, for now…

"What's his name?"

"Uh…Cupcake?" Miroku prayed his voice didn't sound like a question.

Inuyasha nodded, before dropping down to give the dog a pat. However, his eyes narrowed at the dog's collar. "His tag says Brownie."

Double shit.

"Well…yes his name was Brownie when we adopted him, but we plan to change his name. We just haven't bought the tags yet." Sango explained quickly.

"Right…" Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms. Great…he was back to being suspicious again.

Miroku cleared his throat and smiled. "So Inuyasha…aren't you going to introduce us?"

The young girl stood, looking expectant. But instead of looking at them, she seemed to be staring ahead in their general direction. It was then that Miroku noticed her glazed over blue eyes that seemed to be focused on nothing. He sucked in a silent breath out of surprise. _'Is she blind?'_

Inuyasha merely growled, grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her to stand next to him. She pouted for a second, but said nothing. If Miroku didn't fear the half demon, he would have commented that it looked like he was protecting her. From who though? Him? Involuntarily, his hand twitched. _'Surely not…'_

"I'm not saying anything until you two tell me why you're really here."

Miroku sweat dropped, unsure of what to say. Luckily though, the young woman saved them.

"Inuyasha." She said, giving him a playful slap on the arm. "They're your friends, right? Do they need a reason to see you?"

The half demon flushed at her words, and Miroku smiled inwardly. "Keh."

The young woman stepped forward. "Hi there, my name is Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She held out her hand, and Sango took it eagerly.

"I'm glad to meet you too Kagome, my name is Sango." Both girls' smiles were identical to one another.

Behind her, Inuyasha still continued to fidget nervously, the blush never leaving his face. He remained silent while Sango and Kagome made small talk. Miroku had high doubts that this woman was a family member. He would not be so nervous or embarrassed if this was so. She had to be a friend. But how close of a friend, Miroku wondered. Well, only one way to find out.

Interrupting Kagome's little speech about her work Miroku stepped in front of her and took her hand in his. She looked startled for a second at the new contact but merely gave a smile.

"Hello there Kagome." He purred in the most seductive voice he could muster. "My name is Miroku. I am honored to meet you."

Something crossed Kagome's face for a brief second, before it was replaced with another friendly smile. "I'm glad to meet you too."

Miroku barely managed to catch a glimpse of the half demon behind her. And if looks could kill, Miroku knew he would be dead right now. The half demon had crossed his arms rather roughly and was glaring at him with poorly concealed annoyance burning in his eyes. Miroku could practically feel the tension, the intensity of it all ready to snap at any second. He closed his eyes amusingly. Then with one final prayer to Buddha, he smiled devilishly as he decided to push his luck.

He rubbed Kagome's hand gently, caressing it. She let out a startled gasp and moved to pull away, but he held her still. Her hands were sweaty now and Inuyasha's curses were becoming more and more violent.

"Forgive me Kagome…it is so rare to find a beauty such as yourself." She blushed in shock. He moved down to kiss her hand, but felt her being pulled away before his lips could even touch her.

"Watch it Miroku…" He looked up to see Inuyasha hovering lividly over him, with Kagome securely behind him. She looked a little confused at the moment, her unseeing eyes blinking rapidly. Inuyasha's hands were shaking slightly and he looked ready to pummel him. His growls were growing with each passing second. Miroku felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back.

"We best be going now." Sango said cheerfully, dragging him along with her in the opposite direction. "Bye Inuyasha! It was nice meeting you Kagome!"

"You too Sango! Bye! Bye…Miroku." She replied. Inuyasha merely 'keh'ed' in response as he watched them go.

Sango quickly pulled him and Cupcake along until they were out of earshot. She whirled on him. "What was that Miroku!? Did you want to die!?"

Miroku chuckled lowly. "My apologies Sango…for worrying you. I just wanted to test something."

She sighed. "Stupid…I figured enough out after the first two minutes."

"Really?" she nodded and he shook his head. "Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me."

"It's called body language Miroku." Sango explained. "Inuyasha is a very head strong guy. He's not likely to be so nervous or embarrassed unless he was dealing with something that might show a side of him he didn't want us to see."

"True. Do you believe she is the reason for his change in behavior?"

"I have no doubt." She suddenly sighed happily. "I think it's sweet."

"Me too." Miroku smiled, pulling her closer. "It's about time." But then he paused. "I think she's blind."

She didn't deny it and looked a little puzzled by his words. "So?"

"I mean nothing against her, but I wonder how this has affected Inuyasha, considering his…background."

Sango nodded. "You have a point. But from what I've gathered, I don't think Kagome will care. She knows and "sees" what's good on the inside."

"Yes…but let us hope that will be enough to break through Inuyasha's stubborn personality and fears." Miroku finished seriously. Brownie barked enthusiastically beneath them and they both laughed. "We better get going. Kohaku is going to want his dog back."

They both walked back to the car.


	17. I Can't Really Describe it

_Week 5, Friday_

"Finally! Its here!"

Inuyasha set down the bag he had been carrying, dusting his hands off. "What's going on Totosai?"

But the old man ignored him, his bulging bug eyes shinning only for the other man now approaching them. He was a rather built man, with strong arms and shoulders. He wore an all blue uniform and spotted a pair of sturdy leather boots. In his hands were two large pails filled with some sort of liquid. He set them down at Totosai's feet before wiping the sweat off his brow, sighing tiredly. Then reaching in to his belt, he unhooked a clipboard with a few papers on it.

"Are you Totosai?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Excellent." He fished out a pen from his pocket. "If you could just sign here, that would be great." He said, handing the clipboard and pen to the park manager.

"Of course!" Totosai quickly scribbled down his name down and handed it back. "Do you need any help with the rest of it? I've got an extra set of strong arms ready and willing to work!" He said proudly, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Both men looked toward him and Inuyasha blinked. Figures Totosai would drag him in to this. He shrugged and stepped forward, but the other man's voice stopped him.

"We're fine. My boys are bringing the rest of the stuff up as we speak. Have a good day." He responded with a tip of his hat and walked off. Once the man was out of earshot, Inuyasha moved next to Totosai.

"Okay. What's going on old man? Since when are you so…happy?" He eyed him warily, taking in the massive grin on his face.

"When you get to my age Inuyasha, little deliveries like this can make your day so much more exciting. It can get pretty boring here."

"Right..." he said slowly.

Totosai chuckled to himself, before his eyes found three more men walking toward them. They too were dressed in all blue and were carrying heavy pails of liquid, except for one of them, who had large box in his arms. They dropped the supplies at their feet and took off. Inuyasha stole a hesitant glance at Totosai who smiled, inclining his head toward the box. It was a rather big box, completely sealed up with tape. Using his claws, he sliced it open neatly, eyes widening at the sight.

"Wait…is this…?"

"Yep." He answered enthusiastically. "I've been waiting for this since week two and now it's finally here. I had heard that it would take a while for it to arrive, but I didn't think it would be **this** long."

"And let me guess…" he began, squeezing the sponge like material in his hands. "All this stuff is for me, right?"

"I knew this park would do wonders for you Inuyasha!" Totosai rejoiced, giving him a pat on the back. "And you can start now!"

"Terrific…"

XxXxXx

The array of colors shot at him; kicking him inside and out and burning a hole through his memory. The smell no longer lingered, it having already permanently dried. His eyes roamed over it completely as it stretched over about half the wall. He had never really had the chance to look at the damage of "his" crime until now. It was horrible really, for them to do it. It didn't seem pure anymore; it was like it was tainted forever. Even though he was about to cleanse it, it didn't feel like enough. He was covering it up physically, but it would never erase completely.

His eyes narrowed at a particular section of the wall. Bastards even had the nerve to write his name in large letters. He sighed angrily.

He got to work, spreading out enough newspapers on the ground. Once satisfied, he started out on the paint. He poured the thick white liquid in to the pans, making sure not to drip any. Already the strong and penetrating odor was stabbing at his sense; even with the bandana around his nose. He shook his head to clear his nose, and continued, this time fastening the poles for paint rollers.

Just as he was about to fix the painters tape on the wall's edge, he saw her. It was a little after three, just after summer school let out. He couldn't help the funny feeling that washed over him at seeing her and he spoke before he could stop himself.

"Kagome?"

She spun around. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm over here."

She smiled her signature smile and walked over, this time choosing to sit on the grass a few feet from his work space. She didn't have any books with her this time, just a large brown paper bag which she set down on the ground next to her. Brushing the hair out of her face, she leaned back on her hands.

"What are you doing today?"

"Painting the wall."

Her face puzzled. "Why? Something wrong with it?"

He grimaced. So she hadn't heard of "his" crime yet. Relief glided over him and he relaxed a bit more. He wasn't in the mood to talk about **why** he was here. He didn't know why he was so hesitant about it. Perhaps it was because he didn't know what she would say…or what she would do if she knew. He had a feeling it wouldn't be pleasant.

"I'm painting it over in white." He said vaguely.

She nodded in understanding.

He resumed his job, sticking the paint roller in to the pan, coating the sponge evenly. He painted over the vulgar words and drawings, making sure they were completely gone. When he ran out of paint, he opened another can and filled it once more. Paint was quickly collecting on his clothes and hands, the powerful stench seemingly everywhere. He tried to breath through his nose as little as possible, but he knew even he couldn't handle this too much longer.

Behind him, Kagome was sitting there, soaking in the warmth from the sun. The light reflected off her skin, making it sparkle unlike anything he had ever seen before. She tilted her head back, revealing more of her neck to the sun, sighing as she did so. Something caught his breath and this time it wasn't because of the strong paint smell.

"Having fun?" she remarked casually.

He blushed, tearing his eyes away. "Yeah…I'm about half way finished."

"Why don't you take a break?" she reached in to her brown bag. His nose caught the faint whiff of food, and his stomach rumbled silently. He had been working for quite a while and hadn't eaten since this morning. And with her encouraging smile, he almost found himself saying yes.

Almost.

"I'm fine. I need to finish this."

"The wall can wait. Come eat with me." She insisted. "I have some sandwiches."

"Thanks but…I'm fine. Really…" He didn't want to take anything from her. It didn't feel right.

She frowned at his words. "Inuyasha…we had a ton of leftover food last night. I have plenty so don't worry about it."

How did she always seem to know what he was thinking? But he didn't broad over it for long. He saw his diversion and took it.

"You did something last night?" He smiled in victory when she fell for it.

"Yep! My family came over for dinner last night; just a little family gathering is all. We had so much extra food afterwards that it was stuffing up the fridge." She pulled out three Ziploc bags. "I have ham, steak, and turkey sandwiches."

His stomach roared in response, but he compressed it. "Do you always have these sorts of get-togethers?"

"All the time!" she said cheerfully. "They are always so much fun! Uncle Hachi and Aunt Abi are always such a riot! And Grandpa Mushin…well I don't think he's ever not been drunk at any party. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but sometimes I wonder if he really is that wild and crazy." She laughed, as her mind encountered the events. "It's always an interesting day at my house!"

He listened to her with care and couldn't help but feel slightly distanced at her words. Fun, laughter, life…it was what family was all about. The idea just seemed so foreign and new to him.

"What about you Inuyasha? How are your family parties?"

"I…can't really describe it." he said softly.

Her eyes widened with glee. "Wow…you must have some crazy things at your house especially since you can't even find the words for it!"

"Yeah."

He stared at her once more, taking in her excited face, her shimmering eyes, and happy laughter and he couldn't stop his scowling face and hard eyes from where his thoughts were going. His eyes trailed down at her gentle and delicate hands, while his rough and dangerous hands clenched at his side. Her voice was soft and he growled low in his throat. Her family brought her happiness and he didn't even want to think of his own. She taught kids how to think, and he taught them how to fight. She was human and he wasn't.

"Inuyasha?" she called. "Are you okay?"

She was so different from him. Why hadn't he noticed it before? His dog ears dropped.

"Inuyasha?"

Had she noticed it as well? Why hadn't she done anything about it?

She called his name once more and this time she stood up in concern. He closed his eyes, trying to push his thoughts away.

"Don't worry about me Kagome..."

"Oh okay…" She knew he was lying. Her scent shifted to a sadder one and he cursed himself.

XxXxXx

Next chapter continues on same day. Thanks for reading!


	18. I'm So Hot

_Later that same afternoon…_

He was doing it again.

Lying to her.

Didn't he get it? Just because she was blind didn't mean she was helpless. Just because she couldn't see his face didn't mean that she couldn't tell what was going on! There were other ways to read a person besides looks. She knew that and she figured she had shown him that as well. But still he continued this tirade. He continued confusing her in numerous ways.

She could always tell when he was hiding something. He made it so easy most of the time. His voice and words gave away everything. But even though she found it easy, it also frustrated her. She knew he wasn't being completely honest with her about how he felt, but she still didn't know **what** was it that made him so reserved. It was annoying to say the least, but it also saddened her. Didn't he trust her enough by now?

All these mixed signals he sent her…it was making her dizzy just thinking about it. She just wished he would be open with her.

"Shit!"

A loud clank was heard, followed by even more curses. The sound startled her out of her thoughts. "Inuyasha?! What's wrong?"

He grunted disgustingly and coughed loudly. "Damn…"

This time she growled in frustration. She wanted to know what was going on! "Inuyasha! Tell me what's going on!" She even got up to move toward him.

"Stop. Just stay there." He sounded pained and that only worried her even more.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered fearfully.

"No wait…" he panicked at her voice. "It's nothing like that. I just spilled some paint on myself."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "How much?"

He took in a choking breath. "A lot…"

"Are you alright?" He sounded terrible. She felt for her bag and pulled out a few napkins. Ignoring his earlier words, she walked toward him. "Where did you spill on yourself?"

"Everywhere." He wheezed.

She frowned and followed the sound of his strained voice. She reached for him and thankfully found his sleeve. Paint coated a bit of her fingers, but she ignored it, grabbing at his shirt. She pulled him toward her little picnic area and for once, he didn't protest. He followed her, somewhat unbalanced and swaying. Her face instantly became troubled.

"Time for a break." She sat down, but he didn't follow her. She held out the napkins for him. "Sit down Inuyasha and take these so you can wipe yourself off."

He took them, his fingers grasping at the napkins weakly. But still he did not sit. He sneezed twice and coughed some more.

"Did you get some on your face?"

"Uh…huh…"

His voice seemed lower than usual, as if just speaking was proving difficult. The wind shifted toward her and her nose immediately wrinkled in disgust. The smell was so incredibly strong that she felt her own head becoming light and disoriented. She couldn't even imagine how he must be feeling, especially since he had all of the paint on his clothes.

He took in another shaky breath causing her heart to stop for a second. "Are you okay Inuyasha?"

He muttered something inaudible under his breath and then gagged. Concern crossed her face once more.

"Inuyasha?" She reached for his hand, and found it to be trembling slightly.

"Huh? Wha? Did you…say… someting?" He sounded lost and far away. His voice was croaking horribly and it vibrated more than it usually did.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine…just fine…" he replied drowsily. He moved to walk off, but she kept her hold on him. There was no way she was going to let him leave her. She felt him teeter slightly in her arms and her forehead creased in confusion. He was acting so…un-Inuyasha like. What was wrong with him?

"You should sit down…take a break." She insisted, trying to coax him.

"Keh…you're the one who needs to sit down...keh…" he responded, before chocking on air. He inhaled once more, his body shaking before going stiff. He groaned softly. She grasped at his shirt and motioned him to lie down. When she felt his hair, she found it to be matted with flecks of paint. He was seriously soaked in it. And the fowl paint smell clung to him like it was part of his aura.

She tugged at his shirt and he protested against her, weakly. "Stop it…" He whined like a child.

She swallowed worriedly. "Inuyasha…you sound terrible. And you're acting a little weird."

"Psh…you're weird." He slurred bluntly.

She blinked, brushing aside the minor insult. Okay…now she knew something was seriously up. Wait! Didn't he say he had a sensitive nose? And with this spilled paint all over him…she shuddered at the thought. No wonder he was acting so funny.

"Inuyasha." She chastised gently. "You need to lie down. Now."

"No…"

"Inuyasha…" She repeated, her voice rising in a teacher-like manner. "Sit."

He moaned in response before complying. He plopped down on to the grass and sighed tiredly, leaning back so that he was lying on his back. While he lay there, she fished out a few more napkins from her bag and working on wiping his hands and shirt. When she brushed over his chest, he grasped her hand.

"That tickles…stop it…" he said in sort of a cheerful way.

Oh lord.

"Stay still." She commanded.

"But I have to work now…got to go to work…"

She shook her head. "No. You are staying right here. You need to rest and take a break."

"But…but…what about…job time is now. Jobs are for people like me…I bet you didn't know that." He said the last part with absolute seriousness and she had to hold back her laughter. He was like a little kid.

"You know what, I didn't know that." She said with a smile.

He laughed to himself in a sort of high pitched way. "…stuuupid…"

She continued cleaning him with the remaining napkins. He moved a few times, and there was a point where he almost seemed to overpower her. But as she began humming a few tunes, he relaxed, even singing along to her songs in a quiet voice. He still sounded like a drunken man, barely hanging on to consciousness. She eventually ran out of napkins, and unfortunately, he still refused to rest.

"I need job…" he droned.

"You have a job." She said patiently. "And…if you don't rest right now, the old man is going to be very angry with you."

He gulped. "No…" he whimpered, truly afraid.

"Yes Inuyasha, that's right. You don't want to get in trouble with the old man. You need to rest." His hair tickled against her arm and she smiled. He had so much hair it was hard to imagine. It was yet another piece to his puzzle. She just wished she could see his face.

"Mmm…kay…" he said softly, before his body began to go limp. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I want to lie in your lap. Can I do that? Can you lend me your lap? I promise to return it." He begged quietly, his voice cracking at the end.

She sucked in a breath. "Alright." She replied shakily. Carefully she positioned him with his head in her lap. "There. Is that better?"

His hand suddenly found hers with surprising quickness and strength. "Hey Kagome?" He spoke hazily.

"What is it?"

"You're…like…nice looking…"

Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't move for a second. A smile came to her face and she could feel her cheeks heat up. A warmth spread throughout her chest and soaked in to her very bones. She felt lighter than air and her mood felt like it would never go down again.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She didn't know what else to say.

He pulled his hand away and coughed. "I'm so hot. I think I'm on fire." He said groggily.

She giggled. "You're not on fire Inuyasha."

But he didn't speak. He snored in response, his body finally relaxing. His breaths became even and he didn't struggle anymore. She sighed in relief. Carefully as to not wake him, she repositioned herself. She wondered for a brief moment if he would remember any of this.

'_Probably not…'_ she concluded. _'And I won't tell him either. He'll probably just get all defensive again…'_

She continued sitting there, his head in her lap, and the smile never fading from her face.

XxXxXx

Before you say it, of course he was OOC, he was freakin high for goodness sakes! Hahaha. I liked this chapter. Fun to write humor. Well at least…what I thought would be humorous. I hope you enjoyed it! I was actually going to put this in the previous chapter, but then it would be too long. I'd rather split it up. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	19. Inuyasha, Is that You?

_Week 6, Monday. Nature Awareness Day 1_

The door opened for him slowly, almost in a taunting way. It creaked against its hinges adding more anticipation to what was on the other side. He stepped in first only to be met with complete darkness. Even his keen golden eyes could only detect a large blob hanging in the center of the room. It was swaying menacingly, even making someone like him freeze in his tracks. His nose twitched in irritation. Clearly no one had been in here for quite some time. Dust particles flecked in to his sensitive nose and he held back the urge to sneeze.

Behind him, his companion walked in, shutting the door behind them. Now they were both surround in the blackness. But not for long. A wrinkled hand shot out and flipped on a switch, cascading the entire room with light. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. The old man stepped around him to stand next to the now visible blob, still swinging in the center. His golden eyes widened at the sight, a bit of coloring fading from his face.

"You're joking, right?"

The park manager chuckled to himself. "I had a feeling you would say that."

"Can you blame me? Shit." he shot back, his face darkening. His eyes roamed over it once more and he grimaced. It looked years old, emitting a terrible stench. He warily approached it and circled around it, his mood dropping with each second that he had to within its presence. He even dared to give the thing a slight push, growling as it swung back and forth. He crossed his arms and gave his companion a hard look.

"No way."

"You must."

His eyes flashed. "No."

"Inuyasha..."

"There is no way in hell..."

The old man sighed. His fingers grasped the soft gray material. "Its really not so bad."

"Keh. Says you! You're not the one who has to...to..." he couldn't even say the words.

"I'll have you know that I've had to do this. Numerous times in fact."

"Did you like it?"

"No."

"Then you see my point!" he cried, throwing his clawed hands in to the air. "Can't you get someone else?"

"You're the only one who can fit." he stated reasonably. Inuyasha groaned.

"Come on Totosai! There's got to be something else..." he half pleaded. But the old man shook his head.

"Everything has already been set. This is your job for today, so just deal with it." He checked his watch. "And you might want to hurry. You're expected to be out there in a few minutes." Giving him one final nod, he walked out, closing the door behind him to give the half demon some privacy.

Inuyasha sighed in frustration. He stared at it once more, finding to look even less appealing than it did before. It's unseeing big brown eyes locked with his golden ones and he glared right back at it. _'Damn it...Totosai'_ he thought grudgingly. This was going to be hell and he knew it.

XxXxXx

_Same day..._

She usually hated Mondays. It meant starting a week of work all over again. It meant the beginning of homework to grade, and the start of parent calls and more stressful days. This was not to say she hated her job. She loved it very much in fact. Being with the kids everyday of the week always brought a smile to her face. It was just unfortunate that with her job came many other, often unpleasant, things as well. Sometimes she wished she could skip Mondays all together.

But like she said before. She **usually** hated Mondays. Today's Monday was actually the opposite. She felt incredibly excited when she walked in through those classroom doors. She felt completely thrilled when she called roll that morning. And she couldn't help that bounce in her step when her and her students boarded the bus for the afternoon field trip to Suza Park. She hadn't told him she was coming with her students. Frankly she wanted it to be a surprise. And at least this way he would have no chance of avoiding her and being all defensive and shy like he always was.

When the bus came to a rolling stop, her smile returned full force. It was going to be a wonderful day filled with Nature Learning, arts and crafts, and lots of educational entertainment. And if she happened to see him, well...that was just another feeling entirely; a feeling she was looking quite forward to. Plus, if she was lucky, perhaps the principal would let her and her students come again on Wednesday, for the children's learning benefit of course...

"Ms. Higurashi! Ms. Higurashi! We're here!"

She smiled. "Are we at Suza Park Rin?"

"Yes! Yes!" she replied enthusiastically. Before Kagome could even answer, Rin's small little fingers had grasped her own, pulling her off the bus. They were instantly greeted with the warmth of the sun and a bombardment of voices and sounds coming from all around the park. It sounded so busy and alive today; no doubt this three-day event was going to be a hit.

A gentle hand tapped her on the shoulder. "Ms. Kagome, all the students are here and accounted for. Shall I split them up in to groups now?"

"That would be great Yuka. Tell all the parent volunteers to take the students around to all the booths and activities, but make sure to meet back at the playground by 2:30." Kagome instructed to her assistant.

"Got it." she replied before running off to give the directions to the parents. Each parent had been assigned three students to watch over for about two hours. Kagome and Yuka had been assigned to a few kids as well. While everyone was getting situated, Rin remained at her side.

"Ms. Higurashi. Can I be in your group?" the little girl begged, keeping a hold on her hand.

"Of course." Kagome gave her a warm smile. "You can be my eyes for the day."

Rin squealed at the thought and jumped eagerly up and down. "Oh yay! I promise to be the best guide ever!"

The park was huge and every inch of it had been dedicated to this event. With only a few hours available, the students in Kagome and Yuka's group were determined to see everything they could. Their energy seemed unwavering as the two adults were dragged in multiple directions. Booths, games, crafts, and shows were going on everywhere, practically overwhelming the kids. Their entertained giggles and cheers alerted Kagome to their delight and she found herself relaxing even though she knew that there was so much more in the park to see. Perhaps they would be able to come back again on Wednesday after all.

From booth to booth they traveled, and time flew by. The day progressed on more quickly than Kagome would have liked. While Rin was an excellent guide in leading her around and describing everything to her in excellent detail, Kagome had yet to run in to Inuyasha. She had no clue what he looked like so she was unable to describe him to Rin, and with all the shouts and excitement going on around her, it was hard for her to even try and listen for him. Plus she had a feeling it would be difficult for him to find her, especially with this large of a crowd.

Two thirty rolled around faster than expected and soon they were all heading back toward the playground with their souvenirs in hand. By the time they reached the playground, all the other groups were there, ready to depart.

"Did you all have fun?" Kagome asked them all.

A chorus of 'yes!' was heard and she grinned. But all was not over yet.

"I'm so glad you guys are having fun! But we have one more thing to do before we leave!" she exclaimed. Whispers of excitement filtered throughout the students.

"Is that why we're waiting here?" One of the students asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yep. He should be here any minute!"

The excited mummers grew louder. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long.

"Hey look!" a little girl called. Kagome could only guess that the last event of the day had arrived for all of the children immediately began screaming excitedly. The pounding of feet was heard as all of them rushed forward. Rin still remained at her side.

"What's going on Rin?" she whispered.

"It's Rei, The Recycling Raccoon!" she cried out happily. And then, before Kagome could reply, Rin was practically pulling her arm out of her socket toward the character. The eager shouts and cries from the students grew as they drew closer.

"Let's take some pictures!" One of the mothers shouted over the children's voices. "Everyone form a line!"

"Want to take a picture?" Rin asked her sweetly. She nodded.

"Yay!" Rin exclaimed, completely thrilled. Tugging on her arm, she pulled her toward the line. Unfortunately, they were a bit too slow. All of the students had already gathered in line leaving Kagome and Rin at the end. One by one the students took their pictures, and each of the parent cooing over them all. The line moved fairly quickly, even despite a squirming Rin who could barely keep still. She giggled from time to time, most likely due to the other kids and their poses. Kagome sighed sadly at the thought.

"Is something wrong Ms. Kagome?" Rin questioned suddenly. "You look sad."

Kagome's heart nearly stopped at her sorrowful voice. She put on her best smile. "I'm fine Rin. Could you tell me what Rei looks like?"

"Of course!" Her voice instantly brightened. "He's a really tall raccoon! He has gray fur all over, except around his eyes where its white and black. Oh and his tail is black and white too! He has cute little paws and a pink tongue that hangs out! And his eyes are big and brown! He's so cute!"

"He sounds adorable!" Kagome replied joyfully.

"He is!"

Both of them laughed.

They waited a few more minutes until Rin told her that they would be next after Shiori. Those who had already taken the picture were being led back to the bus.

"Come on Shiori! You're next!" The camera mother called. A few seconds passed before the camera clicked. Now it was Kagome and Rin's turn.

"You can go first Rin." Kagome encouraged with a smile.

"Really?!" She nodded. Rin squealed once more in delight before releasing her hand and running forward. Kagome heard the mother say "Smile!" before the click of the camera went off.

"Alright Ms. Kagome. You're the last one!"

"Yes I am!" she replied contently. She took a few steps forward, swinging her cane in front of her.

"Oh don't step away from her Mr. Rei! Please come toward her!"

Kagome's face instantly puzzled. The raccoon man was trying to avoid her? What was his deal? She stopped walking and stood patiently in place, waiting for him to come. Loud and familiar footsteps crunched in the sand to her left, momentarily leaving her breathless. But she didn't dare speak her thoughts. What if she was wrong in her assumption? Then she would be at the mercy of those gossiping mothers.

The footsteps continued until they stopped (and from what she estimated) about an arms distance from her. She didn't complain, and merely put on a smile for the camera.

"Oh come now! Get closer to her Mr. Rei!"

His feet crunched in the sand indicating that he had moved, but barely.

"Closer!"

A slight shuffle of the feet.

"Closer!"

Barely an inch more.

Now the mother seemed to be getting impatient. "Just stand right next to her please!" she grounded out.

A split second later, Kagome felt it. Soft and slightly dirtied fur brushing up against her arm, not daring to touch her more than necessary. The touch left goosebumps up her spine in the most interesting way. The fur was smooth and silky like a dogs fur; it felt warm and safe against her and she could feel her body relaxing against her will. An inhale through her nose cut through the dusty fur leaving a pleasant musk scent. Her eyes closed in realization. She moved to lean against him, and felt him stiffen slightly. Shaking her head in amusement, she found his arm and grasped it gently for a posy picture. She could barely feel the person's warmth underneath that costume, and if she tried hard enough, she could have sworn she could hear his signature growl.

"Smile!" The click sounded. "Perfect! So cute!"

She felt him step away almost instantly, but before she could argue, someone touched her elbow. "Ms. Higurashi! It's time to go! All the parents are already leaving!" Rin spoke.

But Kagome waved her off gently. "You go ahead Rin. I'll meet you there. Save me a seat on the bus, okay?"

"Okay!" The young girl chirped brightly and skipped off_._

Once Rin was gone, she turned toward him. "Inuyasha, is that you?"

XxXxXx

Sorry guys. I really wanted to cut it off. Otherwise it would have been way too long. Don't worry! The other half is practically written so you don't have to wait too long this time! Oh it continues on the same day! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Oh and I have a midterm tomorrow that I know I'm going to fail. Wish me luck!


	20. It's Just a Costume Kagome

XxXxXx

_Same day (Monday)..._

He had never felt so disgusting and sweaty in his entire life. The air around him was chokingly hot and stuffy, making him feel tired and weak. He was practically panting like a dog and he knew it. His throat felt constricted and dry. Beads of perspiration trickled down his face, before being soaked up in his hair and clothes. He could barely move his body and he felt like he was trapped in his own skin...which in this case he sort of was. At least the most of the smell was gone. A bit of Febreeze can do wonders...

He walked around the park for a bit, half-heartedly waving to all the kids. Some of them assaulted him from multiple angles, wrapping their small arms around him. Their shrill little screams and shouts at the sight of him stung at his sensitive dog ears. A few parents wanted a picture or two with him and he grudgingly complied. He was so close to just walking off, but then he remembered that this was indeed his job. All he wanted was for this day to be over.

When two twenty five rolled around, he cursed himself for losing track of time. He was supposed to be at the playground by two thirty! Immediately he set off, half running and half waddling toward his destination. He brushed by a few kids, ignoring their disappointed cries. By the time the playground came in to view, he was sweating quite viciously. His shirt felt soaked, clinging to him like a second skin in the slimiest way. He grimaced against the feel.

As he approached the crowd of kids it took all the will power he had to not freeze up.

She was there.

Standing right there!

What the hell was she doing here!?

His golden eyes locked on the kids surrounding her. Oh right...she was a teacher. Perfect...

"Hey look!" one little girl cried.

And then the flood waters broke.

The kids squealed excitedly when they saw him and poured toward him like a tidal wave, nearly knocking him off his feet. It felt like a thousand hands were trying to hug and pet him all at once. They jumped up and down and pointed at him with glee. He tried to keep his composure, but it was proving difficult with so many of them. Thankfully, one of the mother's called for pictures, giving him some breathing room. He let out a sigh of relief as they dispersed, forming a line. Then, one by one, they came, much more slowly this time, and smiling brilliantly for the camera.

He looked up for a brief moment to see Kagome. She was at the end of the line. She was going to take a picture with him. The redness seeped in to his cheeks before he could stop it. Of course she couldn't see him, but he still couldn't help but feel self conscious. She was dressed in a beautiful yellow and green sundress and he was in some smelly old costume.

A dozen or so pictures later left just two more kids and Kagome. He paid no mind to the Shiori girl, and instead focused on the other two. There was a young girl who had clung to Kagome's arm the entire time. And she looked very familiar…

His mind reeled. _'Wait…that's Rin!'_

As if she could hear his thoughts, Rin sauteed over to him, hugging him tightly and whispering cute words about his ears. He hesitantly hugged her back knowing that if he didn't there could be some hell to pay from a certain relative of his, should he ever find out. The picture was taken and Rin stepped aside which meant...

"Alright Ms. Kagome. You're the last one!"

"Yes I am!"

His mind spun at the happiness in her voice. He felt embarrassed and nervous all at once and without even realizing it, took a step away from her.

"Oh don't step away from her Mr. Rei! Please come toward her!"

Kagome's face shifted at the mother's words and Inuyasha growled under his breath. Wonderful. He cast a hesitant look at the mother, and came head on with her sharp and fierce stare. He gulped and took a few steps toward Kagome, stopping about an arms length from her. She waited for him patiently and he blushed at her smile. He suddenly felt even hotter in his suit.

"Oh come now! Get closer to her Mr. Rei!"

He moved an inch.

"Closer!"

Inch by inch. He didn't dare go more.

"Closer!"

Just a tad more brought him close enough so that now he could smell her scent. She smelled like honey and lavender. A sweet smell.

"Just stand right next to her please!" the mother snapped and he held back the urge to bite right back at her. What was with this woman? Wasn't this close enough?! She was partially glaring at him now and he was forced to comply.

His arm brush against her fragile one and he nearly withdrew himself back. He couldn't feel her through the thick costume. All he could feel was the heat from his costume consuming him. He felt her lean on him and a shiver went through him at the unexpected action. Now her scent blanketed him completely making him feel light. When she grasped for his hand (which he had no idea why), he flustered inside and felt his face flame up. But even despite her gesture, he still could not feel her soft hands. And this bothered him more than he realized. He growled lowly in frustration just as the camera clicked.

He pulled away.

Rin came to Kagome's side saying they had to go. He breathed a sigh of relief. No longer would he be humiliated. And Kagome would never know the truth. He was safe.

"You go ahead Rin. I'll meet you there. Save me a seat on the bus, okay?"

…

Wait, what?!

Rin ran off, leaving the two of them alone. Kagome turned toward him. He was speechless at her glowing stare.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?"

No answer, but she didn't need one. She knew it was him.

"Did Totsai make you do this?"

"Keh."

She smiled. "You must be pretty hot under there huh?" she said lightly. He grunted in response.

"Like…you're on fire, right?" she snickered to herself and he stared at her as if she lost her mind. What on earth was so funny?

"That supposed to be funny?" he questioned stiffly. She only laughed harder.

"Nevermind." She smiled at him once more.

He cleared his throat. "You didn't tell me you were going to be here." He wasn't complaining or anything. He just wanted to know. His previous annoyance seemed to be slowly drifting away, leaving him feeling stronger and calmer in her presence.

"I know. Sorry about that. I wanted it to be a surprise." She cracked a grin.

A surprise? For him? A flutter went through his chest at her words.

"Hopefully we'll be back on Wednesday too." She added.

He smiled, liking the idea. "Whatever."

She laughed lightly for some other odd reason. Then suddenly, she stepped forward, her arm outstretched to touch him. He panicked at the closing proximity, and stepped back. She heard it and frowned. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

He didn't reply and her face saddened. Something inside him broke slightly at the look in her eyes and he clenched his fist. He couldn't do anything right. Again she reached forward aimlessly, trying to touch him. Her fingers were just inches from his costume's nose.

"Are you okay?" she sounded so concerned and he couldn't believe it.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Okay."

She stepped forward again, but this time he didn't move away. He could feel the atmosphere around them thickening slightly, but he ignored it. Her face looked so peaceful and concentrated. She closed her eyes and reached for his costume nose. Her fingers found it and she ran her fingers over "his" face, admiring the soft artificial fur covering. Slowly she traced over the jaw, the cheeks, and the eyes. He didn't move. He couldn't move. All he could do was close his eyes. She was so close.

"I wish I could see you…" she muttered.

He was speechless at her words. There was so much depth and emotion it was so hard to register. Something built up in his chest, threatening to explode. He sighed. "Kagome…"

"I don't just mean just that..." She continued softly. "I want to see who you are…without this mask."

Mask? What was she talking about? He didn't completely understand her words. "Its just a costume Kagome."

"No…no its not." She replied sadly.

"What?" Now he was really confused.

"What are you hiding?" she suddenly asked seriously. He flustered at the look on her face. It was like she was searching for something; she was look right through him. And it startled him.

"Nothing." He answered quickly. She frowned at his words.

"Inuyasha…" He remained silent and that obviously wasn't the answer she wanted. Her hand dropped to her side and she sighed. "Nevermind."

"Kagome?"

"I'll see you later." She gave him one final wave and a forced smile before walking back toward the buses. He remained frozen to the spot even as the yellow car pulled away, leaving the exhaust behind. His mind whirled with her words. Mask? Hiding? What did she mean?

XxXxXx

Aww a little fluffiness and seriousness all rolled in to one chapter! Actually, this turned out a bit more serious than I intended. Oh well! I hope you all enjoyed! Hm... after writing that part about Inuyasha and his "mask" (which I hope you all picked up on the symbolic meaning), I feel like watching Batman Begins...and I might as well watch Dark Knight while I'm at it. Hahaha. Ah Christian Bale... Speaking of movies, have any of you seen "Samurai Girl"? Its a mini series on abc family that's actually not half bad. I was just thinking about it the other day and how much it fits with Inuyasha... just a thought, possibly for future story ideas.

Also, I know it seemed like their interaction was short, but remember that Kagome was due to go back to the bus... so yeah...

Anyway, excuse my little tangent. Thanks for reading!


	21. Just Play Along

_Week 6, Wednesday. Nature Awareness Day 3_

He scooped the ice carefully in to the cone shaped container, mindful of the falling chunks sliding off the edge and on to his wet fingers. Shaping the lump until it was fairly dome shaped, he proceeded with the sugary liquid, pouring it over a portion of the top. The sweet aroma filled the air and coated half the dome, darkening it from a crystal clear to a sea blue. After a few seconds, he continued with the second half of the dome, this time applying a bold color. The bright red coloring contrasted heavily with the icy whiteness, seeping across it like it was blood upon snow.

Some of the stuff dripped on to his claws, but he ignored it in favor of the waiting customer. He set the bottle down and held out the cone. "Half cherry, half blueberry, right?"

The young boy nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Thank you mister!" He grasped the cone from his hand and bit in to it with a satisfying crunch. His mouth formed a grin.

"By the way mister, I like your ears. Are you supposed to be a cat or something? Are cats even found in nature?" the little human boy questioned curiously. Next to him, his mother gave a frightened gasp.

Inuyasha sighed. "No kid...I'm not a cat."

"Oh, okay then! Bye!" The boy replied as cheerfully as ever before taking his mother's hand and walking off. Inuyasha saw her steal another cautious glance over her shoulder, before hurrying her son along. Inuyasha couldn't help the annoyance that crossed his face. Human mothers and their pathetic looks they always gave him...it always got on his nerves.

But at the same time, it wasn't surprising at all. Despite demons and humans living along side each other, there still remained a deep crack between them that only some had managed to cross. Things were changing with time, although more slowly than he would have liked. Stubborn individuals still remained out there, and there was nothing he could do about it except deal with it. He didn't even know why he was thinking about it so much. He was already far used to it.

"Hello there. Can I get a snow cone please?"

His head snapped up. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had completely missed her scent. But her voice alone was enough to make his heart skip and start up again even more rapidly. "Kagome?"

Her unseeing blue eyes blinked. "Inuyasha?" And then her face instantly brightened. "I'm so glad I was able to find you."

Her words left him speechless for a moment, but he eventually regained his composure. "So you were able to come back again?" he asked before mentally kicking himself. _'Stupid…of course she was. She's here now isn't she?' _

Her smile only widened. "Yes. I spoke to the principal and we were able to get a two day field trip. The kids weren't able to see the entire park, so everything worked out perfectly in the end. Of course the kids were very excited. Anything to get themselves out of the classroom." She laughed lightly to herself and his ears twitched. He smiled nervously for some reason.

"Ehem." An old lady waiting in line behind Kagome cleared her throat. Her foot was stomping rather impatiently, and judging from the way her eyebrows were sharpening, she would not be silent for much longer. Hastily he brought his gaze to Kagome.

"Uh…can I do—I mean what can I get…?"

She giggled. "Just a small cherry snow cone please." Next to her, close at her side, Inuyasha recognized as the little girl Shiori from the two days before. Shiori counted the money in her fist before handing it to Kagome. She held out the money to him, and he took from her. His rough fingers grazed against her soft ones and he nearly dropped the coins. His heart was pounding in his ears and he forced it down with a gulp. Dispensing the money in to the box, he quickly began scooping the ice.

"How are you Inuyasha? I'm sure you're enjoying yourself much more today than on Monday." She winked at him all knowingly and he let out a startled gasp, fumbling the bottle in his hands. The sweet liquid slipped off the sides of the cone and on to his already sticky hands.

"Damn it…" he muttered in frustration.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome called, her body leaning forward slightly. Shiori stifled her giggle behind her hands. The impatient old woman gave another poorly concealed grunt of annoyance which didn't help Inuyasha's current predicament.

"Fine, just fine." He replied gruffly. He grabbed a few napkins and immediately began wiping down the sides of the cone.

She pursed her lips. "Alright then… almost finished?"

"Yeah." After cleaning the sides as much as possible, he applied the remaining sugary sauce on to the ice before holding it out for her waiting hands. "Here."

Her fingers grasped the cone and brushed against his sticky fingers in the process. He retracted his hand as soon as she allowed, waiting for her reaction. Her fingers were now coated in the cherry substance. She rubbed the stickiness between the pads of her fingers before smiling and licking each finger delicately, closing her eyes.

Her throat hummed in delight at the taste and he found himself frozen at the sound. "This is good." She said softly as she licked them clean. He gulped roughly. "Thanks Inuyasha. I'll see you later." She finished with a wave, before walking off hand in hand with Shiori. She headed off toward the playground area, her steps as confident as ever, her hips swaying with each move. He let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding and closed his eyes.

"About time." A voice screeched in front of him causing his eyes to shoot open in surprise. He gulped once more, but this time for a completely different reason. The old woman's hard eyes were practically piercing through him and her frown seemed like it was made for her face.

A little frightened, he spoke. "Uh…yes?"

She huffed before pulling out a rather large slip of paper from her pocket. The entire sheet was covered in a dozen or so orders, all looking very long and detailed. She pulled out a pair of thick reading glasses from her other pocket and held up the list closer to her face. Clenching his fists, he mentally prepared himself for the onslaught.

But she never got the chance. One second, he found himself quiet and waiting, and then the next second, someone had pulled him back further back behind the counter and away from the old lady's demanding voice. A quick "excuse us for a second ma'm" to the old woman was heard. Inuyasha swiftly whipped around to meet the big bug eyes of Totosai. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What gives Totosai? I didn't do anything wrong…" he defended.

But the old man's eyes gleamed and shined. He patted the half demon on the shoulder. "I'll take care of this Inuyasha. You go ahead and take a break."

"A break?"

"Yeah…a nice long break. Go rest, relax, wander…mingle with people…ladies…the lady…" he stated aimlessly with a smile. Inuyasha didn't miss the way his eyes darted toward the playground in an excited way.

He frowned. "Now wait Totosai…what makes you think she—"

But Totosai cut him off with an offended hand to his heart. "Me? Think? Her? Inuyasha I wasn't implying anything of the sort. I just thought you might want a break after all this hard work. But of course you're welcome to stay and take more orders." Both of them glanced uneasily at the old dragon lady before simultaneously shuddering.

"Fine then…" He slipped his apron off his neck. "But don't go thinking that I'm going to go anywhere specific."

The park manager merely waved him off with a smile. "Just be back in half an hour."

"Sure." He replied, before walking off. _'Thanks old man.'_

He began his walk, his feet really having no set destination in mind. But of course, somehow, he ended up passing right alongside the playground area, taking his time as he did so. He spotted her almost instantly, talking to two girls: Shiroi and Rin. The rest of the children were scattered across the playground, running around and playing games with one another. He continued down the sidewalk that outlined the playground. He didn't dare call out to her. The action would probably backfire on him anyhow and give him some unwanted attention. Plus he had no idea what he would say.

Unfortunately, he didn't have to call.

"Look! It's the snow cone man!" Shiori called out. Great…first Rei the Raccoon and now the snow cone man? Perfect. When she called out to him, he stopped, looking rather guilty. Thankfully, only a few kids paused to stare before resuming their activities.

He saw the wheels turning on Kagome's face, before her face broke out in to a grin. "Inuyasha?"

Now there really was no escape. All three of them were looking at him expectantly, all with stunning smiles on their faces. He walked over to them as casually as possible, his hands thrust in to his pockets. He managed a small smile.

"Hey." Hearing his voice, Kagome relaxed. She looked as if she was going to speak, but Rin beat her to it, her shrill little voice reaching unseen volumes. Before he knew it, she had left Kagome's side and was hugging him in a death grip. Her brown hair bobbed up and down in its messy pigtails and the girl was grinning from ear to ear.

"Uncle Inuyasha! You're here!" She spoke excitedly. He patted her head awkwardly.

"Uncle?" Kagome voiced in surprise and Inuyasha's words froze in his throat.

"He's my daddy's brother. Uncle Inuyasha! You know my Uncle Inuyasha?" Rin asked, her body nearly shaking from the tremors of excitement. The shock slipped off of Kagome's face immediately, only to be replaced with another dazzling smile.

"Yes, I know Inuyasha. We're friends."

"Oh then he can play with us!" Both girls squealed.

Inuyasha's voice suddenly broke from its frozen state. "Wait—what?" But he didn't have a chance to refute for both girls had each of his hands and were pulling him toward Kagome. They positioned him next to Kagome, facing her. He moved his mouth to speak, but Rin silenced him.

"No. You can't speak until I ask you the question." She instructed seriously, giving him an icy glare that he knew all to well. He stayed put, at a loss for words.

"Just play along." He heard Kagome whisper to him. The two girls took her hands as well and moved her to face Inuyasha. Then, grasping Kagome's hand, Rin joined her hands with his. He stiffened at the unexpected contact, and moved to pull away, but Rin would have none of that. She steadied his shaking fingers, lacing them together with Kagome's.

The contact with her fingers, for the second time that day, left him utterly immobile. His face flamed red and his brain seemed to be disconnected from his body. Kagome didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest; her smile still remained and she looked perfectly at ease while a storm was raging inside of him. His eyes flickered from their joined hands to her face and he took in a shaky breath. He had never held her hand this long before. They were soft and warm in his.

"Ms. Higurashi, can you bend down please?" Shiori asked politely. Nodding, Kagome complied and the girl slipped a ring of laced flowers on her head. It was far too small to fit through her head, so it just lay there atop her head like a lazy halo. The flowers were small and white and held a gentle scent.

Rin tugged on his pant leg. "I need you to bend down too Uncle Inuyasha. Please?" In her hands she held another flower string. This one, however, was not completely connected in to a ring. It was just a long string of white flowers. After a second hesitation, he bent down and Rin fastened the string around his neck to make it look like a tie.

"Okay! We're ready now!" Shiori exclaimed. Excitedly, she placed another ring of flowers around her head, identical to Kagome. She picked up another group of flowers that had been rearranged in to a white bouquet. Then she scurried over to stand next to Kagome. "I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid!"

Bridesmaid...

White flowers...

His mind reeled.

_'Shit!'_

If possible, he felt his cheeks heat up more and his palms became sweaty. His heart was beating frantically and he was about two seconds away from bolting out of this situation. But Kagome had such a warm hold on his hands that he found himself stunned to the spot. Words of protest flustered in his mouth and he panicked, trying to speak. But once again, Rin silenced him.

"Be patient Uncle Inuyasha." She said, bringing a finger to her lips. "This is a special moment."

Rin then began scattering a few more white flower petals on the ground around them. Inuyasha sucked in a breath, feeling the reality of this situation come down on him. He felt hot for the second time that week, and he couldn't breathe properly.

Rin pulled out a book from her backpack, and flipped to a random page. She cleared her throat. "Okay…so we are here today to celebrate something really special between two people." She continued with her short little speech about love and flowers and hearts and pretty things. Kagome smiled throughout the entire thing, laughing from time to time. Inuyasha was only hoping this moment would hurry up. He thought that his heart would explode when Rin finally popped the question.

"Now! Uncle Inuyasha! Do you take Ms. Higurashi to be your wife?"

The blood stilled in his veins. Sweat suddenly appeared and trickled down his face. He felt lost and confused and frightened all at once. Eyes were all on him, and he bit his lip in nervousness. He swore he felt Kagome gently squeeze his hands, but that only managed to quell his anxiety slightly. What should he say? Would this imply anything else? The answers were spinning so fast in his head that he nearly lost it.

"Uncle Inuyasha…" Rin droned impatiently.

He swallowed a hiccup. "Uh…"

"Just play along…" Kagome whispered once more, giving him an encouraging smile.

He blinked at her words.

Despite the fact that her words were meant to soften his worries, they only served to bring his mood downward with surprising fierceness. His posture deflated and his ears dropped. The heat in his veins was slowly disappearing only to be replaced with a colder sense of unease. How could he forget? It was all just a game. Just for fun. Pretend. And things that were pretend meant that they weren't going to happen. It wasn't real.

The tight hold he had had on Kagome's hand loosened and he sighed. "Yeah…okay."

Rin accepted his nontraditional answer with a smile, but the smile that had been on Kagome's face the entire time had suddenly vanished. She must have felt his mood drop for her face puzzled. He saw her face scrunch up in confusion as she tried to 'search' and 'see' what had just transpired. He didn't speak or answer her.

"Ms. Higurashi, do you take Uncle Inuyasha to be your husband?"

Her smile returned for the sake of Rin, but it was forced. "I do Rin."

"Yay!" Rin cried out happily. But then she suddenly gasped as a thought occurred to her. "Oh no! We forgot the rings!"

"Don't worry Rin. We can get them later." Kagome assured.

"Well…okay then. You guys can kiss now!"

This time, Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen in his hands, almost at the same time he had. He saw a blush spread throughout her cheeks and her head turned downwards, covering her eyes from him. He could hear her heart beating frantically, almost at the same pace of his own. But her scent held no fear…no it was something else he couldn't describe. He felt something build within him, but he didn't know what it was either. Fear? Nervousness? Excitement? He couldn't find a name for it.

"Kiss her already!" Rin's voice ordered cheerfully. Both of the girls giggled, hugging each other.

For a few seconds he just stared at her. Her dark and alluring black hair wafting around her cheeks in waves. Flawless soft skin. Small but full lips. But he still could not see her eyes, and that was the one thing he wanted to see more than anything. At that point, he didn't know what to think. His mind seemed to be working in a frenzy of its own to the beat of his raging pulse and heart. His fingers tightened around her small and fragile ones. He suddenly felt powerful, and determination filled him with a tingle of uncertainty.

Thoughts of "playing along" with their game fueled his mind and he was more than willing to comply. He inched forward, bending down to reach her downcast face. He inhaled through his nose and her scent cut through his senses in the most thrilling way. She heard him take in a breath and she let out a gasp of her own. He moved closer, the distance between them and their lips shortening with every second.

"Ms. Higurashi! We have to go now!"

Kagome's head snapped up so fast that Inuyasha had no time to react. The sudden movement brought a swift and strong contact between the top of her head and his forehead. A small thump was heard as they smacked in to one another and both of them stepped back rubbing their offended spots. Kagome whined slightly at the pain in her skull and Inuyasha's forehead tingled slightly.

Surprisingly, Kagome recovered more quickly. "Oh my God! I am so sorry Inuyasha! Are you alright?!" Her hands found his hands in mid rub of his forehead.

"I'm fine…" he answered simply, his mind still spinning.

"Are you sure?" She reached up to touch his face, but he stopped her, grabbing her wrists in his hands. She didn't struggle against him and he was glad. The familiar and warm feeling at the contact of her skin returned and he relaxed, enjoying it once more.

"I'm fine Kagome…" His golden eyes found the retreating students heading back to the buses. "You need to go."

"If you're sure you're alright?" She repeated, and dropped her hands from his grip.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Don't even worry about it." He smirked. As if she could ever hurt him. Such a thought was ridiculous…

She must have caught the cockiness in his voice for she rolled his eyes. "Alright then. I'll see you later. Bye Inuyasha." She turned to leave taking Rin and Shiori's hand in hers as they lead her back to the bus. They boarded together and drove off leaving Inuyasha with a sense of déjà vu and something else as well.

XxXxXx

I'm really cold right now. I should read my Bio homework. Keh… I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	22. What Makes It Special

_Week 6, Friday_

It was a bad day he concluded.

He supposed karma was to blame for this terrible start to a terrible day. He had woken up with a deflated mood and a sour outlook on the day. He couldn't help it. Days like this always brought him down in the lowest way and it seemed to be having a domino effect on whatever he did. It didn't matter that it was Friday and the weekend was within his grasp; he still had the entire day to go through, and the entire night as well. And he was not looking forward to it at all.

It had all started in the morning. He had woken up late after forgetting to set his alarm. His breakfast order had been completely screwed up, and he had gotten a ticket for speeding (trying to make up for lost time). When he rolled in to his self defense class, he was late, and even after apologizing, a few of the parents gave him shit. Plus one of the kids refused to pay attention which escalated his temper even more. Time moved so much more slowly than usual and he found himself glancing at the clock every five minutes hoping to get the day over with as soon as possible.

He had hoped for an easy work day at the park, but he had never been so let down. Totosai immediately busied him with tedious tasks such as wiping down all the slides (no vomit this time) and sweeping all the dirt and sand off the paths. Trash and gum needed to be taken care of, as well as the grass. He moved with a robot like grace, just trying to get through the day and forget about the fatigue seeping in to his bones. He worked for three hours straight and for the first time, felt the full sting of his community servitude hit him.

His day seemed to be going in a downward spiral with no sign of letting up. Not even Kagome had shown up at her usual hour and that made the day go by even slower. Her scent did not waft in the wind, and the click of her cane did not reach his ears. Another hour passed, and he was on his last task of the day: washing the windows of the main building.

He wrung out the sponge once more, dripping the soapy water in to the bucket. The cleaning detergent soaked in to his fingers making his hands feel dry despite the fact that they were drenched in water. He moved with a fueling motive, wiping in circles around each window pane. The white suds clung to the windows momentarily before slowly sliding down and leaving a clean shine.

Pausing for a moment, he looked behind him at the setting sun and sighed at its retreating figure. Half of it was peaking from beyond the trees, practically teasing him with its fading light. A few remaining streaks hit the window making them sparkle in its glossy finish. It was nearly six, the usual time for him to leave. But Totosai had specifically instructed that he had to finish this task before he could depart. And he still had four more windows to clean. He continued his work, using the squeegee to wipe the remaining excess water off the glass. The rubber tool made a squeaky noise as it streaked across the glass, making his ears twitch. But then another sound reached his ears.

Click.

Click.

He nearly dropped the squeegee in his hand. Slowly he turned around, confirming his thoughts at the sight of her. She was walking towards him, a little more briskly than usual.

"Inuyasha? You here?" she called.

"Yeah." He replied, uneasily. She never came this late. He didn't expect her to be here at this time; today of all days. Tonight of all nights. "What are you doing here so late?"

She flopped down in the nearest bench. "Grading papers and parent conferences kept me there. I'm actually going to dinner with some friends in about half an hour, so I figured I'd stop by to see how you were doing. To be honest, I thought you'd be long gone by now. Doesn't the park close at six?"

"It does." He answered simply, not bothering to engage any farther. Now with her here, he wanted to just finish and leave as soon as possible, before it was too late. She wasn't supposed to be here now. It threw everything off and made it nerve wracking for him. What if she figured it out?

The more rational side of him debated against such a thought. There was no way she could tell the difference. She couldn't, not in her current state. She may have been a very perceptive person, but the idea of her noticing was impossible. She didn't know the truth about him, so there was no way she could know any different. Plus there was no one else around. They were alone. He just hoped it stayed that way. He kept telling himself that, but he couldn't help the apprehension that filled him. Barely anyone knew and he felt like she was about to find out. He felt exposed.

He didn't speak anymore, filling the air with silence. Shyly she twiddled her thumbs, and bit her lip. Clearly the silence was bothering her. She was bound to suspect something. He gulped, wiping even faster than before. Time now seemed to be speeding up suddenly and he cursed it for its terrible timing.

"So…what have you been up to today?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Cleaning the park." Was his vague answer. His movements became more vigorous.

"Is this your last job for today?"

"Yeah." He dipped the sponge in to the bucket with a splash and scrubbed.

"Can I help?"

He paused, pondering over the scenarios. If he didn't let her, then maybe she would leave him alone. But then again, that was probably unlikely. She never backed down from a challenge. But if she did help him, he could probably finish the job faster, which meant he could leave faster, which meant she wouldn't notice anything. Yeah…okay…it sounded good.

"Fine."

She gave surprised smile at his reluctant reply and stepped forward, rolling up her sleeves. He handed her the sponge and she shivered at the cold feel of it in her hand. But other than that, it didn't seem to faze her. She began immediately, working in powerful sideways strokes. They worked together side by side in silence; she scrubbed and he wiped. They finished two windows quickly enough, but two windows still remained. The sun was now barely visible from beyond the horizon. Even the park lights had begun to turn on. He cursed.

"Am I doing this right?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yeah. You're fine. Just keep going." He said hastily. She continued, but the more the seconds ticked by, the more his nerves grew. Her powerful strokes suddenly seemed to be too slow and he grew impatient by her efforts. Tension built up within him, and he snapped. "Could you speed it up a bit?"

She frowned. "Be patient. Things like this take time. You want it to look good, right?"

"Keh." He retorted with a growl. His eyes continued to watch her like a hawk, but her movements still failed to increase in speed. In fact, she seemed to be taking her time, enjoying his mounting frustration.

She must have heard his growls for she paused. "What?" she bit out.

"Just…let me do it. You're working too slowly." He scoffed angrily.

He moved to take the sponge from her hands. She sensed his movements, and moved swiftly out of his reach, too fast for him. He pushed the thought aside, blaming the current time for his lack of speed. His eyes barely caught the annoyed look on her face. The sun was almost gone, engulfing her face in the shadows and making it difficult for even him to see her face completely. His throat vibrated in anger, but the sound was weaker than usual.

"What is your problem Inuyasha?! Is there a reason why you are being so…impatient?!" she cried out sending him a fierce look.

"It's none of your business!" he shot back, panic beginning to take hold.

"I'm just trying to help you! If you didn't want my help, you should have just said so! You can't agree to my help, and then complain about it after wards!"

"Just give me the sponge Kagome!"

But she didn't. She answered his command with another question. "Why are you in such a rush?! Master Totosai isn't going to be happy if you do a half-ass job!"

"I don't care about that!"

She blinked, but then frowned. "Don't care? You don't care about taking the time to make things look nice? You don't care about how it turns out in the end?!"

"Don't put words in my mouth!"

"Then why can't you listen to me!?"

He ignored her words and attempted to take the sponge once more, but she evaded him easily. He could feel his temper rising with her fiery persona. He could barely think straight and already he found himself in a battle of wits against her. And he was losing badly. He was no match for her stubborn words. He suddenly felt tired and weak; his energy draining from all the problems of the day. The stress from the day had been increasing steady and now it was crashing down. There was nothing more he could do. He felt defeated.

She froze when she realized he wasn't answering her, nor was he trying to take the sponge from her. His struggles had ceased and her defensive posture had fallen as well. The intense air between them was melting away, leaving something that weighed much more heavily on their shoulders. He had given up, leaning forward against the window pane, hiding his face in his folded arms. He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes.

And then the sun set.

He felt the tremors of the change take his body slowly and he held his breath, willing it to pass already. The faint sounds around him dimmed to nothing, and Kagome's scent faded almost completely. Claws retracted from his fingers, leaving weak human nails in its wake. His skull shifted slightly, and he felt his dog ears slip away and human ears appear. The startling silver of his hair shimmered away leaving a midnight black. When he finally opened his eyes, he sighed once again, noticing the lack of details.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called quietly, frozen to her spot. He brought his weak human eyes to hers, feeling more vulnerable than ever at the moment. Despite the darkness around them, he could recognize the concern in her orbs clear as day.

"Yeah?" His voice wasn't as low as it usually was, and he had no doubt she had noticed. Her head tilted to the side in confusion, but she thankfully didn't question him about it. She took a step forward.

"Are you okay?" she inquired gently.

"I'll be fine…I'm just having a rough day. Nothing seems to be going right today."

She smiled. "I see. That's good to hear…"

"Good to hear?" He couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice. Her face registered her previous words, and she placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh no! I didn't mean that! I meant…" she blushed. "I'm glad that you actually told me. Usually you leave me all confused and having to figure everything out myself. Don't get me wrong; the challenge can be fun. But it's nice to have the answer once in a while."

Her eyes were filled appreciation, causing him to blush lightly. Great…now he was getting all soft. Stupid new moon and his human emotions. Hopefully she wouldn't notice anything else that was off about him. Taking a deep breath to calm the racing emotions within him, he picked up the squeegee and continued on the window he had been working on.

"You seem on edge today. Are you sure there isn't anything else that's wrong?" She resumed her task as well, working much more steadily.

"I'm just tired." Quickly he wiped the squeegee across the glass, causing it to squeak horribly. Kagome winced at the sound. Her hand shot out and found his arm, halting his movements. "Kagome?" he called shakily, the blush darkening on his cheeks.

She smiled. "Relax Inuyasha…don't be in such a rush." Even with his dulled senses, he could feel the warmth from her hand, the soft touch of her fingers. She held his hand gently, but firm, and guided him across the window, wiping in a much slower and even looking pace. He pouted at the speed. This was still far too slow. It would take ages if they continued at this pace.

He shrugged her off, ignoring her gasp. "This is getting us no where. We need to move." The harsh squeaks returned and she sighed, clutching her rejected hand to her chest.

"Why do you feel the need to move so fast?"

"Because I have to."

She shook her head. "No…why Inuyasha? Why can't you just slow down?"

"I just told you!"

But she held herself firm. "You don't have to be in such a rush all the time. That's not the answer for everything."

"Yes it is!"

"No its not! Sometimes things take time and patience."

"I don't have time to take my time." He replied stiffly.

"Yes you do. Life should be taken slowly; not rushed through like its nothing. Why can't you just slow down for one second?"

"I can't slow down. I can't afford it." He suddenly lashed out without thinking. She seemed to pause over his words and he realized he was letting out more than he wanted.

Her voice was gentle. "You…can't afford to slow down?"

"No…" he grumbled. "If I take my time, then I'll just lose. I'll fall behind and I'll never be able to catch up. That's why I need to be faster. I need to always be ahead." He finished strongly. His mouth was set in a firm line, and his fists were clenched tightly. This was one of the few things he remembered that his father had ever taught him. Don't fall behind. Don't lose sight of the goal. It was the only reason he was where he was now.

Kagome closed her eyes. "You're right."

He blinked, surprised at her answer. He had been expecting an argument. "I am?"

"Yes. It is important to stay ahead of the competition. But…" she began, holding up a finger to silence any rebuttal. "It's also important to take the time to admire the other things in life; things that require time and patience to truly understand them."

He crossed his arms. "Keh, that's for the weak."

She pouted. "No…it's not weak." Slowly she took the squeegee out of his hands and this time he didn't protest. She began wiping the water off the window he had been working on, slowly and diligently. The blurred image was slowly being revealed. "If you rush through life, you'll miss out on a lot. But if you take your time to admire something, you can see what makes it beautiful; what makes it special."

She finished up on his window, revealing his entire human reflection in front of him. He stood stunned at her words, unable to speak. He merely stood there, staring at his human reflection, taking in every inch of it. He had never really looked at himself on his human nights. It was strange. And seeing his human self standing next to Kagome was almost more than he could handle.

She handed the squeegee back to him. "You got it?"

"Yeah…" He breathed slowly.

She grinned. "Good." She said cheerfully. She picked up her sponge and resumed, working in the same fashion. For a moment he just watched her, transfixed by her words and determination yet again. It would never cease to surprise him. He smiled, and returned his attention back to the window.

They worked for a few more minutes before she suddenly spoke. "By the way, you seem a bit different tonight."

His hand stiffened violently, and he tried to control the overwhelming unease that had once again appeared in his stomach. He suppressed his gulp and tried to quell where his thoughts were going. "Really now?" he said shakily. "How so?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean…you seem the same, and yet you seem different."

"Oh." Then his heart dropped as a thought occurred to him. "Do you…is it a better sort of different?"

"Not really. I mean…its okay, but it's just not you."

His heart rose at her words, threatening to leap out of his chest. He smiled.

"Then again, I don't know. Maybe it's just the night air or something." She laughed easily at her words. "Just forget I mentioned it."

"Keh." He replied, before relaxing. The rest of the job was done in a comfortable silence, both of them working in a steady and sure rhythm. The tension had lifted completely and Inuyasha felt lighter than ever. _'Stupid human emotions…'_

He eventually concluded that it wasn't as bad of a day as he thought…

XxXxXx

I was actually going to hold off on posting this chapter because I still wanted to look over it. But after all receiving so many reviews for the last chapter, I figured I could get right on it and post this chapter. 450 reviews you guys?! Oh thank you so much! I never expected this story to go so far!

This is my new favorite chapter. I love the sugary fluff, but this one had it as well, just a more serious and deeper version of it. I love new moon Inuyasha. I like washing windows. I like Kagome's words of wisdom. I was worried about this chapter at first. I didn't know if I wanted new moon Inuyasha now or later. But then I was hit with an idea of washing windows, and Inuyasha's human reflection, and presto! I'm not saying you have to agree with me though.

Thanks for reading all your encouraging reviews!

Next chapter is going to be interesting... What? Maybe some jealously? What? From who though? hahaha


	23. Trust

_Week 7, Monday_

The colors hit in rapid succession, his senses flying at the numerous shades and scents. Before him, scattered on the table, lay an assembly of the best and most desirable; each of them delicate and freshly picked. They had all been grouped accordingly, and each one hand selected for its perfection and beauty. His clawed hand roamed over them slowly, making his decision carefully. He paused over a few, but then shook his head, figuring that one to be too easy.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a sing-song voice. "I am waiting."

But he shushed her. "Hold on a second."

She sighed impatiently. "I don't see why you're taking so long. It won't matter anyway."

"Keh." He replied stiffly, the competitive side of him flaring out at her remark. He'd show her. Oh would he show her. His golden eyes locked on a large one with bright yellow ends and a soft inviting brown center. Perfect. He grasped it and held it close to her face. "This one." he said confidently.

She leaned forward, taking in a deep sniff. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Sunflower."

"Damn it!" he cried out in frustration, slamming his fist on the wooden table. It shook slightly from the force, but Kagome just giggled.

"I **told** you. What is it now? Five out of five?"

"Eight actually." He muttered.

She laughed and he pouted angrily. She had managed to guess every single flower based on scent alone. He thought she had been crazy when she declared her incredible knowledge of flowers, but he had never been so wrong. Now she was just making a big fool of him. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he carefully wrapped the sunflower in a clear wrapping before finishing it up with a bow. Staring at the remaining pile of flowers on the table, he still had a lot more to go.

"What are you going to do with all these flowers anyways?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Totosai said were going to sell them." He fastened the ribbon with a strong tug. "Every year in the summer, Suza Park sells them at the market."

"I see." Her lips suddenly curved upwards. "I bet I know what your next job is going to be…"

"Great…" His shoulders slumped even more and he nearly broke the flower stem in half.

She laughed once more, before leaning forward, twitting her thumbs in excitement. "Give me another one."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." Persistent, was she? His hands found a small lavender colored flower. He held it up to her face. "Keh. How about—"

"Sweet pea." She replied without missing a beat. He checked the paper, astounded to see the correct answer. While he remained speechless over her swift answer, she smiled. "Sweet pea is my favorite scent."

He frowned and picked up another one. This one had big pink petals with little red dots splayed over its surface. It held a very sweet scent. He brought it to her nose once more. She inhaled. Her face pondered for a moment before she finally replied, a little hesitantly this time.

"Hm…I'm going to say…orchid?"

He let out another exasperated breath of air. "Every time…" he droned out.

She shrugged. "What can I say? I love flowers." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Did you know that each flower holds a special meaning?"

"…No." he said slowly, almost fearful of her mounting excitement. There was no stopping her once she went off and judging by the gleam in her eyes, this one was going to be a big one.

"Well…like I said, each flower is special and symbolizes something." She picked up another sweet pea flower off the table and sniffed it, sighing softly. "The sweet pea is a symbol of blissful pleasure."

"Shit…" he muttered under his breath, the scissors in his hands nearly slipping from his grasp. A bit closer and he would have sliced his hand. A blush stained his cheeks momentarily, but he shook off the feeling. "Really now?"

She nodded and picked up the sunflower. She ran her fingers over the large bumpy center and the large bright yellow petals. "The sunflower means warmth and happiness."

Her voice was so excited that he couldn't help the warm feeling that washed over him. He had never seen her look so thrilled in quite a while. It was nice. Gently he plucked the flower from her hand and wrapped it. He set the finished flower down before placing another flower in her hand. Their fingers grazed each others gently, and before he could pull away, she had enclosed her hands around his, keeping her hold. She brought the flower to her nose slowly, his hand coming with it. As she inhaled deeply, their hands remained touching. His heart thudded loudly in his chest and he felt frozen to his seat.

"The orchid stands for pure affection."

The instant she finished, he immediately retracted his hand and the flower from her fingers. Her face fell slightly at his movements but he looked away, resuming his wrapping. The silence stretched for a few seconds and Inuyasha felt like he was drowning in it.

"Do you…do you have anymore flowers Inuyasha?" she said quietly, hesitantly.

He cleared his throat. "Uh…yeah." He set another white flower down on the table in front of her and pulled his hand away before she could touch him again. She reached out for it and took another whiff.

"White lilies…these symbolize virtue." She explained. She held out the flower for him to take, but then paused. Something flickered over her face, before she set it down in front of him, just as he had done for her. His eyes founded the lone flower on the table and he sighed, picking it up and wrapping it as well. He placed another flower in front of her.

Her fingers found it and she sniffed. "Tulips…passion and elegance."

He took the flower back. "How do you remember all this?"

"It's not so hard when you just remember all the different scents. It's like a happy memory. Once you live it, it's hard to forget it."

"Oh." He replied simply, before resuming his wrapping. There were a few more tulips and lilies to be taken care of and then he could continue with the roses. He still needed to cut the thorns and wrap them all. There so many roses left, each of them a different color. It would take quite a while to be completely finished.

"Are you almost done with all of them?"

"No. I still have a ton of roses."

She clapped excitedly. "Oh roses! Those are the most popular!" Without even thinking, she reached for the pile, feeling around for them. Before he could stop her, she had found them, grasped her hand around the thorny stem.

"Ow!" she let out a cry of pain, causing his dog ears to swivel and his head to jolt toward her hand. She had dropped the rose and was clutching at her small hand. A long and somewhat shallow gash had streaked across her hand about an inch across. The scent of blood was already wafting in the air, and it made his head spin. It made him feel sick and guilty all at once and before he knew it, he had grasped her hand in his.

He brought her hand closer, examining it and she whined. His eyes softened. "I should have told you. I still need to cut the thorns."

But she shook her head, putting on a smile. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been so hasty."

He ignored her words, the guilt not leaving him. The blood was now spreading over her hand, looking even worse as it contrasted against her pale skin. He gulped, and reached for a clean cloth. Gingerly, he cleaned the wound before wrapping the cloth around her hand in a makeshift bandage. He released her.

She clutched her hand to her chest, and blushed. "Thanks Inuyasha."

His cheeks matched her own. "Keh. Just don't reach for any more flowers. Let me do my job." He said hotly, but with no true fire behind his words.

"Whatever you say." She shook her head, sighing amusingly at his words. "Are the roses the only flowers you have left?"

Next to the roses, he spotted a few more flowers, ranging between white, yellow and purple, but all of them the same type. "No. I still have freesias and them I'm done."

"Oh freesias? That is one of my favorite flowers."She exclaimed with a smile.

"What does it stand for?"

She rubbed her fingers over her wounded hand once more. "Trust."

But he barely heard her words, his thoughts distracted by her actions. His eyes narrowed at her wounded hand. She was still rubbing it? He frowned. "Is your hand still bothering you? Let me take a look at it."

He reached for her hand, but she pulled away. He nearly growled at her movements. "Never mind, I can take care of myself…it doesn't even hurt anymore."

Her scent indicated she was lying, but the question was why? Why was she suddenly avoiding him? Didn't she see he was just trying to help? Perhaps she was being proud or something. Or maybe stubborn. He knew the feeling. "Fine then." He sliced off a few more thorns with his claws and tied up the remaining roses, bunching them together in groups of three.

"There aren't any chrysanthemums this year?" she inquired.

"There are, but we're saving them for the festival." He informed. Apparently, every summer Suza Park held a festival in honor of the chrysanthemum Flower. It was a large event, celebrating joy and happiness. There would be dozens of booths and performances.

Her eyes widened. "Oh that's right! The Festival of Happiness! I haven't been to it in years."

She looked slightly saddened by the thought and he felt the urge to say something. His mouth flew open and close like a gaping fish, but no sound came out. Her scent seemed to be darkening by the second. That alarmed him more than anything.

"Listen Kagome—"

But he didn't get a chance.

"Kagome!" A masculine voice sounded behind her. "What are you doing here?!"

The thought of saying something to Kagome completely disappeared from Inuyasha's mind and he found himself glaring at the male now approaching them. His voice had sounded like barely suppressed anger when he had called out to Kagome and that alone was enough to make his blood heat up. He was about two seconds away from saying something to this guy, but the look on Kagome's face stopped him cold.

She closed her eyes, and shook her head. And then she sighed.

His mind fell in to a frenzy. He couldn't make heads or tails of her sigh. Was she annoyed? Surprised? Happy? He hoped it was the first one. But judging by the smile on her face, his hopes died. Something inside him seemed to be crumbling and there was nothing he could do about it, except continue to glare at the approaching male. He immediately decided that he didn't like this guy. Something felt…threatening. He wasn't sure what, but it wasn't good. His growls increased as the human drew closer and he clenched his fist tightly.

The human eventually stopped about ten feet from them. Inuyasha noticed with disdain, that this human was far from being ugly. He had a strong chiseled face, framed by brown hair and eyes. His arms and shoulder were toned and he sported a lean frame. He looked young too...young and confident. _'Keh…I could still take him.' _Inuyasha concluded.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome replied to his question.

He looked appalled. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You were supposed to be home half an hour ago."

…Home? Home?! His eyes flashed for a brief moment. They lived at home together. Just how close were they?! He sniffed the air, but was met with nothing but Kagome's scent and flowers. Damn human. If only he was a bit closer, then he could figure more about his guy. The stupid flowers were clogging his senses, and his mind seemed to be in too much panic to register anything else.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know…you don't need to watch me every single second of the day."

Inuyasha smirked at her words. So the human was suffocating her…this was good. She was obviously annoyed now. Hell…he would be too! Just the thought of this little human always hanging around you was enough to agitate him. And he didn't even know the guy!

The human crossed his arms. "**Someone** needs to protect you."

The human boy's eyes flickered toward him, and Inuyasha bristled angrily. He gripped at the edge of the table, leaving incisions in the wood. So this human thought he was a danger to Kagome? Just the thought made Inuyasha's blood ignite to dangerous levels. He snarled at the human and glared at him once more. The human boy's eyes widened before he glared right back. They stared each other down, the battle going completely unnoticed by Kagome.

When Inuyasha stood to his full height, the human stepped back slightly, but still kept his posture. "Let's go Kagome." He commanded to her.

"Hold on a second. Can't you see I'm busy?" She retorted in annoyance, bringing her gaze back to Inuyasha. She smiled for his sake, and his battle stance grew for a brief moment. He suddenly felt powerful, like he had won the battle. The heat in his veins ignited at such a thought. He smirked.

"We need to go. Now Kagome." The human said sharply.

He expected her to reject the human. She was obviously tired of him and his pointless words.

But she didn't.

She gave one more grunt of annoyance and quickly picked up her things. "I'll see you later Inuyasha." She said cheerfully and his face fell as he watched her walk toward the human. His growls immediately ceased, and his stance withered away. The strength and adrenaline he had felt earlier seemed to be evaporating from his body, leaving him confused and weak. The human boy wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder. He gave Inuyasha once more glare before walking back with Kagome to his car. They both loaded in to the vehicle, and drove off.

Inuyasha's eyes did not leave the car until it had completely disappeared from sight. Once it rounded the corner, he dropped back down to his seat, feeling the weight of the moment crash down upon him. He felt completely enraged and defeated all at once, half of him wanting to follow the car, and the other half just wanting to sit and do nothing. He tried finishing up the flowers, but his energy suddenly seemed lost. He stared tiredly at the freesia he had been working on, before dropping it with a dejected sigh.

His dog ears dropped. An unsettling feeling at erupted at the pit of his stomach, making him feel worse than he had felt in months. He stared at the empty seat across from him, and growled at it, slamming his fist hard on the table in frustration. The wood cracked under the force but he ignored it. The heat returned to his veins once more, but this time for a slightly different reason. He stood, leaving his unfinished work behind and walked toward the main building.

He saw Totosai walking toward him. "Finished Inuyasha?"

"No." He snapped bitterly. Totosai's eyes widened.

"You seem a little on edge, everything alright?" the old man asked in concern.

Inuyasha growled. "I need a break, that's all."

"If you're sure?" Inuyasha nodded. The half demon was about to pass him, but was stopped. "You know what? I think there's some wood in the back that needs to be cut for Campfire Circle. I'll finish the flowers and you could go vent—I mean go work on that if you want." He suggested hesitantly.

"Gladly." He grounded out and strode past the park manager roughly before grabbing the ax from the main building and heading toward the back. He chopped each block with unnecessary ferocity, unleashing all his strength. He could feel his tense muscles loosening as he absorbed himself in the task.

But the thought of Kagome and the human walking away never left his mind.

XxXxXx

Be prepared! My finals are coming up which means even less updates! I was lucky enough to get this one out to you guys! Hopefully I'll have one more out within a week, but of course I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

White Lilies are my favorite flower!


	24. Details Inuyasha

_Week 7, Wednesday_

After loading all of the supplies in to the shed, he checked out with Totosai and headed towards his car. He had finished his work a bit earlier that day, giving him some extra time to relax before dinner. It had been a mentally straining day and he was more than happy for the extra time allowed. His day still had seemed to drag on slowly with the passing sun. Thank goodness his tasks for the day had been easy.

Kagome hadn't even shown up and just the thought alone made him fill with a bitter sense of rejection and anger; familiar as they were, the feelings festered freshly in his mind and actions. He had pondered through all the possibilities of what could have kept her away, but he was always led back to the obvious answer and it made him sick just thinking about it. It made his stomach hurt just wondering what they must be doing; how much fun she must be having; how happy she probably was. He felt like he had lost a battle he had never even seen. It left him with an overwhelmingly empty feeling by the end of the day. The only plus side was that he had chopped the wood faster than ever, and was almost certain he had chopped enough for the next two years.

As he pulled up in to the restaurant about half an hour later, he spied his dinner guest through the window.

'_Early as usual…' _he thought. Straightening his black jacket, he strode toward the fancy doors of the restaurant, nodding to the doorman as he pulled it open for him. He entered the room slowly, the thick scent of perfume hitting his nose almost immediately and he grimaced. He had never really liked this place. He made his way toward the table and sat down.

"Punctuality has never been one of your strong suits Inuyasha…" The man spoke as soon as he was seated. His gaze never lifted from the menu. He took a sip from his water glass, his claws clinking lightly against the rim.

Inuyasha scoffed, his already sour mood decreasing even more. "Save it Sesshomaru. I'm here, aren't I?"

"It would appear so."

Inuyasha growled lightly and took another look around the place. It was mostly filled with wealthy demons and a few human businessmen, all dressed in expensive clothing. His dog ears detected the sounds of idle chit chat, and boasting voices of men and their riches. "Keh. I still don't see why you like this place. It's full of nothing but snobby rich demons wearing flashy brand named clothes." He bit out, earning a few glances. He ignored them.

Sesshomaru finally dropped his menu, cold golden eyes examining him. "I'm so glad to see that you noticed little brother. And this time, you actually made the effort to wear appropriate attire as well."

"I had some extra time."

"Indeed." He motioned the waiter over. "I'm surprised you have time for anything other than working in that ridiculous dojo of yours."

The topic of his job had always been a touchy one, especially with Sesshomaru. He knew that his brother was to inherit his father's company, and Inuyasha had never been bothered with the idea or the fact that they each had different lifestyles and income, but it still didn't help the fact that it stung. And Sesshomaru always seemed to bring it up and make things difficult. "Don't even…" he warned, glaring daggers at him.

But his brother ignored him. "I'll have the rib eye steak, medium rare." He instructed to the waiter. The waiter nodded before bringing his eyes to Inuyasha.

"I'll have the same." The half demon bit out grumpily. The waiter nodded and walked off. Meanwhile, Inuyasha continued glaring at his brother. How was it that his brother seemed to know exactly what to say to make him go off? Did he always purposely try to make him feel like an idiot? Did he enjoy it? And how could he possibly sit there with that vacant look on his face? Such answers Inuyasha would never know.

"I see that temper of yours hasn't changed a bit." Sesshomaru remarked casually.

He crossed his arms. "Keh." The fire of challenge flared to life in his eyes, but was stopped immediately.

"Enough Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commanded sharply. "I do not wish to argue unnecessary topics at the present moment. There are more important issues at hand."

As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, he knew his brother was right. It wasn't too often that he met with him, and on the few occasions, it was usually out of necessity than want. He shut his mouth, letting him continue. At his side, Sesshomaru pulled out his brief case and extracted a few files from it. He set them down on the table and slid it toward him.

"As you requested, I've been investigating your case for the past few weeks and I finally got a break through."

"A break through?"

He nodded. "Yes. I brought forth your case to the higher court. On your behalf, I argued the punishment of your crime and the lack of justification that was considered."

"Wait," Inuyasha spoke, "How did you get them to reexamine the case?"

"It matters not how I did it." He replied shortly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but said nothing. "Your case was reviewed once more by a higher esteemed judge. After taking in to consideration the usual standards, he decided to shorten your sentence by an additional two weeks. Your record was also spared some of the damage. "

"Two weeks?"

The usually emotionless eyes flashed. "Be grateful Inuyasha. Sentences are usually final, but they agreed to make an exception this time. Also, because you were already in the process of serving your sentence, it made it even more difficult to change it." He pushed the paper file closer towards him. "Inside is a detailed explanation of the changes that were made. This copy is for you to keep and for you to show your community service supervisor so that he will know."

"Two weeks…" Inuyasha repeated, opening the file and scanning its contents.

"Yes. After next week you shall be done." Sesshomaru finished. Inuyasha's eyes widened. The words felt like gold in his ears. And every sentence he read within the document lifted the weight off his shoulders a bit more. He felt so relieved, and was glad to see the proof in his hands.

"Hiten Hiroshi." His brother spoke suddenly.

The name didn't click. "Who's that?"

"He was one of the boys who framed you."

"How do you know?"

"I merely obtained the information."

"Obtained it? Just like that?" Inuyasha asked dryly. It sounded way too easy. His eyes pierced through Sesshomaru, but his brother fixed him with a withering stare.

"Must you always pry about such trivial details?" The demon snapped. Inuyasha smirked, and held up his hands in a mock sense of defense.

He continued. "Even though I was able to obtain the information, there is no substantial evidence to point to him, or to even figure out anymore names. I can't just accuse him or anyone without any hard evidence. Everything points to you Inuyasha. I hope you learned something from all this." He said in a hard voice.

Inuyasha sighed tiredly. "Yeah…I got it."

"Good. Now, without any evidence, there's not much more to be done. I'll be watching Hiten to see if he makes any other moves, but in the mean time, you cannot draw anymore trouble to yourself. None whatsoever, understood?"

Inuyasha nodded, but then shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe everything that Sesshomaru had done. He smiled. "Thanks Sesshomaru. You…you did a lot. If there's an—"

"Rin."

He did a double take. "Huh?"

"Rin and her friends want self defense lessons." His tone left no room for argument. Inuyasha's eyes shot skyward. He should have known Sesshomaru would have a payment up his sleeve.

He sighed. "How many?"

"Including Rin, fifteen."

"Fifteen!" Inuyasha nearly yelled. The idea was already sounding disastrous. He only had a few kids in his class and they were already enough. But now…a class filled with fifteen squealing little girls. He didn't know if he could handle it. Hell, he was already getting a headache just thinking about it. "Now wait Sesshomaru…"

"My request is final."

Inuyasha groaned. "Do you have any idea how much money it is for fifteen gir—?"

"Details Inuyasha. I do not need to hear of them." He insisted with a dismissive wave. Inuyasha let out an exhausted sigh, but didn't press further. He knew better than anyone that once Sesshomaru's mind was made up, there was little he could do to change that. "Fine…" he muttered.

After a few moments, the waiter eventually came with their orders. They both ate quickly in a comfortable silence. Once they had finished, they paid for the bill (one that left quite a large dent in Inuyasha's wallet) and walked out the doors. Nodding toward his brother, Inuyasha began walking towards his car, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He spun around in confusion before Sesshomaru produced a small red envelope from his pocket.

Inuyasha took it hesitantly. "What's this?"

"Invitation."

"I'm not coming to another rich party Sesshomaru. You know I hate that stuff." He argued stiffly. He moved to return the invitation back to him, but his brother's cold eyes hardened.

"You would reject Rin's invitation to her ninth birthday party?" he questioned, his voice like steel. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he retracted his return as quickly as he had offered it. He gulped. "I'll be there." He vowed immediately.

"Good. Till then." He turned around just in time for his limo to come whizzing around the corner. It stopped in front of them, and a short little demon quickly scurried out to open the door for Sesshomaru who stepped inside, closing it shut behind him. The little demon servant gave Inuyasha one last look, before driving off.

As Inuyasha got in to his car, his eyes found the file folder in the passenger seat once more. He couldn't believe it. After next week, he would be done. No more cleaning; no more cutting; no more chopping or painting. It was all over. He could go back to his simple life at his dojo with no more stress to greet him on those weekday afternoons. He felt the freedom like a tangible object, right there in his hands.

But then his eyes spotted the red envelope on the dashboard and his mind reeled.

'_Kagome…'_ his mind recalled and his dog ears fell.

How could he have forgotten? Surely his absence at the park would confuse her since he had never explained his reason for being there in the first place. She had never bothered questioning beyond the assumption that he helped out there. And now…with his service nearly complete, there would be no more reason to be at Suza Park. No more reason…The feeling he had felt before suddenly became tingled with the most ironic taste of bittersweet. He didn't know what to feel at the moment. Happy…sad…relieved…disappointed?

Letting out another tired sigh, he started his car and drove home, the storm of emotions still raging in his mind.

XxXxXx

Yeah…no Kagome. Short chapter. No fluff. Deal with it. And hey, you have Rin's birthday to look forward to. I bet you all know what that means… As I said before, finals are inching closer so I'll be really booked for time this week and next week. But after that will be break so I'll have lots of chapters (hopefully) popping out by then! Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed!


	25. Its Okay to Be Sad Sometimes

_Week 7, Friday_

Holding his breath, he carefully grasped the flexible plastic material in his hands and tied it in to an intricate knot. Then, mindful of his sharp claws, he doubled the security with a band of string, binding it tightly underneath his previous knot. He let out the breath he'd been holding, and was thankful that the smell had not lingered. He loaded the large and somewhat heavy bundle in to his mini cart and proceeded to pull out another large plastic bag. He replaced the can with the new bag and dusted his hands off before wheeling the load away.

He made his way around the curving bend of the sidewalk, the wheels clanking with each crack they ran over. A few times his load teetered off the edge, but his swift hands steadied it. Once he had reached his next stop, he repeated the same wrapping process yet again. After he finished this one, he would be completely finished.

His destination was nearly in sight, and he unconsciously pushed the cart a bit faster. The sun was slowly dipping beyond the trees and time seemed to flow slowly with it. Most of the kids had already filtered out of the park, and those that remained would be leaving shortly. For the most part, it had been a quiet typical day for him. Same old tasks in the same old park, with the same old kids…

And no Kagome.

His current job had allowed him to scour the entire park, so if she had been here, he would have found her. But he hadn't seen her. He could feel his chest tighten slightly at the thought. All his pent up frustration and anger from the days before seemed to have lifted ever so slightly, leaving him now with an empty feeling of dread. At first he had thought of nothing more than what she could be doing with **him**. And then his mind had fell in to turmoil at the thought of his ending service hours next week. Something in his mind had told him he should tell her the truth about everything, but another more conscientious side of him said no. He didn't want anything to change.

But now…now with her not here once again, he couldn't help but worry. What if it wasn't that she didn't want to be here, but that she couldn't? What if she was hurt or sick or something? What then? All his previous anger rants about her were replaced by guilt of such hasty thoughts. Now…he could only wonder.

The dumpster was only a few short feet from him now. Quickly, he unloaded all his trash bags from the cart and threw them in to the dumpster with a half hearted toss. After they were all inside, he continued back toward the main building to receive his next task for the day. There was only an hour remaining in his service time so hopefully his next job wouldn't be too tedious. He rolled the cart in to the shed before going off in search of Totosai.

"Hey Totosai! You around here?" he called out. He checked the old man's office, but it was empty. He checked a few more rooms and even the bathroom but still no one. He walked out the front doors of the building and shouted once more. "Hey Totosai! Where are you!?"

"I'm back here!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of the scratchy voice. It was coming from behind the building. Strange…why would Totosai be back there? Shoving his hands in to his pockets, he walked around the building and turned the corner. He spied the old man and his eyes widened.

"Gah!" he cried out, taking a startled step back. His eyes nearly burned at the sight, and he blinked them, hoping to reduce the image in his mind. He gulped. "Wha…what the hell are you doing?"

Totosai looked up at him puzzled, before completely lowering the newspaper he had been reading. Inuyasha wished he hadn't. The park manager cocked an eyebrow. "What's the matter with you?"

Inuyasha didn't speak. He didn't even know such a color on a man was possible. Totosai smirked.

"What? Can't an old man sunbathe without being stared at?" He asked pointedly. He folded the newspaper and set it down on the lawn chair he had been sitting on. Standing up to his full height, he stretched, his wrinkled skin bouncing along with his movements.

Inuyasha grimaced. Totosai's skin was a deathly white. It was paler than pale, almost reflecting the sun in an unnecessary way. Hell, it was hard to even look at. And those swim shorts he was wearing…surely it was illegal to wear something that tight.

Totosai laughed at his face. "I can't be walking around the beach looking like a dead fish. I need to tan up, get my shape back. Otherwise Shoga would kill me." He shuddered slightly at the thought of his wife.

"Yeah…good luck with that…" Inuyasha responded, his eyes shooting skyward and away from the scene. "Anyway, do you have anything else for me to do?"

The park manager stroked his chin. "Did you mow the grass?"

He nodded.

"Chop the firewood?"

Nod.

"Trim the bushes?"

Nod.

"Empty the trashcans?"

Nod.

"Fix the sprinkler?"

"It wasn't broken."

"Oh right…" He bit his lip, pondering the possibilities. "Well, then I guess you're done here."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "So, I can go?" It would be a perfect early finish to a seemingly imperfect day.

But Totosai shook his head. Reaching in to his pocket he pulled out a few folded bills. He placed it in to Inuyasha's hand before closing his hand over it, giving him a satisfied pat. Inuyasha stared down at the offering dumbfounded. Was he…paying him? His mouth fell open in shock.

"Go fetch me a sandwich."

"What?!"

Totosai sat back down on the chair and leaned back. "Just go to Mayu and Satoru's Sandwich Shop. Pick me up a…pork sandwich with extra mustard. You can keep the change."

Inuyasha stared down at the money in shock. "You want me to get you a sandwich?" He repeated slowly. Totosai nodded.

"Yes please. I'm very hungry. The sandwich shop isn't too far from here, so it shouldn't take you too long. You can leave once you've brought me my food."

"This wasn't part of my punishment." Inuyasha mentioned, his eyes narrowing. He didn't like being sent around to do meaningless errands for others like he was their lap dog or something.

"Well just think of it this way: You are serving me and I am an important member of the community. So that's community service!" He suddenly sat up his chair and peered beyond Inuyasha. His big bug eyes widened. "Why if it isn't Kagome!"

His words caused a jolt to run through Inuyasha and he spun around before he could help himself. She had heard Totosai loud and clear and was now making her way towards them. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had lost all ability to speak and settled for just staring at her. She looked the same as she always did, he realized with a blush. Not hurt or sick or anything bad. Just with the same happy smile that always made his heart flutter just a bit more.

"Why…I haven't seen that look on Inuyasha's face since the beginning of the week!" Totosai said cheerfully with a chuckle. Inuyasha's cheeks darkened. A glimmer of realization rippled across Kagome's face. She smiled.

"Hey. How are you both?" she asked softly. She stopped in front of them, and Inuyasha's felt his limbs stuck to the spot at her proximity. He could make out her scent for the first time in days, and it burned a familiar flame within his mind. His mouth, however, still failed him.

"We're doing fine Kagome. How have you been?"

"Fine, just fine." She suddenly blinked. "Oh if you two are busy, I can leave."

Inuyasha's face softened. Typical Kagome. Always thinking of other's before herself.

"Actually, Inuyasha here was just going to get me a sandwich. Why don't you go with him!?" Totosai suggested eagerly, his head darting between the two of them excitedly. While Kagome's face seemed to light up, Inuyasha's was throwing daggers at the old man who didn't seem to notice. Seriously…did he **want** to die? He growled lowly, but it was cut off but Kagome's sweet voice.

"Well…I don't mind…that is, if Inuyasha doesn't." she mumbled more to herself. Her cheeks were tingled pink and she was twirling the cane in her hand nervously. Looking back at Totosai, Inuyasha gave one more pointed glance. If possible, the old man's smile grew even wider and he inclined his head toward the young woman.

"Let's go Kagome…" Inuyasha commanded stiffly, before walking past her toward his car, expecting her to follow. She waved to the park manager before following behind him. They walked in total silence for a few moments before he glanced over his shoulder to stare at her. He wanted to say something to her…anything really…but just couldn't find the words. He didn't dare question about **him** and any other things he that came to mind just didn't seem worthy or casual enough.

When did things become so difficult?

She held an expressionless look on her face, and she was keeping quite a safe distance from him. And the gap between them seemed to be widening with each step he took. It was almost like she was afraid of him. The thought bothered him.

Before he could lose his courage, he suddenly stopped and grabbed her wrist, gently but firmly and tugged her faster alongside him. She let out a startled squeak at the sudden movement, but allowed herself to be dragged. Her scent suddenly became fearful, and he nearly choked on it. Such a scent on her killed him, and he bit his lip. But he didn't let go. Something held him back. He tightened his hold on her.

They finally reached his car and he unlocked the passenger door. Carefully, he motioned her inside and released her hand, his fingers still tingling. "Thanks." She replied and he grunted in response. Stepping in to the driver's seat, he started the engine and took off toward the sandwich shop.

XxXxXx

He seemed so terribly awkward for some reason and she wondered why. She arrived at the park a bit later than usual and had immediately gone off to look for him. She hadn't seen him all week and to be honest, she had missed him. Thankfully, Totosai had seen her and she had found him as well. But even as she spoke to them, he had been silent. And now with them walking to his car, the silence continued and it was deafening. Could it have anything to do with the fact that she hadn't been here on Wednesday? But then in order for him to fully understand, then she would need to tell him everything.

Was she ready for that?

When his fingers had found her wrist, she couldn't help the startled squeak from her mouth. His hand had been slightly sweaty as if he was nervous and he hadn't said a word to her still. She wanted to say something, but couldn't. She was afraid of what he would say. His hand suddenly tightened around her wrist, but she remained mute. She heard him unlock his car, and she stepped in, the scent of musk and wood immediately alerting her senses. She sighed softly. She had no doubt this was his car. A few seconds later, she heard him start the car and they were off.

Nothing but the roar of the engine and the sound of whirling wind whizzing by from the open window could be heard. The need to fill the silence was eating at Kagome, and words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I like your car." She stated, before cursing herself in stupidity.

"You…like my car?" The confusion and disbelief was in his voice and she gulped.

She laughed nervously. "Well…ah…it sounds nice."

"Oh…thanks…" he replied, his tone ending. But she refused to allow this awkward silence.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit tense."

"I'm fine." He grunted out. He made a sharp left turn causing her to lean slightly. His answer had been quick and rough, but his tone was guarded and forced. It bothered her immensely.

"You don't sound fine."

"Well I am."

She shook her heard. Typical Inuyasha. So stubborn. "Fine…be that way." When he didn't reply she sighed tiredly. "So…um…do you have any plans this weekend?"

"No. Do you?" He spat out the last part like it was poison. His voice was sharp, but now held a bitterness that she had never heard before. She blinked in confusion.

"What's with you today? Did someone kick your ass in your class today?" she said sarcastically.

He scoffed. "I knew it." He muttered, not expecting her to hear him. But she had.

"Knew what?" she snapped impatiently. Seriously, what was wrong with him today? She'd seen him grouchy before, but today easily topped it all. He was being…impossible! And she wanted to know why.

He remained silent and the air thickened around them. "Well?" No answer. "Am I not allowed to do stuff over the weekend or something?" She lashed out in frustration.

"Keh. I don't care what you and him do…" he said hotly. She was about to snap right back at him, but his words caused her to pause. _'Him? What on earth is he talking about?'_

"Me and…him?" she questioned.

She heard him gulp and figured he hadn't really realized what he had said. He merely "Keh'ed" in response which didn't help to answer her question. Who could he be thinking of? She hardly saw any other guys his age but him and given her job, it wasn't surprising. And he seemed extremely angered by the thought of her and **him**.

And then it clicked.

"Do you mean…Souta?"

"I told you. I don't care abo—"

But she ignored him. "The one from Monday, right?"

"Keh."

Well that was as close to any yes that she would ever get. His tone had shifted from bitterness to anger yet again and this time her lips curved upwards in a grin. The pieces were all fitting together now and she held back the urge to laugh at such a thought. It would be so easy to tease him now since he was so obviously jealous, but she didn't dare. He was so easy to read, and she knew that teasing him would only bring disaster, and possibly more unease from him. And she couldn't bear to do something so silly like that to him. He was already insecure enough, or at least from what she gathered.

"Inuyasha…"

"What?" he bit out.

"Souta is my brother."

The car came to a hard stop causing her head to snap forward and then back again the headrest. She whined at the kink in her neck. "What was that fo—"

"Your brother?"

She smiled at the relief in his voice. "Yes Inuyasha. He's my younger brother."

"Oh…Well…keh. I don't care."

'_Of course you don't.'_ Kagome thought all knowingly. The tension was slowly dispersing now with that new found knowledge. Even Inuyasha seemed a bit more relaxed sitting next to her. They talked for a few more minutes about pointless things until the car came to a stop once more and Inuyasha shut the engine off. They had arrived. He opened the door for her like a gentleman and she stepped out.

The familiar scent of freshly baked bread hit her nose and she gasped, recognizing it almost immediately. "Are we at Mayu and Satoru's Sandwich Shop?"

"Yeah."

They stepped inside and the scent of bread and freshly baked goods assaulted her even more strongly than before. She sighed happily. She hadn't been here in so long. The smell instantly brought some of the best memories to her mind. She remembered them as clear as day, and it made chest feel lighter just thinking about it. Her mind recalled all those cold days where the family would come in to get a fresh sandwich. The turkey was always her favorite; turkey sandwich with a cup of hot cocoa. It was heaven. A man walked by her and the strong smell of cigar hit her nose.

Her body instantly recoiled at the scent and she froze in place, terror seeping in to her bones. How could she forget? Although his place brought back some of the happiest memories, it also held the place for the worst memory. She didn't want to remember it; every time she did, it was like she was reliving the terror of her youth. She had spent months trying to forget, try as she might she knew she could never forget. It petrified her to no end and she suddenly felt scared and alone than she had been in months. Tears sprang in to her eyes before she could stop them. She bit her lip from crying outright.

Inuyasha's voice appeared next to her. "Damn Totosai. Figures he wouldn't give me enough mone—" He paused suddenly. "Kagome…are you alright?"

His voice was overflowing with concern and her heart melted at the sound. The fear was gone instantly, but the sadness still remained. She didn't have the strength to smile. "Can we please just leave?"

"Sure." He replied immediately, grasping her elbow gently and leading her outside. They loaded in to his car. He started the engine, and drove off.

"Want me to take you home?"

"Yes please." She gave him the address. He drove slowly and gently so as to not startle her. She was grateful.

The ride was spent in silence, but a completely different one than before. Tears continued to flow down her face, and judging by the sounds Inuyasha was making, it was starting to bother him too. She wanted to explain things to him, but was unsure of how to begin. Plus, she didn't know if she could handle it.

When he stopped and turned off the engine she knew they had arrived. She wiped the tears from her eyes, suddenly feeling pathetic. "Sorry about all this." She began, "I didn't mean to make things so difficult."

"Don't worry about it." He answered. "I don't think anyone…you can't always be smili…I mean…its okay to be sad sometimes…" he fumbled with his words.

"I understand Inuyasha. I'm alright now. Thank you." His effort to try and comfort her meant so much to her. She stepped out of the car. "Thanks again for the ride."

"No problem. You sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay…bye Kagome."

"Bye." She waved to him, and began her walk up the tall steps of her home. When she reached the top, she heard the engine of his car come to life and drive off. She smiled at the sound. After hesitating a few seconds, she opened the door to her home and was met with the startled cries of her family.

XxXxXx

I'm done with finals! Yes! And all and all… I think they went pretty good. Sorry to keep you all waiting, but your patience shall be rewarded! I have the next few chapters all planned out and my entire break to do them! Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	26. It's Not Your Fault

_Week 8, Monday_

Women…

Even when you managed to figure one part of their complicated feelings out, there was always another part of them that you would never be able to comprehend. It was like an endless puzzle that was impossible to win, and if you didn't try hard enough, then she would be pissed at your lack of consideration. But he was trying. Ever since that day at the sandwich shop, he had been thinking about her constantly.

'_Kagome…'_

He wanted to see her smile again.

What could have caused such a fear to spring out of her so suddenly? She had been fine one second and then completely depressed the next. He was pretty sure her sudden wave of sadness hadn't been a direct connection to him (thankfully) but from where did it originate exactly? Maybe she heard something…or smelled something…or maybe a bad memory? All of these possibilities had been racking through Inuyasha's brain all weekend. She had left in such a broken state and he felt like a fool to have let her go without trying harder.

He knew he should have said something…done something more. But what? He had panicked at that moment, his brain ceasing all action. Her tears had erupted so suddenly leaving him more uncomfortable and helpless than he had ever felt in his life. Such a feeling was so completely foreign to him and he felt powerless against it. He was facing a different threat this time, one that brute strength would not overcome. Unfortunately, he was terrible when it came to words.

"Inuyasha?"

His head shot up. "Yeah?" So lost in his thoughts, he hadn't even heard Totosai approach.

The old man gave a weak smile. "I think that bike is clean enough."

Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction before darting back towards the bike he had been absentmindedly wiping down. The handle bars were beyond shinning now and looked to be on the verge of loosing their paint color from all his wiping. The bold red color had now dulled down to a lighter pink. He gulped, eying the paint on his rag.

"Keh." He muttered, tossing the rag aside and grabbing a new one. Casually, he stood and positioned himself in front of the next bike. It was a startling turquoise color, but its wheels were caked in grease and dirt.

"Just keep working Inuyasha. Those bikes need to be finished by six." Totosai explained with a nod, before walking off back towards the main building.

Once Totosai was out of earshot, Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He couldn't afford to mess up another bike. He had to focus and finish the rest of them. Setting his mouth in to a firm line, he began working at the wheels, wiping them completely down. His rag soon became a grimy mess rendering the old cloth useless within minutes. He growled in frustration.

He worked for a few more minutes in total silence, focusing all his attention at the task at hand. He nearly jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder. And then a familiar voice hit his ears and he melted on the spot.

"Inuyasha?" She called tentatively, giving his shoulder an unsure pat.

"Yeah it's me." He confirmed, standing up to his full height. He hadn't even noticed the time fly by.

She looked tired, worn out, like she had barely gotten any sleep. There were bags under her eyes, and her hair was up in a messy bun instead of down as he preferred. There was a different air about her and she didn't hold herself as strongly as she usually did. Her smile was weak, but still there.

"Kagome…" He said softly, taking a step forward. "Are you alright?"

"I…" She began, her voice cracking slightly. He saw something swimming in those clear blue orbs of hers before she shook her head. "I've been better."

He nodded. At least she hadn't lied to him. "Listen Kagom—"

But she cut him off gently. "I need to talk to you Inuyasha." Her voice had never sounded so weak, so pained. His ears pressed against his skull at the sound and he clenched his fists at his side. She sounded so drained and sad; weak and helpless, similar to the feelings he felt building up in his own chest.

"Okay." His voice was so quiet as to not startle. It seemed as if anything could break her now. She sat down and he followed her.

She took a deep breath. "I've been thinking a lot this past weekend. I didn't…I didn't know what to do at first, and then when I decided what to do, I didn't know who and then I thought about it more and realized that it would be selfish of me to tell anyone about my problems so I figured that mayb—"

"Kagome." He cut through her rambling mess. "You're not making any sense."

She nodded in understanding, but then to his horror, fresh tears sprang in to her eyes. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to."

"Stop apologizing." He commanded sharply. She jumped in shock, and he cursed himself. He knew he was the worst when it came to words. "I didn't mean…"

But she shook her head. "No Inuyasha...don't worry about it. Thanks." She wiped a few of her tears and laughed lightly to herself.

He fidgeted uncomfortably at the sight. "Kagome?"

"I wasn't always blind you know." She suddenly informed and his eyes widened. "I've only been blind for about three years."

He remained speechless, and half shocked. He had suspected that she hadn't been born blind, but for her to just say it, with no warning…he didn't know how to respond. She didn't speak for a few moments, allowing the information to sink in. He didn't dare say a word. He felt overwhelmed. What could he possibly say to that?

She placed a hand over her chest, and sighed. "Sorry about that…I didn't mean to be so…blunt."

"Keh, its fine." He replied immediately. She smiled at his words and continued.

"When I was a little girl, I was extremely close with my dad. He was the perfect dad; always there for Souta and I, never missing a day of work, or a dinner with the family. He was strict and firm, but still loving and gentle. He and I were so close to one another and I loved him very much." She spoke so strongly and so weakly all at once and he felt entranced by her words. She had never spoken of her father. She talked about him with so much emotion and love in her voice. And her signature smile had returned to her face.

But his ears had caught one word in her speech.

'_Loved…she said she love__**d**__ him very much.' _He realized with a stifled gasp.

Although her smile had returned, it was short-lived. Her face broke down once more and soft sobs escaped out from her body. Something died within him at the sight of her like this. He felt the panic hit him immediately, urging him to do something. His mind spun, causing him to hesitate, until instincts easily took over. Before he knew it, he was leaning forward over her hunched figure, grasping her hand in his. She paused at the contact before slowly encasing her fingers around his larger ones.

"Kagome?" he called gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She insisted hastily. "Thank you Inuyasha…"

He bit his lip. "You know…you don't have to tell me all this."

She shook her head furiously. "No Inuyasha. I want to. Its one of the things I've been thinking about for a while and I'm not going to back down now." She squeezed his hand harder. "You deserve to know."

He turned away. "Keh. I don't deserve anything." No one had ever said such words to him. It was startling really and it made him completely unsure of himself. He could feel a battle raging inside him fueled by confusion and some guilt. She deserved to know about him as well, and he felt selfish compared to her selflessness.

"Don't say that Inuyasha." Kagome cried out strongly. "I don't care what you think. I want you to know the truth."

Her fiery stubborn aura lashed out against his own, practically overpowering him. "Fine." He succumbed with a sigh.

She looked pleased, but then sighed as her eyes clouded over once more. For the first time, he saw her struggle with the words. Her mouth opened and fell closed numerous times and she looked to be faltering even more with each passing second. "My dad…he…" she tried, before closing her eyes and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Kagome…" He leaned closer to her, hoping to comfort her somehow. "Did something happen to him?"

She nodded, more tears falling. How was it possible for her to look so strong and weak all at once?

"It happened three years ago Inuyasha…" She grasped his hand for support. "I lost my dad and my eyes all in one night."

XxXxXx

_-3 years ago-_

"_But I'm making salmon tonight!"_

_Her husband winced. "I know dear…but Mayu and Satoru's sandwich shop has this great dinner deal tonight for this one night, and this one night only…"_

"_Yeah mom!" Kagome piped in. "We can't miss out on a deal like this! Who knows when this two for one deal will be around next time! Besides…we can have salmon any other night."_

_Her mother huffed loudly and stared down at the uncooked fish plate in her hands. The pinkish skin of the salmon shinned dully underneath the fountain of butter, waiting to be placed in the oven. Leafy green cabbages had been scattered about the tray, the crisp edges soaking within the flavors of the soon to be prepared dish. It made Kagome's mouth water, but the thought of a delicious turkey sandwich back at the shop made her stomach growl loudly._

"_I thought salmon was your favorite Kagome…"_

"_It is! But…" She gave a sideways glance at her father who shrugged. "I'm just not in the mood."_

_Her mother rolled her eyes. "So much like your father Kagome…" she muttered, setting the plate down on counter. "Always changing your mind."_

_Her father chuckled next to her, his laughter shaking his shoulders terribly. "Now dear…"_

"_No…you don't need to explain. Just…bring me back something." She requested. Pulling out some foil from the cupboard, she immediately began wrapping the tray. "I'll just make this tomorrow."_

_Kagome watched her mother's movements carefully. She looked so tired at that moment that Kagome nearly changed her mind once more. She opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by her father's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his gentle blue eyes, identical to hers. _

"_Ready to go Kagome?" He asked, holding up her jacket for her. She gave one more glance at her mother before nodding as he handed her the jacket. "We'll be back in about half an hour."_

"_Oh wait. Maybe Souta wants to go. It's been so long since the three of you have spent some time together." She set down her dish towel and walked in to the living room. "Souta, would you like to go to Mayu and Satoru's Sandwich Shop with your dad and Kagome?" _

_Her brother's bored gaze never left the television screen as he flipped idly through the channels. Half his body was sprawled out along the couch while the rest was hanging over the arm rest. He didn't seem to hear her._

_Her mother frowned. "Souta?"_

"_I don't want to go."_

"_Just this once Souta. You hardly spend time any time with Kagome or your dad anymore. Kagome and your dad may need some help." Her mother explained reasonably._

_The teen snorted. "I'll pass." He replied before flipping through the channels once more. Her mother sighed before turning weary eyes toward them._

"_You two go ahead. Just bring us both back something. And hurry back…both of you." _

_Her father gave her mother a nod before motioning her out the door. He took one last glance at Souta before shaking his head and walking out in to the crisp night air. They boarded in to his car and took off toward the shop._

XxXxX

"You both didn't come back…" His voice was both a question and a statement.

Kagome shook her head, the tears falling even more. She leaned in to him, pressing her face to his warm chest. His cheeks darkened for a moment instinctively, but he managed to brush it off. Kagome needed him now. This wasn't the time to get all weak. He had to be strong. The sun was dipping even more through the trees, covering the park in shadows and cold air. Kagome shivered but for a completely different reason.

"Everything was fine at first." She continued in a shaky voice that had his heart pounding even louder. "We got our sandwiches and walked back to the car. But…but there was a demon waiting there; a snake demon."

Inuyasha's senses exploded at her words. "A d-d-demon?" He hated how his voice shook. A demon had been the cause of all this? He felt sick, physically sick inside. The fear that had been a small flicker inside of him suddenly grew, overcoming him. _'Monsters with fangs and the glowing eyes…'_

"Yes…" she whispered. "I remember he was very tall and lean; angry eyes and sharp fangs. He had this horrible stench of cigar smoke that made my eyes water." She shuddered at the thought. "He stared teasing us. He knew he was stronger. I was just a girl, and my dad was an old man. We were no match for him. He reached for me, but my dad…" She choked on a sob. "My dad fought him off for a few seconds. The snake demon got frustrated. He attacked with his strength and venom."

Inuyasha flinched and tightened his hold on her. The smell of salt water was suffocating him now.

"It all happened so fast. One second they were wrestling and the next…my father was falling backwards in to my arms. Something sprayed all over me and my father. He was the last thing I saw. My eyes stung. I think I screamed."

Something in Inuyasha's eyes flashed. A scream echoed in his mind, a pain-filled scream. It had lain dormant in his memories till now. It was the first thing he had heard when he was born. His mother…she had screamed so much until silence stole her away. He closed his eyes.

Kagome sighed brokenly. "My father died in my arms. I remember just waiting there in the ally for the cops to come. It felt like forever. I passed out, and woke up in the hospital a few days later."

She pulled away from him and he gazed at her in confusion. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was trying so hard not to cry. With trembling fingers, she reached for the collar of her buttoned blouse and pulled down. The button immediately became undone, and part of her upper chest was revealed. His brain nearly died at the action but then he gasped as he looked closer.

Across the skin above her collar bone were three gashes, long since scarred over. They were a faint grayish color and they contrasted horribly against her clear and flawless skin. He brought his greasy claws close to the wound. He frowned. If he spread his fingers far enough, it was a perfect match for the marks. It bothered him immensely and the sickening feeling returned. He snatched his hand back.

"It's there right? The scars?" Kagome's voice questioned curiously. "Apparently they're from when the demon tried to grab me."

"What did he want from you guys?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

She shrugged. "I can't remember. There were so many things happening at once…"

The silence lapsed around them once more, this time weighing upon Inuyasha's shoulders more than ever. He couldn't believe it. For Kagome to have to go through this was unheard of to him. She was only a human; a small human girl. Here she was, having lost her father, and he wanted nothing to do with his own. She lived with no sight, and he knew he took his for granted. How did she still live on? With such memories haunting her…he didn't know.

"The doctor said that my sight should have returned within a year…"

"A year? But hasn't it b—"

"I know Inuyasha…it's been more than a year. It's been three years, which means that I probably won't get it back now." If possible, her voice sounded even more lost than before. He reached for her hand once more, but she didn't respond this time. Then she started crying again, and when she spoke, her voice was like a lost child.

"It's my fault isn't it?"

His eyes widened at the assumption. "What?"

"It's my fault, right?!" She cried out. "If I hadn't wanted to go so badly to the shop, this wouldn't have happened! If I had just eaten my mom's dinner at home, then this wouldn't have happened. I would be able to see you right now! I would be able to see my dad! And I would be able to go home and have everything be alri—"

"Kagome stop it!" He shouted. She was going crazy now, the memories crashing down upon her. Her breaths were coming out in heavy pants and he wrapped an arm around her figure to settle her down.

"I'm being punished right? I don't have my sight back because everything was my fault, right?" she voiced fearfully and Inuyasha nearly died. Was this what she had been keeping inside of her all along? He couldn't believe this pressure she had put upon herself.

"Kagome listen to me." He said sharply, grabbing a hold of her shoulders and forcing her to face him. She kept her face downcast. "Its not you're fault. None of what happened is your fault. Don't…just don't think like that."

"But…" she began.

"No Kagome…you're being stupid. What happened to your dad has nothing to do with you. He loved you and you did nothing wrong. There was nothing you could do. And beating yourself up about it isn't going to do anything for you now." She coughed a few times, before taking deep rejuvenating gulps of air.

"You're right…" she muttered, before launching herself in to his arms, burying her face in his chest. His arms immediately came around her small frame, comforting and protecting her. Her sobs finally quieted down. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I feel so weak…"

"Stupid...." He whispered affectionately, bringing her closer to him. How could she possibly think that? She was still here now. She was still able to smile every day. She was strong. He held her like that for a few more minutes until her heart beat slowed down to the pace of his own. He relaxed at the sound.

She smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha…"

He didn't answer her this time, and merely clutched her tighter to him, shielding her from the outside world. He buried his head in her hair, admiring the scent that was only Kagome's. She had been through too much already. It was incredible really…to see her still so strong despite what had happened. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she had been thinking all these years. The horrors she had been through was enough for any one in any lifetime. He closed his eyes.

He wasn't going to let anything else happen to her.

XxXxXx

This is definitely the most intense chapter I have ever written. And its probably one of the hardest ones I've ever had to write. I did my very best on it and I hope that you all liked it! It's very difficult to keep Inuyasha and Kagome in character especially in something like this. And I hoped this chapter explains a lot of things. Don't worry; the next chapter will be much happier and lighter.

Unfortunately, this chapter has kept my attention all this week so I have yet to write the others. They might not come as quickly as I would like because I've been very tired lately. But bear with me! I shall finish this. Its funny because I have everything all planned out for the end, but not much for this middle that I'm currently in… hm…

OMG! 600 reviews you guys?! Thank you so much! And thanks for reading!


	27. Something He's Scared to Admit

_Week 8, Wednesday_

The sun was still brightly visible in the late afternoon sky and a cool, and a gentle breeze was blowing softly. The park was at its liveliest period with the kids just getting out of summer school and rushing to the park to play. The sky was cloud free and everything seemed to be calm and in place. All and all, a fairly good day he concluded. And plus, it would be ending early which made his afternoon all the more better. As he slung his jacket over his shoulder, he couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped his lips. He exited the main building and was met with the figure of Kagome. She had showed up just as he was finishing up on his final task and had been waiting outside for him. He shut the door behind him with a click, and her head shot up.

"You're done already?" she inquired as she stood.

"Yeah. All finished."

"What's your next task?"

"Nothing. I'm all finished." He repeated with a grin.

"But its only four thirty." She breathed, her voice partly coated in uncertainty.

"It is." He confirmed with a nod.

"You never finish this early."

"Totosai said that once I finished my last task, I could leave." He explained. He was soon at her side and they began walking along the path. Her cane tapped along the sidewalk as they both fell in to step with one another. "I guess he forgot that I already chopped all the firewood last week." He added.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah that sounds like him."

Her body shook lightly from the laughter, causing her eyes to brighten and her shoulders to bounce. Just a single laugh seemed to bring so much life to her face. The thought of what had happened to her had not completely lifted from his mind. It still seemed so unimaginable to be true. And yet here she was proving his very thoughts wrong. There was still a bit of sadness that grazed her aura, but there was a brighter light in her eyes and he was glad. Her smiles had returned, much more natural and happy. And he planned to keep it that way.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Not really. I'm just going to grab some food and go home."

"Oh…that sounds nice."

Nice? Yeah right. If he heard something like that from someone he would probably figure it to be the most boring plan ever. But then again, he couldn't expect anything less from Kagome. Figures she would say something polite like that, even if she didn't really mean it. She was probably doing something way more exciting than him. It wouldn't surprise him at all if she were.

But then again…

A thought occurred to him.

There was always the chance that she wasn't doing anything else. There was always the possibility that she was free that night. And of course it was certainly possible that she wouldn't mind having something to do that night…He suddenly blushed, feeling a bit of confidence and nervousness flow through him. It wouldn't hurt to ask her. It would certainly be much better than his simple eat and go home plan. And even if she did turn him down, it would be in a very "polite Kagome" way.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible. Her scent shifted at his words. Obviously she hadn't been expecting that question.

"No. I'm not doing anything."

She was free that night…perfect. He could feel the excitement unwinding at the idea. His cheeks grew hotter at the thought and he prayed that he didn't say anything to screw this up.

"Well…that's…good I guess." He stammered shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean…I guess we're both not doing much tonight."

They stopped walking, in the center of the field, their conversation halting their movements. She nodded at his words, a hint of pink tingling her own cheeks as well. He could detect a more rapid beating of her heart, nearly identical to his own. She was smiling softly, fidgeting the cane in her hands. They were standing so close to one another now, but he barely noticed it.

He took a deep breath. "Listen Kagome…I was wondering if you and I…if you would like…tonight maybe we could—"

"Hey Inuyasha! Over here!"

A poorly suppressed growl escaped his lips and he didn't miss the sigh that left Kagome as well. Why did they have to get interrupted now of all times?! Slowly, he turned his head toward the voice. He swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight of them but could feel more words of curses burning at his lips. Kagome continued to remain oblivious while he stared at the last two people he wanted to see.

XxXxXx

Her brain did a double check as she considered his words.

He…he wanted to know what she was doing that night? When was the last time Inuyasha asked about something like that?

"No. I'm not doing anything." She responded honestly, her mind racking to figure out just what he was up to.

Naturally, her mind flew to the most illogical and, yet wonderful thing, in the world. She couldn't help but consider it. Even though she knew it was most unlikely to happen, her mind seemed to be jumping upon the thought like a lovesick schoolgirl! And that was ridiculous! She knew it was a far-fetched thing for Inuyasha to do, so she couldn't possibly go assuming that he would do it. And she couldn't go making assumptions like that! Maybe he was just trying to be polite. Or maybe he was just curious about what she wa—

"Well…that's…good I guess. I mean…I guess we're both not doing much tonight."

She sucked in a breath. His voice had sounded timid and hesitant, something she rarely heard. Was…was he really about to do what she thought he was going to do? She prayed he was, but didn't dare hope too much. She couldn't get too excited. But once again, her heart seemed to betray her thoughts. It was beating so fast, she could hear it in her ears. Hell, he could probably hear it as well.

"Listen Kagome…I was wondering if you and I…"

She nearly died on the spot. He was doing it! He was really doing it! An explosion of pure excitement suddenly lashed out of her wildly. She already knew the question and she already had her answer, but she still let him finish.

"…if you would like…tonight maybe we could—"

She never forgot a voice. And this particular voice had called out to Inuyasha, cutting off his questioning words to her. She heard him growl low in his throat, and knew that his wonderful words and attention had been stolen from her. She let a sigh escape her lips. Figures karma would do this to her…right when Inuyasha was about to ask her…

She heard footsteps squishing in the moist grass towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha barked.

Her ears picked up the shuffling of objects before he spoke. "Why…Sango and I thought that we would have a nice picnic here in the park."

"A picnic…" Inuyasha grounded out and she could practically taste the anger in his voice. "Here? Now?!"

But Miroku remained unfazed by his friend's harsh tone. "Why not? It's such a lovely day today. If you're finished early, perhaps you would like to join us?"

Inuyasha didn't answer and Kagome supposed he was still seething next to her. His growls still filled the air, leaving Miroku's question still hanging. The strange atmosphere forced a decision out of her. Setting a smile on her face, Kagome decided to take the initiative, like always.

She stepped forward. "Is it alright if I join you?"

"Oh of course Kagome! We would love it if you joined us." She heard Sango exclaim.

Kagome smiled at the cheerfulness in her voice. "Thank you."

A few minutes went by, and only the sound of rustling plates and wrapping material could be heard. Thankfully Inuyasha had ceased his growls. She had been as disappointed as he had been about their interruption, but there wasn't anything to do now. No use brooding over lost issues. Here was Miroku and Sango offering to have a delicious meal with them and it would be stupid to deny them. She didn't want to pass up such kind gestures, and she knew, or at least hoped, the same conversation between her and Inuyasha would come up again in the future.

XxXxXx

'_I am a genius…I am a genius!' _Miroku continued to chant in his head.

What on earth had Sango been thinking? Of course coming to the park for a picnic was a great idea! How could she possibly think of passing up such a wonderful opportunity to check up on their two lovebird friends? Enjoy a nice meal, catch up with friends, and help pave the path of love in the process. It was brilliant! And even if Inuyasha didn't enjoy it, Kagome sure seemed to be enjoying herself.

Speaking of her, the woman was an extraordinary figure. He would never have supposed her to be blind, considering her personality. She was so bubbly and kind hearted. Clearly she was able to hold her own and he knew that it was that sort of personality that would break through to Inuyasha's heart. It was all very exciting really, to witness it all.

"Who wants a sandwich?" He prompted, to his circle of friends, all situated on the blanket. He pulled out three wrapped packages from the basket. "I have turkey, ham, and chicken." After passing out the sandwiches, they all began to eat, the conversation coming naturally and more smoothly than he would have ever expected. It was mainly Sango and Kagome doing the talking, but nonetheless, he was thrilled to see the two of them bonding so nicely.

"Your father is a commander in chief for the army?" Kagome cried out in amazement.

Sango nodded. "Yep. He's trained for about thirty years and it has really paid off. Even though I don't get to see him as often as most people see their fathers, it's still great to know that he's doing something heroic and honorable."

Kagome placed a hand over her heart. "You must be really proud of him."

"I am." Sango's replied, her eyes shinning with love and pride; a look Miroku knew quite well. Despite only seeing him a few times each month, he knew how close Sango was with her father. Her father inspired her to do so much.

"What about your father Kagome? What does he do for a living?" Sango questioned, taking a bite of her sandwich.

At that instant, Miroku saw two things happen at once. The smile had all but faded from Kagome's face for a brief second, and Inuyasha crushed the soda can in his hand, his worried eyes darting toward Kagome. Something in the air shifted dramatically, and Miroku found himself suddenly curious of the sudden change. Kagome's smile soon returned, but something was different about it. Inuyasha's eyes never left her.

"Well…ah…" She struggled slowly. Miroku blinked at her surprisingly weaker voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Sango.

"Kago—"

"Sango, how's Kohaku doing?"

Inuyasha's question startled both him and Sango. He had barely said three words throughout the entire dinner and now suddenly he was asking questions? Miroku's eyes found Kagome once more, to see a relieved smile on her face while the half demon stared intently at Sango, almost demanding that she answer.

Sango cleared her throat. "Oh well he's doing fine. He's a bit nervous and all, especially with his senior year coming up and college apps to consider."

"Where does he want to go?"

"I think he has his heart set out for Tokyo University." Inuyasha nodded, only half interested in her answer. His eyes flickered briefly back toward Kagome before he finished up his sandwich with a final gulp.

Kagome suddenly stood. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Inuyasha stood as well and somehow, Kagome heard him. She smiled. "You stay here Inuyasha. I can handle this on my own."

He frowned, looking as if he was ready to protest, until Sango cut in.

"Mind if I come with you Kagome?" Kagome nodded. Together, the two girls walked off toward the stalls. The frown still had not left Inuyasha's face as he continued to watch them walk off. He sighed.

Miroku knew better than to question Inuyasha about such things, but the curiosity was overwhelming him. He chose his words carefully once he was sure the girls were out of earshot.

"Everything alright Inuyasha?"

The half demon's gaze snapped from the girls to the ground. "Keh. What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Well, Kagome seemed a bit off a few momen—"

"You're imagining things." Inuyasha cut him off.

Miroku sighed. "I am merely concerned Inuyasha."

"Well you don't need to be. The last thing she needs is you two nosy people bothering her and bringing up bad memories." He lashed out, grabbing another soda from the basket.

"I see." Miroku replied in understanding. He had figured as much. Obviously this ordeal extended farther than he knew. "Does it have something to do with her father?" Inuyasha turned away, a troubled look coming over his face. That was all the answer Miroku needed. "What happened?"

"Its none of your business." Inuyasha snapped. "And don't you dare ask her about it. She…she doesn't need that kind of stress." He spoke the last part softly, but Miroku was able to pick up on it. And from his very tone, Miroku understood it all; how much Kagome meant to Inuyasha. He smiled. He didn't need to do anything more. It had happened on its own, whether Inuyasha realized it or not.

"Very well Inuyasha. I won't say a word." Miroku promised. "But just know…Kagome is strong. You don't need to protect her from everything."

"Keh." Inuyasha said stiffly, his golden eyes looking out toward the bathrooms once more.

XxXxXx

'_Miroku is an idiot…' _Sango seethed inwardly.

Of course she knew this was a bad idea! They had already risked everything when they had visited last time. Obviously they didn't need to come again. It was so obvious that Inuyasha cared for Kagome. Earlier when they were approaching them for the "picnic ambush", Sango could tell something had been going on between them. Inuyasha had been about to say something important to Kagome, and both her and Miroku and ruined it. How could Miroku not see the signs? The way Inuyasha looked at her when he thought no one was looking. The way he spoke to her. And his actions back at the picnic spoke endless volumes for Sango.

Stupid nosy Miroku…

"Sango could you hold this for me?"

Kagome held out her cane and Sango took it. She watched as Kagome felt around for the first stall door before pushing it open and stepping inside.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Sango called.

"I may be blind Sango, but I'm not helpless."

Sango laughed nervously. "Oh yes…sorry."

"Don't apologize." Kagome commanded, but with not harshness in her voice. Sango shook her head. Kagome was much stronger than many probably gave her credit for.

But then her thoughts suddenly drifted back to the picnic and Kagome's sudden change of mood. She wondered what could have caused that? Obviously Inuyasha was aware of it, that much she was certain. But what could it be? It had happened after she had asked her about her father so perhaps…it had something to do with him? Maybe he was a convict…or maybe an alcoholic…or maybe even dead?

Sango shuddered. She couldn't even imagine her own father gone from her life. If something terrible happened to her father, she didn't know if she could have the strength like Kagome to smile everyday. And she knew she wouldn't want to talk about it much. It was hard to relive through bad memories.

As Kagome exited the stall to wash her hands, the question teased at her lips, but Sango held herself back. She wasn't stupid. She had seen how her question before had affected Kagome before. Perhaps another day, when Kagome wanted to, she would tell her the truth.

They were just exciting the bathroom when Kagome suddenly spoke. "Sango?"

"Yes?"

"You've known Inuyasha for a while, right?

Sango blinked at the unexpected question. "Well…yes, I guess so. He is one of Miroku's closest friends. Why?"

"What do you think of him?"

Her question completely puzzled Sango and she bit her lip. "Um…well he is a bit brash and rude when you first meet him, but I know that he's not so bad once you get to know him. He's just had a bit of a difficult past, which has made him a little more rough and different than others but he doesn't mean most of the things he says. He usually means well."

Kagome pursed her lips and Sango cocked an eyebrow. Perhaps that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

But she wasn't done yet. "What does Inuyasha look like?" she continued on.

"What?" Sango nearly cried. Where on earth had that question come from? What was Kagome getting at? She peered in to her blue eyes carefully for any hints, but could find nothing in Kagome's neutral face. When Kagome didn't answer, Sango cleared her throat. "Uh…why do you want to know?"

"Just..curious…" she said vaguely.

"Curious?" Sango repeated in disbelief.

"Well…yeah…" She muttered, suddenly looking nervous. "I mean…I can't see him so I thought I could ask you to get more of an idea."

"Why not ask Inuyasha?"

She swallowed. "I would…but I know he'll get defensive."

"But he's always like that." Sango reasoned.

Kagome sighed. "I know, but I feel like it's something more. I feel like he's hiding something important from me. Something he thinks I won't like or…something he's scared to admit."

Sango froze. Could Kagome actually know? She knew that Inuyasha had always been defensive about his demon heritage and she had a feeling that he had yet to tell her of what he truly was. But was it possible for Kagome to already know? Was she just trying to confirm something she already suspected?

"What sort of important thing do you think he's hiding from you?" She asked gently.

But Kagome ignored her question. "You said Inuyasha was different than most people. How is he different?"

Her questions were becoming closer and closer to home than Sango would have liked. And she knew she wasn't the person to be answering these questions.

"Kagome…I think that you should be asking Inuyasha these questions, not me." Sango insisted honestly. It wasn't her place to explain something so important about Inuyasha to someone who meant so much to him.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Yeah…you're right. Thanks Sango."

"No problem." She replied with a smile.

XxXxX

Eeekk! Long chapter full of lots of stuff! So sorry for taking forever to update. I started my last quarter of my freshman year two weeks ago and I've been pretty busy with scheduling. Updates will probably be less because of this, but I'll do my best. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all your reviews and support! See you next time!


	28. You Idiot Totosai

_Week 8, Friday_

A soft sigh escaped the park manager's lips as he carefully dusted off the final shelf in his office. Once satisfied, he stepped back to admire his handiwork, a smile coming to his face at the shinning wood surface. He straightened out a few of the framed pictures, with a content smile and sat down at his desk. The entire room had been cleaned quite nicely; a fitting end for a Friday afternoon. There had been no troubles or issues that day, and he was even able to give Inuyasha an easy day. But now that the room was in order, he could completely relax knowing there was nothing more to do.

Well at least, he didn't think there was anything more…

Was there?

Something inside him told him he was forgetting something that day. Something different than the usual order of things. It was a shame that he couldn't remember. What if it was something extremely important? Like a special occasion or something? What if…

He suddenly gasped, panic taking hold of him. Frantically he grabbed the phone on his desk, and pushed the second number on the speed dial button. His fingers tapped anxiously against his wooden desk as he waited for the pick up. The tone rang out, teasing him in the most cumbersome of ways, making him even more terrified than before. It was always a bad sign when she didn't pick up.

He nearly cried out in relief when she finally picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Happy anniversary Shoga!" he bellowed out in the happiest voice he could muster. And she said that he always forgot! Well not this time!

There was a brief pause on the other line before he heard her sigh. _"Totosai…you shouldn't have…"_

He blinked at her tone. That was strange…she sounded sort of tired at the moment. Shouldn't she be thrilled that he had called? Shouldn't she be excited about the wonderful dinner they would have that night? Wait…had he made the reservations? He didn't really remember making the call…He cursed himself inwardly for forgetting such a detail and swore he'd make it up later, but for now: time to woo his wife.

"My love…" he swooned in to the phone. "Another year of being married to you has gone by once more. Why should I not be happy to celebrate another anniversary with you?" he asked in confusion.

She sighed once more. _"No really Totosai…you shouldn't have. It isn't our anniversary."_

He stiffened in shock at the barely concealed anger in her voice. "Isn't it?"

The all-knowing sound of a click was heard and Totosai gulped. Oh dear…his wife was angry with him once again. Slowly he hung up the phone with a defeated groan. And this time he had been certain he had gotten the date right. He knew he was never very good at remembering things, but it wasn't like it was doing it on purpose! Things just sort of slipped from his mind very easily. He usually figured things out eventually.

The manager stroked his chin, deep in thought. The thought of that special thing hadn't completely lifted from his mind. It was such an annoying nagging feeling really and to not be able to remember it was extremely frustrating. He paced about the room a bit more, big bug eyes darting among the bookshelves and pictures as he tried to recall the important task at hand.

But nothing.

Perhaps he should give it a few more seconds.

….

Nope still nothing.

How disappointing… Sighing heavily, he picked up an old magazine. He shuffled through the pages aimlessly, trying to get his mind off the task. That was the trick with remembering things sometimes: they often came back to you when you weren't even thinking about them; when you didn't even need them anymore. He blamed it on terrible timing and karma. He was just getting through a fascinating article about global warming when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," he commanded, setting his magazine down. The door opened slowly revealing a rather hesitant Inuyasha. The youth stepped inside, and shut the door behind him with a click.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I did?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. One of the workers told me to come see you as soon as my current job was done."

He didn't exactly recall summoning the half demon, but he figured he might as well go with it. It usually didn't fail him before. Clearing his throat, he put on a confident smile. "Yes…yes of course. I did call you in here. Please sit down." He motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Inuyasha sat without a word. The silence between them grew and continued on for a few minutes, the half demon still looking expectantly at the park manager. And for the life of him, Totosai could not seem to remember why Inuyasha was here in the first place. All he could do for the moment was smile and stare at the half demon. It was probably a little too much, for Inuyasha soon began fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Well? What did you need Totosai?" he asked gruffly. The park manager opened his mouth to speak, but then faltered. Why did this always have to happen to him? Why did he always forget everything? His smile faded and he brought his gaze downward, letting out a rather large sigh.

And then his eyes locked with some files on his desk, and his mind clicked. His head snapped up.

"Of course!" He shouted in triumph, earning a slightly startled jump from Inuyasha.

"Of course…what?" The half demon repeated in confusion.

Totosai merely grinned, grasping the one of the files on his desk. He opened it, and extracted a single sheet of paper with very little writing on it. "This is what I almost forgot."

"Almost?"

But he ignored him. "I received this fax this about a week ago regarding you and your community work here at Suza Park."

To the old man's surprise, Inuyasha's posture suddenly seemed to stiffen rather suddenly. It was as if someone smacked him across the face without warning. An unfamiliar look had settled within his eyes. But it wasn't a feared look. No… it was turmoil of some sort; an old struggle that had been most likely residing within him for quite some time.

Keeping the thought in mind, Totosai cleared his throat, pushing forward. "According to the fax, they said you had a document for me that would explain the change of details of your sentence that would be active by this week. I had completely forgotten about it till now. My how a week has flown by. Anyways, do you have the document?"

"Uh…yeah…" The half demon drew out slowly. He bit his lip for a moment, and then after a slight hesitation, he carefully reached in to his back pocket and extracted a rather worn, folded sheet of paper. He handed it to him.

"I'm surprised you didn't give me this earlier Inuyasha." But he didn't reply. Totosai opened the note carefully. It looked as if the paper had been folded open and close numerous times and had been ruffled with quite carelessly. Some of the words had been nearly lost within the creases and the paper's texture had softened deeply. He frowned. "In the future Inuyasha, when handling legal documents like this, you might want to take better care of them."

But the half demon remained silent, and looked away.

The park manager stared at the half demon for a few extra seconds. He certainly was acting a bit strange today. He had never seen him so quiet and withdrawn and looking so troubled. Had he gotten enough sleep the night before? Inuyasha soon noticed his staring, but Totosai quickly pretended to be looking for his reading glasses. Once they were found, he slipped them on, reading over the document carefully.

As he read through the paper, he couldn't help the slight clench of his heart after each line that he read. According to this, today was the last day of Inuyasha's sentence. Somehow it had been shortened and no longer would the half demon have a reason to come to Suza Park.

"So…" he droned out quietly. "I suppose this is your last day?" He never thought he would say such words so soon. It felt like just yesterday that the brash and young Inuyasha had come to him with his unfulfilled hours. And now, here he was, completely done. The old man's chest tightened at the realization and his face fell. The half demon would be missed, that much was certain. Despite all the rudeness Inuyasha seemed to display, Totosai had seen right through it. He was a good man; hard-working and diligent. And even if Inuyasha hadn't realized it, he had changed quite a bit over these past two months.

"What are you talking about Totosai?"

He did a double take. The half demon's classic harsh and sharp tone had suddenly returned, surprising the old man out of his inner reflection moment. He cocked an eyebrow at him, the turmoil gone from his eyes, and instead replaced with a newly lit fire. His posture was no longer weak and defeated, but he now stood with more energy than he had seen in a while.

"Inuyasha?" He inquired, now completely lost.

"Today is not my last day."

Okay…wait what? What on earth was he talking about? Surely he hadn't read wrong. He knew his remembering skills weren't completely up to par, but his reading was still the same as ever. Quickly he brought his eyes back down to the paper, briefly scanning it over once more to see if he had missed anything. Eighth week, yes… completed service hours, yes… what had he missed?

"You idiot Totosai. It's only been five weeks."

"Five weeks?!" The old man cried in horror. Was it possible to have made such a mistake? Could he have honestly forgotten so much time? Hastily he grabbed a calendar and flipped through the days. Two months ago? One month ago? How long had it been? His rubbed his temple tiredly.

"I could have sworn…" he began weakly.

Inuyasha grunted in annoyance. He walked over to his side of the desk and pointed with a clawed finger at the second Monday of last month. "I started on this day. That was only five weeks ago."

He mentally counted the weeks, confirming it. It made sense. And Inuyasha seemed pretty sure of himself. Perhaps he had just forgotten all the days again. Stupid…he cursed. How could he forget such a large detail! He folded the calendar and document away for later use. "I apologize Inuyasha. I did not realize how off I was in the dates."

He waved his words aside. "Don't worry about it old man." He walked toward the door, his hand pausing on the handle. "Anything else you need?"

Thankfully, his mind clicked in to place at the perfectly right moment. There was something else he needed and he remembered it for once! It was a good thing too…nearly three big forgetful moments in one hour would have been ridiculous.

"Actually, there is one more thing Inuyasha. Thank you for reminding me." He replied with a smile. "I don't know if I mentioned this to you before, but we are having our yearly soccer tournament next Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. It's a tournament open to all the businesses in the city. It's a pretty exciting event even though we usually don't get too many teams coming out. Other than the soccer games, there will be many booths set up by each business. This year we got about sixteen teams competing and the winners gets some free plane tickets."

He nodded. "So I'm guessing you want me to help organize and clean?"

But he shook his head. "Not this time. I remembered that in your profile it said that you played soccer for about six years. Would you be willing to be a referee during the tournament? It would still count for your hours."

He shrugged. "Sounds good."

"Great." He breathed. Now for the slightly more difficult part… He eyed the half demon hesitantly, choosing his words carefully. "Would you also be willing to…play?"

"Play?"

"Yes. Suza Park has a team as well and another member would make substitutions a bit easier. So you probably won't even have to play! Just be there in case they need you!" he added in a rush.

He looked a bit uncertain about the entire thing, but he eventually nodded. "Alright."

"Excellent!"

Inuyasha opened the door a crack. "That it?"

"Yes, thank you. You can leave now." And with that, he exited.

Totosai couldn't help the large smile on his face. Everything was working out perfectly now! Good thing he didn't forget about the soccer thing. And it was great that Inuyasha still had a few more weeks to go. Hell, he might have even had to play himself, if it weren't for Inuyasha. How stupid of him to mix up the weeks. If Inuyasha hadn't corrected him…

Corrected him…

He suddenly blinked as logic overtook his fragile mind.

Inuyasha had corrected him…on something that wasn't exactly beneficial for himself. Why would he do that? He could have easily let the mistake slide. That way he could have gotten out earlier! But no…instead he had corrected him, leaving him with more weeks to work. Why? Why bother? Didn't he dislike working here? Wouldn't he want to leave?

A thought suddenly occurred it him.

What if…what if he had lied? What if it really was the eighth week? Totosai knew that he was terrible at remembering but when it came to something about the park, he was usually pretty good at remembering. The thought of it only being the fifth week did seem a bit off. Quickly, Totosai pulled out another file from the drawer; this one held the information regarding when exactly Inuyasha had begun to work. He doubled checked the dates, confirming his earlier thoughts. So Inuyasha had lied. It really was the eighth week. But why would Inuyasha correct him on something like that? Did he want to stay? Why?

Visions of a blue-eyed blind girl flashed in to his mind and he closed his eyes in understanding.

Of course…it all made sense now. Although it didn't erase the surprising extent that Inuyasha had gone through to extend his time with Kagome. Actually it was kind of sweet really he thought with a grin. He chuckled to himself and tucked the file back in to the drawer. Oh this would be an interesting last few weeks.

And who was he to intrude on such a pursuit?

XxXxXx

Sorry for the lateness. I've been super stressed, enough said. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews!


	29. Its Complicated

_Week 9, Monday Soccer Tournament Day 1_

He couldn't remember the last time he had wore these. As he slipped his foot inside, he could feel the years of dust and tear laced within the leather confines. A slight stench arose as he entered, the laces rubbing weakly against each other in an ancient sort of weariness. But he ignored all pained signs of them; they had never let him down before, and he knew they wouldn't now. Although, if they could grow another inch or so, that would be great to.

Once he had tied his soccer cleats with a satisfied fit, he pulled on his long white socks, halfway up his shin to cover his shin guards. After, he threw on the white wife beater shirt over his head and slung the bag over his shoulder, making his way out of the bathroom and in to the bright sunlight.

Immediately, he was assaulted by hundreds of sounds screaming from all around him. Suza Park was at its liveliest moment, with hundreds of people and booths scattered about either to impress or to observe. The scents danced around him, ranging from delicious food, to overpriced merchandise, and women with cheap perfume. He saw various companies and business that he recognized along with a few that he had never seen before. The sun was beating down hard on everyone that day, a fitting afternoon for a soccer tournament. Surely the weather would separate the weak from the strong.

He continued walking around for a bit longer, his eyes merely taking in the sights this event had to offer. He eventually reached his destination, Field B. The entire grassy field of Suza Park had been sectioned off and split in to three fields, divided and named from A-C. He checked his watch; it was nearly one thirty. He was just in time for his first match of the day and from the looks of it, he was going to be working with younger players. From what he could tell, their ages ranged from sixteen to eighteen. His took a silent breath through his nose. All human males…Perfect.

Someone suddenly came behind him, giving him a hard slap on the back. "Excellent Inuyasha! You're actually here and on time!"

He shot the old man a look but Totosai ignored him, choosing to flip rapidly through the papers on his clipboard. "Let's see…Field B…yes good…alright then!" He exclaimed with a smile. "Inuyasha, this will be your field for today! We actually had quite a larger than expected turnout this year, so we had to split the games up a bit more based on the age and race. Now, you will be refereeing the lower level teams today. We have eight lower level human teams this year so you'll be refereeing four games today, all on this field. I assume I don't need to explain any soccer rules to you, correct?"

Inuyasha nodded. It had been quite a few years since he played, but it wasn't too difficult to remember. Soccer had been a huge part of his life, before he got in to self-defense training. The rules, strategies, and lessons…they were all still second nature to him now. Although he had never refereed for this particular age group before; it was definitely going to be interesting. Totosai smiled and handed him a whistle.

"I'm afraid we were only able to get two referees per match this year, so you and Jinenji will be working together. Good luck Inuyasha! And thank you!" The park manager replied, before running off.

Once he was out of sight, Inuyasha made his way over to the score bench. A middle aged human woman sat there, organizing a few flier and papers on the table. A much larger and yet feeble looking demon, whom he assumed was Jinenji, stood next to the table, fumbling with the referee jersey in his hands. Inuyasha sighed, and stood before the woman, clearing his throat for attention. She paused for a moment, before peering up at his dominating figure, adjusting her glasses with a slight frown tugging at her lips.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi." He offered, hoping just his name would suffice.

Thankfully, it seemed to work. Her eyes widened in understanding as she furiously flipped through a few more papers. She eventually produced one from within the rather large stack and handed it to him. She instructed him to sign at the bottom and he complied. Giving him one final glance, and letting out a rather loud huff, she handed him a referee jersey and two colored cards, muttering a 'good luck' under her breath.

Just as he slipped on the black and yellow jersey, his keen ears could detect more of hushed whispers around him, most of them concerning him. But he shrugged them off, stuffing the cards in to his pocket. _'Let them talk shit. They'll regret it later.'_ He thought with a smirk. Walking to the center of the field, he motioned Jinenji over to him. The demon trotted over to him, head bowed.

"You're Jinenji right?" He called, and the demon jumped before nodding. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Was this guy serious? How did he honestly expect to ref this game if he didn't have an ounce of confidence? Giving him a slap on the shoulder for reassurance, Inuyasha winced inwardly when he felt him flinch.

"I'm Inuyasha. Are you ready?" He asked. Jinenji nodded weakly once more and Inuyasha blew his whistle.

"Game on!"

XxXxXx

The first half of the game had been awful.

Jinenji's lack of confidence had left him making most of the calls, and often having to guess when the ball was kicked out of line; which of course had led to a few boos here and a couple of glares there. But he ignored them all. He figured it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He supposed at least some of the parents had noticed his distressing situation with such a poor partner of a ref. When the first half had finally ended, he had never been so glad to have a breather. The heat had not let up throughout the entire day, leaving him more tired than expected. When Jinenji handed him a water bottle, he downed it all at once.

"Would you like another?" Jinenji offered timidly, holding up another bottle.

But Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm fine. But actually Jinenji…" The demon turned his overly big blue eyes up at the half demon. "Do you think…you could make a few more calls out there? I know you know what's going on."

Jinenji sighed, twitting his thumbs nervously. "I guess…but what about…" he trailed off, eyes moving toward the crowd.

Inuyasha scoffed over his shoulder. "Keh. Them? Don't worry about them. No matter what they say, it's our word against theirs and they can't do anything about it anyways." When he didn't reply, Inuyasha nudged him gently. "Come on Jinenji. Quit getting so worked up. It's just a game. And besides, none of them would dare say anything more than they already have. I've made sure of that." He added confidently.

Jinenji couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this. No doubt he had noticed the growls and glares the half demon had sent to the crowd. "I guess…I could manage to make a few more calls." He finally replied, bringing admiring eyes up to him.

He nodded. "Good to hear. Make some more calls. That's what we need."

"Yes!" The demon smiled, suddenly feeling more confident. "We need to make more accurate calls!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "More accurate? Excuse me?" He questioned hotly, sending a chilling glare, this time at Jinenji.

The poor demon's eyes widened at his mistake and he began shaking slightly. "I…uh…" His more formed more coherent words before he blushed madly, walking swiftly in the opposite direction. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his retreating figure.

XxXxXx

"That's the game!" Inuyasha shouted, blowing hard on his whistle at the end of the second game. The crowd applauded on a well-played match before everyone began pilling out of the stands and off the field so that the next game could begin. After a fifteen-minute break, then the next game would begin.

Jinenji sat next to him. "Two more to go." He muttered tiredly.

Inuyasha grumbled in response. These games felt like they had been going on forever. And with the constant heat, and all the screaming and shouting in his ears…Inuyasha's senses hurt just thinking about it. It was tiresome to say the least, but at least Jinenji had pulled his weight a bit more. That part, at least, was better. Now if only they could do something about those stupid whiny teenage boys. Seriously, was that what he was like just a few years ago? Keh, of course not.

He was just taking another swing of his water bottle, when a scent wafted toward him, edging within his memory. Where had he smelled it before? He couldn't remember from whom it had come from and yet just the recognition of it sent his blood in to a fury. His eyes hardened instinctively, and he felt a growl well up in his throat. He barely heard Jinenji's worried words to him. Another voice broke through to him from behind him, causing his head to snap around toward the source.

"Well, well, well…look who's here and out of jail already." The voice taunted. A teenage human boy, roughly seventeen years old, stood before him. He had long black hair, and shifty dark eyes. The two other teenagers at his side snickered in response. The origin of the scent instantly clicked in his mind, and he snarled. It was them. He knew it was them! Why didn't he recognize it before?!

"You little brats…" he growled, now facing the three of them. At the sight of his attire, the two sidekicks immediately began, muttering nonsense words in to their leader's ear. The human paused for a moment, and then snorted.

"Well I'll be…"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "You got something to say?"

"They actually let you ref the soccer games?" The leader noted, his voice dripping with disbelief. His lips curved upward in a sarcastic grin before his body shook slightly from laughter. "Is this part of your criminal punishment? Is your demon friend there a criminal too? Ha! You're all the same."

The minor and pathetic insult merely grazed Inuyasha's ego, but the implication toward Jinenji had been uncalled for. He could feel a bit of bitterness sweep through him, while Jinenji stood there, confused at their words. Already Inuyasha's mind was burning from the previous memories these guys had done before. Just the thought of it had him boiling with anger. He was about five steps from pounding them, when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, steadying him back.

"Inuyasha…" Jinenji warned. "Take it easy."

"Yeah Inuyasha, take it easy…you wouldn't want to do anything too hasty. Not now especially." The leader cooed, instigating another wave of anger from him. The three of them laughed even harder, and it took all of Inuyasha's will power to stop himself right then and there. He couldn't lose it now. In a way, their words were right. He couldn't afford to mess up again. He would just have to take it in. His body instantly relaxed, and Jinenji's hold on his shoulder eased up as well.

"We'll see you later Inuyasha. Say hi to Shippo for us." The three of them cackled once more before walking off toward the concessions, leaving a steaming Inuyasha and a slightly frantic Jinenji.

"Inuyasha…" Jinenji ventured hesitantly after a few seconds. "Are you alright?"

But Inuyasha didn't answer. Part of him knew he should have expected those brats to be here, and yet part of him knew that even so, there was nothing he could do about it. In his current state, things were definitely against him and anything that he did could seriously hurt him. He had been so close to losing it; so close to ruining everything that he had worked for. He had a feeling that another criminal act against his record, especially within such a short amount of time, would affect him exponentially.

He must have been growling again for Jinenji questioned him once more, snapping him out of his interior reflection. He rubbed his forehead, trying to calm his racing pulse. "I'm fine Jinenji. Thanks though."

"If you're sure now?" Inuyasha nodded slowly, more for the Jinenji's assurance. He still had the urge to beat the crap out of those boys. What they had done…Inuyasha hated just thinking about it. But of course, now wasn't the time to make a scene or get worked up. They still had a game to ref in a few minutes.

The demon breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear." He replied, but then paused. "May I ask who those boys were? The center one in particular seemed to know you quite well."

"I…I'm not sure." He answered honestly. He had never known the name of that boy, nor his two friends. Hell he had never seen them until now. Before, he had only remembered them by scent alone. But now, he had a feeling that he knew who the main boy was. He felt stupid for not realizing it before.

'_Hiten Hiroshi.'_

XxXxXx

The last game finally rolled around, a little later than Jinenji would have liked. It had been a long day, and he couldn't wait for it all to be over. Demon though he was, even he could get worn out from all the soccer stress of the day. Hell he'd be lucky if he could just get through this last match. Already his limbs were feeling slightly weakened from the heat and fatigue. Even Inuyasha looked like he was ready to call it quits early. It was getting rather late in to the day.

"Who are the last teams for the day?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kaito's Car Repair versus Hakurei Home Mortgages." He answered, with a groan. "This one is definitely going to be an interesting one." Inuyasha merely smirked in response, retying his soccer cleats.

The half demon was certainly an interesting fellow. Proud, headstrong, so sure of himself, and a tad stubborn; three out of those four things Jinenji definitely desired and admired. Being a rather large demon himself, things had never been easy for him, especially growing up in such a uneasy society that still had yet to trust demons. It did, however, make him wonder Inuyasha's past and the struggles he went through. Not to mention the strange and heated confrontation he had a few minutes ago. But of course, Jinenji knew better than to question the half demon about that.

It was hard not to be motivated by him. Whether it was due to his contagious confidence, or his threatening demeanor, Jinenji felt somewhat inspired and a bit more confident in himself thanks to the words of the half demon. A small smile managed to graze the demon's face at the thought. At first he had been terrified of refereeing a soccer tournament, but eventually concluded that it hadn't been so bad after all.

"Do you plan to play in the tournament as well?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure yet. I mean…I said I would, but I haven't been told anything yet."

"Well, upper level teams don't play until tomorrow. Perhaps you'll find out by then."

"I don't work here on Tuesdays."

"Work? You work at the park?" That sentence had caught Jinenji a bit off guard. He had assumed that all workers at the park, other than those from the businesses, were all volunteers. Could Inuyasha actually work at the park? Surely someone like him would have a better job than that.

Inuyasha's face seemed to just register his words, and he faltered. "It's complicated." He finally said.

"Complicated?" Jinenji repeated. How complicated could it be? Either you worked here or you didn't. It wasn't that hard to figure. But then his mind wandered back to the confrontation with the three boys. They had said something about a criminal sentence. Could Inuyasha be a criminal? True that he was a bit on the rough side, but a criminal? Jinenji had high doubts about that.

Inuyasha seemed a bit uncomfortable at the moment; a surprising look for someone like him. His mouth was forming soundless words as he worked to figure out an explanation but just as he looked as if he was about to say something, he froze, his golden eyes going elsewhere. They caught sight of something beyond him and Jinenji turned around to follow the half demon's sudden interest.

Scratch that. His golden eyes had caught sight of **someone** sitting in the stands.

"Kagome…" He heard the half demon whisper, as he got to his feet and walked toward her. Jinenji on the other hand remained completely rooted to the spot. This girl…Kagome…was absolutely beautiful. Long and shining raven locks, a perfectly flawless and soft looking face with bright blue eyes and full lips. Her body was one to be reckoned with and her scent alone made him feel lighter than air.

Okay, make it four out of five things that Jinenji desired.

He heard Inuyasha call out her name, his voice more gentle than he had heard all day. Jinenji didn't miss how the half demon's posture seemed to relax as he neared her, and how his eyes seemed to hold an extra light in them. The young girl Kagome had reacted to Inuyasha as well, her heart beating a bit faster, and her smile widening, showing off pearly whites. Despite this clear attraction between the two of them, Jinenji noticed that they didn't show any other outwardly signs of affection that he would have expected. Surely they were dating right? If he was reading their signs right…

Jinenji instantly became intrigued, and against his better judgment, ventured a bit closer to the pair, just close enough to hear their conversation. The game still had a few more minutes until it began.

She seemed to be enjoying his company, and the fact that he had walked all the way over there to greet her certainly spoke volumes for Jinenji. Their conversation was casual for the most part, Kagome asking how Inuyasha had been and him answering with his defensive tongue. It all seemed pretty simple and nothing more than friendship, but their body language spoke differently.

"I'm surprised you made it out here." Inuyasha commented, leaning casually against the stands where Kagome was sitting.

"I was a bit worried I wouldn't make it out here either. Especially with all the papers I needed to grade. I did a bit extra this weekend in preparation for the next few days."

He smirked. "Well its good that you did…and this time without any screaming brats with you." He said stiffly and Jinenji rolled his eyes.

Kagome giggled. "Yes, I guess that's true. But I wasn't about to let them stop me from missing this!"

Inuyasha's eyes immediately lit up and a slight smile tugged at his lips. "You…really didn't want to miss any of this?" His question was so quiet that Jinenji almost missed it. His voice had sounded so hesitant, and yet hopeful all at once. Hell, he seemed to be on the edge of his seat waiting for her answer.

She nodded enthusiastically. "I've been looking forward to being here all weekend!"

The half demon blushed at her words and Jinenji almost sighed at the sight. The hard rock demeanor that he had seen before seemed to be melting away at the presence of this one girl. It was rather sweet and unexpected.

Inuyasha coughed. "Yeah it is pretty exciting. Being the referee has been a lot harder than I realized."

Kagome's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh! You're the referee for this match?" She asked, completely surprised and yet thrilled all at once. But this time, her words had the opposite effect on Inuyasha. He seemed surprised as well, his eyes blinking confusingly. And then the words sunk in and his posture deflated, his face falling slightly.

"You didn't know?"

"No! But this is a great surprise! You're going to be refereeing Souta's game!"

"Souta?!" Inuyasha cried out, half in recognition and half in discontent.

Kagome didn't catch his tone, still smiling. "Yes! He's a part time mechanic at Kaito's Car Repair so he's going to be playing right now."

As if on cue, another younger man appeared behind Inuyasha. He was tall, about the same height as the half demon, but undeniably human with brown hair and hard brown eyes. With those eyes, he stared at Inuyasha for a few seconds, before walking up the stands and sitting next to Kagome protectively. For a brief second, Jinenji feared this could be a boyfriend, but a quick sniff denied otherwise. Merely a family member, nothing more. But then again, he wondered, why the all the protectiveness?

"Souta," Kagome called, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You remember Inuyasha, right?"

Souta's face wasn't angry or sad. It was merely guarded and cautious. He looked on edge for some reason and he was barely moving in front of the half demon as if his actions would stir something terrible. Inuyasha was in a similar state, choosing just to look at the human boy, his face contorted in a half glare, half stare. No doubt Inuyasha had noticed the protective demeanor the young man had taken with Kagome. And by the looks of it, the half demon didn't like it much.

"Yeah I remember him." Souta replied simply, and to Inuyasha and Jinenji's surprise, he extended out a hand for the half demon. After a split hesitation, Inuyasha took it, the guarded barrier between them still remaining. The relaxed stance Inuyasha once had with just Kagome seemed to disappear and be replaced with a stiff posture of tenseness and unease. It was as if both men were staring each other down, trying to figure out their every thought and feeling. It was very unnerving and Kagome seemed to remain oblivious to it all. Or perhaps she did notice and was trying to cover it up.

"Souta. Inuyasha is going to be one of the refs for your match." Kagome explained.

"Good to hear." Souta answered, more for the benefit of Kagome. "I guess I'll see you on the field." He finished, before grabbing his bag and walking off the stands and toward the bench, still glancing at Inuyasha over his shoulder every few seconds.

"I'll see you after the game Inuyasha." Kagome waved with a smile.

"Yeah. I'll see you." The half demon responded, still keeping an eye on Souta. As Inuyasha began walking back out on to the field, he let a frustrated sigh. He still continued to look back at Kagome and Souta a few times before grabbing his whistle and blowing it.

It was going to be a long game, Jinenji concluded.

XxXxXx

Yeah…I can't really say much for taking such a long time to update. Midterm after midterm after midterm kept me away and I just managed to squeeze out this chapter just before finals start up in a few weeks. As always, I thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long. But don't worry, once summer comes around and schools out, it'll be just like before: about a chapter every week or so. But for now, I ask and appreciate your patience! I'll try to put out one more chapter within the next week or so, but I can't make any promises so don't get your hopes too high! Thanks again everyone!


	30. She Isn't Just a Prize

_Week 9, Wednesday Soccer Tournament Day 3_

It was a fitting day for a soccer tournament, he concluded. Bright and clear skies, a slight breeze blowing by, and a powerful wave of heat beating down upon the crowd. Humans and demons scurried around like chickens in a frantic sort of way as they tried to advertise and make the best profit on the last of day of this event. As he walked down the isles of booths, he was bombarded with dozens of voices all offering the same thing: discounts, samples, and buy one get one free memberships. He turned them all down of course. He wasn't about to betray the membership of his current business.

"Hey you there!" He turned to his left. "You interested in self defense classes? Want to protect yourself and learn self discipline?" The man asked eagerly, extending out a piece of paper for him to take. Not surprisingly it was a coupon.

He shook his head. "No thanks man. I'm already part of a self defense business."

The man faltered, but didn't give up. "I guarantee you that ours is better! We've got some great deals and new equipment just coming in! Please say that you'll consider! I'll even give you a cheaper rate lower than your current one!"

He growled. Didn't this little human get it? He wasn't interested! He wasn't about to leave so easily! He loved where he trained! And the fact that he was trying to buy him out of it was utterly dishonorable and pathetic.

"Look…" he bit out, barely containing his annoyance and the angry demonic glint that was seeping in to his eyes. "I don't care about your little self-defense program. I'm perfectly fine where I am, got it?"

At that, the little salesman quickly nodded and scurried away back in to the safety of the booth. Checking his watch, he grimaced. If he didn't hurry up, he was going to be late for his soccer game. He quickened his pace toward the soccer fields and worked his way around until he found Field A. Thankfully the current game was running a bit behind schedule so he still had time to warm up before the match. Already he could see his team stretching out on the sidelines, ready to play. Tightening his grip proudly on the green jersey in his hand, he walked toward them. Their opponents in red were also stretching out on the opposite side.

He took about four steps, but then froze, a wonderful scent wafting in to his nose.

It was an absolutely heavenly scent that lifted his insides in a familiar way. He could recognize the scent anywhere and he knew that it came from her and only her. The scent was sweet and gentle against his senses, and yet had such a powerful effect on his mind.

Turning his head toward the scent, his eyes confirmed it at the sight of her. She stood there, talking to some other women whom he did not recognize. But he noted that she still looked as radiant as he remembered. Gentle face, beautiful blue eyes…it was hard to resist such a sight. His feet were moving before his mind could even register and soon he was next to her, a dorky sort of smile adorning his face. Strangely, she didn't notice his approach this time, since she was still talking to that other human women. He cleared his throat for her attention and she seemed to snap out of it, turning her beautiful face towards his.

"You're back already?" Her voice sounded pleased.

Should he have come sooner? She must have been waiting quite a while for him to return. He smirked in response, drawing her hands in his just like always. She seemed confused by the action, which made him pause for a moment. Her eyes had finally locked with his and he was startled by how hazy they seemed. She didn't seem to recognize him and he frowned for a moment. Perhaps she was blinded by his amazingly good looks. Most people usually were and it had been quite a while since she'd seen him.

"Kagome…it has been far too long." He purred out, tightening his hold on her hands. Her eyes widened as he spoke, and he felt her hands go slack from surprise.

"K-Kouga?"

His smile brightened, showing perfectly white teeth, identical to hers. Finally she had recognized him! "Yes Kagome. It's me. And I am so sorry that I have been away from you for so long. But now we can pick up where we left off, just like old times!"

The women next her coughed rather loudly on her soda. "Pick up…where you left off?" she repeated slowly and Kagome laughed nervously.

"Oh its nothing like that Sango. Kouga and I go way back and its been a long time, hasn't it Kouga?" She inquired, turning bright eyes toward his face. His grin widened and he pulled her hands closer towards his chest.

"I've missed you Kagome, but now that I'm back, you can become my woman."

"Become her what?!" An angry voice sounded behind Kagome. Kouga immediately bristled at the sight.

"Inuyasha." He grounded out with poorly concealed hate. The half demon stood a short distance away and he was practically storming toward them with a determined air. The other young man who was with him was walking hurriedly to keep up with his purposeful pace. Kouga's eyes flashed in warning.

"Kouga, you bastard." The half demon lashed out in return with an equal amount of ferocity, his golden eyes blazing in a familiar sort of fury. Kouga's body tensed automatically in response, mouth forming in to a feral snarl of defense.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. A small smile had appeared on her face making Kouga feel sick. But Inuyasha ignored her. Before Kouga could even blink, Kagome was out of his arms, and standing protectively behind the half demon.

"What the hell are you doing here Kouga?!"

He scoffed. "I'm playing in the soccer tournament on behalf of the Matsumoto Dojo. And I'm assuming you're playing to?" He asked with distaste, noticing the red soccer jersey he was wearing.

"Keh. Of course I am. I'm playing on behalf of Suza Park." He replied confidently. Kouga smirked in response. The tournament had just gotten a lot better. His mind recalled the red jerseys of his opponents indicating that **he **would be his opponent. This was just too perfect…the dog thought that he could beat him in soccer? How pathetic…

"What is going on here?" Kouga heard the other young man whisper to the girl named Sango.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Miroku. Apparently these two know each other. Oh thank you." She replied with a smile as he handed her a box of popcorn.

The Miroku guy nodded in response, before turning toward him. "I take it you know Kagome as well?"

Kouga chuckled. "Know her? Ha!" He puffed out his chest proudly. "Kagome and I have known each other for ages! Although it has been a while since I saw her beautiful face, I can never forget it! That is why we are destined to be together."

The Miroku and Sango pair suddenly buried their faces in to their popcorn, barely containing their laughter. Inuyasha looked as if he was about to pop a blood vessel and his lovely Kagome's face had turned a nice shade of blushing pink. Ah…how he adored his woman. She was beautiful and soon to be his. He offered a hand to her, but she didn't have a chance to respond before the half demon swatted his hand away.

"Kagome…" He brought pitiful eyes to her. "I'm sorry to have let my woman fall under such an idiotic influence." He stated, smirking widely at the half demon's glare.

Kagome sighed. "Kouga…" she began, sounding a bit tired. "Just because I went to prom with you doesn't mean—"

"You went to prom with this asshole!" The half demon roared, half in shock and half in disbelief, effectively cutting off her words.

"How dare you speak to Kagome that way!" Kouga retaliated, shoving the half demon back and away from his woman. Inuyasha merely stumbled for a moment, a murderous glint in his eyes. The intensity and tension in the air grew as their auras crackled against one another. They were nearly nose-to-nose now, their face inches from each other in the ultimate stare down. And there was no way Kouga was going to lose this one. "I say we settle this now."

"Settle this now? Like we did before?"

Kouga growled. He should have known the mutt would bring **that **up. "As memory serves, Matsumoto Dojo beat Takahashi Dojo in the regionals."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You guys only won overall because we had a lack of players in the lower division. If memory serves, I still beat you in the upper division." He boasted with a smile. Kouga's eyes narrowed and he brought a menacing step forward.

"Wait…you guys were in a tournament together?" Kagome voiced, completely disregarding the fight that was about to take place. The conversation seemed to be just catching up to her, and Kouga found the lost look on her face completely adorable.

"Unfortunately Kagome, that is true. I've known this shit face for about a year now and his dojo has always…" The wolf demon suddenly trailed off, the rest of his sentence dying in his throat. Pushing aside the half demon with unrivaled force, he stood before his woman, staring intently in to her eyes. For the first time he noticed the vacant look in her blue eyes that did not match with the expressions on her face. She seemed to be staring listlessly at nothing; even oblivious to the fact the he was in front of her. Something akin to horror dropped in to the pit of his stomach. _'She…she couldn't be…' _He debated with himself. He had just seen her a little over three years ago!

Then slowly, almost fearfully, he waved a hand in front of her face, gasping when she did not even blink. The knot in his heart tightened painfully, and he grasped her shoulders in a desperate sort of anchor.

"Kagome…what on earth…why can't you…" he breathed in complete disbelief. When she closed her eyes and sighed his heart dropped even lower, but he still didn't lost hope. Maybe she had just zoned off or something… He refused to accept the horrible truth unless she voiced it herself.

"Kouga…" she began with difficulty, but her energy seemed to die after that. He hung on to her every breath like it was a lifeline bringing him back. But as each second passed, his hope seemed to be dying. And then when she touched his cheek tenderly, her eyes unable to lock with his own, he nearly lost it.

How could this happen?! How could this happen to his woman!? He felt like a failure for not being there to protect her. She was a beautiful and yet weak little human who needed to be protected! She was vulnerable and desired by many. He should have seen that! He should have been there, shielding her from all those around her and keeping her safe! He should have—

A growl sounded behind him and his eyes flashed red for the briefest of seconds.

"You…" He snarled out dangerously, releasing Kagome and turning around to face the half demon. His mind was in a frenzy, anger and rage pouring out from his very soul. Of course he had done it! Who else would do this to his beautiful Kagome other than a murderous and uncontrolled half breed?! Who else?! There was no doubt that her beauty had been tainted by him! He pointed an accusing finger at him, and was enraged when the half demon's growls suddenly ceased and a confused look appeared.

"Me?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, now completely lost.

"You did this to her!" He yelled furiously.

The half demon's innocent façade finally fell. His eyes narrowed and he clenched a fist. "I didn't do anything to her!"

"You took away her sight!" He cried out. He should have known the half demon wouldn't admit it.

Inuyasha reeled back, completely insulted. A look of pain and anguish crossed his face for a second, before it was replaced with defiance. "I would never do anything like that to her." He replied in absolute seriousness. Kouga's eyes flashed, but before he could say another word, Kagome had stepped forward.

"Kouga. Inuyasha had nothing to do with this." She explained closing her eyes painfully. "This happened about three years ago."

Three years ago? But hadn't he seen her then? And she had been fine! It must have happened right after prom or during the summer. That was the only reasonable explanation. His heart sank even farther. What if he had stuck around after high school? What if hadn't gone off and left Kagome? She would probably still be okay now.

"I'm so sorry Kagome."

She shook her head. "Its not your fault. Don't worry about it."

But he didn't believe her. She was still hurting, and he had to make her better. He swore he would make her his woman; that would be the best cure for the pain she was in. But first things first…he had to deal with some interference. His eyes locked with Inuyasha's and he smiled. A whistle sounded behind them warning the players that the game would begin soon. The challenge relit in his eyes, and there was no doubt the half demon had caught it.

He stood before Kagome and kissed hand. "I know you're still hurting inside Kagome, and I'm sorry that I must leave now. But I'll be back later for you and I swear I'll make everything better. You'll see." She smiled a bit awkwardly and he walked off. He chuckled in triumph when he heard the half demon steps behind him a few seconds later.

XxXxXx

The challenge was set, the die had been cast, and there was no way Inuyasha was backing down now. He had seen the look in the wolf's eyes. The entire time he had provoked him, using sweet words for Kagome. And while Inuyasha had nothing of the sort in his arsenal, it didn't mean he was completely helpless. His anger had risen at the sight of the wolf, his energy and strength growing with each second of infuriation at the length of the his presence. He still couldn't believe that the wolf had known her before. He didn't even know how to describe how he felt about that. It was a boiling sort of sickness that grew painfully and unbearably.

Crystal blue eyes clashed with his own, a hidden fire hiding behind them. So the wolf wanted a challenge, eh? No problem. When Kouga had grasped her hands, it took all his will power not to rip his arm off.

"I know you're still hurting inside Kagome, and I'm sorry that I must leave now. But I'll be back later for you and I swear I'll make everything better. You'll see."

He nearly gagged at such words. The wolf's eyes had glowed with promise and his voice had been soft and alluring. It was all so pathetic and sappy that it made him sick. But then Kagome had smiled, and helplessness suddenly took over him. She seemed to actually like those romantic words of his. And sadly, he couldn't recall ever saying anything to her that was remotely close to that. He doubted that he ever could.

As the wolf walked off on to the field, he found himself following him instinctively. He sent one last wave over his shoulder, ignoring Kagome's worried words to him. He knew Miroku and Sango would explain it to her. He grabbed the wolf's shoulder, spinning him around and lashed out without thinking. "I know what you're planning and it won't work."

"You just don't like the fact that Kagome might favor my ways of comfort and protection over yours." Blue eyes twinkled and Inuyasha's throat vibrated.

"Keh."

The eyes turned amused. "You really haven't changed."

"Shut up." He snapped. He couldn't stand that look in the wolf's eyes. It was like he thought he had won and was celebrating already.

Kouga looked out toward the field, stretching his arm out. He had never looked so proud and certain of himself. "Listen carefully mutt. Right now, this is our battlefield. We will demonstrate ourselves and she shall choose the worthy one. We decide this now: who receives the prize." He proposed, speaking poetically.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "She isn't just a prize."

Kouga smirked. "She is the ultimate prize."

"You're wrong." He fought back with ferocity. "You don't see what she's worth."

Kouga laughed. "I see **everything** and more that she is worth." He insisted, eyes glazing over. Inuyasha nearly snapped, his eyes becoming red for a moment. How dare he even consider…

"One shall have her and the other shall walk away alone. Once she decides, there will be no questions asked." Kouga finished.

XxXxXx

The game had been intense from the start. It was as if the electrifying air between the two of them had been contagious throughout the entire field. Every player seemed to be playing with a vengeance, their strength and speed fueled by the competitiveness of the other side. There was clearly more to this match than merely moving on to the semi finals. Everyone could feel it now. They were all on the edge of their seats cheering at the top of their lungs.

Wiping his sweaty brow, Inuyasha glanced at the clock, slight nervousness creeping in to his mind. There was only a few more minutes left and they were tied. One more goal from either would decide it. And for Inuyasha, this game was everything. He didn't care if he was nearly out of breath. He didn't care that his limbs were aching and sore from running. He just had to score.

The ball rolled out of bounds, giving his team possession. Nato quickly took the ball and threw it with two hands toward him. He bounced it off his chest, before quickly maneuvering it down the field toward the Matsumoto goal. A raccoon demon came at him but a quick fake to the left and then a side step to the right allowed him to pass the opponent easily. He moved with a confident grace, every kick done perfectly and skillfully.

Stealing a glance to his right, he saw that Juro was open. Faster than the eye could see, he kicked it hard and accurately in to the waiting figure of his teammate. Juro got it, making his way even faster down the field. Though Inuyasha hated to admit it, Juro was the fastest on his team. The snake demon raced down at impeccable speed, zooming past many of the others. An opening appeared and he took a shot.

It was blocked and the crowd sighed.

The ref alerted the players that less than a minute remained. Kouga had the ball and was easily dodging all attempts for anyone else to take it. Inuyasha cursed. Eyes narrowing in determination, Inuyasha sprinted, faster than he had ever before. Catching the wolf demon from behind, he managed to hook his foot around the ball, earning a cheer from the crowd. Kouga stumbled while he took off, racing down the field toward the other side, seconds remaining.

He could hear the crowd screaming in his ears, their feet stomping on the bench as they rose to their feet. His heart was pounding, threatening to jump out of his chest. His lungs ached for air, but his mind was in sharp focus, the goal being the only thing he could see. He was mere meters away, all players staggering behind him at the mercy of his incredible speed. He was alone now. Just him and the goalie.

"Five seconds!" he heard someone cry.

His mind was in overdrive, pushing him to his limits. There was a clear opening. He saw it plainly. He could make the shot. His team was going to win. Reeling his foot back, he swung it forward, intentions clear.

His foot never hit the ball.

A foreign crack reached his ears and his eyes widened. He was falling, gravity taking him down hard and fast. He could feel the dirt streaking against his face as he slid, the ball rolling a few feet away. A searing pain shot up his leg, and spread throughout the limb. Darkness filled his vision as his eyes fell closed against the pain. Already his hands were clutching at the appendage feeling something wet between his fingers. A strangled cry escaped his lips, unable to be contained. He could hear the hush of the crowd and the blowing of the whistle.

And then someone screamed his name.

XxXxXx

His cry was like a knife piercing through her heart, sending jolts throughout her body. Instantly she was on her feet, eyes wide and frightened. It was his scream. There was no question about it. His name escaped her lips before she could stop it. Desperately she clung to the woman beside her.

"Sango! What is going on?! Tell me!" She called frantically, the darkness around her becoming more and more unbearable. Silence met her words and she tightened her grip on her sleeve.

A warm hand found her own. "Don't worry Kagome…everything is fine." She reassured, but Kagome wasn't fooled. Her voice had wavered and shook terribly.

"I heard him Sango! You can't lie to me and tell me that everything is fine!"

She could practically see the turmoil in Sango's eyes. Throughout the entire match, Sango had been a wonderful announcer for her, explaining the entire match in vivid detail and leaving nothing out. But now…for her to hesitate in describing what had happened…Kagome almost feared the truth.

Sango took in a deep breath. "He didn't make it to the goal Kagome. He was almost there…he was about to make the shot…but Kouga…" she trailed off and Kagome panicked. Kouga had had something to do with this?!

"What did he do?"

"I'm not really sure. The referees aren't really certain either. Kouga looked like he was trying to kick the ball away from him. But then again, that might not have been his intentions. I mean…he did miss the ball entirely and Inuyasha…he…"

A startled gasp caught in her throat. Inuyasha…he was hurt. Instantly, she began making her way down the stands, her feet clanking against the metal in desperation. She didn't care if she got hurt. She didn't care about the game anymore. She just needed to make sure he was alright. Behind her, Sango's cries of her name fell on deaf ears as she walked forward with a determined pace. Though she had no idea where to go, she figured the loud and talkative group near her was the best place to start. Waving her cane rapidly in front of her, she paused when she tapped against someone's shoe.

Someone grasped her shoulders gently. "Kagome…you need to stay back."

She recognized the voice. "Miroku please…where is Inuyasha?" He didn't answer and she pushed forward, only to be stopped once more.

"Kagome…" he warned a bit more firmly.

"Is it…serious? Will he be alright?" she asked, her voice no more than a whisper of fear. Her hands were nearly shaking.

"He'll be fine Kagome. They just need to take him over to the first aid tent right now. It's nothing more than a broken ankle. They'll just wrap up his leg and he'll be better in no more than a week."

Kagome's eyes widened. "A broken ankle? Shouldn't he be taken to the hospital?" She replied in confusion. It sounded pretty serious from what she had gathered and broken bones usually took months to heal.

Miroku's nervous laugh puzzled her even more. "Well…ah…Inuyasha's a pretty fast healer. And it wasn't really a broken ankle. More like a…uh…a sprain with a few out of place bones." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion for a second, but she quickly brushed it aside. No matter what the diagnosis, as long as Inuyasha was safe and all right, then it was fine. Her shoulders instantly relaxed at the thought and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I see him?"

An arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I'll take you to the tent. They'll let you in once they're finished with him."

She nodded gratefully as he led her through the crowd and off the grassy field on to hard pavement. She managed to catch a few of the conversations around her. Apparently the antics done by Kouga were yet to be determined, but it looked like a penalty kick was most likely to happen. Her and Miroku continued walking a few more paces before stopping. They waited about ten minutes until Kagome's ears caught the sound of a rustling tent.

"How's he doing?" Miroku asked.

An old male voice responded. "He should be fine. Someone like him will be healed up in a few days."

'_Someone like him?' _Kagome pondered. What could the man have meant by that?

"Did they make a final assessment of the game?" The old man questioned.

Miroku sighed sadly. "Yes. Suza Park was awarded a penalty kick, but didn't make it. They just finished overtime a few minutes ago. Unfortunately Matsumoto Dojo scored a goal to win the game and allow them to advance."

"Oh dear…Inuyasha isn't going to be too thrilled about that."

"I agree. Although he will be pleased to know that Kouga has been suspended for the rest of the tournament." Both men laughed lightly at the thought.

"Now who do we have here?" She heard the old man speak, his voice trailing toward her.

Miroku pushed her gently forward. "This is Kagome Higurashi. She's a…uh…friend of Inuyasha's."

"A friend of Inuyasha's you say?" The smile was evident in his voice and she felt someone grasp her hand gently, shaking it. "A pleasure to meet you Kagome. My name is Myoga and I am an old family friend of Inuyasha's."

She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Myoga."

Myoga chuckled to himself. "You're definitely a keeper. Would you like to see him?"

She nodded and the extreme heat from outside instantly faded under the shade of the tent.

XxXxXx

Every ounce of his body felt weak and detached. It was as if his mind had disconnected from his body, barely registering the actions around him. As they carried him in to the first aid tent, the pain in his ankle had slowly begun to fade as a more burning sense of pain filled him. His mind was now catching up with him, piecing together what had just occurred and what was going to happen. Kouga, the challenge, and Kagome…it was like a numbing vice, grasping on to every fiber of his being. He didn't want to believe it, and yet he knew it was going to happen. They had made a deal. Plus the wolf and her had had a connection before; a connection he had no part in. The wolf was devoted to her, complimenting her in ways he would never be able to do. It was obvious who she would choose. The strong over the weak, the past over the present, and the demon over the half demon.

As Myoga stepped outside the tent, Inuyasha's eyes found his wrapped ankle. He tried moving it for a moment, surprised at the pain that shot up his leg. He winced before pounding his fist hard on the bench in frustration. He felt pathetic for allowing this to happen to him. He knew he should have seen him coming. He should have been focusing more. He should have dodged that dirty move and made the goal. But no…he had lost at the highest of stakes and now he felt like a dark abyss had opened up below him, threatening to suck him in, and for once, he didn't have the energy to put up a fight.

The tent flap was pushed open and his neck nearly snapped up at the sound of her timid "Hello?"

"K-K-Kagome?" he called in surprise. She was really here… A smile appeared at the sound of his voice, and she opened the tent flap more. The sun's rays poured in, spreading upon her and basking her body in a shining glow. It looked heavenly to him, and he blushed at the thought.

She closed the flap behind her, leaving just the two of them. As she walked toward him, he felt frozen to the spot, the sight of her causing shock to freeze his voice. What was she doing here? Didn't she know he had lost? Or maybe she thought he was Kouga. His face instantly turned sour at the thought. To be confused with that wolf was a cruel punishment to his pride.

Soon she was at his side, sitting down next to him. Setting her cane aside, she reached forward for him, trying to find any evidence of him to assure herself that he was really there. Confidence filled him and his hands met hers halfway and his fingers closed around her own. Relief filled her eyes and her hands tightened around his own.

"Are you alright?"

There was so much emotion in her voice that he nearly choked on it. "I'm fine." He finally managed. Her hands felt warm in his.

She sighed gratefully. "Good." She released him. Then, to his surprise, her hands began searching, roaming over the lower half of his body. His face flamed instantly and he stiffened, scooting away slightly.

"Kagome?" he questioned, gulping timidly. She blinked, and his cheeks darkened even more as she stopped, her hand paused over his thigh. Her actions confused him immensely. He could never understand her most of the time, and this time was no exception. His mind felt like it was overloading, weighing conclusion and mixing up explanations.

His body dared to hope, but he quickly brought himself back. He couldn't assume anything. He had to remember the truth of the matter. He had lost her, plain and simple, and now it was time to accept it. She was probably just here to say goodbye.

"Which ankle did you injure?"

His eyebrows rose in complete confusion. Why did she want to know? Couldn't she just say her goodbyes and leave already? This whole situation made him sick and prolonging it would only crush him more. He felt like that dark abyss was just not sucking him up as fast as he would have liked. Didn't she realize how hard she was making this for him?

"My left ankle." He answered, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

He nearly sucked in a breath when her hands began to trail down his shin till it reached his ankle. Her touch was warm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He growled softly. This was not going to be easy, especially with her here acting so…nice. He forced himself to remain still as she gently rubbed his ankle, a strange sort of smile on her face. As comforting as it felt, he refused to let it get to him. If he let go now, it would be that much harder later on. His fist clenched at his side and he barely suppressed another growl as her ministrations continued.

"He didn't do a very good job."

"Huh?"

"Whoever did your ankle did a terrible job. The binding is completely uneven and not supportive enough." She clarified. And then, to his shock, she started to slowly unwrap parts of the bandage and tighten them back on in a very efficient manner.

He was speechless by her actions. Why was she doing this for him? Did she enjoy making him suffer? Was this some sort of sympathy card she was playing? Perhaps Kouga had suggested this to her just so he could rub his victory in to his face. He had never would have guessed that she would do such a thing, but at the moment, no other conclusion seemed possible. She wasn't here to help him. She just felt bad for him. Anger suddenly burst to life within him unexpectedly. He didn't need her help and he didn't need her pity.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped lowly. His tone startled her, and she froze. Fear graced her scent.

"I'm…I took first aid classes a few months ago. I'm just fixing this up for you."

"I don't need your help."

The innocent demeanor vanished and her eyes flashed. "You don't want my help?"

"Keh."

He could feel her hands shaking in anger. Her frustration was mounting and he leaned back slightly from her flaring aura, suppressing a gulp. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself down and he paused, waiting for her verbal assault.

But it never came. Setting her mouth in to a firm line, she continued her work on his ankle, wrapping it just as efficiently, but perhaps in a more forceful manner. He didn't understand her words, and settled for glaring at her for a few more seconds. What was with her? She was so confusing! When she pulled on the bandages a little too hard, he didn't even try to suppress a yelp. "Hey! That hurt!" He shouted in anger. He tried to move her hands but she slapped his away.

"You're impossible." She finally muttered and he reeled back as if she had slapped his face.

"What did you just say to me?" he growled.

But she remained unfazed. "Stop whining." This time, however, her voice sounded more tired than angry. His nose detected a shift in her scent. She seemed worn down now; more annoyed with a silent frustration filling her. However she looked ready to explode at any minute.

"What am I supposed to do when you're practically squeezing the life out of my leg!? Should I laugh about it?" He bit out sarcastically.

"No! You should shut up and let me help you!"

A gasp bubbled in his throat and he could only stare incredulously at her. A cold sense of realization and dread instantly seeped in to his body and mind. A few tears had begun to fall down her face, his body dying with each one that escaped her. With those few words, she had silenced him and rendered him completely immobile.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I want to help you Inuyasha? Do you always have to act to defensive about everything?" She asked sadly, her eyes somehow locking with his.

Her voice was completely genuine. Pure and innocent. Her scent was absolutely truthful. And he felt guilt consume him. Everything he had said to her…how could he be so stupid?!

When he placed his hand over her own, she stiffened and he cursed himself. He had hurt her, when he had sworn he would not let anything like that happen to her. Unfortunately he was no good with words, especially now when it seemed like such things were the only cure. Her face peered curiously up as his. He saw trust in them, but they were also rimmed with a bit of uncertainty.

"Is that…is that really why you're here?" he whispered, a bit of his insecurities trickling out.

She smiled. "Of course. Where else would I be?"

The truth crashed down on him. He should have known better...he should have realized that she wanted to do this for him. And he should never have let his stubborn feelings get the better of him. His body relaxed, and the tenseness in the air faded away. Her words had already confirmed it. Her actions had confirmed it. He had just been too blind to see it. She had chosen, despite it all, and it made him feel lighter than air.

Gaining whatever courage was left within him, he raised his hand to wipe the single tear left on her cheek. She sighed contently, allowing herself to finally relax. When she opened her eyes, he saw understanding swimming in her orbs. He smiled.

Just as she resumed her bandaging, he barely managed to catch the blue. The crystal blue eyes peering at him from the opening of the tent. No doubt they had witnessed that entire exchange. They were furious, angry and livid. His golden eyes locked with them but he knew the wolf wouldn't dare do anything more. He was a demon with honor, and even he would respect her decision. Ultimately it had been up to her to decide. She had chosen and he would walk away, no questions asked. Giving one last glare to him, the blue eyes disappeared.

Inuyasha smirked, bringing his gaze back down to Kagome. Once again, he could feel the warmth of her hands on his ankle. The silence embraced them both, and the pain completely faded from his body.

XxXxXx

A gift. An extra long chapter for my wonderful reviewers!

Thank you all for your encouraging reviews. My finals went pretty good I think. But I am officially done with my first year in college and it has been amazing! I'm going to miss it so much, but I'm also glad that summer is here. Of course there will be more chapters. I would never abandon this story. I have far too many ideas for it. Thank you all again for your support! You guys rock!

**Just to clarify and answer some reviews:**

Inuyasha does know that Souta is Kagome's brother. She clarified it in Chapter 25: Its Okay to Be Sad Sometimes. Inuyasha was unable to figure it out before because the smell of flowers clogged his senses.


	31. What is Love?

_Week 9, Friday_

He crept silently and stealthy like the warrior he wanted to become. His tiny feet swept across the wooden floor easily, barely emitting a sound. When his target suddenly shifted in his seat, he froze in his tracks, senses alert. Thankfully though, his target merely shifted his weight a few times before going still. He smirked. This was it. He was finally going to succeed. Not only was his attack completely unexpected, but it looked as if his target was immobilized as well.

He took a few more steps forward, being mindful of his feet. But when he stepped on a squeaky board, he winced, eyes becoming fearful. An ear twitched, but nothing more. He breathed a sigh of relief. Good thing the class was so loud. Bracing himself, he took a large leap, only to land softly behind the chair. The smile on his face grew.

Tongue sticking out in concentration, he stretched his arm out, his fingers inches from a snowy white ear.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Within the blink of an eye, the white ear had escaped his grasp with his fingers now poised in front of annoyed and yet amused amber eyes. He gave a small squeak of surprise before shoving his hands behind his back and putting up the most innocent face he could muster.

"Nothing…" he muttered.

The dog demon chuckled. "Nice try Shippo. Maybe next time you should try not being so loud."

"I wasn't loud!" He protested.

"Keh. I could hear you coming up the front steps. And I could smell you the moment you entered the room." His voice was humorous.

He stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. "I'll get you eventually."

"Whatever you say Shippo." Inuyasha teased, thumping him lightly on the head.

He rubbed his head meaningfully, throwing another glare at the half demon. One day he knew he would do it. One day he was going to catch Inuyasha completely off guard and then he would be the one laughing. Smiling like an evil mastermind, he grabbed a chair and sat down next to him.

"What happened to your foot?" His green eyes scanned the bandaged foot intently. It was wrapped securely, with a feminine scent emitting faintly from it. He found this odd.

"I had a soccer match on Wednesday at Suza Park."

Shippo gulped. "Was this… for the community service?" he asked, a bit of guilt filling him.

"Yeah. I broke it late in the game." Inuyasha replied carelessly.

"Oh." He breathed, relaxing a bit. "So that's why Bunza is teaching the class now." He pondered out loud, inclining his head toward the figure in the center of the room. A lynx demon stood before a group of pre-teens. He was a short guy, a few years older than Shippo with small beady eyes, and large brown ears.

"Yeah. It's just for yesterday and today though. I'll be back and ready by Monday."

Shippo nodded. He was glad to hear this. No one could replace Inuyasha. However, as his eyes wandered toward his instructor's bandaged foot, he couldn't help but feel baffled at the sight. It was strange to see him down and out like this. Shippo was just happy that it wouldn't be for too long. He knew Inuyasha…sitting on the sidelines had never been his style.

"I didn't expect you back so soon."

The kit's eyes brightened. "Yeah well… I figured I could come back today since the doctor said it was okay."

"Does your mom know?"

The smile vanished and he twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Well…not really. I figured that she didn't need to know about it."

"Shippo…"

"I don't want to miss any more!" he cried. "I already missed the tournament a few months ago and I can't afford to fall behind any more than I already am! I need to get stronger so…so nothing bad happens..." He trailed off, the last part coming out in a fearful whisper. Unwanted images filtered through his mind and he shuddered, drawing his knees to his chest.

"Nothing like that is going to happen again so don't say that." Inuyasha cut in seriously.

He managed a small smile, feeling safer than he had felt in a while. "I know."

"You still need to let your mom know. She said she wanted you to sit out for the rest of the summer."

"If I do, then I won't be back until school starts!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Its not that big of a deal. There's still plenty of time till the next tournament. You're a smart kid; you'll catch up."

Shippo beamed at his words.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes, watching the lesson unfold. The students gave a loud and powerful cry, shoving their "enemy" to the ground with a side stepping move. Thuds were heard as the bodies fell down to the matt, successfully defeated and now defenseless. Bunza gave a nod of approval to the students before commanding them to do it once more. Inuyasha continued watching the class with calculatingly calm eyes. He may have been injured for the moment, but Shippo knew he never missed anything.

"That isn't the only reason you came today." It wasn't a question and Shippo's smile vanished. He really never missed anything.

He sighed sadly. "Mom and dad were fighting again last night."

Inuyasha was silent.

"We're really struggling with money and mom said that dad hasn't done enough. Dad hasn't been home for a few days, and he finally came home late last night and mom just exploded on him. They were shouting really loud." He finished with a whisper. Unconsciously, his hands had come up to cover his ears. They had been so loud. He had been scared that last night. With his dad barely home and money so tight, things just seemed so much harder. True his mom and dad had fought before, and more often lately, but last night just seemed so much more intense…so much more final.

He could feel golden eyes, staring at him intently. "You okay?"

"I might be a little late in lesson payments this month." He voiced honestly, with a tinge of fear. Other than his mom and school, his classes with Inuyasha were all he had.

"Don't worry about it." A hesitant hand came to rest on his shoulder. "It'll all work out. A kid like you shouldn't have to worry about stuff like that."

He pouted. "I'm twelve. I'm not a kid."

He smiled faintly. "I know." He said softly before bringing his golden eyes back to the lesson. After a few seconds, he gestured his student teacher over. Bunza hurried over immediately, bowing deeply.

"Yes sir?"

Inuyasha waved aside the formalities and pointed at a student with a clawed finger. "Keep an eye on Mizuki. She's unbalanced as she follows through in her moves. It's probably because of how shy and unsure she is."

He nodded. "Got it."

"And watch Jian. He's supposed to keep his eyes on his target at all times, but his eyes keep wandering elsewhere." His golden eyes locked with the girl in front of Jian and he sighed while Bunza laughed nervously. "The only reason why he hasn't messed up yet is because this is just practice so he already knows where his target is."

"I'll take care of it right away." Bunza assured, and walked back toward the group, bringing them in to formation.

Shippo brought puzzled eyes to him. "How can you tell?"

"You start to notice things after training for as long as I have."

Shippo's mouth formed a large 'o' at his response. Carefully, his brilliant green eyes observed the students. After a few minutes, his thoughts were confirmed. He could now see the wavering hesitancy in Mizuki's moves and the slight darting of Jian's eyes.

He clicked his tongue impressively. "I never would have noticed that."

"I don't expect you to." The half demon replied honestly and Shippo laughed.

He surveyed group once more, but this time focused on Jian. He was a cat demon; as cunning and as sly as they came with soft gray fur and flexible limbs. But what caught Shippo's attention were his eyes. A shimmering turquoise color that seemed to brighten whenever they darted toward the girl in front of him, but then it would be masked away, only to be replaced by blushing cheeks and a shy smile. Such a sight was familiar, but also nearly forgotten and his heart clenched.

"I don't think my mom loves my dad anymore…"

Golden eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"My mom…I don't think she loves my dad like she used to." He repeated, biting his lip.

The half demon took in a shuddering breath. "Why would you say that?"

Shippo closed his eyes. "Well…my mom isn't as happy as she used to be."

"She's just going through a rough time right now."

But he shook his head. "I think it's more than that. Whenever I mention my dad's name, my mom just has this really frustrated look on her face. I guess my dad just annoys her now." Shippo concluded, slightly confused at the thought.

To his surprise, the half demon smiled. "That can happen sometimes." He said, looking strangely off to the side.

"It does?" He asked in amazement. He hadn't expected his instructor to have such answers. Usually when it came to feelings and mushy stuff, Inuyasha would just stay quiet. But now…he was saying far more than Shippo even expected. He found this strange, and interesting.

Inuyasha coughed. "Well…yeah. I guess it just depends."

"Depends on what?"

"The people. People have different ways of…showing that they…care for someone else."

"So when my mom and dad fight, it means they care about each other?" his asked in disbelief. It all seemed a bit unusual to him. Wasn't fighting usually a bad thing? Could he have been wrong the whole time about his parents?

Inuyasha sighed. "Look…I don't want to give you any straight answers because…well, there usually aren't any straight answers when it comes to stuff like this. But just know that's its different for everyone."

"Oh…" He paused. "But then how do you know if someone loves someone else? Is there a way to tell?" he asked hopefully. Maybe if there was a sign, he could find it and fix everything. Then his mom and dad would be happy again.

Inuyasha shifted uneasily. "I…I don't know."

The fox demon's face fell and he brought his eyes downward. "Mom told me that when she first met dad, she couldn't stand him. He was stubborn, temperamental, and impossible to talk to. But eventually, things started to change and she started to see a side of him that she never thought she'd see. Even when they argued, or laughed, or cried, she was really happy because she was with him and that was enough for her."

He reached out and tugged on the half demon's sleeve, locking eyes with his golden ones. "What is love? Is it just being with someone who makes you happy? Is that it?" he sniffed, his voice searching for the answers.

The half demon rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Shippo…I'm really not the one you should be asking about all this."

"Why not? Is it that hard to answer my question?" he demanded, slightly out of frustration. Why couldn't he give him a straight answer?

When Inuyasha didn't reply, he frowned and looked up at the ceiling, so many thoughts swimming in his mind. Love had always been a weird, and confusing subject for him. But he knew enough about it. At least…he hoped he did.

"I think its stupid."

"Huh? What's stupid?" The half demon cocked an eyebrow at his sudden outburst.

"This whole love stuff. I mean, if you love someone, shouldn't you just say something? It would make things a lot easier and not so confusing. Is it really that hard to tell someone?" Okay, now it just seemed that he was grasping for support. He had never liked any girl that way, so he had no right to assume these things. But still…it didn't sound too hard. And it seemed completely obvious and simple to him. If you like someone, then you tell them. And that was it.

The half demon sighed. "Sometimes it is." He answered slowly. "But some people are just more open with expressing themselves and some people aren't."

Shippo blinked in surprise. A strange look had come over his instructor's face as he had spoken. His golden eyes had glowed and his voice had wavered slightly. Plus his scent had changed and he had begun tugging nervously on the collar of his shirt.

"Which one are you?"

The half demon did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"Which one are you? More expressive…or not?" he asked carefully. A faint redness appeared on his master's cheeks and Shippo's eyes widened. He had never seen him blush before. It was strange and yet amusing all at once.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Keh. Like I'd tell you."

Shippo snorted. "Fine." He replied, looking a bit disappointed. "But can you at least answer my earlier question?"

"What question?" He muttered evasively, closing his eyes.

"Is love…being with someone who makes you happy?"

When the half demon opened his eyes, Shippo saw something that it left him speechless, something completely unexpected and unfamiliar. It was indescribable really…and Shippo felt so overwhelmed by it. And then, a small but genuine smile came to his face, and the fox gasped softly.

"Yeah Shippo…I think that's it."

XxXxXx

Sorry for the late update. Unfortunately there was a mix up at my community college that demanded my attention. Yes I said community college, which means I am taking summer classes. Sorry about that! It was sort of last minute and with budget cuts and college funds going up, taking these classes really saves money. Thankfully its just one class, so my time will not be entirely taken up. But it will hinder me a bit. I will do my best!

I must say that I struggled with this chapter, mainly because of the dialogue and trying my best to keep everything IC. I think it turned out alright. Oh and I'm sure the appearance of Shippo has pleased many of you. More will be explained later on, but I'm sure most of you can guess what happened.

Once again, thank you all for your encouraging reviews! See you next time!


	32. You Say That Like It Matters

_Rin's Birthday Party, Saturday_

He had never really liked the beach. There was nothing but annoying little particles of sand blowing everywhere and threatening to contaminate all your precious belongings. The smell was absolutely putrid at times; dirty salt water stinging at his senses, along with trash and tar staining the beach land. Not to mention the people at such places were appalling as well. With the attire they bore, he was shocked that their parents even allowed them to set foot out of the house. It was disgusting and completely disrespectful. He would never allow such a sight to befall upon his own.

One may ask, if such hatred was built up in said place, then why come here in the first place? Why was he going through such torture? Was he not a man? A strong and dignified man who was able to stand against any and all who seemed unworthy of his time and attention?

Why of course. There was no doubt of that.

A gentle tug on his shirt brought his attention downwards.

"Daddy, can I go in the water now? Please?" Her voice was pure and innocent like the child she was. She fixed him with a bright smile and his normally cold eyes softened at the sight.

Staring out in to the ocean, he could easily detect the harsh breaking and crashing of the waves as they slammed against the shore. With such power against one such as her…the idea did not suit him very well. While the look on her face nearly caused him to cave, he held his ground. His decisions were final. He opened his mouth to deny her request, but a hand on his arm caused him to pause. The fingers felt cool and commanding against his skin, and his eyes shifted swiftly toward the form next to him in a bold sort of questioning. Her blood red eyes met his dead on and he silenced his words.

"You may go Rin. But just be careful, okay?" The woman with the red eyes replied with a gentle smile. The little human girl gave a bountiful cry of happiness before running off toward the shore to meet with her other friends. Soon they were all laughing happily, splashing one another as the waves tickled their heels.

His eyes immediately narrowed at the sight, but his wife tightened her grip on his arm. "Don't you dare deny her this. Its her birthday for goodness sakes."

"If I shall deny her anything, it is for her own good." He replied smoothly, eyeing the powerful waves.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly Sesshomaru…sometimes you forget that she is a child. She deserves fun and happiness sometimes."

"And sometimes Kagura, you forget that she is only a human girl. It is foolish to not consider this."

"She is stronger than you give her credit for. You think her being human makes much of a difference? I suppose all her friends there are at risk as well. Their parents must be quite foolish."

"Their safety does not concern me."

The wind demon retracted herself from him at his words. But already far used to them, the meaningless words were quickly brushed aside, and she recovered easily, inspecting her freshly manicured nails.

"You certainly are difficult Sesshomaru." She spoke, with a smirk. "I hope you don't act this protective when she brings home a boy."

"You speak as if I will allow that."

She chuckled at his words. "Sometimes you need to lighten up a bit. Being in control and on top of everything is not always a wise tactic." She reminded with a flirtatious wink. Giving him one last smile she turned. "Remember that it is her birthday Sesshomaru. So try to be nice to her and to our guests."

As his wife departed to entertain the women, he was left alone, observing the party that surrounded him. It was surprisingly an excellent turnout with many of Rin's friends present, as well as some of the younger cousins and family members, except his father of course. With such a large capacity, they had managed to close off a rather significant section of the beach just for this event. Tables were scattered about the area, and parents chatted pointlessly while their children played in the water.

His eyes found his adoptive daughter in the water. She was currently playing with her summer school teacher, Miss Higurashi. The two of them looked to be enjoying themselves, especially Rin. And that was enough to restrain his normally controlling words…for now. The schoolteacher had come alone surprisingly, but Sesshomaru knew better than to hold any handicap against the woman's condition. His doubts had already disappeared before when he had first met her. She had proven herself and in turn, gained a bit of his respect.

His head turned to the right when he suddenly heard footsteps crunching the sand coming toward him. The figure reached him, surprisingly limping slightly as he neared.

"You're late."

His half brother growled at him. "Give me a break Sesshomaru. My car broke down about half a mile from here and I had to run just to get here."

"And your ankle?" he inquired.

"Do you really care?"

He didn't answer, and his brother shook his head all-knowingly.

"Where's Rin? I need to give her this." Inuyasha asked, shaking the wrapped box in his hand. Sesshomaru's keen ears detected the rustling of fabric and he frowned. No doubt another poor demonstration of his brother's fashion sense. Nonetheless, he nodded his head off toward the shore, indicating her location. His brother smiled in response, and then made his way toward her.

And then a few unexpected things seemed to happen at once.

At the sight of something, his brother's eyes widened and he suddenly froze in his tracks. The breath in his throat hitched, and he swallowed slowly. His pulse began to race frantically, and his scent shifted dramatically. Several things flashed in his golden eyes, ranging from surprise, to fear, to happiness, and then finally to a shy sort of nervousness.

Sesshomaru wasn't quite certain of it all but he had a pretty good guess at what had just transpired. Unless his brother was suddenly going through a disgustingly pedophilic stage that included any of the girls in front of him, he was going to assume that this all had something to do with Miss Higurashi. He found this sort of situation with his brother completely ridiculous and yet amusing all at once.

"Do you still intend to give that gift to Rin?" He questioned icily. His brother seemed to snap out of it and he darted his eyes away from the sight, a heavy blush spread across his cheeks.

"Uh…actually…I'll give it to her later." He turned around to walk off toward the tables.

"She would like it now."

"She…ah…looks busy."

His eyes hardened. "She has been waiting for you."

The half demon huffed, darting his emotional golden eyes back and forth from him and the pair. "Fine…" He succumbed and began walking toward them. Sesshomaru merely watched with entertained eyes. His brother had been pathetically cowardly a few moments ago and of course Sesshomaru would have none of that.

XxXxXx

The wind caressed her cheek like the softest of silk. Listening carefully, she could hear the low rushing of the waves as they pounded upon the rocks and rolled up along the shores. Aimless chatter carried all around her, combing together as one musical symphony that was beautiful to her ears. Beneath her toes, the smooth grains of sand tickled at her feet. And of course, the salty scent of the ocean within the air was like the cherry atop the sundae of a wonderful scene.

She had arrived at Rin's party right on time after Souta had dropped her off. After a bit of difficulty, and asking a few kind individuals where to go, she had finally found the party section. Like a perfect hostess, Rin's mother, Kagura, had made her feel perfectly welcome. She had introduced her to many of the guests and mothers, some of whom Kagome already knew. So far, the party had sounded very lively from her standpoint, and the sun was still high and bright in the sky; perfect weather for a beach party.

Her conversation with the other mothers had been cut short once Rin had discovered her.

"Miss Higurashi! You came!" Less than a second later, she was nearly knocked over as she felt strong little arms tighten around her waist.

She smiled brightly. "Of course I came Rin. There was no way that I would miss your party!" Reaching in to her purse, she pulled out a small box and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday Rin!"

The young girl squealed loudly, her energetic spirit rising. Kagome felt tiny fingers grasp her hand and pull her gently forward. "Let's go in to the water Miss Higurashi!" Rin cried excitedly.

She complied easily, wanting to go in to the water since she had arrived. Leaving her things at one of the tables, she pulled off her outer clothing to reveal her two-piece bathing suit underneath. Then, led by Rin and a few of her other students, they took off toward the shore.

It had been so long since she had gone swimming. The chilly waters had caused goosebumps to spring up her arms and legs instantly. She shivered uncontrollably, hugging herself for warmth. She laughed lightly in spite of herself, and her students laughed as well, still encouraging her to play with them. They played pretend ocean animals for about half an hour. It was so nice, having the hot sun beat down against her cooled skin. She relaxed, closing her eyes.

"Uncle Inuyasha!"

Her eyes snapped open and a smile graced her face as she heard footsteps in the sand.

"Hey kid…happy birthday." Her ears picked up a shuffling of paper and cardboard followed by Rin's happy cries. She thanked him for the gift and he replied with his signature 'Keh', but she could easily detect the smile in his voice.

"Uncle Inuyasha! Want to play sea animals with us?"

"Uh…"

"Please?" Rin begged sweetly. A reluctant sigh was heard from him causing Rin's squeals to increase in volume. "Follow me!" Her footsteps pounded in the wet sand, followed by her cheerful cries and the splash of water.

"Come on Inuyasha." She said with a chuckle at his (assumingly) reluctant form. She started walking toward the ocean, gesturing him forward. Just as her feet hit the edge of the shore, she heard his hastened feet following right after her.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"How's your ankle?" she asked, her tone a bit worried.

He coughed. "Its uh…its fine." Her face fell slightly at his vague answer.

"Oh…okay."

They walked a bit deeper in, the waves coming in just above her knees. A breeze blew by and she shivered automatically, her hands coming up to her rub her arms for warmth. She swore she could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her.

A bit of water splashed on her face. "I'm a dolphin Miss Higurashi!"

"A dolphin Rin?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep."

"And I'm a sea lion!" She heard Shiori shout excitedly. She clapped her hands loudly, crying out like a sea lion would.

Kagome laughed, clapping her hands together as well. "What do you think Inuyasha should be?" she asked the girls playfully.

"He's a water dog!"

"A…water dog?" Kagome repeated in confusion. How on earth had they come up with that? "I've never heard of that sea animal."

"Keh. Its cause there's no such thing."

"You never know Uncle Inuyasha. There could be one out there somewhere!" Rin insisted with a giggle.

"I doubt it." His voice sounded uncomfortable and defensive all at once. She found it strange, even for him.

A hand tugged on her wrist, pulling her deeper in. "Come on Miss Higurashi! You can be a sea turtle just like last time!"

"Alright then." She agreed. "Inuyasha…are you coming too?"

"I…I'll just watch."

She frowned. "What's wrong with you? Don't like getting close to the water?" She teased.

"Keh."

Her eyes rolled at his obvious rebuttal. "Okay…suit yourself." She replied, a bit quieter this time. He was acting so weird and distant right now. It confused her immensely, and she wondered what could have come over him. Maybe he was still hurt from his injury? Or perhaps he was lying and he really didn't like the beach? Or maybe he was still angry over Kouga…a fact to which she still had no idea why he had been angry in the first place. She bit her lip. No, that couldn't be it. Then what was it?

"Your bathing suit is really pretty Miss Higurashi."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Rin."

"You're just like a flower!" She continued. "Almost too pretty to touch!"

She laughed. "I'm not too sure about that."

"But that's what Uncle Inuyasha is thinking about!"

Her eyes widened. "What did you say Rin?" She whispered, almost unable to breath at the moment. The red flush returned and she felt incredibly hot all of a sudden.

But Rin merely snickered. "I think you need your ears checked Miss Higurashi!" She joked happily before pulling her completely in to the water and continuing their game with the others. But Kagome's brain still seemed to be locked. Even as she played with the girls, she wasn't completely in spirit with them and eventually she stood off to the side to listen and relax.

Treading deeper in to the water, she enjoyed just floating among the waves. It definitely gave Kagome time to relax, and of course mull over Rin's words. They were sweet and held a complete child-like innocence that Kagome could not deny. And she doubted that Rin would ever lie about something like that. Just thinking about it made Kagome's heart beat even faster till it was storming through her senses and ears. Her cheeks flushed, and her body shivered for a reason other than the coldness of the water.

The girls and her had only been wading in the shallow depths of the water for ten minutes. By now, Kagome was almost certain that Inuyasha had left. Surely he had better things to do than stand around and watch her play childish games with the girls.

She frowned. Could that be what he thought her as? A child? Was that why he was acting so strange around her? He didn't want to deal with her immature antics? Her face pouted at the thought. She couldn't blame him. She did act rather persistent and childish sometimes. The way she behaved with her students…why didn't she notice it before? He probably never acted like that and probably saw it as annoying. No wonder he didn't want to deal with her.

Too absorbed in her thoughts, Kagome barely heard Rin call out her name the third time. By the time she completely registered it, it hit her.

Literally.

She could actually hear the smack of the wave against her skin as it slammed in to her and tossed her around like a rag doll. The sudden coldness of the water attacked her relentlessly making the darkness around her even more unbearable. Her hair whipped around her wildly, tangling itself within the seaweed and salty water. The bottom of the ocean seemed to suddenly vanish beneath her as her toes groped for the sandy ground. Her lungs burned terribly at the lack of oxygen and she felt her mind flow in to a panic.

Frantically, she reached upward, hoping to feel the surface air above her. Her fingers felt nothing but the thick water around her and fear seized her. She knew how to swim. She had learned to swim when she was younger. But she had never tried it in the last three years. It was a completely different experience now. She flailed helplessly in the water, feeling lost. The water's binding was strong, nearly strangling her and bringing her further down as the waves tossed and turned. She saw nothing. She heard nothing. She felt so cold and afraid.

When she felt the warmth against her skin, she thought she had been imagining it.

And then she was moving upward quickly. The warmth became a tangible form, wrapping around her waist. The water's pressure was released from her body, and she swore she heard her name in the distance.

Her lungs gasped for air as they broke the surface. She could hear relieved voices from the shore and the happy cries of her students. The warm arm around her waist tightened and she felt herself being pulled against a bare, muscular chest. A hand came to cup under her knees, and she swore they were shaking more than her own body. Someone was carrying her. Her eyes blinked in confusion and she swallowed harshly.

"Are you okay?"

The fear disappeared at the sound of his voice. "Inuyasha…" she whispered in relief.

"Are you okay?" he repeated, the fear clearly not leaving him. If anything, she felt herself being pulled closer to him.

She took a shaky breath. "I'm okay."

The water slowly disappeared around her as Inuyasha carried her on to shore. Relieved cries surround her and she managed a small smile for everyone else's sake. But deep down, her mind was still reeling. As a towel was thrown over her, she hid her trembling hands underneath it.

"Do you wish for me to call an ambulance?" Kagura asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Really." She assured.

"If you're sure. Just tell me if you need anything." Kagura finished.

"Miss Higurashi! Are you okay?!" Shiori's startled cry broke through all the other voices. Arms wrapped around her form in a tight hug.

She smiled. "I'm fine Shiori."

"It was a good thing Mr. Inuyasha was so close to the shore!" Shiori claimed. "Or else you really would have drowned!"

Kagome's breath hitched. "I…you're right. It was a good thing he was there."

After a few more moments of the crowd's babbles, they all eventually dispersed, leaving Kagome sitting alone on the sand, wrapped tightly in her towel.

Someone sat beside her. "Kagome…"

Her head snapped up. "Inuyasha?"

Sloshing water was heard in front of her. "Drink." He commanded to her. She grasped the water bottle in front of her and complied, drinking greedily. The cool water was a relief against her scratchy dry throat. Although, drinking it down too fast threw her in to a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?"

She wiped her mouth in embarrassment. "Yeah I'm okay. Thanks…"

His grunted response meant he didn't believe her. "Are you in any pain?"

"No. I'm alright."

"You want something to eat?"

"Really Inuyasha…I'm fine. Just a bit cold." She responded nonchalantly. The sand rustled for a second and then all was quiet. Less than ten seconds later, she felt him close to her once more. A weight fell upon her shoulders, and her heart melted at the instant warmth. She clutched the second blanket even closer to her.

"Thank you Inuyasha. For being so…sweet and for saving me." She smiled, her heart in her words.

"Keh. Do you even know how to swim?"

"Yes!" She argued, but then faltered. "Well…I haven't gone since the accident."

"Stupid…what were you thinking?!" he cried out in frustration.

"I know, I know. I wasn't really thinking."

"But you don't get it Kagome!" He shouted, his voice rising. "Do you even realize what could have happen?! What if I hadn't been…what if I couldn't…" He sighed.

Her heart flipped at his obvious concern. She reached out and found his arm. She clutched at it as if it were an anchor. "But you saved me. I'm alright now. So you don't need to worry about me anymore."

He sighed deeply. "Kagome…"

"I'm sorry that I worried you." She added.

"Its fine." He replied immediately. "You're fine…so everything is fine."

Her face instantly shaped in to complete happiness at his words. Bringing a hand up to her cheek, she could already feel the warmth of her blush. She turned her head away to hide it, and scooted a bit away from him, feeling embarrassed.

"Kagome?" he inquired at behavior.

"Oh its nothing Inuyasha…" She ran her fingers through her tangled hair and grimaced. "Oh God…I must look like such a mess right now." She said nervously, feeling even more embarrassed. Here she was with a red face, wet body, and super salty dirty hair.

"You say that like it matters."

His words warmed her soul. She leaned against him. "I'm tired…" She yawned and leaned against him. Suddenly she didn't care how she looked. It was nice to just lay here on the beach, surround by warmth and comfort.

"You should rest."

"Mmhm…" She smiled contently, closing her eyes. "You're the best…" she whispered.

Her words had a strange effect on him. He inhaled sharply, his body shaking a bit. Then suddenly, gravity was taking her downward and she barely caught herself from falling completely in to the sand. His warm was gone…detached from her. Shifting sand in front of her, alerted her to his standing form before her leaving her sitting on the ground.

"Inuyasha…what?"

"I…uh…I need to uh…I'll go get you something." He stammered in a rush.

Her eyebrows rose. "But Inuyasha…I don't need anyth—" She stopped herself at the sound of his retreating footsteps, walking away rather fast. She let out a disappointed sigh she didn't even know she was holding.

Someone sat beside her. "Miss Higurashi?"

"Rin?"

She took her hand. "I brought you something." She deposited something hard and cool in her hand. It felt a bit bumpy and slightly sharp on some parts.

"What is this?"

"It's a shell. I thought it would make you feel better."

Her eyes softened. "Thank you Rin. I know it's beautiful."

"Where did Uncle Inuyasha go?"

Kagome bit her lip. "I don't know Rin. He just left so suddenly. He has been acting a bit strange lately."

Rin giggled. "Uncle Inuyasha can be like that sometimes. My daddy always says that Uncle Inuyasha doesn't have his head screwed on right."

She laughed. "You know…that does make sense."

"I think Uncle Inuyasha likes Miss Higurashi." Rin stated bluntly. "When you were in trouble, I don't think Uncle Inuyasha has ever ran so fast."

The blush returned. "Well…yes it was a good thing he was so fast." She sighed "I just wish he would tell me how he really feels." She whispered more to herself.

Rin took a deep breath. "You know Miss Higurashi…my Grandpa Taisho always gives Grandma Sayouri lots of flowers and chocolates and pretty stuff when she's not feeling well."

Kagome blinked at Rin's sudden explanation. Why was she suddenly talking about her grandma and grandpa?

"My Uncle Un always says the nicest things to my Auntie Ah so that she feels better."

"Rin?"

But she continued. "And when my mommy is mad at my daddy, he doesn't say much to her, and somehow she stops being mad at him."

"Rin…why are you telling me all this?"

"Uncle Inuyasha isn't like my uncle and he isn't like my grandpa." Rin remarked seriously. "But he will bring you water and food and take care of you and ask if you're okay." Kagome remained silent and Rin giggled. "Do you get it Miss Higurashi?"

"I…I think so…"

"Good! I'll see you later Miss Higurashi!" Rin finished, before running off.

Kagome listened until her footsteps had completely faded. She felt the cool air on her face and smelled the salty air with a brilliant smile on her face. She clutched her layers of warmth closer to her and let out a contented sigh. She hadn't completely understood Rin's words, but of course she had the rest of the afternoon to think about them.

XxXxXx

"I brought you some cake!" Rin's voice sounded behind her. She spun around to see a rather large slice of chocolate cake on the plate.

"Thanks Rin." She said taking the plate from her. "And thanks for inviting me to your party."

"No problem! I wanted you here Kikyou!" she said with a laugh. Kikyou grinned, before taking a big bite of the cake. Rin watched her intently and she laughed.

"This is really good." She coughed loudly, feeling her head spin. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to play in the water with you."

"Don't even worry about it! I know you're still kind of sick so it's okay! I'm just glad you were able to make it!"

"I'm glad that I—" She suddenly froze, her words dying on her lips as she spotted someone standing along the shore. "Who is that?" She pointed. The guy's silver hair shined in the bright sun. His eyes were like sparkling stars and he was so tall and strong looking.

"That's my Uncle Inuyasha…" Rin replied slowly, not taking her eyes off Kikyou.

"Inuyasha…" she mumbled dreamily. He was so incredibly cute! It was hard to take her eyes off him. Already she could feel her heart pounding faster, and her hands starting to sweat.

"Kikyou…your eyes are all shiny again." Rin commented, looking a bit cautious. She grinned sheepishly and Rin's eyes widened. "You like my Uncle Inuyasha?!" She cried out in near horror.

Kikyou smiled. "He is really cute."

"But you can't!"

She frowned, eyes hardening. "Why not?"

"Uh…well cause he likes someone else!" Rin said quickly.

She rolled her eyes, scoffing. "I don't care about that."

"Oh Kikyou…" Rin muttered tiredly.

But she ignored her friend. She only had eyes only for the golden-eyed wonder, as wedding bells rang in her ears.

XxXxXx

Late as usually. Sorry once again! I've been particularly tired lately. Mainly stressing out over stupid stuff. Hope you liked the fluff. Clichés all around…Hahhaa. And there will probably be more but what can you do? ^_^ Thanks again for your support and reviews! They mean so much to me and they really keep me going! I'll try to have the next chapter out within a week or two. Oh and just to warn you, I'm going on vacation for a while in august so you will all have to be patient!

Oh and BTW, I saw HP 6 last night! So awesome! If you're a Harry Potter fan, you should see it! And even if you're not, go see it! I personally liked it better than the last one. Oh and another thing, I've heard that they will be **continuing the Inuyasha anime series **really soon! I really hope its true! Well I'm pretty sure its true… I've been waiting for this for so long! Ahh!


	33. You're Not Like the Others

_Week 10, Monday_

The building itself was somewhat shady looking. The smell of gas and oil was strong in the air and the loud roar of machinery and wheels could be heard from the back. Through the window he could see a young human male at the front desk. He was an intimidating sort of figure, his clothes matted with multiple oil stains. His fingers were coated in grease, a clear sign of his hard days work. Carefully, he flipped through the files on the desk, his yellow teeth grinding on edge as he rubbed a tired hand over his hairless head.

As he pushed open the door, a small bell rang softly, and his head snapped up at the sound. He smirked. "Inuyasha Takahashi. I think it's been a while since you've been in here."

The half demon shrugged. "I don't come unless its necessary, Renkotsu. And besides, I take good care of my car."

"Hard to believe that after seeing how shitty it was when they brought her in. What'd you do, run over a huge boulder or something?" He chuckled deeply.

"Keh." He replied easily, crossing his arms. "As if. She just sort of died on me in the middle of the road. I figured she deserved a more proper handling this time."

"That's Kaito's Car Repair for you. Nice to know you still have faith in us." He smiled. "By the way, how's business?"

"Doing alright. I've managed to stay steady these past few months."

"Ah…well that's good." He commented coolly.

"How's it going with you guys?"

"We've been a bit tight on workers these days so things have been behind, but at least we're still getting the business."

He nodded, his eyes flickering to the back door. "Is she ready?"

"Still working on her in the back. Should be done pretty soon." He said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the open door. "You can go on in if you like. See how we operate on the other side."

"I've got time." He walked through the back door where the sound of whirling machinery and diesel fuel pumps were strongest. Inuyasha maneuvered around a couple other workers, all of them completely focused on their task. His golden eyes easily found the fire red of his car and he smirked. As he got closer, he could see someone working under his car. He looked to be a late teen from what Inuyasha observed. Although with his face obscured underneath the car and such strong gas fumes in the air, it was hard to determine much else.

"Hey, you almost done?" he cried over the grinding metal in the background. The guy didn't respond and Inuyasha gave his little wheeled cart a kick. "Hello?"

Rolling out from underneath the car, the guy quickly stood, dusting his faded jeans. He removed the metal protecting mask, and wiped his oil-streaked face with the soiled towel on his belt. But before Inuyasha could speak another word, the towel was thrown aside, completely exposing his face.

They both gasped simultaneously.

"You!" They cried together, in complete surprise. Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed with an inner defensive fire while the guy's dark brown eyes were wide as saucers.

"What…what are you doing here?" He asked, completely stupefied and yet suspicious all at once.

"This is my car." The half demon defended, placing his hand on the hood of the car in a form of ownership. But his eyes never left the figure in front of him. He took in his entire form, from the dusty sneakers to the greasy black hair. "You work here?"

He crossed his arms. "Yeah. Kagome told you, remember?"

Something nagged at his memory and he grimaced. Right…Kagome had mentioned it at the soccer tournament. Great. This kid just had to work here. He was here of all places and now of all times working on his car of all cars. Perfect. His eyes remained guarded and he crossed his arms as well.

"You almost done?"

Souta shook his head. "I've just finished fixing your axis but I still need to change your alternator. When was the last time you brought it in?" He questioned hotly.

"It's been a while…" Inuyasha muttered with little finesse.

He snorted. "I'll say. This things ancient. Its like it was built over a century ago. You should seriously consider getting a new car. One with surround sound stereos, four wheel drive, and a GPS navigati—"

"It's my car and I'll do what I want with it." Inuyasha snapped, a bit of his pride flaring out. What was with this kid? He was always getting testy with him when he had done absolutely nothing to him!

"Why not get one of those new models?" He pressed. "You can definitely afford it from what I've figured."

His eyebrows rose. "What you've figured?"

He opened the hood of the car. "Yeah. I helped my sister find your name and your job, remember? You own a fighting business or something. Quite successfully actually…" he remarked with a hint of impressiveness.

"I own a self defense business." He corrected.

"And you work at Suza Park…or something like that." He added, his brown eyes narrowing as if trying to find the answers through the half demon's unreadable expression.

"Just how much has Kagome told you?" He didn't know what to feel over this new piece of information. Should he feel flattered? Worried? Annoyed? What did it all mean? He hardly spoke of Kagome to anyone else and here she was telling her little brother about him. He suddenly felt vulnerable at the moment.

Pulling out a thin metal rod, he began probing away at the machinery. "She's said some things. She doesn't know everything." Souta explained evenly. "Although I think she's still trying to figure you out."

"She's always trying to figure something out."

"You have to give her credit though. She's capable of more things even beyond my expectations." He spoke, his voice much lower this time.

Inuyasha shifted uneasily at the sudden emotions on his face. "Keh." He uttered quietly. Often even he forgot Kagome's handicap. She was just so strong and brave it was crazy really to see how much she could do. He was often left speechless of her actions and he was certain that many others had misjudged her as well.

"I heard about what happened at the beach."

He suddenly felt warm. "She…told you about that too?"

"Yeah. She told us all about it." A small smile came to the human male's face. "Thanks…for that." Inuyasha's eyebrows rose. The look on his face was more relaxed than he had ever seen, and his expression was genuine.

"Keh. It was nothing…"

"She could have died." He stated bluntly causing a shiver to pass through the air. Inuyasha shuddered suddenly feeling weak. His dog ears dropped.

"I know."

Souta's eyes regarded him heavily for a moment. "You're not like the others."

"Others? What others?" He growled lowly, heat boiling within his veins. What was Souta talking about? Were there other guys in Kagome's life? Was there someone she wasn't telling him about? Why hadn't he noticed it before? His fist clenched tightly, knuckles becoming white.

"Demons." Souta clarified. "I've had my fair share of demons in the past and sometimes it's hard to separate the good from the bad."

"The same can be said for humans too."

"I guess…" He muttered. "It's hard nowadays to come in to the world with an open mind." He looked the half demon in the eye. "I made assumptions. And…well I apologize for before."

The apology caught him off guard but he waved him off. "Its fine."

Souta chuckled humorlessly at his response, bringing his attention back to the car. Reaching in to a narrow crevice of the engine, he began pulling and wiping simultaneously, cleaning out the insides. Sweat trickled down his brow and he worked diligently.

"I'm sure that Kagome told you about how she became blind, right?"

"Yeah. Of course she did." Inuyasha answered nonchalantly.

Souta grunted as a piece of metal finally came free. Using his free hand, he cleaned it thoroughly. "Don't speak so indifferently about it. Kagome trusts you. She doesn't share that part of her life to just anyone."

Inuyasha's mind spun. Did Kagome really trust him that much? And the way she acted about her condition…he would never have figured her to be so sensitive about its origin. Although, now that he thought back on it, it made sense. The overwhelming sense of sadness that had come over her that one day. It had made him feel sick just thinking about it. He suddenly felt guilty. Kagome trusted him enough to tell him and he hadn't even worked up the courage to tell her the truth of why he was even at Suza Park.

"She blames herself for everything." He recalled aloud, feeling a pang of sadness flow through him. The memory of her confession was still fresh in his mind and he closed his eyes.

"I know she does, but she shouldn't." He paused, before turning pained eyes toward the half demon. "Do you know why that demon attacked my dad and Kagome?"

"Kagome said she couldn't remember why."

"And I'm glad she doesn't." he remarked seriously. "The police did manage to catch the demon. When they informed my mom and I of the situation he told us that the demon that attacked them was Ashi Tegome, a snake demon wanted for raping four women within the past few months."

Inuyasha's face paled considerably. "Ashi Tegome?" The name was familiar. He had seen his face on the news many times. That guy was a monster who only had one motive in mind. "You mean he…?"

Souta nodded. "Yes. He wanted Kagome."

He suddenly felt sick. An overwhelmingly sickening feeling that seeped in to his bones leaving him weak. He blinked rapidly feeling his mind swirling and his blood boiling all at once. But most of all he felt incredible relief that it had not happened. The thought was too unbearable.

"My dad knew. He always watched the news. He knew that Ashi wanted Kagome and he tried protect her." He whispered.

"Your father died with honor."

But Souta shook his head furiously. "No. My father should not have died that night." And then suddenly, he slammed his hand on the nearby table. "I should have been there. I should have gone with them and protected them both." He mumbled, more to himself.

The half demon sighed, feeling a sense of déjà vu. "You can't blame yourself."

"I was stupid." The human snapped bitterly. "I let something like my stupid jealously get in the way."

"Jealously?"

"My dad and Kagome were so close. I felt that—"

"You don't need to finish that. I get it." Inuyasha cut in, seeing the expression on his face. He completely understood and even he didn't want to see Souta's pride fall even more. It was painful enough for him and he didn't deserve that.

Souta continued. "You know…after everything that has happened to our family, I guess the paranoid and protective side of me sort of flared to life. Especially against demons." He threw another wary glance at the half demon.

"Keh."

Souta laughed and the mood lifted. Holding another shiny metal piece, he spun it in his hand slowly, searching for any deformities. When he found none, he screwed it back in to place. "I know Kagome has definitely become annoyed with my behavior these past three years."

"You got that right." Inuyasha noted, but with not fierceness. His mind went back to the first time he had met Souta and he smirked. It all made a bit more sense now.

As Souta finished up on the last of the interior, Inuyasha merely watched in silence, amazed at the quickness and efficiency of his hands. He was a natural at all of this, never once hesitating. Ambitious human he definitely was; one who carried much weight on his shoulders.

He shut the hood. "Alright. I'm done. Go ahead and give her a go." He complied, climbing in to the driver's seat and turning the key to ignite the engine. It instantly gave a roar of life and he grinned.

"Just like before." He stated impressively.

Souta smirked. "You know, this isn't my only job." He boasted casually.

"Really now?" He replied, only half interested.

"Yeah. I'm also an intern at the Tokyo Hospital and Research Center."

The half demon's eyebrows shot up in surprise, suddenly very curious. Never mind ambitious, this guy had to be a freaking genius to be interned there at such a young age. Now he was thoroughly impressed.

"Intern huh? Don't see that everyday."

"Yeah. Every since…well you know…I decided to go in to medicine."

"I would have figured you to be a an engineer or a mechanic." He called, climbing out the car and shutting the door.

He laughed. "I like fixing cars and all but it's just not a profession for me. More like a hobby."

"You want to be a doctor or something?"

Surprisingly, his face fell once more. "Well…yeah sort of." When the half demon gave him a confused look, he sighed. "Don't tell Kagome, but I've been working with Dr. Suikotsu. He's one of the esteemed doctors at the center. I brought up Kagome's condition and he and I have been working on some treatment or like… a cure of some sorts."

His golden eyes softened. "You're doing all this for Kagome?"

"It's the least I could do. I owe her a lot."

Inuyasha's defensive stance had long since fell and he stared at the human male in a completely different way. It wasn't aggression anymore…it was something along the lines of respect. This kid was only about three years younger than him and he was already trying to do so something so much more than himself for someone other than himself.

"You're…you're not bad Souta." He said softly. "You've been good to Kagome all these years."

But then Souta did something that surprised him. He shook his head and smiled. "It's not enough."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Not enough?"

"Kagome needs someone else. Someone to take care of her when I can't. I can't be hanging around her forever." He explained gently. "She needs someone to be there for her."

He looked the him straight in the eye and Inuyasha decided right then and there that he didn't like that look he was giving him. He frowned, his cheeks already heating up. Souta laughed.

"Fine…be like that." Souta commented, now amused. "But if you find any other candidates, let me know."

The thought of someone else taking care of Kagome didn't suit very well with him. A growl rose up his throat and he looked away, his eyes hardening. But then again, he couldn't tell if Souta was serious or just teasing him. As his growls grow louder, Souta laughed even harder. After catching his breath, he wiped an unseen tear from his eye and stepped forward.

He stretched out his hand for him to shake and Inuyasha eyed it hesitantly. His brown eyes glowed and looked more at ease than Inuyasha had ever seen. He had seen this human smile more today than he had ever seen before. And he had seen more emotion and strength from him than he had ever expected.

He took his hand.

XxXxXx

Aww wasn't that just so sweet! Hope you all liked it! I don't mean to sound snobby, but personally, I rather like the dialogue in this chapter. Inuyasha and Souta are so much fun to work with! I hope this has cleared some things up for people! Thanks you all once more for your outstanding reviews! Last chapter received such an incredible response that blew me away! Details about Kikyou shall be revealed in time. Oh and please don't stress about her. This is an Inu/Kag story in case you forgot. Haha. You guys are so funny.

Oh and about the **returning Inuyasha anime series**. Don't believe me? Well here's proof! (remove spaces) I don't know about you guys, but I am super excited!

h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e l a n c e - m a n g a . c o m /

Oh and in case this link doesn't work, just Google "Inuyasha freelance" and click on the first link! It should be called Freelance-Manga. Oh wait, here! Let me Google it for you! Haha! I love this site! (remove spaces)

h t t p : / / w w w . l m g t f y . c o m / ? q = F r e e l a n c e + I n u y a s h a

Bit of bad news guys. My teacher has decided to cram 2 exams and one paper in to one week because we are falling behind. So I shall be busy busy! Maybe another chapter before my vacation? Maybe not.


	34. It's So Different Now

_Week 10, Wednesday_

He walked down the long hallway dragging the wheeled cart behind him. His eyes found the large door at the end of the hall and he quickened his pace, the squeaky wheels of the cart giving way to the speed. He opened the closet door and flipped the switch, dispensing the darkness. Numerous mops, brooms, and other cleaning supplies were scattered about and he added the cart to the corner pile. Feebly, he tried dusting off his shirt and arms from their new layers of powder. Puffs of white chalk flew in to the air, irritating his nose as he held back a sneeze. Great…now it felt like he was even more covered in it.

Glancing at the clock, he quickly shut the closet door behind him and made his way down another hallway toward the manager's office. His clawed fingers tapped against the door.

"Come in!" He entered, eyes falling on the park manager's back. "Who is it?"

"Its me."

Totosai spun around at the sound of his voice. "Ah Inuyasha! Wonderful timing as always. And ah well! Looks like that baseball chalk marker didn't treat you too kindly. Well at least it matches with your hair!" He remarked amusingly.

"Keh."

The old man smiled. "I'm glad you're here Inuyasha. Could you save an old man some trouble and help me figure out this tie?" He gestured to the stripped fabric wrapped around his neck.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at his request. "Uh…well…" He indicated the powder still on his hands, but Totosai waved it aside, motioning him forward, almost in a state of urgency. Inuyasha shrugged and leaned downward toward the tie hanging around the old man's hunched over neck.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha." Totosai breathed in relief. "You've certainly saved my life today."

"No problem." He tightened the tie to the adjusted fit. "What's with the suit anyway?" Now that he looked more closely, he noticed the old man sporting a nicely pressed dark green dress shirt, clean black slacks, and polished shoes.

"I'm going on a date tonight."

"A…date?" At the old man's eager nod, his eyes widened. "With who?"

Totosai's wrinkled hand flew over his chest in mock hurt. "Why Inuyasha! Are you implying that I would try anything of that sort with someone other than my wife?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Just a little surprised Totosai. And it was a question of habit."

"Ah I see. Well I suppose I don't blame you. It's certainly been a while since Shoga and I got the chance to hit the town. Time has gotten the best of us and it seems that I've forgotten a thing or two…or three perhaps. But anyway, we've been planning this night for quite a while and I can't say that I'm not excited." He stepped back once Inuyasha had finished and dusted off the remaining whiteness that had collected on the tie. "How do I look?"

"Different." He answered honestly. Compared to the dirty jeans, white t-shirt, and bed-ridden hair, this look was definitely a change.

"Ah well that will have to do. At least I have a tie this time. Last time I didn't and Shoga nearly beat me!" He laughed heartily.

"You leaving soon?"

The old man shook his head as he began shuffling a few papers on his desk neatly. "Our dinner reservations aren't till six and I've still got a few papers to sort. Hopefully I'll be out of here by five."

Inuyasha nodded. "So…I guess I'm done here?" He drew out slowly, inching toward the door. Totosai finishing early meant that he was probably done as well.

"Actually no." Pulling open his side desk drawer, he pulled out a rather large ring with about half a dozen keys on it. He jingled them. "I want you to lock up."

He blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, you Inuyasha." Totosai replied, walking over to hand the keys to him.

"Me…" Inuyasha repeated softly, starting in disbelief at the keys now in his hands. This was the master set; the set of keys that opened everything. The bathrooms, sporting areas, main building, manager's office…he felt the control, and the responsibility in his hands. Why? Why would Totosai entrust something like this with someone like him?

"Inuyasha…are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Well good. Just lock up around six. You sure you can handle this now?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh. I'll take care of it."

"I know." Totosai smiled and sat back down in his chair. "I trust you."

Something fluttered throughout his chest at the foreign words and his golden eyes softened. He clutched the keys in his hand and shoved them in his pocket. "Thanks Totosai." He was just about to reach for the door when the park manager suddenly jumped up, arm outstretched toward him.

"Wait! I almost forgot!"

"What is it?" To his surprise, Totosai handed him another set of keys from his own pocket. Inuyasha caught it easily. He had never seen this set of keys before. It only had two keys on it and they were much larger than the park ones. Then, like a magician, Totosai pulled out a bucket and a bottle of soap from behind his desk. Inuyasha eyed them curiously as Totosai's eyes became pleading ones.

"Spare an old man from the wrath of his wife and please do this?"

XxXxXx

"Damn that Totosai…" He swore under his breath. Dipping the wet brush back in to the bucket, he continued scrubbing, practically scratching the windows off. Dirty water streaks began cascading down the side and Inuyasha frowned. Seriously…when was the last time he cleaned his car?! There was so much dirt and bird shit on the window that you couldn't even see out of them anymore. And even the inside was disgusting. Candy wrappers, fast food bags, and tons of soda cans littered the floor.

"Please Inuyasha! Shoga will kill me if the car isn't clean for our date tonight!" Totosai's words rang in his ears and he growled. He'd probably be here longer now and plus he had to lock up the park too. And that would take forever. Figures the old man would wait this long to clean his car and then leave **him **to do it!

"And plus Inuyasha, you can clean yourself off while you're working! Its like killing two birds with one stone!" Inuyasha mocked angrily to himself in a poor impression of the manager's voice.

"Was that supposed to be sound like Totosai?"

The wet ground beneath his feet suddenly became slippery and he grasped the car's bumper to steady himself. His face flamed red in embarrassment.

"K-Kagome!"

She smiled. "I hope I didn't come at a bad time. Who were you talking to?"

"Ah…no one." He muttered. If anything, his cheeks warmed even more.

Her brilliant smile was hidden behind her hand, but her body still shook with laughter. "Well don't let me interrupt." She managed in between giggles.

"Keh."

"What are you doing anyways?"

"Washing Totosai's car." He grumbled, resuming his rough scrubbing.

She sat down on the curb. "Well that's nice of you."

His face puzzled at her actions. "Don't you want to help me?" The words came out before he could help it.

"I'm not too crazy about getting wet right now. I don't have any extra clothes." She explained, pointing to her simple white shirt and flower skirt. "And besides, I'd rather listen to you talk to yourself."

"Very funny." He replied dully, though slightly disappointed by her answer. Usually she was always insisting to help him with whatever. And now it felt strangely lonely just standing there working by himself without her usual banter as she worked.

Nevertheless, he continued working and within a few growls and giggles later, he finished scrubbing down the outside. Now all he had left was to rinse. He grabbed the hose and squeezed the nozzle, powerful jets of water shooting out and splattering all over the car. He worked his way around the sides while the dirt smudges lifted away, leaving a clean shine.

"I heard that Souta fixed your car."

He nearly lost his grip on the handle. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Said your car was a pile of junk or something like that." Inuyasha snorted loudly much to Kagome's amusement. "Don't feel offended. He says that about everyone's car. He's got quite a critical eye when it comes to automobiles."

Cursing her brother silently in his head, Inuyasha aimed for the roof of the car, spraying a bit more vigorously than necessary. "Did he say anything else?" It made Inuyasha wonder. What else could he have shared? Probably nothing about his medical internship, nor his guilty conscious about the accident. And Inuyasha didn't remember sharing anything else with the boy. But then again there was obvious point of his demon heritage. Hr gripped the hose tightly, waiting for her answer.

She shrugged. "Nothing much else. He kind of just mentioned it at dinner the other night."

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and tried to continue his spraying. "Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled another brilliant smile and relaxed. "Although…I might have been imagining it, but he seemed a bit more tolerable of you this time."

"Tolerable?"

She nodded. "Usually he's all grumpy whenever I mention you, but he wasn't angry this time." She paused, peering at his general direction. "What exactly did you guys talk about?"

"Uh…" He coughed. "Nothing..."

"Nothing?" Her eyebrows raised in disbelief. "I'm not stupid Inuyasha."

He turned away from her as if facing her would give anything else away. "Its not that big of a deal. Just…man-to-man stuff. Stuff you wouldn't care about…"

"Did you guys talk about me?" She asked rather bluntly.

"No." He said too quickly.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're lying to me."

"No…I'm not."

She huffed. "Men…" she muttered to herself in frustration. Her face turned away from him and he shifted uncomfortably. Her scent had saddened somewhat and he cringed. Was she really getting so worked up over this? He would never understand her.

"Listen Kagome…it really wasn't a big deal. We just talked…okay?"

"Souta is always keeping secrets from me." Her shining blue eyes suddenly locked with his. "And now you are too."

"Kagome…" Her words broke something within him and he released the nozzle, the hose hanging limply in his grasp. Instinctively he took a step forward.

She stood, raising her chin slightly. "Look, I'm not some pathetic little girl who can't handle the truth, okay? You guys don't have to lie to me all the time just to protect me."

His eyes softened at her words. She was strong. He knew that and was amazed by it on numerous occasions. She could handle so much more than they gave her. And Souta admired her for that…as did he.

His feet moved on their accord and soon he was standing before her and her downcast face. Bravely, his fingers found her chin and he lifted it so her face would meet his. She gasped at the contact, her breathing ceasing for a moment. He gulped at the intensity of her eyes.

"Kagome…." He hesitated.

She pushed his fingers away. "I'm not weak." She whispered, tears beginning to form. "I'm strong and I can take it."

The saltiness in the air was too much for him. "Stop crying. You're being stupid."

She hiccupped, and wiped her eyes. But she did smile somewhat at his trademark words. "I'm not being stupid. I'm being honest."

He cringed guiltily at her words, but continued. "Look Kagome…your brother doesn't think you're weak and neither do I. Souta cares about you a lot and he would never do anything to hurt you."

She sniffed. "I…I know. You're right."

"Your brother…he's a good kid. Everything he does, he does it to make you happy."

She closed her eyes, sadness lifting away. "He does it to make me happy huh?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "**Just** him Inuyasha?"

"Uh…" The blush returned. What exactly was she implying? She leaned forward, a small smirk coming to her face. She was enjoying this. He didn't like it.

"Inuyasha?" She called sweetly. Was it him or was it suddenly really hot?

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "You could say that…"

She laughed and he felt relief fill him at her happy face. She placed a hand on his chest, grasping at his shirt material. "I understand Inuyasha, and I trust you. Thank you."

He barely heard her words, transfixed by her innocent gaze. He felt himself leaning forward, their heads coming closer together, the gap between them lessoning with each second that passed. The heat returned, but this time as a gentle warmth that spread throughout his limbs. Her scent was so close…her smile was so close to his own. He closed his eyes, holding his breath.

"Inuyasha! Are you done with my car yet?!"

The moment broke. Totosai's booming voice echoed over the hills of the park and it was enough to jolt Inuyasha out of his sensation. The hose slipped out of his hand in surprise and hit the pavement. The nozzle hit the ground and Kagome screamed as water shot out, dosing them both with the water as the hose waved out of control like a wild snake.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cried, frantically trying to grab the hose. He eventually got his hand on it, but the damage had been done. Silence enveloped them all and they stood there dripping wet. He barely breathed. Didn't she make it clear she didn't want to get wet?

"Inuyasha…"

He stood, holding the hose in his hand as some sort of defense. Her face was expressionless and that only scared him even more. He gulped and inched away from her, but she somehow sensed his movements. Her hand shot out to grab his shirt, her fingers trailing down his arm, leaving him completely motionless.

He couldn't move. He didn't dare more. She was probably going to kill him now. She surprised him once more by snatching the hose out of his hand. Before he could let a word out, she smiled. Wickedly. She took aim blindly, pointing the nozzle to his left.

"Kagome?"

He knew he shouldn't have spoken. That had been enough to tip her off. Instantly her aim adjusted and she squeezed the trigger, spraying him with the icy water. It hit him square in the face and for a moment he was choking on water. She released the trigger and he landed with a plop on the grass, staring unbelievingly at her.

She laughed to herself. Hard. "Oh I wish I could see your face!"

He smirked, a playful air beginning to surface. "Keh."

Her posture strengthened in to a defensive one as she held the nozzle in front of her at the ready. She shot a few times wildly, hitting nothing. He smiled, stepping slightly to the side. Her senses were on complete alert once more, and she called out to him, but he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. She was good. He knew she was good, but she was no match for his half demon speed.

Purposely, he stepped on a leaf, causing her to take aim and fire. The water splashed the empty ground as he jumped over her to land softly behind her. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to find him. Quickly, before she could hear him, his arms wrapped around her form to take the hose from her hand from behind.

"Hey!" She cried out in surprise, feeling her back against his front. She tussled against him playfully, a smile lighting up in her eyes. Her body rocked against his own, and her scent surrounded him. Her laughter filled the air at his strong grip. She attempted to elbow him in the ribs but he saw it coming a mile off and stopped it with one hand.

She pouted. "You and your stupid self defense lessons."

He suppressed a chuckle. But the fight had not left her eyes and if anything, her grip on the hose tightened. So easily he could take the hose from her. She wouldn't even know what happened. But he didn't. He let her fight and try. She pushed against him and his eyes flashed in an amused way as he leaned closer to her for a better angle. She smelled so nice and he smiled.

"Inuyasha! I've been calling you for the past five minutes and—hello!"

Totosai's voice had returned but this time he had materialized before them and Inuyasha swore he had never moved so fast. Contact was lost in a blink of an eye, the distance between him and Kagome now a good five feet. The redness on his cheeks deepened and the smug look on Totosai's face didn't help matters much.

He cleared his throat. "Are you finished with my car?"

"Uh…haven't dried it yet."

The old man's eyes gleamed. "It's fine Inuyasha. It looks great. I like what I see…very much so."

Inuyasha's mouth gaped open like a fish, and he raised a menacing fist. "Totosai…"

But he ignored him, staring dramatically at his watch that wasn't even there. "Oh dear I'm so late! Shoga is going to kill me for sure!" He opened his hand and Inuyasha deposited the keys in to them, still fixing him with a threatening glare. But Totosai only grinned all naturally and drove off, leaving him with Kagome.

The fight seemed to have left her. The hose lay on the grass forgotten and now she was blowing in to her hands for warmth. A wind blew by and she shivered, still trying to keep the smile on her face. He frowned at her shaking figure and moved toward her, taking her hands in his. His large hands easily encased her own, and he rubbed hers gently in between his. She blinked at the warm contact on her skin but soon relaxed.

"Thanks." He continued his rubbing and she laughed to herself. "This feels a bit familiar, doesn't it?"

"Huh?"

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "My shortcut through the park? The sprinklers?" Oh yeah, that's right. He had fixed the sprinkler. She had cut across the field and had been pissed. Hopefully she didn't remember that last part.

"Seems like that was such a long time ago." She whispered. "It's so different now."

He stopped. "Different?" What was she talking about?

But she didn't answer. Something swam in those orbs in hers and she smiled, a happy blush rising to her cheeks.

XxXxXx

Believe it or not, things are coming down to the wire. What I mean is, things are going to start winding down pretty soon. Problems shall be solved and feelings revealed! Yay! Sorry if it all seems a bit rushed and crammed. Like I've said, this story was never really meant to have a super amazing plot. I'm sure most of you guys have realized that already. Haha.

Oh! So some good news! I finished summer school! And I'm pretty sure I aced all my classes! Thanks for al your support you guys! Now I can focus on more chapters!

And lastly…I think that my story has been nominated for the **IY Fanguild **for best AU, Best Inu/Kag, and Best Serial! Oh my God! You guys have no idea how happy this has made me! None of my stories (as far as I know) has ever been nominated! Gah! I can't believe it! Thank you to any and all who nominated me!

Oh and BTW, is there a way to be notified of these nominations? Honestly I had no idea until I randomly wandered on to the site, read the current nominations, and saw my name! I was shocked! I thought writers were told of these things. Aren't they?


	35. You're Joking

_Week 10, Friday_

As he parked his car in his specialized parking spot, he could already feel the foreboding sense of dread that crept up his spine. The entire week he had been mentally preparing himself for this moment and yet he still felt as if he wasn't ready. Hell, he'd probably never be ready for this moment. Sure he could handle more than one, perhaps five at the most, but going in to the double digits was pushing it.

He walked up the steps slowly and he opened the doors, flooding the room with light. After setting his bag down in his office, he pulled out a few floor mats and set them out in three even rows. Every so often he would glance at the door with his ears heightened and ready. They would be here any minute. And once they arrived, it would be like devilish angels breaking out of the gates of heaven.

To make matters even worse, Bunza wasn't even going to be here today. Apparently he had a great grandmother on the other side of the city who was suddenly dying and needed her great grandson there. Inuyasha couldn't remember a time when Bunza had even mentioned that he had a great grandmother, but of course, the lynx had been insistent and expressive in that **today **was the only day he would have to be absent.

Just as he pulled out his mini speakers from his bag, he heard footsteps and stiffened. Someone had entered the room and he couldn't find the strength to look.

"My mom said yes!" Small arms wrapped around his waist from behind and Inuyasha nearly dropped dead in relief at the masculine voice. He was safe for now.

"What are you talking about?"

Shippo bounced up and down in place. "My mom said it was okay for me to come back today!"

He took a deep breath over the new information. "That's great Shippo, but listen…today isn't really a good day."

His face fell. "Why not? Now I can start practicing!"

He snuck another wary glance at the door. "Look… it's just really not a good time right now. I think that maybe you sh—" The half demon suddenly paused as an idea occurred to him. His eyes flashed and he smirked. "Actually Shippo…your timing is interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yeah." He affirmed slowly. "Since Bunza isn't going to be able to make it today, I'm going to need some extra help with the special class that's coming in."

The young fox kit immediately saluted him. "Master Inuyasha, I promise to help you anyway I can!"

"Good." He chuckled, giving Shippo a pat on the back.

"Who's in this special class today?"

"You'll see." He replied, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

Within seconds after his words, about a dozen or so high pitched squeals echoed around the room. Following them, were the sounds of light pattering of feet along with sudden flashes of red, pink, and purple clothing. They all moved together, like a pack, in to the dojo, their eyes wide and wandering. Excited cries escaped them all and Inuyasha grinned inwardly as Shippo's jaw nearly dropped to the ground at the sight of them all.

A familiar blob of brown hair emerged from the crowd. "Uncle Inuyasha!" Rin cheered, coming to give him a big hug. He returned it, ruffling her hair.

"Hey Rin…are you and your friends ready for today?"

She nodded. "This is the best present ever! Thank you Uncle Inuyasha!" Her eyes suddenly found the blushing fox demon next to him. "Hi there! I'm Rin! What's your name?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose at the darkening of the boy's cheeks.

"I-I-I'm S-Shippo." He stuttered terribly.

But Rin remained unfazed. "Nice to meet you! Are you going to help my uncle teach the class?" Nod. "Yay! I'm so glad!" Her words matched her smile and Shippo looked like he was about to have a seizure. His hand was nervously tugging on the collar of his shirt as his face grew redder by the second.

Hiding a snicker, Inuyasha jumped in. "Go tell your friends to get ready." He commanded to Rin.

She nodded. "No problem! We're really excited about this lesson Uncle Inuyasha!" She beckoned him downward toward her level and he leaned forward so she could whisper in his ear. "Some more so than others."

He blinked at the warning tone of her voice. "Huh?"

She threw an odd glance over her shoulder at her friends before skipping off to tell them to get ready. While Inuyasha pondered for a moment on her words, he barely caught Shippo's poor attempt at an escape. The fox demon was tiptoeing away within five paces from the door, before his collar was snatched and pulled back toward the half demon. He gulped.

"You're not going anywhere Shippo. You have to help me!"

He shook his head frantically. "No way! You didn't tell me all these girls were going to be here!"

"Well too bad. You promised, and now you have to. Now go to the bathroom and get changed." He ordered, pushing him off. With a dramatically tired sigh, the fox demon walked off. As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, he needed help with these girls. There was no way he would be able to take them all on at once. He'd rather face a bunch of demons any day.

A shudder ran up his spine.

There was this creepy chill that had suddenly entered the room. He couldn't find a single word for it. It was like the feeling you got when you were in the middle of something horrible. Or perhaps that tingling sensation you might feel when you come face to face with your greatest fears. It was a combination of emotions, all swirling within the thickness of the air. And it was coming from right behind him.

Almost fearfully, he peered over his shoulder at the source. One face stood out among the chattering girls; a porcelain white face with two pools of dark brown eyes. Her smile…it was too cheerful, even beyond Rin's standards. And there was something in her eyes that Inuyasha didn't like. They looked …predatory, almost enough to make him feel like he was a piece of meat or something. And yet they glowed with this unnatural and unyielding adoration.

XxXxXx

"Alright. So we're going to start with some basic stretches so that our bodies will be strong and ready for the self-defense movements. Now, I want you all to lie down on the mat in front of you and—" A hand shot up and he stopped. "Yes?"

A young girl picked up her mat. "Do you have this in a different color?"

"No."

She made an icky face. "But black is so ugly!"

He took a deep, calming breath. "That's…all we have right now." The girl pouted at his response and sat down on the mat. He cleared his throat. "Okay. I want you all to try and—"

"I don't like this music."

'_I will not yell at these girls. I will not yell at these girls.' _He chanted.

"We're just starting with this music for the stretches. This music is so that we can all…relax and feel stronger." The smooth and yet uplifting rhythmic sounds and beats he had playing apparently did not suit the girl.

"But there are no words!"

"Yeah and I'm not feeling much stronger."

"Me neither!" Another girl piped in.

"I have a High School Musical CD we can u—!"

"No!" He shouted, causing the room to go silent. He drew in another calming breath through his lungs and turned off his stereo. "Let's…just keep moving forward with the stretches and we'll work out the music later." The girls thankfully agreed and he sat back down.

"I liked your music Inuyasha."

Inuyasha flinched at her sweet voice and he shuddered. It was her…that creepy girl. She said she liked his music. And plus she had said his name. It disturbed him greatly the way it had rolled off her tongue too casually. Had he even told the girls his name? He couldn't remember.

"That's Master Inuyasha." He corrected. "You all need to address your teacher formally."

She giggled, eyes flashing. "Okay." She said, her smile reaching her eyes. He gulped fearfully. _'Oh God…help me now…'_ Next to her, Rin rolled her eyes while Shippo choked on nothing.

The lesson continued smoothly for a few more minutes as Inuyasha managed to get through half of the stretches before deciding to move on. He started off explaining the reasons for self-defense. After a few demos on what they were about to learn, he finished off by focusing on certain points of the body.

"We're going to start by targeting the weak areas of the body." Then, with the reluctant help of Shippo, showed them the proper way to attack the weak spots. "Go find a partner. One person can hold the leather pad while the other attacks. Then you guys can trade afterwards. Just go through a few rounds each and then stop. Okay?"

They all nodded, quickly moving in to pairs.

"I don't have a partner, Master Inuyasha." The sugary voice called and he shivered.

Rin stepped forward. "I can be your partner Kikyou." She offered. Kikyou? So that was the girl's name. It suited her…somewhat. And wasn't that the name he first called Kagome like two months ago? He remembered now. Kagome had laughed at him. He sighed. Kagome…he could really use her here right now. She always knew what to do.

"No. It's okay Rin. I know Shiori wanted to be your partner. Don't worry. I'll be fine." She insisted evenly, shooting Inuyasha another coy glance. Rin merely sighed, and gave him an apologetic look before moving to join Shiori.

He turned to see her bright brown eyes. "You sure there isn't anyone else?"

"Well…there are fifteen of us."

Damn her and the odd numbers. There was no way he was going to be able to stand working with her with the way she was acting. "Uh…" He fumbled, looking around frantically. When she batted her eyelashes, he freaked. "Shippo!"

The fox jumped in surprise at his voice and scurried over. "Yeah?"

"Kikyou needs a partner." He pointed out, noting the girl's deepening frown. "And you will be her partner."

"But—"

"Just do it." He growled. He could practically feel the intensity of the two icy glares coming from both of them, but he managed to ignore them and walked off to inspect the other students. Some of the girls were doing fairly well, while the others just laughed as they hit each other. They continued working forward through more basic moves, the time passing by slower than he would have liked. His ears were already hurting from their numerous squeals and complaints.

"I'm tired!"

"Can we have a break now?"

"I hurt my finger!"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"It's so hot in here!"

He was as patient as he could ever be with them and attempted to correct their movements, but they eventually went back to their own way of doing things. In the end, he just watched them. It wasn't like he could make them do the routines. Plus, they weren't paying for the lesson (he painfully recalled) and were just here to have fun. And it seemed like they were for the most part.

And speaking of having fun… Kikyou seemed to enjoying herself a little too much despite the fact that she wasn't even doing anything. Half the time she was either complaining or calling out his name. Even with Shippo being her partner, she always seemed to be having one problem or another that demanded his immediate attention. Whether it was for him to do another demonstration, or asking if she was doing it right, it was all starting to get on his nerves. Plus her constant stares and waves made him feel uncomfortable.

After a few minutes, he called them all together. "Alright. We're going to take a short break now, but afterwards, we'll work on a few more things." The girls dispersed in giddy cheers and Inuyasha dropped dead in his chair. His stress was growing and his brain hurt. A few seconds later, Shippo appeared at his side.

"I hate you."

He chuckled, rubbing his forehead. "I know."

"Now I see why Bunza didn't come in today." He pondered out loud. "I should have read that sign."

"Well you didn't."

Shippo crossed his arms. "You owe me." The half demon quirked an eyebrow. "Otherwise I'm leaving."

"You can't leave." He rebutted unconvincingly. Technically, he couldn't do anything if Shippo did want to leave. Man, did he really have absolutely no power as a teacher? Well hopefully Shippo didn't know about his lack of authority in that area.

"You can't make me stay here." Okay, maybe he did. Great.

Inuyasha groaned. "Fine. What do you want?"

He shot him a toothy grin. "Ice cream. Triple scoop with four toppings."

"Double with three."

"Fine." He agreed and the half demon smirked. After a few more precious minutes of peace, he was ready to begin the next part of the lesson. He called Rin over to him. "I need you to go grab the protective padding in the back room. We're going to need it for the next lesson. Shippo will help you." He finished, handing her the keys.

"No problem!" She flashed Shippo a brilliant smile and his scent shifted. A heavy flush appeared on his cheeks, but he managed a few flustered sounding words to her. Her smile only grew as they walked off toward the back room. Inuyasha was brought out of his amused watching when someone tugged on his sleeve.

"Gah!" He cried at her unwaveringly persistent stare. "Kikyou?"

She grinned. "I want to help you. Can I go to the back room with Rin and Shippo?"

"Uh…" He began, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well…I think they'll be fine on their own."

Her smile faded. "Well is there something else I can do?"

"Not…really."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I think you're lying to me." She informed rather boldly. Quite observant, wasn't she? Another flash reminder of Kagome flew in to his mind and he sighed tiredly, wishing she were here. She would know what to say to this girl. She was good with kids. She usually made things better.

He tried a different approach. "You know what? You're right. There are a couple more things to do around here." Honesty usually worked, right?

She brightened. "I knew it."

"But…uh I'm going to take care of them myself, so you don't have to worry about it. Thanks for offering though." He added, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"But you asked Rin to help you." She pointed out.

"Yeah well…Rin is my niece so she's familiar with how things work around here." He explained, hoping she would accept his somewhat true answer. Surprisingly she did, but with a sad and rejected look to her face.

"You…you just don't like me, do you? You don't trust me." She whispered sadly. He winced at her words and guilt filled him.

"I don't really know you. We haven't really had much time to get to know one another."

She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I understand." But her scent disagreed with her. Hesitantly he bent down and placed an awkward arm around her shoulder. She immediately buried her face in his clothes while he patted her pack. After she had successfully soaked his collar, he pulled away.

"You okay now? Want to take a break or something?"

She looked visibly happier. He guessed it was the hug. He felt accomplished. "I'm okay now! And I'm sorry for being weird to you. I just think you're really cute." She giggled at his blush.

"Uh…thanks."

"You're welco—" Her eyes suddenly locked with something above him. She studied it for a few seconds, a confused look coming over her.

He turned around, searching for any problems, but found nothing. "What is it?"

She pointed to something above his head. "You have dog ears."

"Uh…yeah." They twitched and her eyes widened. "I'm a half demon."

She looked completely surprised. "Half demon? But Rin is human."

"She's adopted. Didn't she tell you that?" She nodded, not taking her eyes off his ears. "Something wrong?" He asked, having a feeling where this was going.

Kikyou stared at his ears for another second and then shrugged. "Never mind. I don't really care anymore."

"Care about what?"

But she ignored his words. "We can still be friends, right?"

Fickle, wasn't she? "Yeah…sure." He was at a loss for better words. She bobbed up and down happily at his response before skipping off toward the other girls. Inuyasha shook his head tiredly. Strange girl. He'd give her props for her determination though. And at least she didn't pine over the past for too long.

"Is Kikyou over you Uncle Inuyasha?" He turned around to see Rin and Shippo. The fox kit had a large stack of padded armor in his arms while Rin stood by his side. He nodded to her question and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! She always scares me when she starts liking someone."

He laughed nervously. "Yeah…but she seemed to get over it quickly enough."

"Yeah, she's funny like that. I don't think her life will ever be normal. But at least she's fun! And she makes a great friend too!" Rin chirped up. She turned to the fox demon. "Thanks for carrying all the armor for me! That was so sweet of you!"

"Y-You're welcome." He replied with a smile. She returned his smile with a dazzling one of her own and he nearly dropped the teetering load that was in his arms. Only once she had ran off to her group of friends did Shippo finally relax, and collapsed on the floor. His racing heartbeat practically echoed off the walls and Inuyasha couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

"Shippo—"

"Shut up." He stuck his tongue out at the half demon.

"Listen Shippo…" He bent down to his level, a humorous glint in his golden eyes. "Why don't you just tell her?"

The fox's reaction was absolutely priceless. He sucked a shuddering breath, going completely still as a statue. His eyes grew wide as saucers, and his face was turning an inhumane shade of red. But soon it was gone and was quickly replaced by his narrowing eyes and bared fangs.

"Are you freaking crazy?!"

XxXxXx

The day eventually came to a close and Inuyasha had never been so glad. The girls all left with smiles, hopefully learning a thing or two from his class. They all waved goodbye to him, their faces shining in innocent glee and he gave them a small smile of his own. Ah Kagome would be so proud of him right now.

But just as the childish footsteps faded away, a new more powerful set of footsteps emerged from around the corner. A quick sniff confirmed the source and Inuyasha stood.

"Satisfied now?"

The dog demon didn't bat an eye. "It will do. Rin is pleased."

"Keh." He leaned against the doorframe. "I'm sure you didn't come up here to tell me that."

"I have news concerning your blackmail case." He stated, cutting straight to the point. Inuyasha immediately straightened.

"Did you get enough evidence?"

"Even better. Souten Hiroshi, the sister of Hiten Hiroshi has confessed." The shattering realization from Sesshomaru's simple sentence nearly caused him to fall over in shock. A light brightened within him and he swallowed.

"You're joking."

"I don't joke."

A smile allowed itself to creep in to his face. Things like this usually didn't happen, not for people like him. Was it luck? Karma? He didn't know. It was crazy. It was unreal. A tsunami of complete and utter relief washed over him and he laughed humorlessly at the sensation. Weight upon his shoulder vanished and he closed his eyes.

"Souten was part of the group's crimes. She confessed to committing, not only to your blackmail case, but also to the fox kit's case and some other convictions as well."

"Other convictions?"

"Robbery, assault, trespassing, damage of private property, jaywalking…" The dog demon listed aimlessly. "The location of the other two juvenal delinquents is not yet known. According to Souten, she hasn't seen them for a few days. They've been running around under the irresponsible indifference of their parents. But we will find them eventually."

Inuyasha paused. "Are you sure she is telling the truth?" It all seemed too crazy to be true.

"Her story fits with yours, along with everything else. We have no reason to doubt her as of now. Questioning will still continue."

"Who was the third?" he asked curiously. "Hiten and who else?"

"Manten Hiroshi, another brother."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Sounds like a whole family of troublemakers."

"Indeed." And with that, Sesshomaru walked off.

XxXxXx

This chapter was weird. Yeah I know. But I would really like it if you guys would be completely honest with me about what you thought of this chapter. If you look at all my other Inuyasha stories, most of them are products of my very best attempt to keep character IC. This is the first time that I've put such a contrasting spin on a character (Kikyou). I'll admit that it was fun. I was trying to make it different. Either you liked it or hated it; just tell me what you thought.

Please note: I don't hate Kikyou. She's done bad things and some good things and I guess I sympathize her more than anything. Kikyou is an interesting character that is always fun to work with. Don't get me wrong, I prefer Kagome/Inuyasha completely. Also, I don't really like Kikyou bashing. If you guys feel like I bashed her in this chapter, then so be it. I didn't mean to. I just expressed Kikyou in a different way, but with similar relation traits that she truly had with Inuyasha. Hopefully you guys picked up on those.

Thanks for the support guys!

I'm estimating no more than eight chapters left. We'll see!

Oh and BTW, I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow so be patient for the next chapter!


	36. You've Got It Bad

_Week 10, Friday (later that day)_

"I'll drive you home."

Her heart stopped at his words. It wasn't a question. It sure didn't sound like a question. Although, it didn't sound very certain either. His voice had been hesitant and yet gruff all at once, a combination that could have only been accomplished by him. The offer completely threw her off guard and she couldn't help the surprised look that she knew was on her face.

"Are you sure?" Her tone was disbelieving. She couldn't help it. She could hear it ringing in her own ears.

"Keh. Stupid…of course I'm sure." He answered roughly, before pausing. "That is…uh…if its okay with you."

The gentle sound of his voice warmed her soul and she beamed. "I would love that Inuyasha. Thank you."

His answer came out as a soft 'keh' which only caused her heart to beat even faster than before. As she picked up her bag, she could feel his hands on the small of her back leading her down the grassy hill and toward his car. The sun's warmth shined down on her lightly as it made its descent toward the horizon. It was still early, much earlier than when either of them usually left.

The atmosphere of his car hit her senses the instant she entered, filling her with familiar memories. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, drinking it all in while trying to form an image within her mind. The hum of the engine soon started and she buckled herself in, hearing Inuyasha do the same.

The car ride was mostly quiet as they lapsed in to a heavy silence. Next to her, Inuyasha seemed a bit tense for some reason, and every sound she made caused him to shift in his seat. A few times, he growled and grunted as if trying to start something, but it all fell back in to silence. She tried to recall if she had said anything to make him act this way, but she came up with nothing. Then again, this was the first time he had offered to drive her home. That idea alone made her cheeks heat up.

He eventually brought the car to a rolling stop and her head shot up. "Are we here already?" Was that disappointment in her voice?

"Yeah."

She opened the car door, but not before reaching out and laying her hand on top of his. She found his fingers and squeezed them bravely, trying to calm the racing feelings within her. "Thank you for the ride Inuyasha."

He didn't pull away. She was so glad. "Its no big deal." He muttered shyly, and she nearly giggled. She wanted so much to see his face at the moment. After saying one final goodbye, she walked up the steps of her shrine as his engine faded away. The dreamy smile was still on her face, and her spirits felt lighter than air.

"Kagome?" Souta called out in surprise. "How did you get home? I was just coming to pick you up."

For some reason, her hands felt terribly sweaty. "Inuyasha." She replied simply.

An arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. "I see." His voice was contemplative. "I thought I heard his shitty engine in the distance." She smacked him lightly on the arm and he laughed. He led her in to the kitchen where her mother and grandfather greeted her.

"Kagome dear! You're home already?"

She nodded. "I got a ride."

"Ah…from Inuyasha I see?" She could practically see her mother's brilliant smile. Bringing her hands up to her cheeks, she felt the warmth. Was she still blushing? She felt like a silly schoolgirl. How old was she again?

"Inuyasha huh?" She heard her grandfather snort. "I don't like him one bit."

"You haven't even met him!" Kagome protested. It was one thing for Souta to be stubborn about her guy…friends, but it was another thing entirely when her grandfather got in to it. She was just thankful that at least her brother seemed to be warming up to Inuyasha a bit faster.

"He sounds like another hooligan from what I've heard! What is he doing in that park every week anyways?!"

"He works there like…a community service worker." She explained as best she could. Truth be told, she had no idea what Inuyasha was doing at the park. A community service job seemed about right…from what she had gathered. But she still didn't know for sure. The topic had never come up between her and Inuyasha. Her heart dropped slightly as she wondered if it ever would. She hated it when people kept secrets from her.

"You don't know that for sure Kagome! What if he's a criminal or something?!"

"Lighten up gramps!" Souta interjected. "I've met him before and he isn't all that bad."

Her grandfather merely huffed in response and a look of relief washed over Kagome's face. She shot a grateful look in Souta's general direction. He patted her on the shoulder supportively.

"Well I think he seems like a nice young man." Her mother remarked honestly. Quickly, she ushered everyone around the dinner table and set the food dishes down. The aroma of sweet ham and noodles fluttered under Kagome's nose and she sighed. Nothing like her mother's home cooked food.

A plate of food was set in front of her. "Tell us how your day was Kagome." Her mother insisted.

"It was fine. The kids are always a bit more restless on Fridays with the weekend coming up. I've still got some notes to finish but I think I'll manage by Monday."

"And your friend Inuyasha? How was he?"

Her fork stopped about halfway to her mouth. She recognized that tone of her mother's. It was a curious and yet somewhat nosy tone that was masterfully guarded to sound casual and encouraging all at once. It was her mother's specialty that Kagome had yet to adapt to herself. She couldn't help her smile and the returning heat to her face.

"He was fine. We talked like always and he offered to give me a ride home."

"Such a sweet young man." Her mother repeated just as admiringly as before. "Do you suppose he could come by for dinner next week?"

The string of noodles didn't quite make it down. A choking fit resulted, and Kagome pounded her hand to her chest as she felt Souta do the same to her back. A glass of water was place in to her hand and she drank it quickly, still feeling her flushed face from her mother's words.

"For…dinner?" She said slowly.

"Why yes dear, that is…if it's okay with you?" She sounded confused.

Kagome waved her hands in front of her. "Oh no! It's fine! I'm just a little surprised." She assured quickly. But to say that she was just a little surprised was somewhat of an understatement. Did her family (and she hoped, soon to be her grandfather) really want Inuyasha here for dinner? How could they be so certain when they barely knew him? Even Souta, who had hung out with Inuyasha for less than an hour, suddenly seemed to trust him? What exactly had happened to the aggressive attitude her brother had had before?

Her mother had always been a trusting woman to all. Her grandfather had always been paranoid. And her brother, as of late, had been more protective than ever. She supposed that her own description of Inuyasha had been more than enough for them. But still…Inuyasha here for dinner? It was quite a step. She didn't oppose the idea. She welcomed it entirely. It just seemed so foreign to her. And in a way, it felt right. Ever since her incident, she hadn't brought any guys home with her to meet her family. Heck, she hadn't really met any of **those **sorts of guys in the first place.

Wait…did that mean Inuyasha was **that** sort of guy?

Like…"more than a friend" kind of guy?

"Oh look…Kagome's blushing. Thinking of Inuyasha again?" Her brother teased playfully. Her mother's giggle soon followed along with her grandfather's typical snort.

"When isn't Kagome not talking about that boy…" Her grandfather grumbled.

"Now come on dad," Her mother chastised. "Kagome has always had good judgment with others and Souta has meet him before. I think the least you could do is give this Inuyasha a chance and get to know him with an open mind. And besides, we haven't heard anything about him to make us think negatively of him." Her grandfather didn't answer and Kagome knew that was the best answer they could get out of him.

The dinner continued smoothly, with only a bit more talk about Inuyasha. After all the food had been eaten, and the table had been cleared, the Higurashi family went back to their nightly tasks, Kagome taking refuge up in her room to finish her notes. After a couple of hours, a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." Kagome called as she moved her hand over the last of the Braille on the page.

"Sorry to bother you Kagome. I just wanted to give you your laundry."

Her eyes softened. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh don't worry about it dear." She opened her dresser drawers. "I know you've been busy and all. Handling your students, writing notes, grading papers, having a man in your life now…"

That last bit was supposed to sound completely casual, but Kagome caught it easily. It was a bait of sorts to lead to more conversation, and Kagome decided to take it, hook, line and sinker. She smiled as she practically felt her mother's interested eyes on her. This was going to be interesting.

"I guess it does make things more difficult."

"The kids you mean?"

"No mom. You know what I'm talking about."

She heard her mother pull up a chair. "I'm afraid I don't Kagome. Please tell me more." Kagome chuckled at her mother's "innocent" words.

"You just want to know more about Inuyasha, don't you?" She accused amusingly, cutting right to the point. If her mother was taken off guard, she was sure good at recoveries.

"Yes, but don't you want to as well?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes…yes I do." She pressed her fingers to her eyes as if trying to erase the darkness, but immediately regretted the action. A sharp burst of pain penetrated her nerves just beyond her eyes and she winced.

"Kagome dear, are you alright?"

She blinked a few times, half expecting to see something. The pain had faded as quickly as it had come and the darkness remained. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I could get you some aspirin if you like." She heard her mother stand.

She shook her head. "No, really I'm fine. And besides," She smirked. "Didn't you come in here to talk more about 'you know who'?"

"Oh well…if you insist dear." She replied all naturally, taking her seat once more. "Tell me more about today. What did he say to you in the car?"

Kagome laughed completely outright at her mother's question. She felt as if they were both in high school gossiping about the cutest boy in school. Oh how she loved her mother. She could be so stern sometimes and then this nosy side of her would come out momentarily. Not that Kagome minded much. Her mother never pressured her.

"It was so quiet in the car. And I felt like the air was…so thick and awkward."

"He must have been very nervous." Her mother figured.

"I don't understand why though. I mean, it wasn't like I asked him for the ride home. He offered it to me!"

"Oh Kagome…" Her mother laughed heartily. "You make it sound like boys who get what they want know exactly what to do with it."

"Huh?"

A gentle hand found her own. "It's one thing to get a girl's attention, but its another thing to keep it." But Kagome's puzzled expression didn't fade. Her mother always had a way with words that left her speechless.

"Are you saying that Inuyasha was nervous because he didn't know what to do…with me?" She cried out unconvinced. The only reason for someone to be nervous because of someone else was if they were both…she blushed at the thought.

"Inuyasha cares about you a lot Kagome." Her mother spoke softly. "Trust me, I can tell. You have always had good judgments with others, even before your accident. If anything, your trust and perception of people has only grown making you who you are now."

"But I don't want him to feel…uncomfortable around me. He barely trusted me when I was just getting to know him and I would feel terrible if he couldn't even be himself around me." She whispered sadly, her face downcast. She remembered the day she had first met Inuyasha. He had been so angry with her. And she learned over the weeks that he held such a tough exterior that she was slowly breaking through.

Her mother stroked her arms soothingly. "Oh honey…you've got it bad."

"I've got what bad?"

"Well I was in love like this once." She sighed aimlessly and Kagome's heart pounded even louder. "He was such a handsome young man, never failing to make me laugh. Although he always joked around so much that I found it hard to take him seriously. I often wondered how seriously he took our relationship."

"What happened?" Kagome asked, completely enraptured.

"I married him." She stated with another laugh. "And I can see from the look in your eyes and the way you speak of him that you feel the same way I did." Kagome's smile grew at her words and she felt tears beginning to form. She had never really confronted the thought before, but after hearing it from her mother, she knew it to be true.

"Thanks mom." She pulled her in to a tight hug. Her mother returned it instantly and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry about your grandfather. I'll set him straight." She promised. Her voice and words comforted Kagome and she flashed another smile. She eventually heard her mother opened the door. "If you want to talk more, I'm right down the hall."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know."

"And Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"He will be here for dinner next Friday."

It wasn't a question and Kagome nodded immediately. The closing of a door was heard and Kagome let out a sigh. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and a new one had replaced it. Inuyasha over for dinner? She was already imagining the conversation she would have with him.

XxXxXxXx

Oh man I love Kagome's mom. She's so great sometimes. This chapter is definitely one of my new favorites especially with the dialogue with Kagome's mom! Sorry for the lateness! I got back from my vacation last week, and I've been pretty tired. Also I've been trying to see all my friends before school starts! And I'm going to be super busy next week due to college stuff so an update might take a while again!

BTW, just for complete clarification: Yes Kikyou was a child, about Rin's age. I hope that didn't confuse anyone.

Once again, I thank you all for your patience and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	37. She's Part of This Now

_Week 11, Monday_

They fluttered and flew around their feet, nipping lightly at the ground with bobbing heads. It had started out with just a few, but it soon grew quickly like women during a shopping sale. His hand was constantly digging in to the pouch and sprinkling the contents around just in an effort to keep up with their persistent pecking. Beside him, Kagome giggled as a few of them brushed up against her calf.

"They sound so cute!" She cried. A light cooing sound was heard from them and she smiled. "There must be so many of them!"

"Keh. They're only here because we have food." He mumbled, scattering a few more handfuls of seeds out in front of him. Instantly, the birds flocked to the piles, crowding around just a get a nibble. Inuyasha snorted. "Stupid fat birds…"

Kagome shoved him lightly. "Be nice!" She lowered her voice to a serious whisper. "They might hear you!"

"They're birds Kagome! They don't give a shit about anything except food and flying!"

She huffed in response. "It doesn't matter. They can still sense the tension." And as if on cue, about half the birds flew away. Kagome blinked at the sound of fluttering wings and smirked. "See what I mean?"

He didn't reply and ignored her satisfied grin. The bag of bird seeds was still halfway full and Totosai had commanded him to use all of it. Apparently, the old man couldn't remember the last time the pigeons had been fed. He insisted that the birds must have been starving and claimed that this was their way of giving back to the environment. Inuyasha snorted at his logic. From what he could see, all these birds looked pretty well fed, probably from other sources.

"I want to feed the birds. Could you give me some seeds Inuyasha?" She extended out her hand. He grasped her wrist gently and placed a bit of the seeds in to her palm. Bravely, his fingers rubbed gently back and forth against her warm skin unnecessarily and he stared at her face for a reaction. Other than her brightening smile, she said nothing and he was glad. She was letting him touch her like this.

She thanked him for the seeds and began throwing them about the ground, her eyes lighting up at the increased cooing of the birds. They both continued feeding the birds for a few more minutes until just a handful of the seeds remained at the bottom of the sack.

"How many birds are there Inuyasha?"

He did a quick count. "At least fifteen."

"Are there any doves?"

His eyes found some white birds in the sea of gray. "Six of them. The rest are pigeons. Why do you want to know?" He questioned. But then she did something that totally surprised him. She linked her arm through his and leaned against his shoulder. Her scent invaded his senses and he couldn't move. He didn't miss how her fingers teased against his own.

"They say that doves symbolize a happy and peaceful marriage." Her tone was soft and casual as it rang through his ears. He could feel the warm sensation spreading from his ears to his cheeks.

"Keh. What is it with you and symbol things?" He grunted halfheartedly. First the flowers and now the doves?

But she ignored his meaningless words. "Six is a good number, since doves are rarer nowadays. The more the better of course." Her hold on his arm tightened and she sighed. He eyed her curiously.

"You're pretty superstitious, aren't you?"

"Not too much. But it doesn't hurt to believe in a few meaningful things. They can help you get through the day and make life a bit more interesting."

Her answer was so typical Kagome.

He shook his head amusingly and placed the entire sack in her hands. "Here. You can finish off the rest of it." He tried to pretend like he didn't care, but when her face lit up in excitement, he couldn't help the way his own lips curved upward.

"Maybe more doves will come." She breathed hopefully. Her words calmed his soul and his body eventually relaxed, her arm still linked around his as she fed the birds. A serenity fell upon them both and Inuyasha was shocked at how natural it all felt.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

Her scent had shifted with her sudden words, enticing his curiosity. "Yeah?"

"I-I was wondering if maybe this Fri_-_"

Her words were cut off as a loud ringing noise sounded from Inuyasha's cell phone as it begged for his attention. "Hang on a sec." He said shortly, digging through his pocket. At seeing the caller ID, he regretfully pulled away from Kagome. "I need to take this." She nodded understandingly, and he stepped aside for a bit of privacy. He flipped open his phone. "Yeah?"

"_Inuyasha. Where are you right now?"_ His normally stoic voice was barely restraining his urgency and Inuyasha's attention was immediately caught.

"What's going on Sesshomaru?"

"_Answer me Inuyasha. Where are you?"_ He repeated, his voice rising.

"I'm at Suza Park."

He swore. Sesshomaru never swore. _"What are you doing there? Your sentence ended weeks ago."_

Inuyasha eyed the woman behind him as her laughter broke free. "Its…none of your business."

"_I do not have time for your stubborn persona Inuyasha. A serious issue has recently occurred."_

His hand tightened on the phone. "What is it?"

"_As you recall, last Friday I informed you of the current situation involving your case and the recent confession of Souten Hiroshi. Since then, we have been investigating and trying to track down the remaining two Hiroshi brothers. Apparently they have been jumping from place to place, never residing anywhere permanently. However, just half an hour ago, we discovered their most recent location and sent out to reprimand them."_

Inuyasha nodded. "And?"

"_While we managed to corner Hiten Hiroshi, Manten Hiroshi escaped on foot."_

"You let him escape?!"

"_Manten saw us coming, but was unable to warn his brother and thus chose to escape alone."_

He growled in frustration. "Perfect. Just perfect."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. _"Manten was last seen heading toward the direction of Suza Park. We have reason to believe he may come after you so be on your guard. He is armed and unstable. Until we locate Manten, do not do anything foolhardily and go search for him."_

"Fine." He answered bitterly, holding back his desire for payback. He absolutely hated doing nothing, but for the time being, he couldn't argue with his brother. As much of a pain Sesshomaru could be, he usually knew what he was doing.

"_There is one more thing you must know Inuyasha. About Manten's weapon-"_

He never heard his brother's words.

Something smacked hard against his head with enough force to crack the skull if he had been human. He fell with a loud thud to the ground, his face smearing across the dirt as his head throbbed with sudden pain. The phone flew from his fingers and stars practically danced in front of his eyes as he rolled over on to his back with a groan.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you send those cops after me and my brother!"

Blearily, his golden eyes found the human boy in front of him and recognized him instantly. He was a large human with a wide bald head and crooked teeth. In his hand, was a small dagger, currently sheathed, and Inuyasha had a feeling his head had already been introduced to that weapon. Rubbing his hand over the back of his skull, he felt the bump and winced.

"Manten…" He growled.

"It's your fault that my brother was caught and arrested!" He made another move to swipe at Inuyasha's body with the sheathed sword, but the half demon rolled away. Manten didn't even miss a beat as he continued swinging at the half demon with crazed fury. "You and your stupid brother ruined it for us! Why didn't you just stay out of it?!"

But Inuyasha didn't answer. He was too preoccupied with dodging more of Manten's wild swings. None of them made contact, but Manten's initial hit still had his head spinning. Was his weapon really that powerful? Is that what Sesshomaru was trying to tell him?

"Inuyasha?" The yelling scene hadn't gone unnoticed by Kagome who was now approaching the pair with confusion in her eyes.

"Kago_-_" He couldn't finish as a searing pain suddenly spread throughout his abdomen. He fell to the ground harshly, the wound continuing to burn and bleed. His gaze snapped to the bloodied dagger in Manten's hand, now unsheathed. His eyes widened at what he saw.

A dark demonic aura.

No wonder it hurt like a bitch. The aura swirled around the blade in a dark purple haze. Manten's hands were shaking just from the sheer power it was emitting. Already, Inuyasha could see Manten's eyes redden and glow from an unbeatable force. He was only a human, barely an adult. If he didn't let go of the sword soon, he would most likely be completely possessed. He struggled to stand, but fell back down to one knee, grabbing his stomach and crying out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out more frantically at his pained yelp. She rushed toward his voice only to be yanked back by her hair. Her body fell backwards against the human's chest and he held her there as she struggled. "Let me go!"

Manten chuckled darkly, the aura of the blade surrounding him. "Didn't know you had a girlfriend Inuyasha…" His pale fingers stroked her cheek gently, making her gasp. "She's way too pretty for you. And she's got so much hair!"

Inuyasha felt the blood roar in his veins. "You bastard! Let her go now!"

But Manten only clutched her more tightly, his hands roaming from her shoulder and down to her thin waist where her bare skin now shown. She whimpered at the violation and Inuyasha snarled more viciously than before. He rose to his feet flawlessly and took two steps toward them, but Manten raised his weapon. The redness in his eyes flashed in warning.

"Stay back!" He commanded, his voice lower than before. "Or you won't have her pretty face to look at any more."

"Inuyasha?" Her fearful voice cut through him deeper than any knife could. She was trembling. Anger shook out of him in waves, but complete concern held him for the moment. When Manten pressed the dagger against her neck, an inhuman growl tore through his lips.

"Let her go." He spoke every word dangerously low. Manten shifted the woman in his arms roughly and she bit back a choked cry. The sound was foreign and unbearable to Inuyasha and he nearly snapped. He was shaking now as desperation began to seize him.

"I swear…if you hurt her…"

"You be quiet! You are in no position to be making threats!" Manten cried out, waving the blade. The dark aura grew, enveloping him even more.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at his words. This guy was seriously losing it. He had to be careful. Any wrong words and he might hurt Kagome in a fit of blind rage (no pun intended). Slowly, he tried to calm himself, but it was proving difficult, especially with Kagome's fearful scent nearly suffocating him.

"Manten. Where did you get that sword?" He asked carefully. Maybe if he kept talking to him, Sesshomaru would hurry up and get here. Where was he anyway?

This only made Manten smirk. "Nice, isn't it? A blade infused with the presence of an evil and powerful demon. I bet even someone like you can't resist it."

Inuyasha's jaw clenched. Even he couldn't deny that. He could feel the power wafting off of it and felt the urge to take it, claim the power for himself. The demonic aura surrounding the blade made his own demonic blood ignite with the strength it emitted. Manten grinned widely at his obvious struggle and took two steps forward, waving the blade closer to him. Inuyasha winced as his head throbbed and took a step back.

Manten laughed amusingly. "Tempting, isn't it?"

"I…don't care about the dagger." He managed out, but Manten snorted.

"Like hell you don't. If you want it so bad, then just take it." He offered the hilt of the blade to him teasingly. As the aura around the blade crackled, Inuyasha's body nearly succumbed to the intensity, but one look at Kagome anchored him back.

He let out a low growl. "Just let Kagome go. She's not part of this."

His words only infuriated Manten. He immediately pulled the blade back and brought it closer to Kagome. "It doesn't matter! She's part of this now." The red glint in his eyes grew as he raised the blade. "What shall we take first? Her eyes perhaps? They are practically useless anyway…"

A vicious snarl tore at Inuyasha's throat. His bared his fangs at Manten's implication and his control snapped. He could feel his own demonic blood raging out of him in hot spikes of pure energy and he was helpless to stop it. Wind began whipping around him, practically dancing with his demonic aura. "You bastard…"

Manten cackled devilishly. "What's up with your eyes man? Red isn't really a good color on you." He brought his lustful gaze down to Kagome. "Does she really entice you that much?" But Inuyasha didn't answer. He had had enough. An angry growl released itself through his lips and he charged. Manten's eyes widened at his speed. Frantically he brought the blade up towards Kagome's face warningly, just so that it was hovering over her eyes.

And then a few things happened at once.

Kagome screamed and a shot rang out causing Inuyasha to freeze. Manten dropped the dagger as his head snapped forward and he fell to the ground in a unconscious heap. Kagome stumbled to her knees and out of his grasp, her fingers coming up to her eyes as she cried out in pain. And then the clearing was suddenly filled with about a dozen police officers.

But Inuyasha paid the others no mind and rushed to Kagome's side. He wrapped his arms around her instantly, one of his hands coming to cup the fingers that were frantically pressing against her eyes. Her body shuddered and she gave another cry of pain.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" He called worriedly. There wasn't any blood on her. Manten hadn't cut her. So why was she in so much pain? His dog ears dropped at the thought and his eyes glazed over in unreadable anguish. His hands were nearly shaking from fear as he tried to move her fingers. "Kagome?"

She sniffed. "My eyes…they burn." Blinking back the pain, she moved her fingers and he stared straight in to her blue orbs. Tears streaked down her face, but that was it. For some reason, he saw no sign of damage or any irritants.

He brought a comforting arm around her and held her until her cries diminished. "Are you okay?" She was still rubbing her eyes, but the pain had faded from her scent.

"I think so." But she was still trembling. Guilt overwhelmed him. A hand found his shoulder and he looked up.

"Sir. Please go to the paramedics so that both of you can be taken care of."

He nodded and lifted Kagome gently, placing her head in the crook of his neck. Burying his nose in her hair, he inhaled her scent assuring him that she was okay. He set her down on the edge of the truck where a few medics began checking her for injuries. Another medic bandaged the wound on his stomach even though it was already halfway healed. As someone inspected Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha held her the entire time and was thankful that she didn't seem to mind.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called. "I need to speak with you. The police officials can take Miss. Higurashi home once she has been cleared."

He glanced at Kagome. "Are you going to be okay Kagome?" She nodded weakly. He squeezed her hand once more for reassurance before walking toward Sesshomaru who was standing near one of the police cars. Manten was just being loaded in to the car, the stun effects of the gun just starting to wear off. He looked half dead at the moment, but at least the redness had faded from his eyes.

"Is she injured?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing serious. She'll be fine…I think." Inuyasha replied softly.

"She will recover."

"Physically maybe." He muttered before punching a nearby tree in anger. "Its my fault she ended up like this." He was the reason for her pain. He brought this to her and she had been nothing more than an innocent bystander in all of it.

"I will hear no more of this negative rant."

"I couldn't even protect her!"

"You did what you could in your situation. You did not charge in foolhardily and for that reason, she lives."

Inuyasha's eyes fell downcast. "So now what?"

"You may be requested to fill out more information about the charges. Manten, along with his other siblings, will be punished accordingly." He informed smoothly.

"Did they have a motive for all this?"

"Their crimes were most likely due to nothing more than pure entertainment and a cure for their boredom. And of course, revenge for his brother's arrest gave Manten reason to come for you. Although, the influence of his demonic weapon may have caused his prior motivation to be altered."

The half demon nodded. "He was wasting time coming for me. He could have escaped, but he…or probably the blade decided to toy with Kagome and I. Where the hell did he get that dagger?"

"Traded through some gangs in the black market. As you noticed, it is a dark demonic weapon made from the fang of an evil demon. Surprisingly though, its power is more formidable than expected."

"That bastard was completely possessed by the sword."

"Indeed. Humans are helpless against such raw power." Sesshomaru fixed him with a hard look. "Half demons can fall victim to it as well."

"Keh! As if I would fall under such a weapon."

"Your demonic aura and transformation speak for themselves little brother."

Inuyasha's eyes found his own in the car's reflection. Even he barely recognized himself. His eyes were glowing red and his fangs had lengthened considerably. Staring down at his hands, he noticed his claws were at least twice as long. He even donned twin purple strips on his cheeks, just like Sesshomaru.

He tore his eyes away and growled. "I've got it under control. I did feel the power of the blade, but that wasn't the main reason for my…change."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose. "Then what was?"

He didn't answer right away. His eyes found Kagome once more as she was led off toward the police car. Her body seemed so fragile and her eyes were lost. The guilt churned at him. He just wanted to see her smile again.

"Like I said, none of your business." And with that he walked off leaving an amused Sesshomaru behind.

XxXxXx

I'm sorry for such a long delay in updates. School is starting and I'm running out of free time. Plus I recently figured out how to make music videos so I've been having fun with that! I posted my first video on You Tube a couple days ago (Inuyasha to the song "Down" by Jay Sean), so check it out! And don't worry, I plan to finish this story soon. Thank you all for reading and sticking with this story! You guys rock!

Some good news!

Nothing But You has placed **3rd**** in IY Fan guild for Best Inu/Kag! **Yay! Thanks for all the support!

Even though it took me a while to update Nothing But You, I have posted another random Inuyasha one-shot. It was a inspirational moment that seized me while I was reading some of the older chapters of the Inuyasha manga. Check it out if you've got time! Thanks guys! See you soon!


	38. I'm Sorry For Everything

_Week 11, Tuesday  
_

She could hear all their whispers. Mumblings and slight words of worry and concern. She wasn't oblivious to them. She wasn't oblivious to the slight heaviness in the air. She could sense it so clearly. The slight apprehension in the room and the hesitancy in their voices. They were worried and she didn't blame them. Her own voice sounded dead in her ears as she spoke. Her movements were robotic and lackluster. Her eyes blinked wearily with each passing second, and her body felt like it was going to crack at any moment.

It had taken all the energy she had to come to work this morning. She felt drained; numb and weak in both spirit and mind. She felt suffocated within herself, too trapped within her own emotions of turmoil and fear. Nothing seemed to flow smoothly. It all felt like a void. And she felt compelled to continue despite it.

Was it possible for a single person to take in all this stress? All this worry and strain? No…it couldn't be humanly possible. She was barely holding on as it was. Every snap or thump had her jumping in fear. A call of her name had her stiffening as she heard **his** voice instead, sadistically humming in her ear. Every small giggle seemed to deepen drastically to **his** murderous chuckle and she felt terror wield her in place. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since her father's death. And that had taken months to recover from, both physically and mentally.

But now, this feeling…this chaotic feeling of tumbling emotions was drastically different. While fear had mixed potently within her mind, there was another feeling that she couldn't quite shake. It was a feeling that tied it all together, forcing her to replay the previous day over and over again.

Confusion.

She felt completely lost within the fear. The darkness around her seemed even more unbearable than usual and there was nothing for her to grab hold of. No compass of encouragement, no rope of logic, no map of explanation…nothing. Nothing but her own assumptions and beliefs. Nothing to confirm her wildest guesses and crazy explanations.

When she had arrived home last night, her family had been absolutely horrified. Save for a few scrapes and sting in her eyes, there wasn't much to her injuries. But her worn down and frail appearance was enough to set them in to panic. Questions were thrown around, and in the sea of voices, no real answer had been given. All they had been told was that the man (Manten, was it?) had been a wanted juvenile delinquent for a while now. The police had set out to reprimand him and Kagome and Inuyasha had been caught in the crossfire. Her family seemed to accept the policeman's story and rushed him out quickly. But Kagome could still feel the tension in the air. And once the door closed, it was like a needle had popped it.

Her grandfather had exploded, immediately shouting obscenities at Inuyasha, blaming him for what had happened to her. His words had been like fire, burning her ears repeatedly with mountains of "I told you!'s" and criminal accusations. Her mother tried to calm him down, while still trying to hold back her own tears. The whole situation just seemed to hit too close to home…too close to what had happened with her father. It was no wonder they were reacting the way they were. It was like a twisted sense of déjà vu.

She could have died…again.

And Souta…he had remained strangely quiet throughout it all. He couldn't say anything. What could he possibly say? What could **she** possibly say?

For once she couldn't defend Inuyasha. So she did the only thing she could do. She cried. She cried in her mother's arms. She cried well in to the night. When she finally fell asleep, nightmares of deep laughter and gunshots filled her mind. In the morning, her mother had tried to get her to stay home, but she had insisted on coming to work. She had hoped to forget some of it or at least, forget it for the moment. But it still haunted her.

"Miss Higurashi?"

Her bowed head snapped up and she could now feel the cool liquid trails on her cheeks. Hastily she wiped them away, knowing without a doubt that Yuka had seen them.

"Yes?"

"The students have gone off to lunch."

Dear God…was she so lost that she hadn't even heard them leave? She sighed. "I see. Did they turn in all their class assignments?"

A stack was placed on her desk. "Right here Miss. Higurashi." Kagome said her thanks just as Yuka put a warm hand on her shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking Miss Higurashi but are you alright? Frankly…you look like hell."

Kagome laughed lightly at her blunt words. "I can only imagine."

"I didn't mean to imply-"

"It's fine." She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'm just dealing with some stressful stuff right now. Thank you for asking though."

"Are you sure that is all? The students have noticed your…change in mood as well."

That didn't surprise her in the least, but it certainly didn't please her either. With a forced smile on her face, she stood. "I'm fine Yuka. I just need some time to sort my thoughts out. Is the chalkboard cleared?"

"Uh…no." Her voice sounded confused at her sudden switch in demeanor.

"Good." She made her way over to the board and began clearing it in long, patient stokes. "I'll take care of this, don't worry." She assured. She didn't want to bring anyone else down with her mood.

"Well…okay then. Just call me if you need me. I'm just going to grab some lunch from the cafeteria."

Kagome nodded as her footsteps faded away. Left alone in the room, she continued working smoothly, letting her muscles relax with her task. Clearing the chalkboard always left her feeling calm as she allowed her thoughts to literally seep out of her. And with the tranquility in the room, she felt her mind actually slow down for the first time all day. She continued wiping, knowing that much of the chalk still remained.

But all it took was the slamming of a nearby door to bring her mind back in to shocking reality.

She immediately stiffened at the sound, letting out a small whimper. Her arm movements stilled and her mind clouded over once more. She could still hear the shot. It had been so loud in her ears. What if Manten had moved at the last second? What if the police hadn't stopped him? Then where would she be? And the knife…it's cool presence still ghosted against her skin. What if his hand had slipped? He could have slit her throat. She could have bled to death. She shuddered as the thoughts hit her.

Inuyasha…

He knew the attacker. That was something the policeman had failed to mention to her family. Clearly he knew the Manten. Clearly they had had some sort of dangerous past together. And clearly Inuyasha never told her about it. She couldn't help but feel a slight sense of betrayal at the thought. She shared so much with him, and she only wanted him to do the same. Even if his past was dangerous (she was still hoping that it wasn't), she wouldn't have cared. Words of honestly was what she wanted. She hated being left in the dark with only her assumptions as the source of light.

Her mind would have fallen in to another self wallowing moment, if not for the conversation outside that spiked her interest.

"Don't lie to me! You are most definitely **not** a parent!"

"Keh. Okay fine, I'm not. But I need to see Kagome right now!"

Yuka huffed. "I don't care! Miss. Higurashi does not take conferences until after school."

"Fine! Be that way! I'll find her myself! I know she's in one of these classrooms…" A few seconds passed before her classroom door creaked open. "This one!" She heard him cry out triumphantly.

"Stop! You can't be in this classroom! Miss Higurashi doesn't have the time to deal with-"

"Inuyasha?" Her own voice had cracked and spoken instinctively before she could help it. A whoosh of air rushed by her as the door opened and the figure took a step forward.

"Kagome…" He whispered.

"Inuyasha." She repeated. He was here? Now? Why? What was he doing here? Why was he looking for her?

"Miss Higurashi? You know this guy?"

Yuka's voice momentarily brought Kagome's professional mind back down. She took a deep breath. "It's alright Yuka. I can take it from here. Could you close the door please?"

Her hesitancy was evident, but she complied. "I'll be right next door. And these walls are definitely thin enough to hear a scream."

She smiled at her words and Inuyasha's snort. Yuka's words would never fail to lift her mood. "Thank you Yuka." She replied before the door was gently shut, cutting them off from the rest of the world.

For a few minutes, the silence stretched on, filling the room with a terribly thick aura. When Inuyasha took another step closer, she held her breath. She wasn't afraid of him. She just didn't know what to expect. And his lack of speaking wasn't making her nerves any better.

"How did you find me?" It wasn't how she wanted to break the silence, but it seemed like the most logical way to start. She never told him where she worked at and there were quite a few elementary schools in the area.

"I followed your sce-uh…your student…"

"My…student?" She repeated.

He coughed. "Yeah…Rin. I dropped her off this morning and just came back around during lunch."

"Oh. Okay." Made sense, in a sort of weird way.

"How are you doing?" He suddenly blurted out. In less than a second, she could feel his presence in front of her. A hand touched bare shoulder where she knew a long cut was. It was a spot where that teen had nicked her with the dagger.

"I'm alright."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Uh…not really." But he didn't seem to accept her words. His thumb began running over the cut, but when he rubbed a bit too hard over a tender spot of the wound, she couldn't help the hiss that escaped her lips. Immediately he pulled away.

"Sorry. I just…I'm sorry."

She swore he had never sounded so broken. "I…it's okay Inuyasha." But did she really mean that? Was it all really okay? Her face probably betrayed her words. She felt him tense in front of her, and take a step back. She reached for him. "Inuyasha-"

"I need to go." A lie. They both knew it.

When she heard his footsteps begin walk off, adrenaline seized her. The hell? He just comes in and says nothing about what happened before? There was no way she was letting him get away. She had been left in the dark long enough and she was sick of it. Her face darkened even more when she heard the door opened, and she bolted forward.

"Just wait one second!" She cried out in frustration as she stormed toward the door, intent on stopping him whether she had to drag him or not. Turned out, she didn't really need to do much. He had stopped at the door while her furious momentum kept her going forward. In result, she collided in to his body with an "oof" and she nearly fell back if not for his arms that had shot out to steady her.

He didn't say a word as he steadied her, his warm hands probably lingering a bit longer than necessary. When he released her, she straightened her skirt as she regained her composure. A little mishap like that definitely hadn't strayed her mind away from the issue at hand.

"Now," She began strongly. "You are not going anywhere until you explain some things."

His gulp sounded as if he had just swallowed a bowling ball. "But I just told you! I'm…I need to-!"

"Don't give me that! How could you possibly say something like **that**?!" She cried out angrily. "How can you just leave me here in complete terror and confusion after what happened yesterday?! Why aren't you telling me anything?!"

She had never yelled so loud, not even to some of her worst students. But she couldn't help it. The tireless hours of the day seemed to weighing upon her too much now and she was sick of carrying all this burden and mystery. He was being so difficult now. One more wrong word from him and she would explode. Hell, she half expected Yuka to come barging in to the room courtesy of these thin walls.

"I…it's better this way."

His words stumped her. Better this way? Was he crazy? She knew better than anyone that to not know, to be left in absolute suspense, was horrible. What in the world could he be hiding? Was it really that terrible?

"Better…this way?" she repeated slowly, trying to dissect his words. Could he be a killer or something? No…immediately she debated against that thought. He wasn't one to do something like that. Sure he was brash and rude at times, but he wouldn't kill anyone. She had thrown aside that thought long ago. But what other reason was there? Why didn't he want to tell her? What was he afraid of?

"Inuyasha…" She uttered quietly, as an idea hit her. "Do you mean…is it better for you…or for me?"

His answer was a shuddering breath and then silence. She knew she had hit him dead on. Her mind traveled back to what he had said the day before, when she had been in Manten's grasp. He had been trying to save her. He had sounded so scared. He didn't want her involved in what was going on.

"What happened yesterday Inuyasha?" She questioned gently. He was trying to protect her. From what exactly? She had to know. She deserved to know.

"Yesterday shouldn't have happened." He spoke angrily, as if just the thought was enough to make him sick. "Sesshomaru should've taken care of it."

"Sesshomaru?" He had been at the crime scene yesterday. And now that she thought about it, Manten had mentioned him as well. Was he a greater part of this than she figured?

"Yeah. Sesshomaru is head of the Law and Police Department. They were supposed to get both Manten and Hiten yesterday, but Manten escaped."

Well at least that part of the story she knew. "But why did he come after you?" She had a dozen or so other questions, but that was the question that tied it all together. When he didn't answer right away, she pressed forward. "You both knew each other. He said it was your fault for everything."

"Keh. That's not entirely right." He argued immediately.

"I didn't say that I agreed with him. I'm just stating what was said before."

"Oh." He sounded relieved at her words. "Well good. Because they have one fucked up family."

She almost laughed. Almost. Clearly he was establishing who the enemy was here. "How so?"

He sighed tiredly. A defeated sigh. "I'm not going to be able to explain that without first explaining everything else, am I?"

"Nope." She replied seriously. Bravely, she took his hand and led him to her desk. He didn't object and she sat down in her big chair while he pulled up a chair alongside her. "You were saying?"

"It all starts with Shippo."

"Shippo?"

"He's one of my students in the Self Defense Class. Been going there for over two years now. Always there as long as his mom lets him. He's really talented actually…pretty sharp kid and strong for his size, but can be really stubborn. He practically lives there actually."

His voice was soft when he had spoken of this Shippo. It was an endearment of sorts that spoke deeper than his words wanted to allow. She smiled.

"A while back, maybe a little less than a year, some teens started giving Shippo a hard time. He may be a demon, but he's still a kid. He's twelve in human years, but has the body of a eight year old. And these guys…yeah they were human, but they were still stronger than him, both physically and with numbers."

A knot began to form in her stomach. She had heard terrible stories from the other teachers in the extent of bullying, especially between the humans and demons. Even though their school was relatively peaceful with the mingling of humans and demons, there was still a division that caused trouble at times.

"Were those teens, Hiten and Manten?"

"Yeah. Hiten and Manten Hiroshi. Plus their little sister Souten." The knot tightened. Three against one?

"This went on for months. They taunted him, teased him, and pushed him around every week, but Shippo didn't tell anyone. He just kept attending my class as if nothing was wrong. He did seem a bit off now and then, but I figured it to just be issues at home."

"At home?"

Inuyasha sucked in a breath as if just recalling his words. "Uh…yeah. His parents are going through some rough times right now. His dad…doesn't come home much anymore."

Her eyes softened. "It sounds like Shippo trusts you a lot."

He scoffed. "Apparently not enough to tell me what was going on."

"He's a boy Inuyasha. He probably just wanted to deal with it himself and get stronger. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same if you were his age." She prompted and then grinned inwardly at his flustered mumblings. "Plus it sounds like he looked up to you quite a bit, especially since he seemed to lack a father figure."

He paused for a moment, letting her words sink in. "I guess. But he still should've told me earlier. It would've saved us a lot of trouble."

His words were dark and she stiffened. "What happened to him?"

"Got beat up really bad. He was in the hospital for over a month. Demons heal faster, but with his frail body, it took him much longer. Even when he got to go home, he was still weak." He growled lowly. "Those bastards nearly killed him just because he tried to fight back."

Kagome gasped. They nearly killed him? How could any do something like that? To a child no less? It was absolutely inhumane. She almost couldn't believe it. Tears began forming in her eyes and she placed a shaky hand on top of his own.

"At the time, I didn't know who did it. It was raining so there was no…evidence that indicating that they were the attackers. After Shippo finally caved and told me what had been happening over the months, I went out to find them. Even though, I had nothing more than a description, not even a name…that didn't stop me from trying to find them."

"Were you ever close to tracking them down?"

"It was hard, but I did almost close in a couple of times. I asked around and found out that the teens ran deep within the gang scene. But whenever I got close to them, they always managed to slip away and I was the one left to pay."

"To pay?"

He paused. "I…let's just say the county judge knows me pretty well by now."

She winced inwardly feeling as though she had just touched upon a tender subject. She couldn't blame him though. If she had a criminal record, she wouldn't want people knowing about it. Guilt suddenly filled her. She shouldn't be prying in to his life like this. It was unfair enough for him.

"You…you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to." She explained. But just as she pulled her hand away from his, she felt warm fingers pull hers back.

"It's fine." The fingers tightened reassuringly and she nodded. He continued.

"After a couple of weeks, I received an anonymous letter that I knew was from them. They had heard that I had been looking for them and wanted to settle it. And like an idiot, I fell for it." He chuckled humorlessly. "Long story short, they framed me for tagging the Suza Park wall."

Her eyes widened. The wall had been vandalized? Instantly her mind clicked, recalling the events of the last month. Inuyasha and the paint…painting it over in white. It all made sense. That had been his punishment. She was sure of it now. That was why he was always at Suza Park. That was why he was always doing some sort of community service job.

"Community service at Suza Park…that was your punishment?"

"Yeah." His voice was quiet. "Even though they did it, it didn't matter what I said. Everything pointed to me and they had no evidence against the Hiroshi family."

Her face grew curious. "What about the scent on the letter? Couldn't they have used that?" From what she gathered, most demons had an incredible sense of smell. They could have easily picked up the individual scents of the teens.

"Just because their scent was on the letter, doesn't link them to vandalizing at Suza Park. Plus there were too many strong paint fumes to clearly label that they were there. I was there when the cops came, and they weren't. Pretty clear who did it, right?"

She nodded. "So how were you guys able to finally arrest them?"

"Souten confessed. And then it was just a matter of time before finding the other two." He finished.

"I see." She responded, her mind whirling with all the information he had presented to her. So her grandfather had been right…Inuyasha was a criminal. Well…not really. Sort of, but it was for a good reason. He was at the park for a crime he didn't commit. He wanted to avenge Shippo. And he didn't tell her because he didn't want her to know. Yesterday had been an accident. He didn't want to see her hurt. She sighed tiredly, feeling most of the weight lift off of her. The truth was out in the open now.

Beside her, she could practically smell the apprehension wafting off of Inuyasha. He seemed so anxious for her response that he was practically shaking.

"Kagome?" His voice was so vulnerable.

"Inuyasha…" So many emotions were battling within her. She was grateful for the truth. She was overwhelmed by the information, but she didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't just say that it was alright…that was far from it. Hell she should be angry with him for pulling her in to this mess. Plus he had kept this from her for so long. She had every right to be angry, especially after what happened! And what if he was lying to her about other things? How many more secrets did he hold?

She shook her head, closing her eyes. No…she couldn't think like that. She trusted him completely. And none of this had been his fault in the first place.

He pulled away from her hold and she opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

In the distance, the bell rang, signaling the end for lunch.

He sighed. "I should go."

"But-!"

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for putting you through all this." He said in a pained rush. Then suddenly, she felt herself being enveloped in a desperate sort of hug that felt like a goodbye. She felt his head burry itself in the crock of her neck, inhaling deeply. But still she didn't move. It was complete shock to her and she felt too stunned to respond. Her arms feel limply at her side and her eyes were large. He had never acted like this before.

Unfortunately, he took her hesitation the wrong way. He sighed sadly and pulled away.

She reached for him, a different sort of fear coming forth. "Inuyasha…"

"I just…I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She gasped. Maybe it was the meaning behind his words. Or maybe it was the way his voice had trembled slightly. Nevertheless, it all filled her with a strengthening warmth that made her feel safer and calmer than she had all day. And when she smiled, it reached her eyes. Even though words were failing her she could only hope that he saw it now. She could only hope he saw that she forgave him.

But the gust of wind from the closing door told her that he hadn't. He was gone.

XxXxXx

Wow I think this is the longest I've gone without updating! A thousand apologies everyone! College has begun and I'm already stressed out as it is, juggling two internships, a club position and plus school work. But I haven't forgotten about this story! Trust me when I say that it ate me up inside every time I logged on and remembered that I still had a chapter to write! It just took the right time, and the right inspiration to bring it together!

I hope everything (well almost) has been cleared at this point. Through all the emotion (so difficult to write), I hope it all makes sense! A bit corny yes, but I lack the ability to come up with those movie star quality plots. I hope I didn't forget anything, but please don't hesitate to let me know if I did! I shall correct as soon as I can!

Oh and a bit of news in general! Nothing But You has been nominated for the Best Drama Fiction from the Feudal Association, which I find a bit odd since I didn't think my story was that dramatic (other than this chapter and a few others of course). Oh well! I'm happy nonetheless!

I hope you all saw the first episode of **Inuyasha: The Final Act**!!! I'm still super stoked and excited to see new episodes! It's been far too long! (Did I mention I've been obsessed with this anime for 6 years!!!) Oh I can just imagine all the episodes to come! They better not mess it up! As if the fast pace of this last episode wasn't cringe-worthy already. I still loved it overall and I'm glad we're getting something!

Once again, I thank you all for your patience! You guys rock!


	39. I Forgive You For Everything

_Week 11, Wednesday_

He paced furiously back and forth within the confines of his apartment, completely lost in thought. Every so often, he would stare at the clock, cursing it silently for moving so slowly. It was like it was taunting him, making him feel a stream of nervousness and uncertainty. He was usually so sure of himself. He had always done things without question. It was his style: straightforward and impulsive. That was just the way he was.

So when had all that changed?

Stopping his endless stride, he collapsed on to his couch, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Hell, he hadn't really eaten anything decent in the last twenty-four hours. It was amazing actually that he was still standing. Half demon though he was, he was surprised that he hadn't completely crashed from his lack of sleep, food, and not to mention the weight of stress upon his shoulders.

It had taken all of his energy and strength to go see her. He knew he owed it to her after everything and he had to make sure she was okay. That broken look on her face after the policemen had escorted her away had been enough. Although he had been a little surprised to see her at school. He had initially gone to her home to check on her, but she had been gone. And when his eyes had caught sight of her grandfather sweeping outside with a rather heavy looking broom in his hand, he figured following her scent was probably the safest lead on her location.

She had seemed surprised at his arrival, not scared or disgusted as he had originally thought and that alone nearly made him collapse in relief. He hadn't planned on telling her everything; it had just sort of lead to it. But she had listened to his story attentively and had given him the chance to explain things, which was more than he could ask for. At least now she knew. At least now, if she hated him, she would have a reason. He wouldn't blame her if she did hate him. Being that close to death, especially after what she had been through…he couldn't imagine her forgiving him.

But then again, he had tried his very best to protect her. He made sure she was all right, and he even explained everything to her. That counted for something right?

He growled weakly at his pathetic attempt to win brownie points with her. It was just his luck that he would screw up something that meant so much to him. There was no use in trying to cover up for his mistakes. He had been too afraid to tell her the truth, and now he would have to pay the consequences. She would be safer this way too, without some hooligan like him around to put her life in danger.

Behind him, his ears barely managed to catch the triple ring of the clock.

Three?

Wasn't that the time Kagome usually got to Suza Park?

He growled loudly at his thoughts and continued his pacing.

XxXxXxXx

About an hour later he found himself walking down the familiar cement path through Suza Park. His feet guided him aimlessly as he wandered, passing by the main building, the playground, and even Hopscotch path, a place he rarely ventured to. It was an unusually windy day, the breeze blowing through the trees, sending the leaves flying around the grassy field. Few children were playing around him, bundled up and still running around despite the chilly air. Across the field, he caught sight of a cat demon and a little human girl playing together and he smiled.

He didn't exactly know what he was doing. Originally he had convinced himself that he was looking for Totosai. But that reason had quickly diminished. Technically, his service hours had ended long ago. He didn't need to be here anymore. So was he really hoping to see her here? What did he think this would accomplish? With another frustrated growl, he cursed himself for being so weak minded. But as he turned to leave, his eyes did a double take at a black haired female to his right. It wasn't her and he sighed helplessly.

At this rate, he knew he'd never make it out of the park, not unless he had completely confirmed to himself that she wasn't here.

With determination fueling him, he continued through the remaining parts of the park, his movements nearly sprinting now. His eyes were a lit, scanning every face and every thing that moved. He didn't care about the strange looks sent his way. He just wanted to make sure she wasn't here. As he passed by a group of school kids, his heart froze and his movements slowed. Then with deliberate care, he scanned each of them to see if any of them were hers. They weren't.

But he didn't stop. He felt the sudden urge to hurry. He was wasting time. It was getting so late now. A few times, he sprung in to the air to get a better view, startling those around him. And still he did not see her, and something inside him slowly began to fade.

And then his eyes widened.

He was jogging in stride when he spotted her lone form, sitting on a bench on the other side of the playground. She looked tired, and worn out, her face contorted in some form of distress, but she still managed to steal his breath away. Her scent eventually wafted toward him and it rocked him to the very core of his being. Her presence shocked and excited him. His senses were completely focused on her.

And he forgot to stop running.

BAM!

A gasp was heard just before he hit the ground, his head spinning. He landed with a harsh thud to the cement floor, his face reddening from both pain and anger. Never in his life had he ever ran in to something. He glared at the telephone pole before him with an unwavering persistency, before his eyes found Kagome once more. But this time she was standing, looking off in his general direction with the most adorably confused expression on her face.

In one leap he was beside her, the hair around her shoulders wafting upward with his landing. For a few moments, he just stared at her and her blank expression. A part of him was shaking at the prospect of her being her, but another darker part of him couldn't help but wonder: Why was she here? Didn't she hate him?

"Inuyasha?" Her voice rang hopeful in his ears.

"Kagome." He answered her call weakly, almost fearfully. Salt hit his nose the instant he spoke and then he found himself falling backwards for the second time that minute. Her arms wrapped around his neck like a vice as she buried her face in his shoulder. He stumbled back in surprise, managing to keep his balance. Almost instinctively, he pulled her closer, drowning in the scent that was only hers.

"Where have you been?" She whispered, clutching at him. "I've been waiting for hours."

She had been waiting? Guilt raged within him. He almost didn't want to believe it, didn't want to accept it, but she was here now. He should have realized it. She had been waiting for a while. Simple words of apology didn't seem enough, so he chose to tighten his hold on her as her scent relaxed.

"Why?" He managed out, his strength hanging by a thread. Her words could end it so easily for him.

She pulled away. "Why? You're asking me why…I'm here?" It wasn't a frustrated sort of question. She sounded like a lost little girl asking a question in school.

His confusion mirrored hers. "Well…yeah. What are you doing here?" He clarified, perhaps a little bit impatiently.

This time she frowned which was a much more familiar sight. "Well you left before I could say anything."

Here it comes. She was going to bring up **that** time. Frankly he didn't want to think back on it. He had already spent way too much time brooding over it, going over countless scenarios of 'what ifs' and 'I should haves'. Hell it gave him a headache just to remember it.

"I told you I had to leave." He reminded uneasily.

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Every parent with a troublesome child has used that excuse during a conference with me. I'm not an idiot you know." He snorted and her eyes flashed. He gulped as she leaned forward slightly. Her eyes squinted in the setting sun but she said nothing and just stared at him.

"What?" He finally bit out after seconds of silence.

"You were scared, weren't you?"

"Keh!"

"I knew it."

Her amusement ignited his blood in a playfully dominant way. "I wasn't scared!" He growled half-heartedly.

Her eyes said she didn't believe him. "Parents always say they 'have to leave' just when I'm about to talk negatively about their child. They're afraid to hear of their son or daughter's problems. Afraid to face their mistakes."

He paused. "Their mistakes?"

She sighed tiredly. "People often think that what the child represents, is an example of the parent's failure."

Her words thudded loudly in his ears as the atmosphere changed. The parents were afraid to face their mistakes? Their failures? Was that the reason for everything? His mind shot instantly to his father. He never truly cared for him, a son that should never have been born. A half-breed who was a mistake. His father didn't want him, and his mother never lived to have him. He had always felt guilty about his family and the life he lead. It was like he didn't deserve it, and had only been lucky.

"Do…do you believe that?" He questioned softly. Was he just the product of failure?

Somehow she could sense his tension. She smiled, and reached for him, touching his neck gently and sending shivers down his spine. "Not really." Her hand trailed slowly up his neck and toward his chin. He could feel her fingers inches from his raging pulse. "Every child and adult is different in their own way. Even if the child is difficult, the parent should never run away. They should guide them through life and teach them, no matter what."

He bit his lip. "But what if the parent doesn't care? What if…he can't accept his mistake?"

She made a face. "As long as the parent tries, he or she can make no mistake. A child does not reflect the parent's failure. What the parent does or does not do, or what the parent will, or will not accept is what reflects their failure. That is the true mistake that everyone, not just parents, refuse to face."

Her words shook his insides as they hit closer than she would ever realize. "Kagome…" He spoke softly, a tirade of emotions opening beneath him_._ She always knew just what to say; what needed to be said."I…didn't mean to run away." He mumbled, feeling ashamed.

She smiled. "I understand. And I forgive you."

His breath logged in his throat. "Huh?" It seemed that was the only reply his brain could offer at the moment.

Kagome giggled. "That's what I've been wanting to tell you. I forgive you for everything. You don't have to be afraid of your problems because…you already made up for them before."

He couldn't believe it. She forgave him, after everything?

"Yes Inuyasha…for everything." She laughed and he blushed. He really needed to watch what he said and thought. "I would've told you yesterday, but you took off so fast. We could have easily avoided this whole ordeal." Her voice sounded anything but regretful. And with the way her gentle fingers played against his skin, he didn't regret it much either.

So what if his father couldn't accept him and everything he stood for? It wasn't his fault. It was his own father's failings, none of his own. His strength reflected what he did, not what his father had labeled upon him. Smiling widely, his hand came up to grasp at her hand that teased against his throat. He ran his fingers slowly over the outside of her hand, before trailing down to her wrist. The faith she had in others was incredible. The strength she gave him was undeniable. He closed his eyes, completely content on where he was.

She forgave him, for everything. She came here to meet with him. She waited for him. She didn't blame him for anything. He sighed heavily, her trust making him feel warm and complete. Bravely, he stroked Kagome's wrist, feeling her smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

But suddenly his eyes snapped open as she shifted. Her fingers were moving upward, tracing his jaw and up toward the nonexistent ears that weren't on the side of his head. He stiffened, snatching her hand and bringing it downward. The mood broke instantly and she blinked at the unexpected action, her scent becoming worrisome.

"Inuyasha?"

He was torn in between words. Adrenaline and hope urged him to speak, but an old fear crept back in to his mind. She spoke his name once more, and his fingers shook. He didn't know what to say. What should he say? What would she say?

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He half lied, tightening his grasp on her fingers.

Her eyes swirled with confusion and disbelief. "Alright…but," She began with a encouraging smile. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know." He answered immediately. He trusted her. He knew he trusted her with everything he had. But this particular…problem…it was going to take some time. He would tell her eventually, but just not now. Soon he promised to himself. He wasn't going to run away from his problems anymore. He refused to be like his father.

As he stared in to her blue eyes, he caught the scent of a single tear before it cascaded down her face. His face turned confused. She didn't smell sad, so why the tear? Nevertheless, it bothered him. Carefully, and mindful of his claws, he reached over to brush his fingers over her beautiful blue eyes.

And then it happened. She recoiled swiftly from him, wincing from pain as her fingers came to cover her eyes.

Panic hit him. "Kagome? Are you alright?" Feeling sick to his stomach, he stared at his claws, both disgusted and confused. He hadn't even touched her. So why had she reacted like that? His mind flew back to day with Manten. The way she was rubbing her eyes right now, it was just like that time. She was in pain right now…because of him?

As quickly as the pain had appeared, her scent was soon free of it. "I'm alright." She said in a rush, but the air around them had thickened slightly. He couldn't help the worry as he stared at her in confusion.

What was going on?

XxXxXxXx

It was nice, being in the arms of the man you loved (as quoted by her mother), with absolutely all of your worries gone and done with. And the way he held her wasn't too bad either. Never in her life had she ever felt so warm and safe. It was like he was shielding her from everything around her, their bodies closer and more relaxed than they had ever been.

In such a comfortable position, Kagome felt bold. She had never been so close to him and she wanted to get closer. Slowly, the hand that had been resting comfortably on his neck, moved upward, exploring his jaw. It was strong and smooth, a perfect fit for him. He didn't seem to object, and thus she continued, his ears the spot of her next tactile destination.

But just as she reached the side of his cheek, he froze causing her to freeze as well. And then, all too quickly, her fingers were pulled down to his chest. Puzzled thoughts filled her. What was that? She thought he had been enjoying their moment. So why the sudden shift in demeanor? Laced between her fingers, she felt his hand shaking slightly. Was he nervous or something?

"Inuyasha?" She called out, but he didn't reply. His body felt so frantic before her, which only served to confuse her even more. Even when she called out his name once more, he refused to speak. He seemed hesitant, with something just hanging off the tip of his tongue.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" She asked, hoping to get an answer this time.

"I'm fine." His fingers tightened around hers, almost like an anchor. He was trying to reassure her she concluded; trying to move the pressure off of him before it became too much. She held back a sigh. So the game was still continuing, was it? He still had more secrets to be found, and more fears to be extinguished. But while she didn't object to the game, she did wonder how long this next hurdle would take to overcome.

"Alright, but you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know." He replied, surprising her with his quickness. Well at least it seemed that he trusted her for the most part. The thought alone made her more emotional than expected. A lone tear fell from her eyes, as the happiness surged through her.

And then pain.

Pain just beyond her iris burst through her eye. Immediately she rubbed her fingers against it, trying to alleviate the pain. It wasn't as intense as the one with Manten, but it was enough to set her nerves off with a prickle of pain. She stifled her cry down to a mere whimper, but she knew without a doubt that Inuyasha would notice.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" His voice was bordering on pure fear for her. In her haste she pushed past the pain to assure him.

"I'm alright." She replied quickly, just as the pain disappeared. But she could feel his eyes on her, most likely staring at her intensely. She didn't like to be stared at like that, especially within this awkwardly growing moment. Immediately wanting to avoid the situation altogether, she changed the subject.

She grasped his hand as her face morphed in to cheerful expression. "Hey Inuyasha, could you tell me what time it is?"

He hesitated, the events of before still looming. But as she batted her eyelashes playfully, he eventually caved, chuckling slightly. "I'm not falling for that again. And besides, you already know that I'm not Kyo, right?" He joked.

Memories swam back to her, and she couldn't stifle her own laughter. "Just making sure…" She said innocently. When he laughed at her words, she suddenly felt brave. "Is the sun setting yet?"

"Not yet, but pretty soon. Why?"

She pulled away from him, but kept her hold on his fingers. "Come with me. I know the perfect spot."

"Perfect spot for what?"

But she didn't answer, and just pulled him along the cement path. He followed wordlessly as she lead him around the playground and across the grassy field. He guided her as she led him through the cluster of tall trees and the baseball field. Finally, they arrived at the spot. Smiling widely, she pictured the image before her. It was a small grassy spot under the largest tree in the park. And it also happened to face an amazing view of the sunset, if you leaned against it just right.

As she walked forward with Inuyasha, she was surprised to not hear any leaves beneath her feet. Usually with this windy weather, the field was covered in the tree's fallen leaves. She frowned at the lack of detail, but then paused as a thought struck her.

"Inuyasha, is there a pile of leaves somewhere around here?"

He sounded surprised at her words. "Uh…yeah there is. It's over by the big tree. I think Totosai must have raked them up."

She nearly squealed in delight at the thought and darted forward like a little girl. Her fingers found the old bark of the tree just as her feet crunched in a deep pile of leaves. Her smile brightened, and then, without hesitation, she fell backwards on to the pile. Leaves scattered around her, landing on her arms and face. A shuffle to her left and she knew Inuyasha was standing above her.

"Lay down with me." She said and he did. His body fell beside her, but not as harshly as hers had. The leaves continued to snap under his weight as he shifted to try and get more comfortable.

He clicked his tongue contently. "Now what?"

"Hush…" She commanded gently and closed her eyes. In this pile of leaves she felt like she could hear everything. As the wind picked up, it carried her senses even farther throughout the park. And Inuyasha…she knew he was close; she could feel his movements through the touch of the shifting leaves. It was moments like this gave her the chance to just drown in her remaining senses and she loved every second of it.

"Kagome?"

She smiled. "I can _see_ everything like this."

He paused. "Okay…" He sounded a bit weirded out and she nearly laughed. When he moved his body a bit awkwardly, her eyes snapped open and her hand shot out to grasp his hand with unwavering accuracy. She heard him gasp in surprise and grinned. Slowly she moved once more, and leaned against his shoulder. There she breathed against his neck, as he tucked her head under his chin as if it was made to be there.

"This is…nice I guess." He spoke, trying to humor her obvious delight. She hummed in response. She could fall asleep so easily like this.

"Hey Inuyasha?" She called after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing this Friday?" With her head resting on his shoulder, she could hear his nervous gulp.

"Nothing…why?" He tried to keep his voice down and she swore his heart skipped a beat.

"My mom wants you to come over for dinner."

"Uh…your mom?" She nodded, but frowned at the way it all sounded. And judging by his tone, he seemed to feel the same way.

"I…I would really like it if you came over." She quickly added, liking the sound of it much better.

He seemed to like it as well. "Alright."

"Great." This time, another heart skipped a beat, but she knew it was her own. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Will you describe the sunset to me?"

And he did, until it disappeared beyond the horizon.

XxXxXx

Wow wow wow! I am long overdue! Sorry guys! I appreciate all your patience and all your wonderful reviews. But alas, school has kept me back and I apologize for keeping you all waiting! I hope this chapter makes up for it! I really wanted to get this chapter out before finals started up. If I didn't…well then you'd all be stuck waiting another three weeks!

To be honest, this chapter was hard to write. Not because of what was in it (I already knew what was going to happen), but because I just couldn't write it. It's been a while since I touched this story so it took me a while to get my "flow" going and write. Hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless! And I promise the next update won't take over a **month** to bring out!

I'd say… four or five more chapters left? Plus an epilogue? Maybe…


	40. I'll Be There For Her

_Week 11, Wednesday (later that night)_

His trained ears heard it the instant he arrived. A crackling vibration with the weak roar of a dying tiger and the hum of a broken violin. The pathetic sound drifted over the steps before fading away to a rather abrupt and unhealthy silence. Sighing loudly, Souta set his "Feudal Biology" book down on his desk and stepped outside.

It was a bit later than the usual time she got home, and normally he would have picked her up after work, but she had commanded him to wait at home until she got back herself. He had snorted rather disbelievingly at her logic, still feeling distrustful after everything that had happened, but after Kagome's persistent words, he finally gave in. He trusted Kagome's judgment. She always had this way of knowing things. Kind of like a sixth sense for people. Perhaps she somehow knew **he** would show up, all would be forgiven, and then he would give her a ride. Or maybe it was just fated dumb luck.

As the steps got louder, he was shocked to see a head of silver emerge from the steps with his Kagome. She was beaming even more brightly than he'd seen in days and her face had lost all traces of stress and worry. There was a little bit more bounce to her step as the half demon struggled to keep up with their linked arms.

Hold on a second…linked arms?

No, his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Kagome's arm was indeed linked with the half demon's as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And judging by **his** casual expression, it seemed as if he didn't find anything odd about their positioning.

Souta's eyes narrowed with distaste at the sight. One second Inuyasha nearly kills her while breaking her heart, and now not only is he driving her home, but he's walking her to the door?! With linked arms that pretty much screamed relationship?

He crossed his arms. It was time to investigate. "Kagome." He called to her, trying to sound as adult as possible.

Her cheerful gaze shifted from the demon beside her. "Oh Souta! You're…ah…off work already?" She asked pleasantly.

"I got off an hour ago. You know that."

"Oh…right." She laughed nervously. "Is mom and grandpa home? I thought maybe they could meet Inuyasha…"

"No!" Another voice had spoken simultaneously with his own, and his brown eyes glared at the half demon. So he didn't want to meet their family? Suspicion immediately replaced his anger. He knew it was better if Inuyasha gave the family a few more days to cool down (well mainly grandpa) especially after everything that had happened. Did Inuyasha actually feel the same way?

Kagome turned toward Inuyasha. "You…don't want to come in?" She sounded hurt.

Like a kicked puppy, his dog ears flattened. "No it's not that," He hastily assured. "I…I'll be seeing them at dinner on Friday anyway."

Souta's eyebrow twitched. Dinner? He was still coming to dinner this Friday? Wasn't that too much? As much as Souta trusted Kagome's instincts, he couldn't get over this. He definitely hadn't forgotten how sad and frightened she'd been over the weekend. What she had been through was absolute misery and it was all because of **him**. How could she still stand to be with **him**? He should have known this was a mistake; a mistake he would soon correct.

"Mom and gramps aren't home Kagome. They went to pick up dinner." He informed, before Kagome could argue.

She looked a bit disappointed. "Oh alright then." She sighed before giving a smile to the half demon. "I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yeah…Friday." He answered, and she grinned before going inside. However, Souta didn't failed to notice that Inuyasha's eyes lingered a bit longer than usual at her retreating form, and perhaps gazing a bit lower than necessary. His brown eyes flashed at this, and the anger ignited within him. He cleared his throat.

Almost instantly, Inuyasha's head snapped toward him. His golden eyes surveyed his defensive posture, before hardening like always. "What?"

Something inside Souta exploded. "_What?_ That's all you have to say?!" His voice was sharper than steel as he took a step forward, eyes burning with rage and an old taste of betrayal.

But Inuyasha's fire quickly met his own. "What's your problem? You've been pissed off ever since we got here. Don't even try to deny it. I can smell it on you."

"What's my problem?" Souta questioned venomously. "Did you fall in to a coma for the past week?! Or have you forgotten what you did to Kagome?"

He actually looked a bit startled. "I—I haven't forgotten." He shot back defensively but with less energy. Something painful flashed through those golden orbs, but Souta ignored it.

"You have no right to be here after everything! She went through hell after your little confrontation!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. "How dare you come here, _holding her arm_!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried. "She was the one who held my arm first! Not me!"

"That's beside the point!"

"No it's not!" Inuyasha lashed out immediately. "You know Kagome. She knows what she's doing and that should be good enough for you to trust me!"

Souta clenched his fist. "Just because she forgave you, doesn't mean that I'll give in so easily."

"So now you don't care about Kagome's judgment?" Inuyasha accused hotly.

A frustrated cry ripped through Souta's throat. "Don't twist my words around! Kagome is a very trusting person, and you're just taking advantage of that…" He jeered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes dramatically. "And tell me, what on earth would I have to gain from taking advantage of a blind school teacher that comes from an old family shrine?"

Souta scoffed. "You're a guy, and part demon as well. I've heard how your 'type' does things. You do whatever it takes to get what you want. Maybe you're just looking for a good time in be—"

He never finished his sentence. The next minute he felt himself being slammed hard against the wooden frame of the shrine, his head snapping back against the boards. Sharp claws scraped against his vulnerable neck and golden eyes glared menacingly at him. The vicious growl that tore from his lips silenced any words he had. With his strength and grip like this, he could snap his neck so easily.

"Don't you dare say something like that again." The half demon spoke each word with absolute hatred. And in the light of the full moon, with his silver hair whipping around him, it made him look wild and a force to be reckoned with.

But somehow, Souta found the strength to speak. "Well what other reason could you have?!" He shouted in a pathetic attempt to defend his words.

"You idiot." Inuyasha bit out, less fiercely than before. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?" He suddenly released his hold on him and Souta fell to the ground, choking back the air in to his lungs. Once the world had stopped spinning, he stood, dusting off his jeans.

"She almost died because of you." He reminded.

"I _know_ that." He looked away as his voice lowered to a whisper. "I wouldn't stay if it made her unhappy."

Souta frowned at this. "But what if what happened before, happens again? Do you really expect me to trust you just like that?"

"Kagome did, after I explained everything." Inuyasha muttered quietly. He peered at him hesitantly with one golden eye and Souta shot him a demanding look. Like he said before, just because Kagome forgave him so easily, didn't mean he was going to. Well…not without the full story. Inuyasha sighed. "Oh come on…do I really have to say it again?"

Souta crossed his arms patiently, and Inuyasha groaned. Reluctantly, he began his story, going through it in a rather quick and choppy manner. But Souta got the gist of it. So apparently he was doing all this for some kid? Sounded pretty heroic and chivalrous, that is…if it was all true. After Inuyasha had finished, Souta realized that he was looking at him rather expectantly.

He snorted. "You're not getting off that easy. And I'm not apologizing for anything I said before." He said firmly, while rubbing his still sore neck.

Inuyasha noticed his actions. "Keh! Then I'm not apologizing for your scrawny little neck."

"Whatever." He said with a wave of his hand. For some reason, he didn't feel as angry anymore. After all, it all made sense and he had been a bit naïve for screaming at Inuyasha before he knew the whole story. But he couldn't help it. Brothers looked out for their sisters, and he'd be dammed if anything ever happened to Kagome when there was something he could do about it. But now the truth was out in the open and realizations were sinking in. Maybe it was better if they left all this behind them.

But something still nagged at his memory. "Why didn't you want to come in and meet everyone?"

The half demon suddenly found the ground much more interesting. "You said so yourself…they aren't even home."

Souta shook his head. "No before that." And for the first time, Souta realized that the half demon actually looked nervous. Although he tried to school his features to look bored, there was no mistaking the underlying sense of apprehension and fear that swam in those depths.

"Look, I'll see them on Friday anyway so it doesn't matter." He repeated. "And besides…I—I don't want to ruin the moment for Kagome."

Souta's eyes widened at his unexpected words. To Inuyasha, there was one way Kagome's happy moment would be ruined, and he believed it to be himself. But in a way, Souta couldn't blame him. It was common knowledge that half demons often lived lives of unacceptance and struggle. Rejection was a common thing for them to experience especially considering their mixed and inferior bloodline. And despite what Inuyasha may say or show, he was no exception to the trend.

"She doesn't know." Souta realized out loud.

"Keh." He confirmed in his oh so eloquent way. Although he appeared uncaring, Souta saw right through it. His golden eyes warily regarded his brown ones, fearful of what he would do; what he could say.

"It's not my place to tell." Souta assured simply, and Inuyasha looked as if a two-ton boulder had just been removed from his shoulders. "But I will be the one, if time gets carried away."

Inuyasha didn't reply to this, his eyes still looking troubled. Did…did he really care that much? Maybe everything he said was true. Maybe he really did want to make Kagome happy. Souta sighed. He hadn't forgotten the look on Kagome's face. She had been shining so radiantly with happiness when she walked up those steps. To see it all come crashing down in one moment…it was a sight that Inuyasha didn't want to witness and, for some strange reason, one that Souta struggled to imagine.

"Do you really have so little faith in Kagome?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Inuyasha mumbled and Souta chose not to breech that comment. The half demon looked relieved. "Listen Souta…I know you don't really trust me, but what happened at Suza Park…it won't happen again."

"I know." Souta answered with absolute truth. He smirked. "I know you really care about my sister."

The half demon looked away. "Keh. You're going off topic."

Okay, so maybe that was a bit off topic. But still…he hadn't denied it. Souta held back a small chuckle. "Can I trust you?" He asked rather bluntly.

"Huh?"

"You're strong and agile. You're pretty driven with your own business and money wise, you've done well for yourself." Souta explained. "And…you're pretty decent looking." He added as an afterthought.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose a fraction. "You have a point to this?" He questioned looking slightly uncomfortable. "Because I don't roll that way."

Souta nearly gagged as he frantically shook his head. "What I'm saying is that…especially now…Kagome still needs someone— " But Inuyasha stopped his words with a motion of his hand. The half demon scowled in annoyance at first, and then bit his lip as if unsure about something. But when he finally spoke, Souta barely managed to catch the stained blush on his cheeks.

"I'll be there for her…for as long as she lets me." He promised softly, before turning around and scoffing loudly. "So you can stop wasting your time looking for someone else."

As he descended down the steps, Souta smiled at his retreating figure. Perhaps he couldn't be completely trusted, but Kagome trusted him, as did Souta to some extent. And for now, that was enough.

XxXxXxXx

Yay for Souta and Inuyasha talk! And it's the one year aniversary of this story! So yeah! Can't believe it's already been a year!

Woo! I'm getting faster! Hurray! Anyways, I'm on Winter Break right now, so I'll probably be able to pump out chapters a bit faster for a while. We'll see I guess! Thanks again for all your reviews! And your supportive words during my finals! I think I did…eh alright. Kind of tough and I am a terrible procrastinator. Haha!

I hope this chapter flowed right. I had so many ideas for their dialogue that my rough draft was overflowing with chunky sections of talking that didn't fit or blend with each other. Sadly I had to cut some of it, but I knew it was all for the best.

Thanks again guys! See you soon! Maybe faster if you review… ^_^ Oh and go watch INUYASHA, THE FINAL ACT!


	41. It's Nice to Finally Meet You

_Week 11, Friday_

"One of these sir?"

"Yeah…and I'll take a couple of Sweet Peas also." He added while reaching in to his pocket. "How much is that?"

"Two sweet peas and one freesia. That'll be about 1375 yen please. Would you like me to wrap it sir?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, sure." The flower man quickly wrapped up the flowers in a clear plastic wrapping and handed it back to the half demon. Inuyasha nodded his thanks and walked back toward his car, inhaling the flowers as he did so. Together they held a wonderful scent; a sweet mixture that blended harmoniously and reminded him so much of Kagome.

As he pulled out of the parking lot, it didn't take long for Inuyasha's hands to start shaking terribly. They had been doing that a lot lately, especially tonight. Even during his class today, he had nearly given Shippo a black eye after swinging the wooden weapon unsteadily in his sweaty palms. And now, driving down a rather busy street, he was praying to just make it to Kagome's house alive.

Kagome's house…

Maybe getting in an accident wasn't such a bad idea. If he were dead, or seriously injured, at least he would have a pretty decent excuse as to why he missed the dinner. But then again…Kagome would be sad and the thought of that was even more unbearable than the fate of this dinner. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been this nervous before. On the other hand, he couldn't even remember the last time he had been to a dinner like this one.

The flowers had been a last minute idea. He figured that, in the worst possible scenario, if the mother and grandfather freaked out, and Kagome screamed, then he could at least smoother Kagome with flowers and calming scents of her favorite floral indulgences. Then maybe she would at least let him out of the house with a bit of dignity and forgiveness. And anyways, flowers were the way to a girl's heart, right? He certainly hoped so. In the end, he didn't care about what **they** thought. Kagome's opinion was the only thing that mattered to him.

There was, however, that tiny part of him that hoped for the best.

In his mind he pictured another scene. They would sit around the table talking and laughing without any awkwardness at all. The food would be great, the family would accept him, and Kagome would smile and hold his hand. And then after it was all done, they could do again, except maybe with just him and Kagome this time. Well…that may be a bit of a stretch, but it was the best possible outcome he dared to hope for.

He pulled up to the corner of the street before he knew it, and stopped the car. His fingers were still shaking and the small bouquet of flowers he held nearly lost their petals from their careless handling. Nervously, he tugged on the collar of his shirt, hoping to calm his nerves. Even in his nicely pressed red dress shirt, he felt suffocated and stiff, weak and pathetic.

He made his way up the steps of the Higurashi Shrine, unconsciously counting every step he made upward. Strangely there seemed to be less than he last remembered, but he ignored it. He finally reached the front door and knocked on it, only to have it slowly swing open for him. He stepped inside automatically, calling out to the family hesitantly.

It was a nice home, he observed, with soft woodwork and a simple design layout of Japanese artifacts and treasures. There were a set of stairs to his left, and what he assumed to be the living room and kitchen to his right. For a second he stood there, expecting someone to appear around the corner to greet him, but no one did. This puzzled him. Maybe they wanted to surprise him?

But he quickly banished that idea as he surveyed the home.

Although the lights were on, no sound could be heard from within. Complete and utter silence filled the grounds as Inuyasha's ears strained to catch even the barest hint of Kagome's voice. But there was nothing. No one was home. As he turned in to the kitchen, the faint smell of food could be found. But the trays lay unfinished with raw meat and uncooked rice just waiting to be taken care of. Even the table was laid out and set with half burnt candles and a soft tablecloth. But that was it.

He quickly checked his phone, confirming that it was indeed Friday. He hadn't gotten the day wrong. They were supposed to have dinner today. _'Maybe they decided to get take out…' _He immediately figured, moving to sit on the couch. But despite his prediction, something didn't seem to fit. The scents that filled the house were old, no more than an hour. Surely it couldn't take them that long to pick up food. And why would the entire family need to go? And leave the door open and unlocked as well? He sniffed around a bit more to find a clue.

And then he froze.

Blood.

The scent of Kagome's blood.

His mind flew within milliseconds, despite the fact that his heart seemed to have nearly stopped beating. He ran outside immediately, trying to clear his nose of her blood's scent. But he could still smell it in the air; nearly taste its metallic essence in his mouth. It was as if it hovered over him, like a taunting curse, making him feel sick and weak mentally and physically.

Swallowing harshly, he tried to calm the fearful voice in his head. He had to think, get his mind back on track and figure all this out. Something had happened, but what exactly? A break in? No…there was no sign of struggle in the house, and no other scent other than Kagome and her family. So it had to be an accident. Out there, somewhere, Kagome was hurt. She was bleeding and in pain. He **had** to find her. He had to see her, and make sure she was all right. He couldn't fail. He refused to. Not now, especially since he had just promised Sout—

"Inuyasha!"

He turned around. "Souta?" So lost in his turmoil he had failed to sense the human boy until he had called out to him. And now he was racing up the steps of the shrine as if his life depended on it. "Souta, what the hell is going on here? Where is everyone? Where is Kagome? I smelled her blood and—"

Souta stopped his frantic words. "Come with me. We have to go **now**." He commanded, beginning his trek back down toward his car.

Inuyasha immediately followed. "Now? Where are we going?" They piled in to Souta's car and he drove off. He swerved dangerously between the lanes, his car easily going over the limit. He seemed just as frantic as Inuyasha, judging by the tightness of his jaw, and the unwavering emotion in his eyes.

"Dammit Souta! Answer me! What the hell is going on?!"

"It's Kagome…" He muttered quietly and Inuyasha stiffened in horror. "She's in the hospital."

It was as if as steel vice had suddenly locked all of Inuyasha's muscles in place. He couldn't move, and didn't dare speak even as Souta ran yet another red light. He just sat there, almost catatonically, feeling the situation rush over him like a violent waterfall.

"What's wrong with her?" He whispered, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears.

Souta shook his head. "We don't know. We were getting ready for dinner when she started complaining of this pain in her eyes. We didn't think anything of it at first until she started whimpering and crying." He took in a shuddering breath. "She was crying blood."

The steel vice tightened on his body. Blood? At least that explained why the shrine had smelled of her blood. But this didn't serve to alleviate any of his fears. If anything it only escalated, ready to explode. What if something was seriously wrong with her? What if she was sick or injured?

What if…she died?

Would he be able to survive it?

When they finally pulled up to Tokyo Hospital and Research Center, Souta hadn't even stopped the car before Inuyasha jumped out, heading straight for the double glass doors. He entered, the strong stench of medicine, chlorine, and sickness sweeping over him. Demons and humans moved all around him, some reeking of death while others tried to mask their pain and tears. But through all the chaos of the hospital, he could not find her scent.

Souta tapped his shoulder. "This way." He gestured toward the elevator doors. As they elevator climbed through the floors, the scent of the sick became stronger and Inuyasha's heart tightened at every floor they went by. They finally stopped at the top floor, which was used for operations and intensive care patients. Across the hall was a tiny waiting area where a middle aged woman and an old man sat. Inuyasha stiffened at the sight of them. He had almost forgotten.

The woman stood as they approached, tears threatening in her eyes. She was the spitting image of an older looking Kagome. Dark black hair that was cut much shorter and styled to the side. She had a much smaller figure than he had expected, with a soft looking face that was complimented by her gentle brown eyes. Behind her sat a much rougher looking man (despite his age), with gray hairs sprouting out of his head and chin, and a rather deep frown marring his face. But unlike the mother, his eyes were hard and unwavering; a look that reminded Inuyasha of Souta's initial gaze with him.

Souta stepped ahead of him and embraced his mother. "Anything?" He asked, half pleading.

She shook her head. "Not yet. They're still examining her."

Souta nodded before gesturing to him. "This is Inuyasha."

He was ready. He knew what to expect. Anything she did wouldn't surprise him. He'd seen it all. Been through it all, countless times over and over again. Another human woman like her shouldn't have mattered. But as he stared in to her face, he saw **her** instead. The tears streaming down her face became **hers** and the shimmering brown of her eyes became blue. Suddenly her words were everything to him. Suddenly he cared what she thought. He knew what he wanted, and he hoped she would give it to him.

"Oh Inuyasha…" He flinched noticeably and she smiled reassuring. Just like **she** always did. "Thank you for coming." Her smile for him grew and she surprised him as she hugged him gently, like a mother would do to her son. He stood there in shock before quickly deciding to embrace her back. When she pulled away, he saw a world of trust in her eyes that shocked him. "It's nice to finally meet you. Kagome has spoken so much about you."

A rare smile found its way to his face as an unfamiliar warmth filled him. Was this how others felt when they saw their mother? He wondered about this feeling. It was different and nice to feel this way.

In an instant, he felt as if a one heavy burden had disappeared from his shoulders. "It's nice to meet you too." He replied.

Mrs. Higurashi let out a humorless laugh. "I know this isn't the dinner we had originally planned on, but I hope you can forgive us and all of this..."

Inuyasha's eyes flew open at her words. She was…apologizing for all of this? Oh yes…she was definitely Kagome's mother. "Don't apologize." He said gently.

She smiled, the gesture bringing a young look to her face. "Dad? Don't you want to meet Inuyasha?" She asked, turning toward the old man behind her. Inuyasha's golden eyes immediately found his old brown ones, feeling a guarded inner fire from them. Not surprisingly, Kagome's grandfather merely nodded, much to Mrs. Higurashi's displeasure. But Inuyasha waved it aside. One Higurashi at a time he figured. He wasn't about to push his luck.

"Souta, where are you going?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned at her son's suddenly retreating figure. The teenage boy had started down the hall and toward one of the restricted staff rooms. He paused with his hand inches over the doorknob and managed a weak smile.

"I'll be back in a minute. I've just got to speak with the doctor." And with that, he walked off leaving a rather odd trio in the waiting room. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and leaned back in to her chair. The wrinkles of worry and strain returned and she closed her eyes. Inuyasha sat next to her, absently rubbing his hands, as the seconds agonizingly ticked by.

XxXxXxXx

Short chapter I know, but I just wanted to get this out. Next chapter will come very soon hopefully and all will be explained. Ha! And I bet you all never saw this coming! Well maybe you did cause this story is pretty cliché and all. And yet it's all so exciting and yet scary! Woo! **So what do you think is wrong with Kagome?** And what are your predictions? I'm so interested to hear them!

Oh and in case you were wondering, I never intended for Inuyasha to have dinner with Kagome's family. I know I'm so mean. Ha! See you guys real soon! Thanks for your reviews and Happy Holidays!


	42. It's Killing Her

_That same night…_

She had always considered herself to be a strong woman. Time and time again, life had tested her and pushed her to her limits and she was always there to push back. People often asked her how she did it; how was she able to continue on even during the bleakest of moments. She didn't really know how she did it, but everyday she found the strength to continue on and look on the positive side of every situation so she could be blessed with another day of life.

It seemed like just yesterday that they were here waiting that one night before their lives changed forever. Things had been going so well, and then it was all taken away in mere hours. Her husband, and the father of her two children, had left so suddenly that she had no time to recover. She knew she had to continue with life, adapting to his absence and Kagome's new situation as well. She braved through each day, and tried to be thankful for the happier moments of their life. Perhaps her strong composure came because of her family. They needed her more than anything after the accident and she would never allow them to crumble and fall.

But here, sitting once again in the hospital, she felt it all crashing down upon her once more. Her fragile shield of optimism was finally breaking and the devils around her were laughing her misfortune. Over the years she had been to the hospital enough times to last anyone a lifetime. Whether it was for Kagome (usually) or her father, it didn't matter. Every visit drove another spike in to her wavering composure. If Kagome died tonight, she didn't know if she could take any more of it.

Souta finally returned, hopeful for the best, but sadly she knew no more than before. It was heartbreaking to be so helpless and confused. All they could do now was wait and pray for the best.

"This is Inuyasha." Souta introduced.

Her eyes widened at the figure next to Souta. Inuyasha…of course. Dinner tonight with Inuyasha. How could she have forgotten so easily? Thank goodness Souta had gone to retrieve him.

Her eyes quickly surveyed him, taking in all she needed to know. He was a very good-looking young man with striking silver hair that was long and thick. He was tall too, with a lean and muscular body that stood easily over half a foot taller than her. She hadn't failed to notice his demonic features and those adorable dog-ears above his head. But what stood out the most for her were his eyes. An amber color filled with so much emotion and pain it made her heart melt in a way only a mothers could.

"Oh Inuyasha…" She spoke only his name and nearly frowned as he flinched. He had been through much. She could see that now and knew that he had not received much love in return. He was afraid, standing before her as if he were facing a life or death trial. There was almost this boyish innocence to him that made him look even more vulnerable than he probably wanted. She smiled at him, hoping to ease the tension and worry in his heart. "Thank you for coming." It meant so much for him to be here, and no doubt Kagome would be thrilled as well.

Before she changed her mind, she moved to embrace him. His muscles still felt tight and knotted up and she could almost smell his confusion. But then her heart leapt as he hesitantly hugged her back. He was exactly as Kagome had described him; unsure and guarded, but hoping for a change. He seemed sensitive too, which was masked by an over confident posture and face. But she could see it all. She could see that he meant well and worried because he cared.

So this was the man that had stolen Kagome's heart. This was the man that had made her happy even when she could not do it all for her daughter. Kagome had smiled more these past months than she had seen in a long time. And it was all because of this man standing before her.

"It's nice to finally meet you." It was amazing what a few simple words and a smile could do to people. The tension seemed to evaporate from his shoulders and he managed a smile that brought his face to life. It was a wonderful sight to see and one that she hoped would stick around a lot more.

"It's nice to meet you too." His voice was low, but smooth. She sighed inwardly in content. Yes…Kagome would be very happy.

As her mind recalled his previous motivation, she let out a laugh at the situation. Here he was in a hospital when they should be having dinner back at the house. Oh he must have thought so terribly of them. She immediately felt guilty. "I know this isn't the dinner we had originally planned on, but I hope you can forgive us and all of this…"

He looked rather appalled. "Don't apologize." Her spirits rose even higher at the sincerity in his voice. What a nice young man.

She turned around. "Dad? Don't you want to meet Inuyasha?" Her father merely gave Inuyasha one glance over before simply nodding. She couldn't help the disappointed look on her face. Couldn't he try to be more understanding? Demon or not, Inuyasha clearly meant no harm so it wouldn't hurt for him to give him a chance. But then again, her father was a bit stubborn on forgiveness. She supposed patience and time would be the best medicine for this…hurdle.

Her eyes suddenly found Souta's figure as he walked toward one of the staff rooms. "Souta, where are you going?"

His smile was forced, but still there. "I'll be back in a minute. I've just got to speak with the doctor." He disappeared through the door. Wait did he say doctor? She had already tried to talk to them, but they had firmly told her to wait. Did Souta know the doctor here at the hospital? She decided to save that conversation for another time and chose to sit down and wait, Inuyasha following suit. They sat there for a few more long minutes until a middle-aged doctor came walking toward them with Souta. So her son had been successful. At last they would finally get come answers. All three of them stood.

The doctor's smile was kind. "Hello. You are Kagome Higurashi's family, correct?" She nodded. "Are you all **only** family here?" She didn't miss the subtle glance toward Inuyasha. She frowned at this and stepped forward.

"Yes…I'm the mother, and this is her grandfather, brother and her fiancé." She replied without missing a beat. After she had spoken, it was as if a glass wall had cracked somewhere. Inuyasha, Souta and her father's faces were a blend of shock, surprise and horror. But she ignored them all. It was going to happen eventually. She always had this way of knowing things with people. That was where Kagome got it from after all. Already she could picture a bunch of adorable dog-eared grandchildren with those lovely tweakable ears. Oh how she looked forward to that.

"Oh uh…right." The doctor blinked intelligently. "I'm just making sure because this is a more…sensitive case."

"What do you mean sensitive case?" It surprised her that Inuyasha had spoken. At least he was filling the part of fiancé quite nicely.

"It's more case sensitive since her symptoms are not like the typical blind patients we have here. We've examined Miss Kagome and found her results to be much more serious than anticipated which may require a whole new set of procedures that have yet to be completely tried out."

"Tried out?" She repeated fearfully.

"In other words, her condition is rather unique and different so the doctors haven't really had the opportunity to try out the procedure needed to help Kagome." Souta clarified, much to her surprise.

"Since when are you an expert Souta?" She asked curiously as her eyes flickered to the doctor. "And how do you know this doctor so well?"

Souta suddenly looked a bad child who had been caught stealing. "I was going to tell you mom. But I've been interning for a while here at the hospital. This is Doctor Suikotsu and we've been working together to try and find a cure for Kagome."

She couldn't believe it. All this time she thought he had been studying for classes, but he had actually been going beyond the expectations of one his age. Interning, at one of the most prestigious and highly noted hospitals in the country? She felt a mix of amazement and pride flow through her, along with a bit of disappoint as to the fact that he had kept this from her.

Souta looked rather worried about her reaction, so she decided to relieve him for now. She smiled at the doctor. "Thank you so much for all your work Doctor Suikotsu. And thanks for helping my son and our family with all of this."

"The pleasure is mine. I am happy to help others and your daughter's case is truly a fascinating one."

"You said something about a new procedure?"

He nodded. "An operation of sorts. It was in fact Souta who brought up this idea. We've been researching and testing it lately, hoping to find a whole new generation of treatment for our program."

"It involves the usage of purifying energy." Souta continued. "It's a much older technique that dates back to the Feudal Ages, but we think that it may be the key to helping Kagome."

The concept of purifying energy wasn't an unfamiliar topic for her. Growing up in a shrine, she had lived and breathed that topic for most of her childhood. Purifying energy, or spiritual energy had once been used to destroy or purify demons in the past. Nowadays, it was common to find spiritual holders in hospitals, but their powers were mostly used for quarantining patients and preventing diseases from spreading by purifying hospital grounds.

"What do you plan on doing?" Her father asked. He looked absolutely thrilled at the idea of using such an ancient technique of healing. Inuyasha, on the other hand, looked more or less worried.

"When Kagome became blind a few years ago, it was initially thought to be because of the poison from Tegome. We had operated on her to remove the poison, but her eyes still did not heal. We all thought it was because we hadn't removed all of it." Suikotsu explained. "However, a recent and more advanced test shows that there are no traces of the poisonous substance left in her eyes, so the cause must be because of something else."

She felt her heart stop. What could be worse than poison?

Souta sighed sadly. "It's 'youki', or in other words, demonic energy."

"Demonic energy?" They barely heard Inuyasha's hushed whisper. His eyes were wide as saucers and his face had lost a bit of color.

"What is this demonic energy doing to her?" she questioned gravely, her hands shaking.

"For the past few years, the demonic energy from Tegome's poison has remained at a standstill, neither growing nor receding. It still rendered Kagome blind, but because it was largely inactive she felt no pain."

"Then why is she feeling pain now?"

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. "Demonic energy feeds off of other demonic energy close by and grows in strength. Souta has already informed me of her recent run in with a criminal and his dark demonic weapon. I imagine that is what set it off, and any other demonic presences she's been in contact with over the last few months have contributed as well."

She braved a glance at Inuyasha whose had suddenly turned a deathly white. He looked sick, almost at the verge of collapsing. She could see the guilt and shame written all over his face and nearly moved to embrace him again. But he avoided her gaze and everyone else's, clenching his fist so hard she was worried his bones would break.

Souta continued grimly. "Lately, Kagome's condition has only worsened because the youki in her eyes has grown. And it's still growing even now since it's active and more susceptible to the demonic energy around it. It's been in there so long that it's embedded itself throughout her eye, almost like a parasite." He took a deep breath as his eyes glazed over in pain. "It's killing her."

The room seemed to lose all sound and movement. She brought a trembling had to her lips. "K—Killing her?" She choked out. No…this couldn't be happening, not again. It was just like before when her husband had died. And now she was going to lose Kagome? No…she couldn't stand the thought.

Doctor Suikotsu's voice brought them all back. "We plan to channel enough purifying energy in to her eyes and hopefully purify and eliminate the youki before it completely consumes her. But there are a few concerning issues…"

"Issues?" Her father sounded confused. "Kagome is human. She shouldn't be affected by the purifying energy."

The doctor shook his head. "That's not what we are concerned about. The problem is getting **enough** spiritual energy for the operation. Often, once spiritual energy is created for use, it does its job and dies out very quickly. It's extremely difficult for spiritual holders to constantly be creating spiritual energy. That's why most of the time, they only use their purifying energy in quick and necessary amounts, so that the problem will be fixed in one shot."

"So just get a bunch of spiritual people to deposit their energy!" The old man cried in frustration.

"We don't have the time to find that many people with the proper amount of experience. We only have a few on staff right now. And Kagome needs to be treated now before the youki grows and spreads too much."

"But isn't that risky? You've never done this before!" She argued reasonable. How could they just jump in to things so quickly? What if they did more harm than good?

His smile disappeared. "I know it's risky, but we don't have much of a choice. If we do nothing, things will just get worse." He sighed. "I just hope what we have will be enough to finish it off instantly. If not, then the youki might backlash on us and grow even faster than before as it tries to sustain itself. It'll realize it's being purified, and explode in a defensive counter."

Tears streaked down her cheeks. In her frantic moment, she grabbed his arm like a lifeline. "Then we should wait and test this out! Maybe find another solution! We can't do it when something like that could happen!"

"If we wait any longer she'll die." Souta informed shortly, cutting off her words. "We need to attack it now before it gets too strong." She released the doctor's sleeve and collapsed in to the chair, hands in her face. She felt like she was in an absolute nightmare. Her body shook in painful shudders even though it wasn't even the slightest bit cold. Already she could hear her heart pounding rapidly in her ears practically drowning out all other sounds. She felt Souta embrace her, offering her any support he could.

"Souta is right." Suikotsu agreed. "We need to take action now before it's too late. I'll notify the staff and we'll get all the necessary equipment and people for the procedure. We only have one shot at this and we're going to get this right." His voice was brimming with determination. "You can all see her before the operation. We'll try and proceed in a couple hours."

She heard his footsteps walking off and she barely managed to catch his retreating figure disappear around the corner. Beside her, Souta held her tightly, rubbing soothing motions up and down her back. She took in a deep breath to calm down, but only choked on it as sobs escaped her. It was all real. It was all really happening. They had one chance and if it didn't work, she would die. Her baby girl could die a painful death.

A body of silver streaked past her toward the exit.

"Inuyasha!" She called out and he stopped, turning around. His eyes were glassy and he was trembling terribly. He blamed himself. He had been with Kagome all these months and he felt that he was the cause of her pain. She managed a smile for him, trying to assure him once more. She knew he didn't mean it. She knew he didn't want to hurt her daughter. And she couldn't stand to see him beat himself up over all this. He didn't deserve that.

"I'm…going for a walk." His voice was thick and pained. "I need some air."

"But Kagom—"

"I'll be back." He replied softly, but his promise was weak and filled with wavering uncertainly. She stood, intending to follow him, but Souta's hand on her arm stopped her.

"He needs to be alone, but he'll be back." He insisted as his brown eyes followed silver haired demon out the door. The certainty in his voice was absolute and she could only sigh and hope that he was right.

XxXxXxXx

Whoa! Intensity! I hope everything makes sense! If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I hope you have all enjoyed this quick update and this slight turn of events! I was actually very excited to write this chapter. And the next few chapters are sure to be fun as well! Perhaps that will motivate me to write faster…ha! Next chapter will come as soon as I can! And Kagome will finally be in it!

Let me just clarify, Kagome is **not** a miko / priestess /spiritual being in this story. She's just a regular human with no purifying abilities.

Cookies for **horseygurl89 **and **brakken **for guessing that 'youki' or demonic energy was the cause of Kagome's pain! Yay!

See you guys soon! Hope you are having a wonderfully warm holiday!


	43. You're Not Going To Die Kagome

_Two hours later…_

Kagome awoke with a start, the beeping noise beside her going off frantically with her racing pulse. Her breaths came in raggedly and deep, as her senses screamed at her. Beneath her she could feel a soft and scratchy blanket; cold and stiff and nothing like the ones she had at home. The beeping noise grew louder in volume, drowning out all other sounds and thoughts. Her throat felt dry and weak, unable to make much more than animal-like cries. Something inside of her panicked and she cried out, trying to sit up. As her heart raced even faster, pain suddenly began building within her eyes and she nearly screamed when it became too much.

A loud bam suddenly vibrated off the walls, jolting Kagome momentarily. Multiple footsteps pounded in the room on the tile floor, nearly frightening her to death. The pain increased.

"Kagome?" Someone touched her arm and she jerked away. "You need to calm down or else the youki will spread."

Youki? What on earth were they talking about? Where the hell was she? A deep sniff through her nose confirmed it. The familiar smell of chlorine and medicine filled her and she stiffened slightly out of fear.

She was in a hospital.

"Dr. Suikotsu? Shall I apply the sedative?"

"No." The same hand found her arm and she forced herself to relax this time. She absolutely hated shots, even after all the times she'd been in here. "She's calming down now. But have it ready just in case."

"Her blood pressure is lowering and her pulse is returning to normal." A female voice confirmed in the background.

"Good." The Suikotsu man replied. His hand suddenly touched her eyebrow causing another wave of pain to hit her. She tried to squirm away but his hand pulled her chin back toward him.

"It hurts…" She whimpered.

"I know Kagome." His voice seemed to be struggling with her obvious pain. "It's going to hurt a lot for a bit, but I need to check your eyes." She denied him at first, but eventually relaxed at his assuring touch. Bracing herself for anything, she instantly went still.

His fingers touched the bottom and top of her eyes gently before widening them even further. Almost immediately, it was as if a hot wire was branding the skin around her eyes. She bit her lip hard to keep herself from screaming, the action nearly drawing blood as the pain practically pushed her over the edge. When she thought it would never end, the doctor removed his fingers and the pain slowly faded, but not completely, still leaving a dull ache behind.

"Pain still surfaces on contact, and eyes remain unresponsive to light. Deterioration of the eye is starting to become visible. Schedule another scan before the operation." Dr. Suikotsu stated professionally. In the background, Kagome could hear someone rapidly tying his words down. A few more seconds passed as the doctor spoke quietly and urgently to the others in the room. But as everyone began to file out, Kagome couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Dr. Suikotsu?" She called out hopefully.

He responded almost instantly. "Yes Kagome?"

There were so many questions rushing through her mind, but one summed it all up perfectly. "What is going on?"

"I'm afraid I can't explain things to you right now since I have more preparations to make. Your family should be in here shortly and I'm sure your brother Souta will be able to explain everything to you." He finished, before shutting the door behind him.

Thankfully his words rang true and no more than five minutes later, her family came bursting in to the room, showering her with hugs, kisses and words of comfort. But something about their behavior terrified her. She had been to the hospital many times and they had never reacted this way with her. They were acting like they hadn't seen her in forever.

How long had she been out? The last thing she remembered was making dinner with her mother and then suddenly she blacked out. She remembered a lot of pain, along with something wet and thick sliding down her cheeks. And then she was here, lying in a hospital bed with wires stuck in her and pain unlike anything she had ever felt before. Things like this didn't just happen. Things like this usually meant something was seriously wrong.

As her mother stroked her hair she found her voice, demanding what was going on. The silence was unnerving and suffocating, and for a split second she wondered if she had fallen in to a coma for a year or something. But Souta finally spoke, assuring her that she had only been out for about four hours.

And then came the turning question. "What's wrong with me?" She had asked like a frightened little child.

It took nearly twenty minutes, but soon everything was explained. Apparently the youki from Tegome was growing and killing her. It had all started with that Manten guy and now it was eating away at her eyes. Much to her surprise, and absolute gratitude, Souta was behind her 'cure' to help her regain her sight. He described the procedure and how they were planning on a risky but necessary operation using purifying energy in order to dispel this demonic energy. And if they didn't get it in one shot, she could die.

She could actually die…

The sinking realization of this hit her like a car against a brick wall. A ricocheting impact that caved in to her very soul. In time, she had learned to accept her sightless condition, but it never occurred to her that she could die. She would die within the darkness that had consumed her for years. She would never see colors again, or watch the expressions on her family's face or maybe never see Inuyasha…

Inuyasha….

Her eyes widened, and she ignored the prick of pain from that one action. Inuyasha…the dinner… how could she forget about that? Was he still waiting there? What if he thought she was playing some sort of a sick joke? What if he thought she had rejected him? The thought of her possible betrayal caused her heart to squeeze painfully.

She gulped down a wave of tears. "Inuyasha?" She spoke only his name, but a shudder seemed to sweep over the room.

"He was here Kagome." Souta assured. "But he left a couple of hours ago."

Her heart sank even further, and the tears that fell from her eyes felt like burning acid down her cheeks. She didn't blame him. Who would actually want to stay in a smelly old hospital with a dying blind girl? He probably had better things to do, and it wasn't as if he was obligated to stay. She had totally bailed out on the dinner.

But still, she couldn't deny that she wanted him here.

"He's coming back though!" Souta suddenly spoke and her head snapped up.

"He is?"

"Souta…" Her mom spoke warningly. "You don't know tha—"

"He'll be here." He insisted, almost as if he was trying to convince their mother. Kagome's face puzzled at this and Souta laughed nervously despite their situation. "Trust me sis. He'll be back. He just went for a walk."

She nodded, accepting his words.

XxXxXx

Another hour went by, and he still wasn't there.

Part of her still clung to that fragile hope that he would walk through those doors, but her hopes were slowly being crushed with every minute. Her family spent the last hour before the operation, talking to her about what they would do after her operation. They seemed too overly excited for her recovery, choosing to disregard the fact that she could actually die.

Another nurse came in this time to inform them that it would only be fifteen minutes until the operation would begin. Kagome's mind trembled at the thought. Soon she would be going through the biggest moment of her life and she might not even see the other side. How long would it last? Would it be painful? Would she die screaming?

"I'm scared." She whispered. Her mother's warmth found her cheek and she hiccupped back a sob.

"I know honey. But everything is going to be all right. You're going to be fin—" She suddenly paused.

"Mom?"

But she didn't answer her. "Is he at the door Souta?"

Who? She dared to question. Dared to hope.

A door opened and Souta breathed a sigh of relief. "I told you he'd come."

"Keh."

And with that one word, Kagome felt something pull her out of a dark abyss. A zap of electricity shot through her, cutting through the dull ache in her eyes and the throbbing beat of her weak heart. She suddenly felt alive, and overjoyed as it practically leaked all over her face. Even as her family left to leave just the two of them in the room, she didn't speak. She swore she didn't breathe. She didn't move, almost as if she was scared he would leave again.

She sat up effortlessly, renewed by a new strength. His strength. "Inuyasha?"

She felt him sit at the foot of her bed. "I'm here."

"You're here." She repeated, her smile wider than ever. "I was so worried."

"Worried?" He seemed surprised. "What were you so worried about?" She sniffed back her tears. Since when had she started crying?

"I thought you were mad or something." She confessed.

"Kagome…" His voice was thick. "I was never mad. And I'm sorry I made you worry."

His apology came so easily. She remembered a time when it was difficult for him to even say such words. "I'm just glad you're here."

"How are you feeling? You doing alright?"

"You…you know what's wrong with me, right?" She asked in a small voice.

He took in a painful breath. "I…I know."

"So you know that I could—"

"Will you shut up?" He cut her off, but without his usual flare.

"I could die..." She finished despite him, trying to be realistic even though it was rather pessimistic of her. A weak smile found its way to her face and she even shrugged her shoulders carelessly like a bored and accepting schoolgirl; an action she wouldn't have ever thought of doing before.

She could practically feel his anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She sighed. "Inuyasha, you know what's wrong with m—"

"I'm not talking about that!" He cried out, barely containing his temper. "Since when do sit there and let people control your life? You're stronger than that, but now…now you're going to just throw all that away without a fight?"

"This isn't something I can fight." She shot back seriously.

"Do you want to die?"

The question completely floored her and she stiffened in shock at his bluntness.

"Do you want to die and just leave us Kagome?" His voice shook with emotion. "Do you want to pretend that none of it ever happened? Do you really…regret it that much?" His voice broke off at the end, before he revealed too much.

She shook her head immediately. She would never regret anything. Things happened for a reason…she had come so far to learn that.

"Then why are you giving up?"

"I-I…" But she couldn't find the words. The air felt thick and heavy around them as his question still lingered and crept in to her heart for an answer. Before she could stop them, tears leaked out of her orbs and the pain resurfaced, reminding her once again of her fate. Did he really think she wanted to die?

Again, she shook her head frantically as the fear consumed her. "I…I don't want to die." She whispered brokenly. It had always been her instinct to act positively in any dire situation, but she just couldn't find the strength this time. She had tried and failed miserably, falling deeper in to despair.

"You won't." His voice was absolute. "You're not going to die Kagome…"

She smiled at his words as life breathed through her. He was right. She had so much to live for and there were so many things she wanted to do; so many things she wanted to see. She couldn't just accept death now without a fight. And she knew Inuyasha wouldn't let her give up so easily. She grew from his strength, and she knew without a doubt, that the same applied to him.

Her face was wet and streaked with tears, but she didn't care. There was one more thing she wanted to do.

"Inuyasha?" She called. Slowly she leaned forward, reaching for him, any part of him. Her delicate fingers stretched out and her senses were alive as she searched for him, wanting nothing more than to touch him. But he shifted away from her and she frowned.

"W—What are you doing?" He sounded nervous.

She nearly laughed. "Come closer."

"Why?"

Her fingers ran along the fabric of the blanket towards him. "Please?" She asked, hoping her actions would explain her one request.

He was hesitating. "I can't…"

She stopped in confusion. "Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

His words made her head spin. What on earth was he talking about? There was no way he could hurt her. All she wanted to do was touch him. She wanted to _see_ him. Perhaps he read her intentions wrong. Or maybe he was just scared to get closer to her.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to break." She said with a smile. "I just want to be closer to you. Please?" She repeated the magic word once more, hoping it would break through to him. She could sense his apprehension and uncertainty, but after a few seconds he scooted toward her. Her spirits rose again.

When she reached for him again, she found him. His fingers were warm and rough against her own and they felt strong and empowering. Carefully, as to not startle him, her hand moved upward against his skin, past his wrist and half way up his arm. Even as her fingers met with the bunched up fabric of his pulled up sleeves, she continued, feeling his muscles through his shirt. Her inactive hand soon joined her other one as she pressed both against his upper body. Her fingers tingled against his toned shoulders and she smiled at the picture forming within her mind of his lean figure and soft skin. As her hands began exploring his neck, he shuddered at her boldness and she paused. But when he made no move to stop her, she smiled.

He tried to relax, but she could feel all the tension within the tightness of his throat. Gently, she ran her fingers over his chin and jaw line, admiring the smoothness and shape. Her fingers moved hesitantly over his cheeks and nose, finding nothing but a flawless physique coupled with strain and worry along the edges. One of her hands reached above his head, ruffling a bit through his thick bangs. This action seemed to make him tense up the most, so she concentrated back on his face, hoping to ease his worries.

His lips felt soft under her fingertips, and the warm skin that coated his cheeks and temples made her smile. Eventually she reached his closed eyes, and he sucked in a breath at her touch. She closed her eyes as well, filling up the picture within her mind as she saw him. Every detail she could see and feel so clearly.

A snap decision within her mind made her realize that she didn't want to just touch him with her hands. Bravely, her hands found the sensitive flesh behind his neck and she pulled him forward, bringing her own face mere inches from his. He didn't object, and for one fleeting moment she felt like she would die happy.

But then she froze when her lips came in contact with something hard and cold. Well that certainly wasn't how she pictured his lips to feel. She blinked and pulled away.

He coughed, the skin behind his neck suddenly feeling awkwardly hot. "I uh…bought you something."

Oh…was that what she just kissed? How embarrassing. Trying to subdue the heat on her cheeks, she wondered just how his gift got in her face. But she pushed her question aside in favor of a better one. "You got something…for me?"

Her answer was something hard but light being placed in to her hands. Her eyebrows knotted in confusion as she ran her fingers slowly over the clean edges. It was a fairly small, rectangular shaped object with a cool surface. Upon further investigation, she felt the thin pages on the side and something clicked in her mind.

"A book?"

"Yeah." He cleared his throat shyly. "_Sense and Sensibility_."

She nearly gasped at the title. It was the book that had been ruined that one day with the sprinklers. One of their many fights…she nearly laughed at the thought. She had wanted to read this book so badly, and he had bought it for her. It had been so long ago and the fact that he had actually remembered caused warm butterflies to filter through her. Her fingers ran over the cover lovingly, and she opened it to read the first page. But then her mind stopped, as she felt nothing but smooth paper.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, clearly lost. "I can't read this. There's no Braille."

But he pushed the book closer toward her so that it was pressed against her chest. "You won't need it."

She gasped. There was no way she would have been able to stop the flood of tears after his words. He had spoken with such certainty and promise that it literally shook her soul from the sadness it had endured. She clutched the book even more tightly against her chest, feeling its presence fill her with emotion. Inuyasha believed in her, and now she had to believe in herself.

"Thank you…" She said softly, her love in her words. His smile was wide and genuine; she just knew it was.

A knock suddenly sounded at the door as it opened. "Excuse me, but we're about to begin the operation. I'm afraid everyone has to clear Miss Higurashi's room."

She felt Inuyasha stand and her arm stretched out to him automatically. "You're not going to leave…are you?" The fear had returned momentarily at the thought of his complete departure. She could only pray that he would stay.

Her prayers were answered. He grabbed her outstretched hand, and held it tenderly against his chest, his fingers running over her knuckles. For a few seconds, she felt his eyes on her as he merely held her hand. Then suddenly, his fingers tightened around hers and she felt this strange determination flow through him.

And when she felt the sensation of his lips on her forehead, she swore her heart stopped. He was quick, but gentle with her as he kissed her feverish skin. She closed her eyes, drowning in the feelings he produced within her. He eventually pulled away, only to rest his forehead against hers. She heard him inhale deeply, as if trying to get one last memory of her. It must have been quite a memory for he swallowed harshly and continued his strokes on her fingers in such a way that left her wanting more. Even as a sudden pain found its way to her eyes again, she ignored it for obvious reasons.

"Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere. And I'm going to make sure nothing like this will ever happen to you again." His words rang like bells in her ears and she felt his strength and meaning stretch beyond just the mere surface of his voice.

She smiled brightly. "You think you can change everything?"

"We'll see…" He finished oddly. But before she could speak another word out, the impatient nurse interrupted them.

"Young man. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. We are preparing for an operation." She huffed loudly in annoyance. "And besides, someone like you shouldn't even be in here. You might make her condition worse."

"I'm going." He snapped back at her. Then, giving her hand one final squeeze, he walked out. The old nurse muttered someone under her breath but Kagome couldn't hear it beyond the rustling of people around her. Suddenly she was being wheeled out of the room to an unknown destination, while numerous people were touching her arms and face, checking for bad signs. She felt a few pricks of pain, and a couple needles go through her, but she bit back her cries. She had to be strong now.

Eventually her little driving journey stopped as she was wheeled in to an even louder room with more people. Machines were beeping everywhere and commands were filtering throughout them all. It felt surreal, hearing so many sounds and not understanding any of it.

"Kagome." It was Dr. Suikotsu. "How are you feeling? Are you ready for your operation?" She nodded bravely, unconsciously clenching her fists at her side. The doctor laid his hand on her arm. "Just try to relax. Everything is going to be fine. We've got the finest spiritual doctors here and they are going to do everything they can to destroy the youki in your eyes."

She nodded again, registering all the information. She had almost forgotten. Demonic energy was the reason behind all this. It was growing because demonic energy feeds off of other demonic energy nearby, allowing it to build up in strength. Beside her, something sharp pierced her skin and she suddenly felt sleep starting to claim her. She tried to fight it, like most patients did, using her curious thoughts to keep her awake. Her mind quickly drifted back to that old impatient nurse.

_"And besides, someone like you shouldn't even be in here. You might make her condition worse…"_

_Inuyasha…_

_Demonic energy feeds off of other demonic energy nearby, allowing it to build in strength…_

_"I don't want to hurt you…"_

_Inuyasha…_

_Inu-yasha…means dog demon…_

She fell asleep.

XxXxXxXx

Cuteness and intensity all around! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh and in case you were confused, Inuyasha bought that book while he was on his walk. Updates will come when they can. I'm starting to enter midterms so I wanted to get this chapter out beforehand. I'm not going to lie, my grades were really bad last quarter (not a happy mom and dad) so I'm super determined to get good grades this quarter. But I thank you all for your patience! And I love reading all your reviews! Thanks guys!

BTW, on another note, that weird kissing moment with Kagome trying to kiss Inuyasha, and then the book was thrown in the way, that was inspired from an _Avatar: The Last Airbender _episode. No not the movie with the blue people (awesome movie though). I'm talking about the nickelodeon series. The scene that inspired me was from the episode, "Tales of Ba Sing Se". The one scene with Zuko and that fire girl chick, and her trying to kiss him, and then he gave her a coupon or something. Hilarious. Ha!


	44. You Would Do This For Her?

_4 hours later…_

As he pulled off his dirtied gloves with a tired yank, he felt the stress of the past few hours hit him full. He was exhausted and weak. Even for someone as experienced as him, time had taken its toll on his weary body and he nearly fell over the sink he was currently washing his hands in. He splashed a bit of the liquid on his face, and blinked, trying to pull himself out of his sleep-like state. It seemed to work for the moment, but of course, nothing was more enticing than the thought of his warm bed.

He wiped his face gently and then braved a glance at the clock. Nearly four in the morning…had time really gone by that fast? He had been working for nearly sixteen hours now and he knew that amount of time with the sick and injured was enough to try any man's energy. Although he had never done an operation at midnight before, there was a first time for everything, but it was not something he wished to retry.

Kagome Higurashi's operation had been a bumpy one. For the first hour, preparations and scans had been done, before they had dived in to the actual purifying process. They had attacked strategically at both eyes with a vibrant flash of blue and pink that seemed to ricochet off the walls with its intensity. One shot was what they were aiming for to finish off the youki in one blow.

And that's when the youki back lashed.

A whimper somehow escaped Kagome's lips despite the sleeping shot she had received. But what shocked him the most was what happened a second later. Her body had convulsed and twitched before suddenly arching upward in obvious turmoil. Blood leaked from her eyes, nose and mouth and a terrible energy filled the room. Almost like a light switch, everyone went in to defensive mode. Through the haze of the demonic energy, panicked shouts filled the room, some of them his own. He remembered seeing the black and purple swirls of energy lashing out angrily in defense almost like an exploding volcano. It's energy tripled within seconds and for a moment, he had feared the worst. But thankfully, the well-trained spiritual doctors had been prepared. A barrier was erected immediately and the youki hit it was a sickening shriek. It could not escape now.

But the youki quickly adjusted, fleeing for the safest place it knew: back in to Kagome's eyes. One of the spiritual doctors had shouted a command, and two new doctors that still had fresh amounts of spiritual energy left in them, stepped forward and fired. A silent explosion of light and dust appeared, and was gone within the blink of an eye. The room had fallen in to a tired silence after that until one of the doctors confirmed that the traces of youki had vanished.

The group cheered a small victory. The scariest part was done and over, but they still had to work on Kagome's damaged eyes. Blood still streaked down the woman's cheeks and chin leaving a violent contrast against her flawless skin. She looked peaceful, completely oblivious to the entire ordeal.

He wasted no time, doing what he was known for. He stitched and patched up her eyes in record time, his body running solely on adrenaline. Once he was finished, he breathed a sigh of relief. Thanks to the advanced medication they had, he knew Kagome would be healed up within a week, but whether or not she would get her sight back was a mystery to even him. Only time would tell.

A clipboard was thrust in to his vision as he exited the bathroom. He recognized the endless packet all too well. "Operation report forms, Dr. Suikotsu. You'll need to have them finished within an hour if you can." The nurse explained like he was a new doctor here. He took it grudgingly, hoping to finish them off as soon as possible so he could take a nap.

As he wrote down the details of Kagome Higurashi's break through operation, someone called out to him from behind.

"Dr. Suikotsu?"

Frankly, he didn't feel like dealing with another nurse, but of course, duty called. He turned around, trying to put on his best face, only to have his eyes widen in surprise at the figure before him.

"Ah you are…" His brain struggled with the answer.

"Inuyasha. Just call me Inuyasha."

His brain finally clicked. "Oh yes, Miss Kagome's fiancé." The half demon blushed at this and the doctor found it very amusing.

"How is she?"

He set down his clipboard, and folded his arms professionally. "Well the youki has been dispelled successfully and repairs have been made on her eyes."

He visibly relaxed. "So she's going to be alright?"

"She'll be just fine, but regarding her sight, we are still unsure. Until she opens her eyes, we won't know for sure. We've used the best medication for her eyes, but I'm afraid that there is still the possibility that her eyes are far too damaged to recover completely." He explained calmly, mentally preparing himself. Usually in situations like this, relatives of the patient would fly in to a frenzy, demanding answers out of him. And he expected no less from the impatiently gruff half demon.

But his actions surprised him. He took a step forward, his eyes praying. "Are you sure the youki is completely gone?" He questioned.

The doctor sighed. "As far as we can tell, yes. But as you know, Kagome's condition and operation is still a relatively new procedure. There is still the chance that undetected and dormant youki could still be residing in her eyes."

The half demon's breath momentarily caught. He looked worried, on the verge of falling apart before his eyes. "You mean…there's still the chance that…"

Dr. Suikotsu's eyes softened. "We've ran a couple scan checks already and no demonic aura has been detected, so I'd say the chances of youki still remaining are slim to none."

"But you said there's still a chance." Inuyasha pressed urgently.

He sighed impatiently. It seemed little could be done to assure the man before him. But Dr. Suikotsu knew he couldn't just lie to the half demon. As a doctor, he had to be honest and consider everything, even the most unlikely of scenarios. "In a manner of speaking, yes. Her eyes could still have traces of the youki and they could still react to nearby youki and hurt her, just like before. But that is extremely unlikely since we have taken all the necessary steps and checks to make sure it doesn't happen."

His words did not comfort the half demon in the slightest. If anything, they only served to further worry him. As the doctor looked closer, he could see a poorly concealed turmoil burning lively in his golden orbs as he pondered on about something. His fist was constantly clenching and unclenching at his side.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Would…uh…is there something else you would like to ask me?" His eyes locked with his golden ones and he nearly gasped at the pure emotion within.

"I…have a request."

His eyebrow rose. "A request? What sort of a request?"

"It involves Kagome's operation."

"Well I would be happy to explain the operation more in detail later on once the Higurashi family is here and completely informed of the situation. That way, we can all discuss the procedure." He wasn't about to repeat the information twice, and plus, he still needed to finish the forms and talk to some of the spiritual doctors. As he made a move to leave, an arm shot out, blocking his path. A growl was heard.

"No. This is something you and I must speak about first." He spoke dangerously low.

Quite the protective fellow, wasn't he? The doctor cleared his throat. "Alright then, ask away."

"What are the limits?"

"Excuse me?"

"The limits." Inuyasha repeated, looking a little annoyed. "As in, what is the maximum amount of youki you doctors can purify?"

He stroked his chin. "Well that all depends on the person. Each spiritual being has their own amount of energy within them and if trained properly, can reach incredible levels of power. I suppose if you had the right number of people or qualified individuals, you could purify just about anything."

"Anything?" He repeated a bit too quickly. "Any**one**?"

The half demon looked thoughtful and Dr. Suikotsu's eyes narrowed.

"Just what are you implying Mr. Inuyasha? I assure you that methods of purifying are used in the military today, but the usage of it outside one's occupation or self defense is against the law." He informed, looking the half demon straight in the eyes to reinforce his point.

"Keh I know that." He sounded insulted. "I run a self defense class so I already know all the fighting and defending techniques out there."

"Then what exactly did you have in mind?" He studied the half demon intently as if trying to find out all the answers on his face.

Inuyasha kept his eyes glued to the ground. "I just thought that…I want to remove any potential sources of youki so they won't hurt Kagome."

"Be reasonable Inuyasha." The doctor crossed his arms. "Even if you had permission, you can't possibly have a spiritual being with Kagome all the time to ward off all demonic presences. There are far too many demons out there."

He frowned. "I wasn't talking about that. I'm not going to let any demon get close enough to hurt her."

"Then you have nothing to worry about since you'll be with her all the time."

The half demon shot him a look. "That's the problem."

Dr. Suikotsu's eyes clouded in confusion for a moment before widening in pure shock as the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. But the half demon looked completely seriously and it took all of the doctor's will power to not shout.

"Are you telling me," He began, gulping loudly. "That you want to use the same procedure that Kagome needed so that we can purify…you?" The idea already seemed idiotic and impossible in it of itself. The doctor tried to hide his disbelief on his face, but obviously he didn't do a very good job, for Inuyasha took one look at his expression before tensing up.

"You were the one who said my youki could hurt her if there was still youki in her eyes!"

This time Dr. Suikotsu nearly growled. First this absurd proposition and now this demon was trying to make him sound like the bad guy? "It doesn't matter what I said. What you're suggesting is completely ridiculous and unheard of!"

He scoffed. "I don't see how it's any different than Kagome's case."

The doctor rolled his eyes at his words. "This is an entirely different case. First of all, your youki is much more potent and stronger than Kagome's."

"Which is why we'll just get enough qualified doctors." He countered. "You said so yourself that if we had enough experienced people, they could purify anything."

"But it's not that simple. The youki isn't invading your body like a foreign object. It's a part of you! It has been tied to your body since the day you were born."

To Dr. Suikotsu's displeasure, it seemed the half demon had thought of this. "The body of a half demon is extremely unstable with the levels of demonic energy and human energy flowing through it. As a doctor, you should know better than anybody that both energies fluctuate constantly all the time. Even if my demonic energy is tied to me, it is a weak tie that can be severed."

The doctor bit his lip. He couldn't argue there. All half demons had extremely unstable energy levels. In addition, alterations to their youki occurred during their times of weakness, or even under extreme pressure situations. The tie was weak and changeable. If Inuyasha was purified to the point of completely extinguishing his demon blood, he could still remain a human. But so many other things could go wrong.

"What if your youki back lashes like Kagome's did? You could lose yourself to that amount of energy and your body wouldn't be ready for it. It could completely consume you, and take over your body and soul. You could die or it could possibly have the opposite effect you are going for and make you a full demon instead."

A ripple of realization flew through the half demon's eyes as he considered this for the first time. He took a few extra seconds for him to speak, but once he did, his determination had not wavered. The look on his face said it all.

"None of that matters."

He paused. "None of that…matters?" He repeated slowly.

An old flicker of pain passed over his face. "It's my fault that Kagome ended up like this. There's no way I'm going to let her go through that again, not while I can still do something about it." His voice had not wavered and his posture was strong and firm. He still wanted to do it. He wanted to take this chance for her.

For a moment, Dr. Suikotsu's eyes softened. Just how far would Inuyasha go for her? Enough to change himself?

"You would do this for her? What if she disapproves?"

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her." He whispered just loud enough for the doctor to hear. But he never answered his second question and Dr. Suikotsu suddenly feared Kagome's feelings in all this. The love was there between them, clear as day. Surely someone as strong as her would not want him to change so drastically for her. What if something did go wrong? What if he lost himself to the youki? It would break her to lose him. How could Inuyasha not see that?

"Mr. Inuyasha, what you're suggesting is rather extreme." He warned gravely. "There are many risks involved and as I said before, this is still a new procedure. Considering all of his, I'm hoping you'll reconsider. If you'd like, I can help you search for other options out there that would work—"

His words were final. "I'm not taking any chances when it comes to Kagome."

Dr. Suikotsu nearly laughed at the irony of his words. Quite frankly he was taking one of the biggest chances of his life, but the half demon seemed to ignore that, hoping for the outcome he believed was the best for Kagome. He certainly was a stubborn one; the doctor knew that now. He would not budge. He would do this, even if it meant dying, even if it meant never being with her again. Just for the chance of staying by her side safely, he would sacrifice it all. Taking another look in to his golden orbs, Dr. Suikotsu knew there was no stopping him and his unstoppable resolve.

But just because he couldn't stop it, didn't mean Kagome couldn't. And it didn't mean he couldn't try to…delay the procedure.

He pretended to look through some important files. "I will make preparations."

The half demon looked surprised at his compliance, but hid it well. "By when?"

"This sort of procedure will take time. We need to gather many more spiritual doctors and give our doctors a chance to rest after today."

Inuyasha's face fell. "How long?"

"At least a week." He lied smoothly.

Thankfully though, the half demon didn't argue. He simply nodded before walking back to the waiting room, most likely to join the rest of the family. Dr. Suikotsu shook his head tiredly, unable to believe what he had just discussed. He quickly finished up the rest of the form and handed it back to the nurse. After making a quick stop at the doctor lounge, he started toward the waiting room to speak with the family.

Kagome would recover physically, he was almost sure of it. But to have her go through a tearful recovery plus the mental stress of her fiancé's dangerous procedure seemed almost cruel for someone like her. There was no way he was going to let Kagome wake up to find a human, or demon Inuyasha. This half demon Inuyasha would have to face Kagome first.

XxXxXx

It's pathetic really, how long it took me to get this simple chapter out. I am so sorry! I had midterms everywhere and I've been applying to like five internships. Did I mention that I absolutely hate group interviews? Gah…

Once again, I thank you all for your kind words and patient hearts. You guys really motivate me to keep writing and to (finally) finish this chapter. I know this chapter isn't the Inu/Kag reunion you were expecting, but frankly, I was very excited to write this chapter. It was difficult to write and keep the dialogue smooth, but I'm happy with the result. I decided on Suikotsu's point of view long ago, hoping to bring out the insecurities and determination Inuyasha visibly shows. And let's not forget that Inuyasha wanted to become human for Kikyou, so now the tables have turned somewhat. Next chapter will have some reunions, I promise you that. And we'll discover Kagome's reactions to many things as well.

QUESTION FOR YOU ALL: Would you rather have ONE big chapter, or TWO smaller ones? I can't guarantee that the small chapters will come out faster though.


	45. You Saved Me

_Five Days Later…_

As Inuyasha fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, he barely managed to suppress his frustrated growl. Stupid buttons were giving him more trouble than usual… Eventually, he got them all undone and pulled off his red shirt, exposing his bare chest to the doctors and the chilly air of the hospital room. He ignored the pleased looks that some of the nurses gave him and moved to work on untying his shoelaces next. However, when his claw managed to get tangled within the threads, he swore loudly. Things were moving too damn slow for his liking. Who knew that going through an operation would take this much time? And require this many tests?

He finally pulled off his shoes and stepped toward the machine, only to have an old human nurse tug on his jeans. "You'll need to remove those as well sir." He complied a bit grudgingly and stripped further down till he was in nothing but his boxers. After shooting the old woman another look, she smiled in approval and gestured him toward the machine.

"Please have a seat Mr. Takahashi. Dr. Suikotsu should be here soon."

He nodded, grateful that this operation was finally getting underway. Sauntering over to the beige colored machinery, he took a seat on the edge of the raised platform, admiring the structure. It was a rather large piece of equipment, big enough even for large size demons. However, what caught his eye was the circular pattern of lights that could be seen along the inner edges of the machine's tunnel. They blinked just like twinkling stars in a mechanical order. He managed a small smile. Pretty soon, those blinking starlights would surround his body.

While he waited, a nurse came over and strapped a hospital identification band on his wrist. It was a simple white band with his name, age, race, and the words "Hig OP 2" written on it. Apparently they were naming the operation after "Higurashi" due to Souta's brilliant contribution and Kagome's part in all of it as well. He was to be the second patient to proceed with this new operation and probably not the last.

It wasn't until another twenty minutes later that Dr. Suikotsu finally showed up. Seemed he was always late nowadays… "I do apologize Mr. Inuyasha! I had another patient that needed my assistance." The doctor claimed with an indifferent wave of his hand.

"It's fine." Inuyasha grumbled out in annoyance. He was seriously beginning to wonder about this Dr. Suikotsu. Weren't doctors always supposed to be punctual? And shouldn't he be a bit more concerned with this operation? This was a fairly new procedure after all, and yet the doctor seemed so careless about all of it.

The doctor placed a comforting hand on the half demon's shoulder. "Now remember Mr. Inuyasha, try not too move to much. We need to scan your brain waves and energy levels as accurately as possible for anything that might complicate your operation. Once the scan is complete and the data is analyzed, then we'll proceed to the next step." Then the doctor practically skipped off toward one of the control desks. He pressed a button on one of the panels and the machine started up. The blinking lights of the tunnel began to move even faster than before and now a whirling sound could be heard from within.

"Please lie down Mr. Takahashi." One of the nurses commanded, pushing him downward on to the platform. "The CT scan should only take a few minutes."

Once he was completely situated, the whirling sound grew louder in volume and suddenly he was moving in to the open mouth of the tunnel. The platform beneath his body was moving at a snail's pace and he nearly rolled his eyes at the speed. Seriously, why did this have to take so long?

Eventually the platform locked in to place and he was inside the machine, surrounded by the blinking lights. Automatically, his body stiffened as tight as a board. Any such movements would delay the procedure and he couldn't have that happening, not when Kagome was waiting for him.

"All ready Inuyasha?" Dr. Suikotsu's voice boomed through the tunnel.

Did his voice have to be so…cheerful? He sighed. "Yeah, I'm ready!"

"Alrighty then! I'm going to start her up. Please try not to move and it would be best to close your eyes! The lights can get very bright!"

The humming sound in the back of the machine grew even sharper than before and Inuyasha's ears automatically flattened against his head. Quickly, he willed his body to relax and cleared his mind, hoping to tone out the machine's wail. He was about to shut his eyes when the blinking lights suddenly flashed and changed their hue. In an instant, he was surrounded by a beautiful array of blue lights and his eyes widened in awe.

Kagome…

He couldn't wait to see her, to have her open her eyes again. Her blue eyes had always been amazing to him, and for her to actually be able to see him was both exciting and frightening all at once. He had gone through the scenario a million times in his head over the past few days, and each time, a different ending had been produced. Would she smile at seeing his face for the first time? Maybe her eyes would light up as bright as these blue lights around him. He certainly hoped they would. It always made him feel lighter than air when her eyes shined for him.

But he couldn't get too excited. The lone spark of fear was still there in the back of his mind just waiting to spring to life. Whose to say she would even want to see him? Or what if she was disgusted at the sight of him? Would he be what she expected, or would he fall too short of her dreams? He could only hope he would come close. He could only hope that he was good enough for her.

This operation was the first step. If all went according to plan, he would be a human. He could be with her in the best way possible. He was still stronger than any other human (and properly trained in self-defense), so protecting her wouldn't be a problem. He wouldn't have to worry about hurting her and she would never become a part of his daily struggles or know of his shameful past. They would be happy. Whether it was as friends or more, he would help her find happiness. Nothing else mattered now. It was just her.

His daydream was suddenly interrupted when the whirling sounds suddenly stopped and the tunnel was enveloped in darkness. But just as he blinked his golden eyes to adjust themselves, he could hear the voice of Dr. Suikotsu from outside.

"Oh no!" Dr. Suikotsu cried in an oddly dramatic voice.

"Hey!" He knocked from the inside of the tunnel. "What's going on out there?"

"Oh I am so sorry Mr. Inuyasha! But it appears that the machine is malfunctioning!"

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Malfunctioning?"

He barely made out the doctor's loud gulp. "Yes…unfortunately it just shut off. But don't worry! We'll have you out of there soon!"

Inuyasha groaned loudly as hurried footsteps began scurrying around the operating room. Great…just great; another malfunction with the machines. What was wrong with this hospital? This was the third time a machine had broken down or messed up the data. Were the fates really against him? It was almost as if they didn't want him to do the operation…At this rate, Kagome would open her eyes before he even got the chance to change himself for the better.

XxXxXxXx

He hadn't slept for days.

Even when the hospital forced him out when visiting hours were over, he struggled to sleep back at home. Insomnia haunted him every night, as he lay wide-awake in his bed. And every night, he imagined the worse. What if she didn't wake up? What if she was suffering right now? What if suddenly, her heart stopped beating? She had managed to remain stable for now, but this was a new procedure and so many things could still go wrong.

He supposed it was the future doctor in him. He had to consider all the possibilities despite the fact that his heart hoped for something else. It wasn't necessarily a lack of faith, but rather a realistic viewpoint. And while he never voiced his thoughts out loud to their family, deep down he was scared. Scared that he had just put his sister through hell.

Five days…that was already longer than anticipated. She should've woken up, but still, she slept on. Of course he knew it would take time for her body to recover, but each day that went by had his heart sinking further and further downward. If she died, it would be all on him. All of it had been his idea. She had been his inspiration. And if everything failed, he didn't know if he would ever get over it.

He grasped her hand. It was still warm. Her chest still rose weakly with every small breath she took. The quiet beeping of the monitor still continued, steady and strong. But all of that could change in an instant. He could lose her today, tomorrow, or maybe in a week. Such a thought nearly brought tears to his face. No…he couldn't let that happen. He refused to lose her as well.

When he heard her audible groan he nearly died on the spot. His head snapped up so fast that the blood rushed upward, making his head spin. Almost instantly he was on his feet, calling out her name like a plea. She let out another groan in response, shifting side to side on the bed and his eyes shined with relief. He couldn't see her eyes because of the wrapped bandages, but that didn't matter now. She was finally waking up.

In a flash, he was across the room, yanking the door open. "Dr. Suikotsu!" He cried out. "She's awake!" Within seconds, the young doctor was racing down the hall with three other nurses trailing behind him. They burst in to the room and Dr. Suikotsu took a seat next to Kagome while the other nurses began checking the monitors.

Souta could hardly contain himself as he stood beside her. "Kagome!" He practically jumped up and down in place. "Can you hear me?"

She swallowed before speaking softly. "S-S-Souta?"

He smiled at hearing his name. Tears were streaming freely down his cheeks now, but he didn't even care. To hear her voice was like a singing angel. He was in heaven now and she had brought him there.

"Vocals appear to be fine and she seems to be cognitively aware." Dr. Suikotsu noted, sounding very pleased. He ran his stethoscope over her chest, while another nurse was pecking away at one of the beeping monitors. "Steady heartbeat as well. How's her blood pressure Ayumi?"

"Blood pressure is stable doctor."

He nodded, a smile coming to his face. "No visible strain or stress to the body as well."

Souta noticeably relaxed. Everything sounded fine so far. "Kagome, how are you feeling?"

She smiled and somehow, her hand found his. "I'm…starving…"

He nearly laughed in relief. Kagome was all right. Hungry yes, but still completely aware and alive. All her vital signs were steady and she was no longer in pain. That thought alone meant the world to him and he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. She wasn't suffering. She was awake with her strong spirit glowing brightly around her, almost like a contagious flame. And pretty soon, she would get to see the world. She would smile at all her favorite things in life and get a second chance to be happy.

"Souta?" Dr. Suikotsu spoke. "Why don't you call your family over? I'm sure they'll be delighted to see her."

The doctor's smile mirrored his own and he nodded eagerly before heading toward the door. But just as he opened it, he was met with the sight of the silver haired half-demon; a very shirtless silver-haired half demon.

He gulped loudly, but his golden eyes were a lit with hope. "She awake?"

Souta smiled and nodded, before gesturing over his shoulder. "Just woke up." Life seemed to sparkle to life on the half demon's face. The happiness was practically oozing out of him and for a moment, Souta wondered where on earth the tough criminal man had gone. But the half demon didn't waste anytime on explanations. He pushed past him and nearly stumbled, before taking a seat next to his girl. Souta shook his head in amusement and exited the room, but not before peaking a glimpse at the couple behind him.

The way the half demon spoke his sister's name was unlike anything he had ever heard before. He spoke her name like she was untouchable, other worldly, and as if he had been blessed with the opportunity to be in her presence. He didn't even hesitate to take her hand and practically clutched it, almost as if he was afraid she would vanish. And when she finally spoke his name, the days of sorrow and worry seemed to melt away instantly.

"Kagome? You okay? Do you need anything?" He said in a rush.

She smiled contently at his words and squeezed his hand. "Inuyasha…" She only whispered his name and Souta knew that was all that she needed at the moment.

XxXxXxXx

_A week later…_

"What do you mean I can't do the operation?"

Dr. Suikotsu winced at his rising growl. "I don't mean indefinitely. Just for now. Because of the complications we've been having, we aren't quite ready to proceed with the operation. Until we have all the necessary data and components, I'm afraid that you're just going to have to be patie—"

"You're removing Kagome's bandages today." The half demon spoke in a rather urgent, but deadly tone. And the doctor couldn't help but notice how sharp his claws were at the moment.

He swallowed rather loudly. "I am aware of the schedule Mr. Inuyasha, but to be perfectly honest, I thought that you would be thrilled for today." He suggested with an encouraging smile.

Inuyasha silently crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. "I should've been human days ago."

It surprised the doctor how forlorn and lost the half demon appeared at the moment. He almost looked like a broken solider who had given up all hope of returning home. But this wasn't a war he was fighting. No… this was something that the human doctor could never hope to comprehend.

"I do apologize for that Mr. Inuyasha. But as you know, procedures like this are never set in stone. We'll proceed with your operation as soon as it is safe to do so." He placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "Just try to relax for now. I'm sure everything will turn out all right in the end."

Inuyasha scoffed at his words. "Easy for you to say. You're the doctor after all. Being positive is what you're supposed to do."

"I'm supposed to be realistic as well Mr. Inuyasha." He assured. "And I'm usually right about these kinds of things."

Inuyasha sighed tiredly. "You think she'll be able to see again?" His voice was so hesitant and fearful, but for what reason, the doctor could not define.

"I have no reason to say she won't. The youki has been dispelled and she shows no signs of pain or discomfort. Plus, she is healing remarkably. She is a very lucky woman." He finished, giving the half demon an all-knowing wink.

But instead of blushing like he expected, the half demon gave him an annoyed look. "Don't start ranting on about your doctor stuff. I'm sick and tired of this medicine talk."

Dr. Suikotsu blinked. "Medicine talk?"

"Yeah, that's all I've heard this past week since Kagome woke up. How miraculous this procedure was and how amazing of a doctor you've been." Inuyasha explained with a roll of his eyes.

The doctor held an amused smile at the sheer oblivious nature of the man before him. "Very well Mr. Inuyasha. I shall…reframe from speaking of such matters."

"Good. Cause it was getting old and boring." The doctor hid his chuckle with a cough. But thankfully, he didn't have to speak anymore about the matter. At that moment, a nurse walked toward him, a clipboard in hand.

"Dr. Suikotsu? We're all ready for you in Miss Higurashi's room."

"Thank you Ayumi. We'll be there shortly." Dr. Suikotsu turned toward him hopefully. "Shall we, Mr. Inuyasha?"

He turned his eyes to the side. "I'll be there later."

The doctor's smile faded. "All right then. When shall we expect you?" He questioned. He knew he sounded a bit nosy and impatient, but he couldn't help it. He had never seen a man so torn in his life. Did he really doubt Miss Kagome that much?

His answer was a quiet repetition. "I'll be there later."

He sighed. "Alright then. But I know that Miss Kagome is very excited to see you." When the half demon didn't answer, the doctor's face grew doubtful. Even as he made his way over to the room, his mind couldn't help but wander back to the half demon's words.

He had hoped that with all these sabotages regarding the operation, Inuyasha would just give up. But the half demon proved to be as relentless as ever, persistent in his goal and hoping to have it all finished before she woke up. And now, with Miss Kagome's vision waiting to be unveiled, it seemed to be too much for him. He feared rejection and his past supported such an outcome in every way.

His heart reached out to the half demon, but at the same time, his mouth wanted to shout at how pathetic he was acting. How could he not see it? How much she cared for him and needed him just the way he was? This past week had been a difficult recovery for her, and he had been there with her through it all. He visited her constantly, and made sure she was cared for. Even though his behavior appeared brash, Kagome knew that he cared even though the bandages rendered her blind. He was always there, like a shy guardian; a lover keeping vigil; a protector for she, who was the anchor to his soul.

Inuyasha had been correct in his words; he had to stay positive. But right now, he could only hope that the half demon realized what everyone else knew.

XxXxXx

"Are you ready Kagome?"

She nodded fearfully, trying to swallow the golf ball lodged in her throat. "I think so."

"Everything is going to be fine sis." Souta assured, followed by comforting words from the rest of her family. But in the sea of voices, she didn't hear **his**.

"We're going to start unraveling your bandages now. Just let us know if at any time, you feel pain."

"Okay." Was that really her voice? It sounded alien to her ears.

Fingers grazed past her ear to undo the bandages just below her temple. The doctor made quick work of the ties and tape before he began to unravel it. At first, it felt odd. It was like a feather was walking around her head in an orbital way. But nevertheless, she felt no pain. The weight on her head was evaporating slowly. Cool air ghosted against her cheekbones as she felt them come free. And then she gasped, causing the room to stir.

"What is it Miss Kagome?"

"Kagome!"

"Are you in any pain sweetie?"

But she shook her head at their worried voices. She wasn't in any pain, far from it.

Light.

Even though her eyes were still bandaged, she could see the shining lights through the bandages. Above from the ceiling, and to her right where she knew a bedside lamp must be. The lights were like golden suns, small but pure and inviting. All she wanted to do was reach out and touch them. She knew they would feel as warm as they appeared. She knew they would light the way for her and save her just when she needed them.

They continued unwrapping the bandages, hearing her gasp and smile every so often. It was like a puzzle almost; a visual puzzle that was being solved before her very eyes. The light around her was growing brighter, casting shadows around the room. She could seem them now, the silhouettes of everyone and all the objects in the room. Her family was easy to recognize. Her brother seemed to have grown a bit, and her grandfather was still hunched over. Her mother was behind the men, her hands grasped in front of her. Kagome could feel tears springing to her eyes in excitement. Oh how she couldn't wait to see their faces.

There was just one more layer; just one more layer of these bandages before she could see them all. Her hands practically shook with anticipation.

"Are you ready Kagome?"

She smiled in response and nodded eagerly.

The bandages were whipped off her eyes in a fancy flourish.

She couldn't breath.

She could hardly think.

All she could do was see.

She drank it all in, all the details around her as they came in to a fuzzy focus. From the angle of the table to the colors of the flowers at her bedside, she saw them all. The walls were white, sky outside was blue, the tiled floor was yellow and the painting on the wall was a stunning silver rimmed with red. She could see everything and everyone around her in perfect clarity just like it was the day she was born. Her eyes soon found her family and the instant their eyes locked, they knew. They knew she could see.

"Oh Kagome!" Her mother was the first to race forward and gather her in to her arms. Kagome didn't hesitate to embrace her back, moisture already forming in her eyes. Happiness filled her once her brother and grandfather joined in their family embrace. She couldn't believe it. She could see everything.

Pulling away, her mother touched a lock of her hair, tears also streaming down her face. "Kagome…" Although her words were short, her smile was wider than a mile.

"Miss Kagome?" Just hearing his voice confirmed who he was, but she was so happy to match his voice to a face. A middle-aged man in a white coat stood before her. He had black, wavy locks of hair and tanned skin. His smile was warm and his eyes were kind as they shined with the lightest shade of brown she had ever seen.

"Dr. Suikotsu…" She beamed. "Thank you so much for everything."

His eyes softened. "It was my pleasure Miss Kagome. I'm glad to see you're doing well." He motioned to his nurses. "We'll leave you alone with your family before we continue with the follow-ups."

She nodded in understanding as he and the other nurses left the room. But once he was gone, she couldn't take her eyes off her family. Her mother's gentle face warmed her soul, and her grandfather's stern, but happy face had her chuckling just like old times. But what surprised her the most was her brother. He had changed. His eyes and hair were still the same Higurashi brown, but his eyes were much older, wiser, and stronger. He had grown up and she felt like she had missed it.

"I love you all so much." She said quietly, her voice brimming with joy.

Souta sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "We're just so happy you're alright. Everything is going to be okay from now on."

She smiled. "I never did thank you for all this Souta. You saved me…you know that, right?"

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. And besides, I can't take all the credit for your recovery." He finished with a gleam in his eyes.

She learned against his hold. "I'm just so happy I can see again. I can see everything." She said with unrivaled happiness. Was it possible to be so happy? So relieved and thrilled all at once? It was like a complete rush to feel this way. To feel like everything would be all right. To feel unstoppable, like nothing could get in her way.

But something was missing.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She suddenly asked. How could she have forgotten? He was one of the people she had wanted to see the most. To hear his voice again and see his face at the same time would be absolutely incredible. She had waited enough. And now with her new sight, she could wait no longer. If possible, her spirit rose even higher as she practically jumped out of bed, only to be stopped by her brother.

"Whoa there sis! Take it easy! You need to stay in bed unless you want to faint or something."

"But…"

"I'll get him." Souta replied, a promise filtering through his words. Her brother's smile was encouraging and hopeful all at once. An odd combination she concluded. But that wasn't the concern at the moment. Inuyasha was. Where on earth was he? He had promised her that he would be here when the bandages were removed. He had promised her…surely he wouldn't break that promise now?

As Souta and the rest of the family walked out of the room, she was left in the cold hospital room all alone, just waiting. She waited and waited. With her sight now back, it felt like time was moving even slower than before. The clock on wall had to be broken. No way should it take that long for that little second hand to go all the way around.

A sudden rush of nerves and excitement had her fisting the bed sheets beneath her. She wondered what he would look like. Tall with long hair, strong arms, and a gruff sounding voice…sounded like a gang biker. She quickly laughed and shook her head at the thought. He was way too sensitive for something like that. Plus, he never once mentioned motorcycles.

Inuyasha…his name was enough to help her draw a picture. A demon she figured. Maybe a demon with fangs and poisonous claws? Surprisingly enough, the thought of such an image didn't frighten her like she expected. She knew he would never hurt her and she felt rather excited to finally see him, regardless of what he could look like. Demons were always known to be exotic looking beings with eyes that could pierce one's soul with their inner fire. They sometimes had wild hair colors too. Maybe Inuyasha's was green or something…

She did feel a bit stupid for not noticing it before. Honestly…she was always so perceptive about these kinds of things. She was usually able to tell the age of a child just from hearing him or her speak. And she couldn't even figure out that Inuyasha was a demon? Even after these months of being with him? But now it all made sense. The nurse's words, the growing youki and his concern for her safety…

She suddenly gasped fearfully as a heavy ball practically fell to the pit of her stomach. Gods…how must Inuyasha be feeling after all this? Knowing that his past "enemies" and his race contribution to her perilous condition? Knowing that the blood that ran through his veins had physically harmed her? She trembled at the thought of him hurting in such a way. The pain he must have been feeling…the looks that the hospital people probably gave him…it had to have been hell.

Was…was that why he wasn't here?

Her eyes widened and a burst of adrenaline had her leaping out of bed and toward the door. She had to find him. She had to assure him that it wasn't his fault. She didn't blame him for anything and he didn't deserve this pain. He didn't deserve to bear such guilt. She practically ripped the door off its hinges and made a move to the left toward the waiting room. Souta…he would know where Inuyasha was. He would know—

BAM!

The body she had collided with stiffened automatically before steadying her with shaking arms. For a moment, all she saw was the red material of shirt and felt the toned muscles of his chest. He was breathing rather heavily at the moment, which confused her since she was certain she hadn't knocked the wind out of him. Slowly, she glanced up at his face, fully intent on apologizing.

Gold.

Pure liquid golden eyes like the sun. They stared at her with such wavering intensity. As she took in the rest of him, she noted that he was incredibly good looking too. He could be no older than she and had an absolutely flawless face. Long and flowing silver hair that ticked against her skin, and left chilling goose bumps that could be felt all over. He was tall too, about a good half a foot taller than her. But nevertheless, she couldn't take her eyes off his. They were mesmerizing. She could get lost so easily in those orbs.

And then he spoke.

"Kagome…"

Her heart thundered with recognition. It was his voice. Only his voice could ride the waves of rough and soft at once. Only his voice could hold such conviction and emotion that would leave her absolutely stunned where she stood. Only his voice would have her eyes widening with shock.

Her lips strained to say his name, but she could no longer find the energy to do so. The blood rushed to her brain making her vision grow fuzzy. The walls spun around her, and Inuyasha's somber face was fading from sight. Her knees suddenly felt like dead weights as they pulled her down to the floor. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and darkness claimed her vision once more.

The last thing she felt were his strong arms holding her, and yet they were trembling so terribly.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Words cannot describe how absolutely sorry I am. It has been way too long since my last update. I've received many messages from you guys as well and I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to them. I've been very busy with work and life in general. All and all it's been stressful but I hope you guys can forgive me.

Regarding this chapter…it was difficult. There were many opportunities for me to write, but I just could not think of what to write. Writer's block hit me hard here, but I'm satisfied nonetheless. I know this chapter ending isn't what you guys wanted, and I know this chapter isn't as long as you asked for, but to be honest, this chunk of my chapter has been in my computer for almost a month now. Yes… a month. And I know the next scene will take a while to pump out so I figured I owed you this much for now.

BTW, someone asked me how many chapters are left. **I'd say about three…maybe two. **How long they will take, I don't know. Also, while you guys wait, I did manage to post a one shot during my long updating absence. Inspiration hit me and I had to write it. It is canon-ish, and a bit sad I warn you, but I think you guys will find the twist to be…interesting. Please check it out! It's called, **Seeing Him Again**.

Thanks again for all of you guys sticking with me and sending wonderful reviews! I'll do my best for the next chapter! I love you guys!


	46. I Wanted To See You

_3 hours later…_

"And where do you think you're going?"

The footsteps in front of him paused guiltily and Souta chucked before opening his eyes. He knew standing near the front entrance was a smart move. The half demon could be so predictable sometimes…

"How long have you been standing there?" He questioned hotly with blazing golden eyes.

Souta shook his head in amusement. "I didn't have to wait long for you to show up."

"So you've been following me?" Inuyasha inquired with a disgusted look.

"No I did not follow you. You haven't gone anywhere." He replied dryly. "You've been in Kagome's room for hours like a lost little puppy."

"I am not a lost little puppy!" He cried, his dog-ears twitching furiously. He raised his fist in an attempt to look menacing, but Souta actually found it quite comical.

"Okay, okay I get it." He raised his hands in defense. "Sorry for saying tha—" He suddenly stopped as his brown eyes locked with something. Without even thinking, he reached out to snatch the half demon's wrist, his eyes not leaving the white band that was dangling loosely around it.

"Get your hand off me!"

But Souta held his half-assed struggles still and fingered the plastic band between his fingers. His eyes easily recognized the words and he held back a gasp. "Is this what I think it is?" He asked with a wavering voice. Surely Inuyasha wasn't considering…

The scene seemed to finally catch up to the half demon. He eyed his bracelet as if just realizing it was there. Then with a growl, he yanked his wrist out of his grip and not so subtly hid it behind his back. "Keh. Mind your own business…" He muttered, but Souta could sense the nervousness in his voice.

He knew what he saw; the unmistakable name of the operation that he himself had suggested to be implemented on his sister. Kagome also had an identical white band on her wrist. White bands were given to all patients who were about to undergo an operation. The patient's information, as well as the name of the operation, were always written on the band for easy access to the hospital staff. And for Inuyasha to have one…

"What…" He swallowed with difficulty. "What the **hell** are you thinking?"

Dozens of things flew through Souta's mind. Why would Inuyasha do this? When did he decide to do this? Did Dr. Suikotsu know about this? Souta snorted at the last one. Of course the doctor knew about it. He was the only doctor who knew the full extent of the operation. The real question should have been why didn't the doctor tell him? And why on earth would he agree to such an operation for the half demon? He knew the risks!

Inuyasha bristled at his deadly tone. "Keh! Shows what you know!"

He rolled his eyes. "Enlighten me then! Please!"

"I'm trying to protect her!"

"With your life? You could die!" Souta yelled back as his frustration grew.

"I ain't going to die." The half demon spoke confidently. "And this way, she isn't going to die either."

So he wanted to become human for her, just so that she could be safe? Quite the selfless act Souta noted. For the half demon to be willing to do this for his sister…that in it of itself was astounding, if not tingled with the half demon's signature lack of thinking. He admired the guy's confidence, but did he have to be so…stupid?

"But you don't know that. You could end up killing yourself." Souta replied instantly. This operation was brand new and still needed to be perfected. How could he just jump in to this?

"Kagome didn't die." He reasoned.

It was heroic in a way, Souta thought. But logic was currently overriding any other emotions at the moment. Without even thinking, he grabbed the half demon's banded wrist and held it up to his face. "Do you see this?" He bit out, pointing to the written words. "It says 'half dog demon' right here! Kagome is human and you are not! You can't possibly use her operation as an example for what your outcome could be."

Inuyasha pulled his wrist back swiftly, causing Souta's weight to shift forward. But with one push from the half demon, he was teetering back on his heels once more. "I know what I want." He growled, daring Souta to challenge him. "And I know what's best for Kagome."

Souta sighed impatiently. "The best thing for Kagome right now is seeing you." He spoke fiercely, deciding to go for straightforward words.

But surprisingly, Inuyasha didn't falter. "Seeing me won't make any difference." He answered softly, his voice lowering considerably.

His defeatist stance nearly made Souta cave with sympathy, but he stopped himself. He couldn't give in to Inuyasha's pathetic self-doubting streak. Strong words were what he needed to help him climb out of this hole. He needed to be told the truth and see what he was worth.

"Inuyasha…" He bravely placed a hand on the half demon's shoulder. "We've ran dozens of scans during her recovery. There is no trace of demonic energy left. And even if there was, we would find another way. Kagome would find another way. Plus…she doesn't need some weak human boy, or some crazy demon. She needs you."

His dog ears dropped. "She doesn't need someone who can't even touch her without hurting her."

"You won't hurt her." Souta encouraged strongly.

The half demon sighed, taking in a shaky breath that left him trembling with emotion. "But…she took one look at me and—"

"And fainted due to stress and fatigue." Souta finished before he could hear the rest of his ridiculous words. "I warned her to stay in bed, but she seemed so determined to see you. She **wanted** to see you."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "I've…no one has said that about me before."

"Well get used to it. She's a stubborn person by nature. And when she wants something, there's usually no stopping her."

A light laugh somehow made its way through the half demon's mouth and Souta's eyes widened at the foreign sound. He sounded so…carefree compared to the train wreck he was just a few moments ago. Souta smirked with pride. Kagome wasn't the only one with good words.

He cleared his throat. "So…about the operation…you're not doing it, right?" He ventured carefully.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Depends."

"On what?"

"On what Kagome says."

"Oh…" He couldn't help the disappointment in his voice. He was hoping that the half demon would completely forgo the procedure, but it seemed he still had some other priorities in mind. At least he was being cooperative this time. It was all in Kagome's hands now and Souta had little doubt that she would come through and make them both happy.

"And whether or not this hospital gets their shit together." Inuyasha added as an afterthought. Annoyance grazed his features and Souta quirked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I've been taking some tests to prepare myself for this operation and every time, something goes wrong." He gestured wildly to the nurses and some of the equipment near the elevator. "Whether it's a malfunctioning machine or someone messing up the data, one way or another, this hospital screws it up."

"…I see." Souta replied quietly. So that's what had been delaying the procedure? Sneaky ol' Dr. Suikotsu. Perhaps he was smarter and slyer than he gave him credit for. Souta barely managed to hide his grin behind his cough. Mistakes rarely happened in this hospital, but of course Inuyasha didn't know that. He probably never would. Oh yes…this was good.

"You better talk to some of these nurses about getting some stuff fixed." Inuyasha snorted. "Wouldn't want them killing someone."

"I'll take care of it." He assured with a small smile. The half demon nodded and walked past him back toward Kagome's room. Souta couldn't help but notice how tightly clenched his fists were, but at least he was going back. Kagome was going to wake up any minute now.

XxXxXxXx

Someone was touching her arm.

The fingers were soft and gentle as they made their way up and down her arm in a playful way and Kagome nearly giggled as the fingers paused on the soft flesh on the inside of her elbow. Despite the fact that her eyelids felt like heavyweights, she found the strength to open her eyes, curious as to who was leaving the ministrations on her arm.

Her eyes blinked to adjust themselves, and she soon found herself looking at the intense gaze of a young, and rather good-looking man. His fingers ran over the edges of her arm in a more suggestive way and she stared at the appendage in confusion. His touch was gentle, but the look on his face was too forward…too friendly. She stared at him as if waiting for an answer, but he just smiled an overly cheerful smile. His eyes…they were warm and kind, but something was missing.

"Hey…how are you feeling?"

His voice…something was wrong. She pulled her arm away and didn't miss how his eyes saddened slightly.

"Kagome…are you okay?" He spoke her name like he knew her and this time reached for her shoulder. His fingers curled halfway beneath her hospital gown and she shivered away, the feeling far from being pleasurable. This man before her…it couldn't be, could it? Yes he was concerned for her well being (as **he **always was), and he did know her name, but there was something that didn't quite fit.

His eyes…they were too dark.

He was about to reach for her hand, when another hand snapped around his wrist like a steel vice. The newcomer's grip was deadly and powerful, practically shaking with anger.

"You touch her like that again and you die."

His voice…it was him. She nearly died on the spot.

Inuyasha…

He released his hold on the boy, and shoved him back. The boy gazed up at him with fearful eyes. It was then that Kagome realized that this boy was wearing a hospital nurse's outfit. He was a male nurse…and he had been touching her. Instinctively, she shrank away, horror written on her face. Beautiful golden eyes caught her movements and he growled at the boy.

"I was j-j-just trying to check her heart rate…" He attempted to justify, his words coming out in a jumbled mess.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "By touching her arm?"

"Y-No! Never! I was just wanted to make sure Miss Higurashi was alright." He stuttered terribly. Ah so now it was 'Miss Higurashi' and not just 'Kagome' anymore. Her face became amused.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered to his nametag. "Hojo huh?" The air crackled around him and his voice was low and deep. "Leave. **Now**." His tone left no room for argument and seeing the fierce look in his golden eyes, the 'Hojo' boy shamefully excused himself and ran out.

As the door closed behind them, he grumbled. "Keh. Stupid human…" He muttered in annoyance. But she couldn't stop staring at him, and out of the corner of his eye, he caught her blatantly open stare. His eyes eventually shifted and they locked gazes.

It was the most incredible feeling in the world. This feeling of absolute peace and security that she had not felt in so long. Being able to see his face again…there were no words for it. As soon as the male nurse had left the room, his face had softened considerably and she knew it was for her. She had never been stared at in such a way…it was like she was the center of the world and to even blink was a sin.

A smile emerged from her face and tears nearly sprang in to her eyes. "Inuyasha?" She refused to faint this time. Not before she had a proper chance to speak with him.

"You…you okay?" The concern in his voice was overwhelming and she drowned in the familiarity of it. He took a hesitant step forward. "He didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

She shook her head. "Just…a bit too forward." He growled loudly at her words and her mind instantly flashed back to an earlier time a few months ago. When she had first met him, he had growled at her in such an angry way. But now, seeing his face and hearing him at the same time, she found it absolutely adorable. Of course he did look a bit intimidating, but she knew better.

He hadn't moved from his spot that was about six feet away from her bed. With a dazzling smile, she gestured him forward. "Sit with me."

He was reluctant to do so and she barely managed to catch the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Her eyebrows narrowed at the sight and her happy smile slipped for a moment. Why did he look so…scared of her? The look in his eyes was almost…haunting. It was almost like he was about to face a death trial.

"Something wrong?" She asked curiously as he sat down on her bedside; a good two feet away from her she noted with disdain.

He shrugged uneasily, avoiding eye contact. "You tell me."

His words puzzled her. His sad face puzzled her. Hell, everything about the way he was acting right now was confusing her! Why was he acting so distant toward her? Quickly getting tired of his unusual behavior, she took to the offensive. She reached for his clawed hand, intending to link her fingers with his just as she had done blindly before.

He pulled away and her hands met with nothing but the soft material of the bed.

Her face saddened. Was it something she said? Is that why he refused to touch her? It was like she was kryptonite or something. She shook her head. No…that couldn't be it. He wouldn't be as silent as this. He wouldn't be so withdrawn from her touch. It had to be something he was going through right now. Something he was thinking about. She scanned his face for any clues, but found nothing. But when her eyes caught the movement of something above his head, she nearly gasped.

Dog ears.

How did she not notice them before? They were **right **there in front of her eyes and yet she had somehow missed them. She shifted a bit closer to him, her eyes never leaving the appendages above his head. They were so incredibly cute and they twitched at her movements, but his eyes still remained downcast and the rest of his body did not move. If anything, his hands tightening in to balled fists.

He knew she was looking at his ears and he was scared. But the question was…why? She wasn't afraid of him. And in complete retrospect, he knew she didn't blame him for anything. He knew she trusted him with her life. So why the fear? Why was he suddenly so afraid? The only thing that had changed was her sight.

A sudden wave of realization had her stiffening in shock.

He flinched at her stilled movements and her heart dropped. Tears formed in her eyes before she could stop them. It all made sense now. All the secrecy and evasive conversations she had had with him in the past. The dog ears were already an obvious sign of his half demon heritage and she had a feeling that he had been constantly reminded of his birth differences in the past. No wonder he was so insecure about himself…she cursed herself for not noticing it before.

Inspiration suddenly sprung to life within her and she rose out of bed so that she was crawling toward him on top of the sheets. That seemed to wake him up and it wasn't long before his head snapped up toward her. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Lie down be—"

Her fingers made contact with his skin and he froze in shock. She was breathing heavily now, trying to fight off the wave of exhaustion that had suddenly begun to overtake her. But she refused to faint now. Fainting now would only make things worse. It would only give him the impression that she knew he didn't deserve.

She hadn't been bold enough to touch his ears. She figured they were sensitive and too delicate to touch for her current drowsy state. Instead she reached for his cheek, just below his golden eye. Her other hand soon joined the other so that both fingertips were tracing along the edges of his eyes. She sighed contently. It was really him. Her fingers had only reaffirmed it and brought the memory to life. He was staring at her as if she had lost her mind and she smiled.

"I wanted to see you." She whispered to him. His eyes widened and he didn't speak, but his silence was fine for her. His skin felt hot beneath her fingers and she swore she could hear his rapidly beating heart.

She was on a roll now. The love and confidence in her heart was soaring and she wanted Inuyasha to feel it. Her fingers moved past his cheekbones and gently glided over the smooth skin where a human ear should be. The spot was so smooth; smoother than the rest of him. He sucked in a breath at her touch and closed his eyes.

"Kagome…"

"I wanted to see you." Her eyes shined with tears. "So don't be afraid or ashamed of what you have to offer."

He gulped, the sound like a gunshot in the silent room. But finally, he opened his eyes. "I-I-I didn't know what to expect." He spoke honestly, but with a bit more of his defensively gruff tone. She was glad to hear it.

"I didn't know either." She replied. Her fingers moved over his scalp and played with the softness of his hair, admiring the color and feel. He groaned in response but didn't make her stop. If anything, he leaned more toward her. "But we really had nothing to worry about."

"We?"

"I was worried you still felt guilty over everything. I was worried you still blamed yourself."

"You worry too much." He muttered, and she grinned. He was finally sounding like his old self. Thinking back, she recalled a time long ago when she had asked him what his fears were. And at that moment, he had refused to answer her. But now, with his silent words, she knew what it was. Even if he didn't say it, he didn't need to.

Pulling his face toward her, she looked him dead in the eye. "I'm still sad that you doubted me." She pouted for good measure.

He smirked and her eyes brightened at seeing it for the first time. "Guess maybe I should have listened to your brother…"

"Souta?" She asked at the new change in direction. "What does he have to do with anything? What did he say?"

He shrugged as if it was unimportant. "Basically what you said. And that I shouldn't go through with the operation." He commented off handedly.

She ignored his frown as her fingers stopped on his skin. "What operation?"

His eyes widened and the fear crept back in. "Keh. Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Her face darkened at his words and she felt him pull away. But with her fast reflexes, and growing impatience of the situation, she grabbed his wrist that was sitting uselessly at his side. The white operation band stood out like a sore thumb against his skin and he withered under her intense stare. The operation words were the exact same ones on hers and it took everything in her power not to explode on him.

"You better explain." She said, eyes flashing.

But like the stubborn dog he was, he disobeyed. "Why? It doesn't matter now. I'm not going to do it."

But her mind barely heard him as she processed the reasons for herself. The operation was a purification operation that used sacred energy to dispel of demonic energy. So for Inuyasha to use it on himself would mean that—

"You idiot!" The bomb exploded, but she didn't care. Her fingers tightened on his hair and he winced. "Why would you even think of doing that? You know the risks!"

He tensed before looking away. "I thought it was for the best."

"The best?" She was shaking now, the fury igniting once again within her. She grabbed his chin to face her. "For you?"

"No." He droned out, sending her an annoyed look. "For you."

Well that practically drained the life out of her. She blinked in complete shock at his selfless declaration. "For me?" He nodded. "But…why?"

"Did that operation mess with your brain or something?" He bit out in frustration. "Why else do you think I would do it?"

"I already told you that all of this wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but it could be in the future." He reached up to tuck a strand of hair away from her eyes. "I didn't know what else to do. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

It finally clicked. "You would have been human?"

"That was the idea, but it doesn't matter now. I'm not going to do it." He suddenly paused as he regarded her seriously. "Unless you want me to."

The thought of him changing himself for her was preposterous. "Of course not." She said firmly. She wouldn't change him for anything. She loved him just the way he was. But the fact that he was willing to do that for her still left her reeling in shock.

He looked relieved and she laughed. "I'll have to thank Souta later on for setting you straight." She mused aloud, her eyes drifting to the door. Seemed like Souta really was watching out for her. Her face broke out in to another award winning smile and she relaxed once more.

The air around them settled back in to its comfortable atmosphere. Hesitant but there, she felt his shaky hands come toward her waist. "This alright?" She nodded immediately and he smiled softly, running his knuckles up and down her back in soothing motions. Her insides melted at his touch and she wondered if he felt the same way. He was too shy to look her in the eye, but his red blush stood out even in the dim light.

They stayed like that, just holding each other, for who knows how long before she felt sleep begin to claim her. She struggled to stay awake, hoping to get more of an eyeful of him or at least talk to him more. But she finally gave in, figuring she had all the time in the world to do that. As she collapsed against him, she heard him mutter "stupid" under his breath before he carried her bridal style back beneath the sheets of the bed. Eventually sleep completely claimed her and she drifted away.

XxXxXx

For all of you, my lovely readers and reviewers: a much faster update and hopefully an enjoyable one. Initially, I was concerned with the depth and detail of this chapter, but thankfully writer's block stayed away and the flow returned. I was quite pleased with the dialogue and how quickly I was able to finish it. But anyway, thanks for reading and leaving your wonderfully motivational comments!

Just **one more chapter left plus an epilogue **(a long one)!

Get ready! Get sad! Cause this story is finally ending…


	47. A Promising Day

_Four days later…_

It was an absolutely beautiful day.

It was a day for joy; a day for laughter, and a day for healing hearts and carefree souls. The weather was brilliant with the brightest rays of sun shooting through the fluffy white clouds. Hell, even the traffic was great. Green lights all the way and no annoying bicycle riders blocking his path. As he pulled in to a perfect spot in front of the hospital doors, he couldn't contain his happy sigh.

"You're oddly cheerful today."

He laughed lightly at the woman beside him. "Sango, you can not deny that today is a promising day."

"A promising day?"

There was an extra bounce to his step as the hospital doors opened for them. "Yes, a promising day. I was referring to Kagome and Inuyasha. After all, her operation was a success and I'm sure both of them are thrilled." He said easily.

Sango nodded her agreement. "I agree. I don't think I've ever heard Inuyasha sound so happy." She stated, pressing the elevator button.

"He was very eager to have us come visit her."

"Yeah." Sango breathed while inhaling the wonderful aroma of the bouquet in her hand. "It's nice to see things work out."

The elevator doors finally parted and they both stepped out on to the white tiled floor. After signing the visitor sheet, they headed toward the end of the hall where Kagome's room was. Surprisingly, when they entered, Kagome sat alone on her hospital bed.

"Kagome?" Sango spoke first, with a hint of surprise. She had also noticed the lack of Inuyasha.

Her eyes lit up at the sound of her voice. "Sango!" She instantly recognized. Her eyes locked with his. "And Miroku?"

He nodded politely and Sango stepped forward toward the girl. The ladies immediately erupted in to a fit of "Oh my God"s, "how are you"s, and "so good to see you"s. Overall, it was a picture perfect reunion, but he stayed quiet through most of it, favoring to survey the scene with his own eyes.

The fact that Inuyasha was not in the room continued to nag at him and the additional fact that Kagome had failed to mention him was also a mystery. She still looked healthy, he mentally noted, and appeared completely pain-free. The small scratches around her eyes from the surgery were healing nicely and there was this lively glow that surrounded her. But something was still off.

"So…where's Inuyasha?" Sango ventured carefully. Miroku gulped. It appeared that his girlfriend was far braver than he was.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha." She repeated, while nonchalantly arranging the get-well flowers in the vase. "Has he been here today?"

"Oh him?" She huffed in annoyance. "He's probably off scaring some children somewhere." The venom wasn't lost on Miroku's ears and he exchanged a subtle glance with Sango who suddenly looked fearful. Had they been wrong all along about Kagome? Did she really reject their friend?

"What…what makes you say that?" Sango asked hesitantly. This time it was Kagome who fiddled with the bouquet. Miroku half expected them to catch on fire.

Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "I can't imagine him doing anything else. It's just like him to act before he thinks."

"Yeah," Sango began slowly. "But I figured he would be here with you. He's spoken of nothing else."

She faltered slightly. "Well…who cares? He can do what he wants." Her eyes suddenly gazed out the window. "Oh hey look, it started raining."

Indeed it had. A sky that had once been filled with sunshine was now pouring buckets. And Miroku, for the first time in quite a while, was speechless. While her comment about Inuyasha's lack of thinking was spot on, he just couldn't believe the rest of what he was hearing. It sounded impossible! How could someone as sweet and caring as Kagome reject Inuyasha? There had been so much promise and devotion blooming between them and he had had no doubt that they would have a happy ending. But now, it was fading before his very ears.

Sango instantly deflated. "I had thought for sure…"

"Thought what for sure?" Kagome asked in confusion.

He saw his opening and stepped in. It was about time he saved his damsel. "What Sango meant is that she didn't know it was going to rain and unfortunately, we left our jackets in the car. I best go retrieved them."

"Oh, well alright then. Hurry back! We have lots to catch up on." Kagome remarked with a smile.

He smiled in return, but surprised her as he moved toward her instead of the door. There was something he still needed to confirm. "I do believe you owe me a hug." He requested innocently.

Kagome blinked at first, but soon opened her arms for him. He embraced her heartily, rubbing his hands up and down her arm for good measure. His ears practically perked up in alert, but he heard nothing. Frowning slightly, he decided to risk the final assault and lightly pecked her on the check.

And there it was, a growl in the distance. He smirked in victory.

Ignoring Kagome's blank stare, he waved to her and Sango. "I'll be back soon." He opened the door, and made his way out the hospital doors. He was only about a foot away from his car when a figure dropped from the sky and splashed down in front of him.

"Inuyasha!" He cried in mock surprise. "How are you?"

"What are you up to Miroku?"

Seeing that there was no escape now, he responded. "Confirming your presence."

The half demon frowned. "Keh. You were kissing Kagome in front of Sango! I don't know if I should kill you or let Sango start on you first."

"Sango completely understands me. Our relationship is as healthy as any other relationship."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You just kissed another girl in front of your girlfriend! That's not normal. I know that if I did that, Kagome would kill me before I even made it out the door."

He paused. "So Kagome is your girlfriend now?"

The half demon blushed rather deeply at the truth behind his words, but settled on shoving him for good measure. Miroku merely laughed good-naturedly at his actions and opened his car door.

"What do you mean confirming my presence?" Inuyasha questioned hotly, bringing the conversation backwards.

"Kagome was in her room and you weren't."

"So?"

He grabbed the jackets and shut the door swiftly. "You're supposed to be in there with her." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Inuyasha growled defensively. "I'm not supposed to be anywhere. In fact, I don't want to be anywhere near her."

"Says the man who was floating around her window." He muttered dryly, earning another 'keh' from his good friend. Well at least he wasn't denying that. Now that he knew that the half demon wanted to be in there, all that was left was to figure out why he wasn't.

He cleared his throat. "So, what happened between you two?" His tone was firm, but not prying. Clear, but not too strong. Knowing Inuyasha, the last thing he needed to do was put him on the defensive again.

The look on his face was like a puppy that had just been kicked. "She hates me."

"Hates…you?"

"Yeah…"

"You're certain?"

"Yeah…" He spoke, a bit more annoyed this time. "She hates me. Not you, or her brother, or even that damn Hojo. Just…me."

The wheels in Miroku's head screeched to a stop. "Wait…who's Hojo?"

He crossed his arms. "Just this stupid boy…"

"And?" He encouraged.

His eyes flashed. "He's a nurse."

"And?"

"He's one of Kagome's nurses." He continued, his hand clenching tightly in anger.

Interesting. "And?"

He was visibly shaking now. "He was flirting with Kagome." Miroku's eyes widened. A male flirting with Kagome? Oh that would definitely not bode well with Inuyasha's jealously. He almost feared to ask again.

But ultimately, he didn't need to. Something snapped within the half demon and nothing could stop his angry words.

XxXxXxXx

"And then he threatened him Sango! Like seriously threatened him! The poor guy was lucky enough to get out with his life!"

"Maybe Inuyasha was just trying to protect you." Sango offered. Not too long after Miroku had left the room, Kagome had quickly broken down about Inuyasha. It had been a choppy story told with many sighs and frustrated words, but Sango had gotten the gist of it. Long story short, they had argued and ended it all in the most unsettlingly way. That was two days ago and Kagome hadn't seen him since.

Kagome scoffed in a very familiar manner. "Hojo wasn't even trying anything."

"But you mentioned before that he tried something when you first woke up."

"Well yeah…" She blushed at the memory. "I guess at that time, Inuyasha had a right to yell, but he completely over reacted this time! Hojo barely stepped in to the room before Inuyasha was shouting obscenities at him!"

"Kagome, you know Inuyasha. He can be a bit overprotective sometimes."

"But there was nothing to protect me from! Hojo was already freaked out from the last time Inuyasha stopped him. He doesn't have the guts to try that again. And yet Inuyasha **still** had to scare him half to death. Hojo didn't deserve that!"

There was no doubt of the sympathy and kindness in Kagome's heart. Of course she would feel bad for the poor spineless sucker who tried to hit on her and failed miserably against her half demon protector. Perhaps Inuyasha had overdone it a bit, but that was nothing new. She had always known for Inuyasha to be a bit hot-headed when it came to people he cared about. And she had little doubt that Kagome currently held one of Inuyasha's top spots.

"He cares about you Kagome." She spoke seriously. "And you know he would never do anything if he didn't believe it wasn't for the best."

"He called me a two timer! Whatever that means!" She cried in frustration.

Sango hid her smile. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. Just think about it. How many times has Inuyasha said something stupid because of his temper?"

"I guess you're right." She sighed as the anger left her momentarily, but Sango could still see it skimming along the edge. "But the least he could have done was apologize. We ended up arguing like crazy once Hojo was gone and then he left in an angry fury!"

"This is Inuyasha we're talking about. You think he'll apologize that easily?"

"Point taken." Kagome laughed. "But I do wish he would stop being so difficult."

"Inuyasha is a man and men are all the same." Sango explained with a grin. "Their prides can carry them on and on for miles, but once they've reached a point where no one else is around, then they come back and apologize."

Tucking the pillow under her chin, she spoke in a soft, unsure voice. "Do you think that Inuyasha is past that point?"

Sango placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He probably hit that point a long time ago. He just needs some time to find his way back."

XxXxXxXx

He still hadn't shown up. It had been nearly four hours since Miroku and Sango had left and the only other company she had had was the hospital staff and her family members. Not that she wasn't thrilled to see them. She just wished that Inuyasha would hurry up and find his way back down that metaphorical road that Sango had been talking about. But the more she thought about it, the farther her heart dropped. He hadn't returned since their fight so why would tonight be any different?

Before the fight, they had spent hours talking to one another until visiting hours had ended. And even after the nurses had rushed him out, he climbed through her hospital window once the lights had turned off. He brushed it off like it wasn't a big deal, but to her, it was. He looked like a majestic being whenever he came, with the moonlight pouring around him. In all honesty, she found the entire situation rather romantic, but wisely kept those thoughts to herself.

But here she sat, in an empty room with her bland hospital food. Frowning lightly, she pushed her plate of food away from her, ignoring how her stomach rumbled its protest.

"All finished?" The nurse asked. Kagome nodded immediately and the tray was placed in to the wheeled cart. "Anything else you need Miss Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm okay now Ayumi. I think I'll just go to sleep now."

"Right now? But it's only seven thirty! At least try and stay up till nine. The Chrysanthemum Flower Festival is going on right now and they'll be having fireworks around that time. The fireworks are supposed to symbolize the happiness of the summer for everyone."

A tempting idea she realized. It had been forever since Kagome had seen fireworks, and she hadn't been to the festival in ages. But watching the fireworks from her window just seemed like a tease and a reminder of how she had missed the festival yet again this year.

She managed a small smile. "I'll try to stay up Ayumi, but I can't guarantee anything. I really am tired."

The nurse sighed. "Well if you're really that tired, I'll turn the lights off early for you. But I really hope you'll get to see them. They are absolutely beautiful." She finished. Then, she wheeled her little cart out of the room and flipped the switch. Finally undisturbed, and rather lonely in her room, Kagome closed her eyes and attempted some sleep.

XxXxXx

Bam!

Groaning loudly, Kagome rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head. She had finally managed to fall asleep after much tossing and turning, and now the stupid fireworks were starting. She would probably never get to sleep at this rate.

"Shit!"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound. What the heck? Since when did fireworks make that sound? Sitting upright on the bed, her eyes flew to the window.

"Inu…yasha?"

His head whipped around and he looked rather embarrassed. "Oh…you're awake."

She nodded until her eyes focused on the bundle in his hand and the wonderful aroma coming from it. "What's that?"

His eyes shifted from the bag to her face. "Food?" He offered hesitantly.

"For me?"

"Well…yeah." He muttered shyly. He leaned out the window and peered at the ground. "Most of it anyway."

That explained his cursing. She couldn't help her giggle. "You're offering me food as an apology?"

"No." He replied while crossing his arms. "I got nothing to apologize for."

Her eyes flashed. "So you're just going to ignore what happened?"

"He had it coming."

"You had no right to do that to Hojo!" She cried out, slamming her fists against the bed sheets. He blinked at her actions, which only served to frustrate her even more.

"I had every right!" He stepped forward. "You expect me to just stand there and let you two have at it like the first time?"

"I was unconscious before, you idiot! I didn't even know what was happening!" And then her eyes narrowed. "You're making it sound like I **wanted** him."

The half demon was silent for a few fearful seconds. "You don't, right?" His voice was soft, but almost threatening at the same time.

She crossed her arms and looked away. "Maybe I did." She expected a shout or two from him, but he shocked her once more by munching away at the burger that had suddenly appeared in his hand. She swallowed hard and almost comically, her stomach growled even louder.

His eyes finally found hers and he had the gall to look surprised. "Oh. You hungry?"

But she wouldn't give in. Not like that. She smirked. "Not really. Hojo fed me an hour ago."

The innocent soda can in his hand snapped like a twig and he cursed up a storm. He looked ridiculous with the soda dripping from his fingers, but she managed to keep her facade up. It seemed to be working, judging by the way he was staring at her with such intensity. There was a burning question behind his eyes and his nostrils flared every few seconds.

"You lie."

His voice wasn't as confident as it usually was. And looking at his face, she realized he was now hanging by a thread. Was he really that insecure? Great now she felt guilty. Maybe she shouldn't have provoked him like that. She sighed, the anger leaving her during his seemingly vulnerable moment. "Okay fine. He never came in today."

"But you let him come in to the room before."

She frowned. "What? So now he isn't allowed to come within three feet of me?"

"Preferable, yeah."

She rolled her eyes. "And what about the other millions of men in the world? Am I even going to be able to leave the house?"

"Keh. Of course you can. Just not without me." He spoke confidently.

The awkwardness of the moment crashed down on them after he spoke. There was a hidden promise in his words, barely covered by his gruff voice and protective nature. But she didn't want to get her hopes up. Things were difficult to tell with him sometimes. He could meant it as a friendship thing and not in the way she was thinking. Even though the thought of such a promise opened her heart a few extra inches, she refused to let that show until she knew he felt the same.

"I can take care of myself." It came out harsher than she intended and she winced when he looked away.

"I know you can." He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the window frame. "I just thought that…"

"You thought what?"

He sighed. "I…I kind of like this."

She blinked at his continuingly vague words. "You like what?"

He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "This. Right now. Right here." He gestured to both of them in frustration.

Her heart skipped a beat and she swore she died for a second. "You mean…us?"

"That's what I just said."

Her mind backtracked his words. "Not…exactly." She informed with a smile.

"So you're saying no?"

"No!" She cried out at the absolutely broken look on his face.

Her reply had his body practically falling to the ground in relief. And once he gained his composure, even he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "So…yeah?"

Her eyes shined with his. "Yeah...okay." Even as those words left her lips, she couldn't believe it. It felt as if her heart was skyrocketing now and she couldn't keep the goofy grin on her face. And knowing him and his superb eyesight, he could probably see it so clearly. But nevertheless, she didn't care. Was this really happening? Did he just ask her what she thought he asked her? Well, then again he didn't really say it, but she got the gist of it.

He sat down next to her and smiled. When had he gotten so close? She hadn't even noticed. It just seemed to natural to have him there with her. Bravely she took his hand and felt her cheeks heat up at the warmth of his fingers closing over hers. Oh god, she couldn't believe it. Was he really hers? If she died now, she didn't even care.

"I missed you." She whispered. "I thought you weren't coming back."

It was his turn to blush. "You know me better than that." He answered. His words sounded uncaring, but they did their job. They made her feel special, like she was some lost princess who had just found her knight after months of service. He was always there for her and it was foolish of her to think otherwise.

A chime from the clock signaled that it was now nine. Her eyes instantly shot to the window, half expecting the sky to light up with an endless array of colors. But it was still dark outside. There were no lights in the sky.

"Something the matter?" Her half demon questioned as he traced shy circles on her arm.

His fingers tickled, but she held back her laughter. "The fireworks. They should be starting now."

"They don't start till 9:15." He corrected.

"Oh good." She felt relieved that she hadn't missed them. Watching them now would be like the cliché ending to the moment. "Could you open the window so we can see them better?"

He looked outside for a moment, and then smirked. Then, without warning, he scooped her up in his arms bridal style. She cried in surprise as the blankets pooled on the floor beneath them and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her to the window and opened it, allowing the gentle breeze to roll in. Then, standing on the ledge of the window, he stared down at the ground. For one moment she thought he planned on jumping down and the thought of that scared her. Sure he had jumped up to her room multiple times, but, she wasn't the biggest fan of roller coasters and they were on the top floor!

To her relief, he jumped the short distance upward and on to the roof. Then carefully, he set her down beside him. She gasped silently in shock at the sight. It was an incredible view of the city at night. Lights from buildings, homes, and the streets lit up so brightly, making even the stars themselves jealous. With a smile, she finally spotted Suza Park in the distance, its festive colored lights blinking energetically, and the large crowds gathering all along the grass. She hadn't seen so much liveliness in so long and it was almost too much for her to handle.

She leaned against him and sighed happily. "Thank you so much for this."

His reply was to wrap his jacket around her. She loved how such a simple action was so second nature to him. Whispering another 'thanks' to him once more, she worked on getting as close to him as possible. It proved to not to be too difficult since his arm was already wrapped around her shoulder.

A few minutes of peaceful silence passed between them until the fireworks began. The loud shots of colors vibrated through her soul and her eyes continued to be mesmerized by the view. Her senses practically exploded everywhere and for the first time in a while, she felt complete. It was just so perfect being here on this night of all nights.

Eventually the show ended, but both of them remained on the roof, just sitting in silence and enjoying the view. Even when she braved a kiss on his cheek sometime during the night, neither of them said anything. No words were necessary. She was happier than she had ever been and she knew Inuyasha felt the same way.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I don't really have much to say except THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! You guys have been so amazingly supportive of this story! Sorry it took forever to get this chapter out, but nonetheless, I hope you liked it!

**Let's go! One more long chapter!**


	48. Epilogue: Nothing But You

_4 years later…_

It didn't occur to Kagome that planning a wedding would take so much time and energy. Of course there was the location, the food, the dress, and the invitations, but she had completely forgotten about all of the other little details that needed attending to. Like exactly how many tiers the wedding cake should be. Or where each guest was going to sit during dinner. Or even the color scheme of the napkins with the table center pieces; a task she was starting to hate more and more as time went by.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate doing these little things. She was just one for simplicity. Sure it would be nice if the number of guests just so happened to match with the number of songs on the night's play list. But at the end of the day, the only thing that mattered was her friends, her family, and her new husband.

With that attitude in mind, she couldn't help another shake of her head as Sango held up yet another colored fabric in a sort of frantic fascination.

"What about this one? This one is Fushia." She waved the cloth back and forth almost as if to test the color's durability.

"I thought that one was maroon."

Sango shook her head and pointed to a random square from the huge pile. "That one is maroon. It's a little dark, don't you think? I don't want to seem like a depressed bride-to-be."

"Dark colors can be elegant." Kagome supplied. "And besides, everyone knows how close you and Miroku are. I doubt the word depressed has even crossed their minds."

She laughed at that. "I guess." But then she paused. "Is it too violent though? I don't want to seem abusive." Kagome couldn't hold back her laughter at that one. Everyone who knew Sango and Miroku had, on at least one occasion, witnessed their…unique displays of affection.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Your strikes are usually valid and within perfect reason." But seeing the uncertain gaze in her friend's eye, she reached for another color. "Why not this lavender one? You do plan to put purple lilacs in your hair and this way the tables will match with you."

Sango's smile brightened at her words, and the two immediately began working on more purple patterns. Once they had sorted all the colors for the table setting, they started on the color scheme of the banners and name cards. Together, time flew by as they sorted and selected through dozens of shades. She was so focused on the wedding that Sango's sudden question caught her by surprise.

"How are you and Inuyasha doing?"

She blinked at her question, before sighing. "He's been on edge lately, ever since I moved in to his apartment."

"On edge?"

She absentmindedly flipped through the font booklet. "Yeah. I mean…I thought we would've fallen in to a routine by now, but it just hasn't clicked yet."

"You moved in with him just a month ago Kagome. That's a huge step in any relationship. It just takes some time."

"I guess." She trailed off. "I thought that I should give him some space since I pretty much took a huge chunk of his, but over the weeks, he barely lets me out of his sight. If I'm not in the classroom with my students, he's there with me and if he's busy at work, he comes home asking me who I've been with."

"You don't think he thinks that you…?"

"Huh? Oh no!" She cried, waving her hands in front of her. "That would never happen and Inuyasha is more of confrontational person when it comes to those kinds of things. His behavior is more…worried and protective if anything."

Sango snorted. "How is that different than the usual Inuyasha? He's always worried about you when he's not with you."

"I figured that would've been resolved once I moved in with him. Now it just seems even worse!"

Sango laughed at her frustration. "I guess it does sound a bit strange. But don't you think it's sweet to see how much he openly cares for you? I remember a time when he wouldn't even show that he cared for anyone."

"Yeah, it is sweet." She agreed with a heartfelt smile. "But I'm not blind anymore Sango. I can handle myself much better now."

"But you're human and he's not." Sango said almost immediately. Her words had her own eyes widening in shock. At the stricken look on her face, Sango immediately jumped back. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to be so bold."

She shook her head. "It's fine. You're…right." How could she have forgotten that little detail? Could that be why Inuyasha was suddenly so paranoid? It made sense now that they were becoming closer. Physically she was much weaker than he was. Plus, he would live far longer than she would. The thought of him living many years alone after her death was enough to bring tears to her eyes. He didn't deserve that, not after all he had been through.

"Have you talked about this to Inuyasha before?" She asked Sango, even though she had a feeling of the answer.

Sango bit her lip. "Well—"

"Hello there lovely ladies!"

She could recognize that voice anywhere, even with her eyes closed. Turning around, she spotted Miroku and her Inuyasha walking in through the doorway of the Wedding Boutique. All previously depressing thoughts instantly vanished at seeing her favorite silver haired half demon. His small, but certain smile certainly did wonders for her previously sad mood and she managed a smile in return. It seemed like forever since she'd seen him. How long had it been? A day? Day and a half? Two da—

"Three days? Who on earth goes on a bachelor celebration for **three** days Miroku?" Sango questioned hotly, earning a few stares from the other customers. It seemed her friend was not as eager to see her man as she was.

Miroku held up his hands in a pathetic form of defense. "It's my last moments as a free man Sango. Can you really blame me for extending my party?"

The flames around Sango seemed to grow. "You call that a party? More like a vacation." Behind his withering form, Inuyasha's smirk died when she whirled on him. "And you! Weren't you supposed to keep him out of trouble?"

"I was with him the whole time!" He defended.

"Probably having as much fun as him I bet." Sango muttered angrily. He protested against this immediately while shooting her a desperate look. But Kagome didn't have the will to help her half demon. She was laughing far too hard. Although he did look a bit frightened, though she wasn't sure if it was fear of her or the flaming bride-to-be.

Miroku grabbed her arm tenderly. "Sango dear. Must we discuss this now? I want to spend some bonding time preparing for our wedding."

The fire in Sango's eyes simmered down to a low heat and she sighed in defeat. "Yeah, okay." She caved, before dragging her fiancé toward the rainbow littered table. "Come help me decide between these two fonts for our banner."

Kagome almost felt sorry for Miroku. But of course, he could wait. Next to her, an impatient half demon cleared his throat and she rolled her eyes. In less than a second, she was in his arms acting as if she hadn't seen him in months.

"I missed you." She whispered so low that only he would hear it. No use embarrassing him now and ruining the moment. He held her tenderly and took a deep breath through his nose to catch every inch of her scent. She had once asked him what she smelled like and he replied with a very simple 'good'. When she asked him to elaborate, he merely shrugged and said 'good was just good' and there was nothing more to it.

When he kissed her between the eyes, she knew it was a special moment for him. Anything beyond hugging was usually off limits for 'Inuyasha's Rules of Public Displays of Affection'.

"Being with Miroku for three days straight is **enough**." He growled the last part out tiredly and she giggled at the frustrated, yet soft look in his eyes.

"I'm sure he appreciates it."

He scoffed loudly before glancing at the pair near the fabric table. "He should be glad he's getting married. Otherwise I would've left after the first hour."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah…" He replied. Slowly he ran his fingers down her arm until they found their way in to hers beneath them. Then, the soft look in his eyes changed to one of hesitancy. "Aren't you going to ask me what we did?"

She smirked. "Nope."

"I didn't do anything you know."

"I know."

"Kagome…" He actually looked a bit fearful now.

"I'm not going to ask Inuyasha." She insisted with a singsong voice, before pulling out of his hold. She knew her half demon well enough to know he didn't do anything stupid. But apparently, he didn't know her as well as she would've like. She supposed his ears were overriding all other senses. She smiled. Oh well, might as well enjoy his ignorance.

"You're mad aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." She replied honestly as she retreated back toward the table. Slowly of course. "I promise I won't ask you about what you did at all."

He stayed rooted to the spot. "You sure?"

"Yep." She turned around. "Just as long as you don't ask me what Sango and I did at her party."

XxXxXxXx

The apartment building was quaint enough for his taste, and the sweet smell of air freshener did add a bit to the otherwise distasteful quality he considered as the walls. Although, he supposed it could've been worse. He could've been homeless or something; not that he would've allowed that. He had a reputation to uphold of course, and couldn't allow his son to live in that sort of a degrading manner.

Brushing aside the offense to the lack of an elevator, he ascended the stairs about three floors and found the door to his room at the end of the hall. Then, without even hesitating, he knocked, despite the fact that he knew his son was already hovering in anticipation on the other side of the door. There was a pathetically ridiculous split second hesitation, before the door swung open.

Two scents originated from inside; one familiar and one not. But only one face appeared in the doorway. "Good, you're here." The figure in the doorway noted.

He walked in, favoring to observe the apartment before any greetings occurred. The place was well kept and fairly clean, with some old fashioned knick-knacks on the shelves and a flat screen television that was somewhat up to date. Around the corner, he spotted the kitchen with its simple wooden cabinets and marble countertop. Nothing special he immediately assessed, but still doable.

"Everything fine with you?" The voice growled behind him. There were no formalities in his voice. He hid nothing and spoke only what came to mind. And although it had been a while since they had spoken to one another, he could recognize the sarcasm in his tone, plain as day.

He gave a polite nod off to the other aspects of the room, before speaking. "It is your place." He stated simply and took a seat on the couch. Surprisingly, there was no barking comeback from his mouth. No foul words of distaste or anger; just silence. A rare smile crept on to his face. This had to be important.

"You know why I called you here, right?"

His golden eyes roamed the room, pretending to be looking for something. "I have a few theories."

"Keh. What did your assistants bring you this time?" He asked rather bluntly.

"Just some statistical reports of your business. And some photos to enhance my curiosity."

He crossed his arms suspiciously. "What kind of photos?"

But he was hardly listening to his son now. The same scent that he had detected before had caught his attention again. It was a feminine scent that permeated most of the apartment and was especially fresh in certain parts of the room. But it was an old scent. Currently, the source was not within the vicinity. His eyes circled the room once more, but this time, a photo on the side table caught his attention. It featured his son standing next to a very beautiful girl with warm blue eyes and a gentle smile. There was no uncertainty within their eyes. They looked content being next to one another.

He picked up the photo, ignoring his son's sudden tenseness beside him. "Is this her?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Her name is Kagome."

"And she is yours?"

His redundancy must have been evident, for his son's voice was annoyed. "Yes."

"How long?"

"About four years."

He surveyed the photo thoughtfully. "Four years." He repeated. "Such a long time to a human." The photo was snatched out of his hand and he chuckled. "No need to be so sensitive Inuyasha."

"I'm not sensitive."

"Protective then." When he didn't respond, he shot his son a knowing look. "I wouldn't dwell over her too much. Your instincts are just stronger now because she is your first. Too many emotions should not be invested in something that doesn't last forever."

He barely saw the punch coming and thanks to his superior reflexes, he lived with just a minor scrape. Another attempt came at him within half a second and he quickly dodged this one. A wave of demonic energy flew toward him, nearly cracking the air between them. Furious eyes, barely holding back a red hue, glared at him menacingly. So his son was riled up so easily? She must have meant the world to him.

"Don't talk about Kagome like that."

"It's a fact for all humans. I'm just looking out for you son."

Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm his raging aura. When he opened his eyes, they were the same brilliant shade of gold. "Is that how you got over my mom?"

He frowned at those words. It was true. He had cared about Izayoi during their little affair. But through it all, she had been so innocent and naïve to the truth of their triangle relationship. Then suddenly, she had lost her life and he didn't even have time to recover. And plus he had a new son to take care, a son that looked so much like her. It was…bothersome to say the least, but he got over it. He took minimal responsibility, begged for his wife's forgiveness, and moved on.

He looked away from his son's piercing stare. "I can see the pattern coming again Inuyasha. You know how relationships with demons and humans end."

"Don't compare me to you." He snapped. "My situation is completely different."

His eyebrows rose. "Is that right?"

"Yeah." But then he sighed. "Well, only with your help..."

Something inside him knew exactly what he was talking about. But he needed to hear it for himself. "Enlighten me."

"There's a ritual that involves binding one's blood and soul with another. It is usually done between different types of demons or those who have different energies and life spans."

It appeared that his son had done his research. And of course, that his suspicions were correct. He continued for him. "The ritual you speak of involves mixing the blood of both parties in order to create a bond that will connect them in a way that ventures beyond their souls. More importantly, life energy is significantly shared."

He nodded. "So you have heard of it."

"The process has been done before." He explained. "But it just isn't done very often."

Inuyasha shrugged. "As long as it works."

This time, his son's foolish response had him frowning. "Shall I repeat myself Inuyasha? There is shared life energy in this whole process. **Shared**. As in, she doesn't live the length of a half demon. She merely lives longer than a human and you live shorter than the average half demon. In addition, your strength will weaken somewhat while her strength grows. You meet in the middle, so to speak."

His immediate response surprised him. "I know that. You don't need to lecture me."

The confidence his son displayed had an odd effect on him. Obviously, this Kagome girl had changed him greatly. Before, all Inuyasha lived for was for himself. Then that little fox demon softened him up a bit. And now, he had someone he wanted to be with. He had someone he wanted to protect. Even if it meant, losing out on his long life, he would rather spend what he could with her.

"If you know that, then you must know the other part of the process."

"Yeah I know." Hesitantly, identical golden orb met his. "I need consent."

He smiled. "Consent is something that is given, but only if it is earned."

The half demon nearly exploded at his words. "What do you want then, huh? What do I have to do?" His voice was a mixture of frustration and desperateness. It wouldn't have surprised him if his son had done anything he requested.

He raised his hand. "Calm yourself Inuyasha. You're acting like a brash fool."

Inuyasha straightened up at his words. "So, you will allow it?"

"I allow nothing."

"Then what the hell are you talking about?"

"I never said the consent had to be earned from you." The half demon's eyes widened at his words and he smirked at the sight. "You can't expect me to agree if I haven't even met the girl.

Inuyasha immediately stepped forward, eyes blazing. "I swear if you hurt her—"

He brushed aside his son's words. "I have more honor than that Inuyasha."

He eyed him suspiciously. "Just one time? And then you'll consent?"

"I guarantee nothing, but to deny my request would reduce your chances significantly. Perhaps even entirely."

Inuyasha sighed at his minimal number of options, but didn't speak. After a few more tiresome second, his golden eyes finally met his. "Fine."

He nodded approvingly toward his son, but Inuyasha growled at him and stormed toward the door. It was opened with a sharp jerk, nearly coming off the hinges. Not wanting to spill any of his son's blood, he stepped out in to the dull hallway.

"When will she meet with me?" He called over his shoulder.

He scoffed. "Did you get an invite to Sango and Miroku's wedding?"

Had he? It may have been sorted in the junk mail somewhere. But it didn't matter. He needed no such invitation. "She will be there?"

Inuyasha nodded. "We'll see you there then."

And then the door was slammed unceremoniously in his face. He smirked widely at the turn of events. If Inuyasha truly cared about the girl, he would do whatever it took to keep her with him. It was admirable in a way, but to get past his judgment would be difficult. Would her spirit break, he wondered? How far could he push her till she caved in? His mind reeled with excitement at the thought. After so many years, who would've thought that his son would have to place such a large decision in his hands? So much power he had, and he hadn't even met the girl yet.

This was going to be interesting.

XxXxXx

Being at weddings used to make her feel a bit nostalgic. She used to wonder if her own wedding would be as grand and amazing as the one she was at. Or if she would ever find someone to spend the rest of her life with. And when she was blind, she used to worry that she would never be able to see her husbands face. But that was all in the past. She felt nothing but absolute joy and excitement at this wedding.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't imagine their own wedding; how unforgettable it would be. Staring in to his eyes as she made her way down the aisle, the tickle of butterflies in her stomach when they sealed their union with a kiss, and the eruption of applause from the crowd at the end of their celebration. Everything would be perfect. She would be happy. And Inuyasha would be happy.

Well, at least much happier than he was at the moment…

"Are you sure you're okay?" She ventured for the fifth time that night. During the entire celebration, he hasn't stopped scanning the crowd of people as if he were searching for something or someone. He had barely spoken more than four words to her at a time and whenever he tried to assure her, the meaning of his words failed behind his mask of anxiety and strain. Clearly, his mind was somewhere else.

She wasn't a self-centered sort of girlfriend. She was merely concerned for his unusual behavior. When he didn't answer her repeated question, she scanned the section of the crowd he was currently looking at. "Are you looking for someone? Maybe I can help you."

That seemed to snap him out of it. "No, no…" he fumbled. "Just keep eating and stop worrying so much."

A frown marred her face. Again with the evasiveness. Just what was he hiding? To satisfy his words, she began idly picking at her plate of food, but one fluffy dog-ear remained trained on her movements.

"You done already?"

"Well…we have been sitting here for an hour." She explained. Most of their friends had finished eating a while ago, which explained the current emptiness at their table. In fact, they were all in the center of the dance floor, moving to the music's beat. She sighed longingly at sight.

The dog-ear twitched again at her sigh. His soft golden eyes found hers as he studied her and her direction of sight. Eventually, he took her hand. "Dance?"

He seemed to be second-guessing her desires as she giggled at the cautious look in his eyes. "Yes, please."

His arm wrapped tenderly around her waist as he led her out on to the dance floor just as a fast paced song came up. Together, their bodies swayed to the beats of the music as song after song played. Soon after, Sango, Miroku, and the rest of the wedding party joined them, and they all danced together in a sort of rhythmic trance.

After a few more songs, the DJ began to play a thread of slow songs and quickly the room fell in to a relaxed, soft atmosphere. Kagome's hands found their way around Inuyasha's neck and he pulled her closer to him against his hard chest. They swayed slowly in silence for a few comfortable minutes and the other couples around them faded away.

She ran her fingers over one of his ears and he growled. "Stop it, Kagome."

"Fine then." She pouted. "I thought you liked it."

He shot her a look. "It's not that. It's just tha—" He froze.

She stopped moving too, her voice dropping to a serious tone. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

His golden eyes seemed to have centered on someone behind her. She spun around, but spotted no one in particular, other than Sango and Miroku's guests. But then again, she didn't know everyone. Who's to say that the mysterious person was right in front of her?

Inuyasha's body suddenly tensed terribly before her and she brought panicked eyes back toward him. "Inuyasha?" Her hands cupped his face a bit harder than necessary as she forced him to look her in the eye. "Inuyasha? What is wrong with you?"

A new light now shone in his eyes. "Kagome listen..."

The seriousness of his tone wasn't missed and she observed him intently. "What is it?"

His voice was brimming with admiration and determination. "I've seen you take on a lot and... you're…you're the kind of person who never backs down from anything."

Her heart softened at his kind words and the pride that seemed to float out of his body just for her. But she had no words to say. Her mind was rooted to the ground in confusion. The look in his eyes was too much. He rarely showed emotion like this.

"Inuyasha…"

He kissed her. It was so fleeting and short, but still meaningful. When he pulled back, she was stunned. He stroked her cheek with a clawed thumb. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, of course. I love you too." No hesitation there, but it was still odd to hear him say it now.

He spoke with absolution. "Then you know that…no matter what happens, nothing will change between us."

His eyes said it all. He wanted to make sure she understood. He wanted her to have no doubts. She nodded, despite still being confused. What did he mean by, 'no matter what happens'?

"I have to go."

…the heck? She found her voice almost instantly. "Wait. Where are you going?" She cried out in frustration.

He backed away, his eyes looking past her, toward something else, just like before. She moved to protest, but he cut her off. "Just wait here. I'll be back." And with that, he walked away, leaving her alone on the dance floor.

XxXxXx

Across the room, Sango and Miroku watched.

"He made it a bit dramatic, don't you think?" Sango asked.

"Perhaps." Miroku remarked. "But I doubt that even we can comprehend what this means to Inuyasha. He's never been close to someone like he is with Kagome. And this binding ritual is a big deal for demons."

"I guess. But doesn't he have any faith in Kagome?"

"You misread him Sango." He corrected. "Inuyasha's fear does not come from Kagome's lack of caliber, but rather, what his father could do to her. I have no doubt that the great dog demon will try to place uncertainty and insecurities within our friend. Inuyasha does not want that for her."

She nodded. "I see."

Their eyes suddenly locked on a tall, powerful looking figure as he strode across the dance floor toward their friend.

Sango sighed. "Here we go…"

XxXxXx

At that moment, Kagome had a few less than ladylike questions that could even rattle Inuyasha's vocabulary. She was so confounded, so bewildered, and so absolutely…lost. What on earth was wrong with Inuyasha? First he's paranoid to the tenth power, then he starts spewing touching words of love to her, and now he's gone! There wasn't a word in the world she could find to describe what Inuyasha's was thinking. It all didn't make sense! Well, one thing was for sure, he would definitely get an earful tonight.

She suddenly realized that she looked rather stupid standing in the center of the dance floor, alone, and surrounded by embracing couples. Heaving another tired sigh, she turned toward her table, only to have someone tap her on the shoulder.

The gold was instantly recognizable, and yet unfamiliar at the same time. It left her speechless and strangely immobile, but this time for a different reason. It was a reason far away from the usual butterflies that came. No… these eyes were almost challenging and degrading. And yet, she had no idea who he was.

He didn't even ask her to dance. It was almost as if the question itself was too petty for the likes of him. Instead, he took her hand in his and gave her an encouraging smile. "You should dance with me, Kagome."

There was a subtle sickly gleam in his eyes that left her openly staring at him. Slowly her mind began working out all the possible questions. Who was this man? How did he know her name? And why on earth did he want to dance with her? But despite the whirlwind of emotions and thoughts, she found herself swaying along with his professional steps. Almost instinctively, her hand rested on his shoulder and his other hand settled on her hip.

"Do I know you?"

"It does not really matter." He commented offhandedly.

Her eyes narrowed. "I think I'm entitled to know the man who has just demanded for my dancing attention."

He chuckled lowly and evaded her demand with another prompt. "Tell me about yourself, Kagome."

There was a game going on. A test in the air. It almost felt like an interview. And judging by the way he looked at her from the corner of his eye, he was looking for something. Anything that might be considered a fault on her part. She breathed lowly, trying to reach for the experienced teacher patience within her.

She could see him more clearly now, even with the dim lighting of the dance floor. He was a demon for sure, pointed ears and all. Much taller than herself and probably had years and years over her. His startling white hair hung high in a pony-tail and his clothes were crisper than the morning air. There was a feeling of superiority about him and she had a sneaking suspicion that he owned quite a lot of things. And the worst part was, he knew he was more 'well off' than she.

Well if he wanted to dance, then so be it. And if he to find something out, she was more than ready to give it to him.

"I'm an elementary teacher."

"A teacher you say?" He appeared bored. "Educating the future leaders of tomorrow I assume?"

His voice sounded like a broken record. "Yes. I teach third grade students at Tama Elementary."

"It must be very difficult then, especially for those who have yet to grasp the material."

She frowned slightly at his words. "It can be a bit challenging, but that's what our training and experienced staff is there for. We're there to support each other and guide all of our students in all areas of their studies."

He laughed at her answer and she blinked in confusion. "You sound very proud Kagome."

"I am." She replied without faltering.

"Interesting." They swayed a bit more to the music, his steps dominating the way. "Do you occupy yourself with anything else? Perhaps something more on the successful side?"

Kagome's eyes snapped at his implication and her grip on his jacket tightened. "I consider all aspects of my life very successful. Everything that I have done has been done because I enjoyed it. Some parts of it may have been a struggle, but everyone goes through their own struggles in life."

For the first time, she thought she saw a crack in that face of his. But she could have been mistaken. He merely continued to smile at her words. "You never answered my question Kagome."

"First answer me this: how do you know my name?"

"It's not too difficult to pick up names around here Kagome. You just need to learn to pay attention better."

"I suppose that's true." She pretended to ponder. "I guess I just never found myself suited for that type of nature."

He cleared his throat. "The question, Kagome?"

Her mind backtracked. Oh yes, what else she did with her time. "My family owns and operates the Higurashi Shrine so I help out there as much as I can."

"Higurashi? I didn't know they were still around."

"We are." She managed a smirk this time. "In fact, we just received large grant for our property. We'll be starting reconstruction and improvements very soon."

"Well I congratulate you on a job well done. There aren't as many shrines around nowadays."

Kagome just couldn't wrap her mind around it. A compliment in the midst of insults? What on earth was this stranger up to? "Thank you."

"A teacher and a shrine maiden," He continued aimlessly. "Quite the community person, aren't we?"

"I love helping others."

He nodded in response. "And is there anyone special occupying your busy life?"

"I am in a relationship."

"A happy one?"

She wished she had claws at the moment. They would've torn right through his black pessimistic heart. "Yes. We've been together for about four years."

"A long time." He mused carefully. "And he is a demon I see."

"How…how did you know that?" She questioned, completely shocked. Did this man know more than he seemed?

He tapped his nose with a clawed thumb. "Demon scents are easy to pick up when they are all over a human. A half demon's stench is the most noticeable."

"My boyfriend is a half demon." Kagome immediately cut in, defense lacing her voice.

"Ah…" He looked amused. "And how is that going?"

The look on his face annoyed her greatly. "It's great. We're doing better each day. And there's nothing wrong with him." She finished, fixing him with a baleful eye.

"Good to hear." He sounded curious. "You don't hear that often, especially since such unions are so unheard of."

"Uncommon yes." She agreed carefully. "But not impossible."

"Perhaps." The demon considered out loud. His fingers suddenly brushed a bit harshly against a tender spot right below her shoulder and she couldn't hold back the wince that escaped her. But looking at his face, he didn't seem surprised at her response. It was almost as if he knew that bruise was there.

"It hurts doesn't it?" There was a mocking edge in his tone, and Kagome hated the look on his face. It was arrogance and cockiness. And she hated it. She hated it so much because she knew he was wrong.

'_It wasn't his fault.'_ She defended in her head. It was Valentine's day and they had spent the entire day in bed together. He was usually so careful with her, not wanting to break her or hurt her with his enhanced strength. But she had insisted he let go. She didn't want him to hold back. She wanted him to enjoy it as much as he could. A few bruises had formed because of it but she didn't regret it at all. She didn't accept his apologies because he had nothing to apologize for. She told him that she trusted him and she had meant every word of it.

"He would never hurt me on purpose." She spoke confidently, her heart rising with every word.

"I never said he would do it on purpose Kagome." His fingers roamed the curve of her shoulder where a small cut was. "Accidents can always happen with risks.

"My relationship is not a risk. It is a correct choice that I have happily made."

"I suppose." They swayed a bit more quickly. "In that case, I must say that I applaud you for your dedication."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that…comment. "What do you mean by that?"

He spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Relationships between different species are always difficult and require more work than others."

He was playing the same drum again and she barely managed to hold back her annoyance. "My relationship is neither the same nor different than anyone else's. There are things we've been through that no one else has and we also go through the same ups and downs as everyone else."

"Do you now?" His voice was challenging. "Tell me then, how do you handle the thought of knowing he will live beyond any other years you can imagine?"

The question hit her like a ton of bricks. She stopped swaying in movement with him and her mind literally halted in its witty thinking. Sango had mentioned it before and now here she was, being told by a complete stranger the exact same issue. Was the world suddenly against her?

Her face must have said it all. He looked even more amused than before. "So you haven't really thought about it?"

She'd be lying if she said she had. All these years, they had only focused on being with each other. There wasn't much more too it. But had she been a fool? Should she have been more focused on their future together?

"I do not blame you for not thinking about it Kagome. Such a thought eludes even those like you who have never been placed in this situation."

His words only served to worry her. It was true. And maybe that was the reason behind Inuyasha's strange behavior over the past few weeks. Maybe he had come to the conclusion that it wasn't worth it in the end. Perhaps it would be better if they ended a relationship that wasn't meant to last forever. Doubt wafted off of her with a scent of its own and she shuddered at the thought. She suddenly didn't know what she was going to do.

"Demons and humans aren't supposed to be together." She thought she heard him say, but she couldn't be certain.

But how true were those words? Yes these past years had been wonderful. Inuyasha was always there for her and she for him. But she had never been a relationship with a half demon. Maybe she was going about it all wrong? Maybe there was something she could do better to make it right?

"Such relationships are indeed complicated..." He continued.

But what could she do? What more could she do? There wasn't anything she could do…was there?

"I can only imagine how difficult it will be for both of you in the years to come, especially with the concern of time on both your shoulde—"

"No." She cut him off with renewed vigor and even he looked surprised at her resurrection. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

The smile vanished at her words and he frowned. "I believe my comment has plenty of validity."

"Of course you think so. You're a demon."

This time, he stopped swaying despite the fact that the song was still continuing. But he didn't look angry. If anything, he looked intrigued. "And what does my being a demon have anything to do with it?"

Her eyes twinkled in amusement. "You're a full demon. You will live for lifetimes longer than I ever will. So of course you place no value on time. And naturally, you think all of us humans are paranoid about time and cannot see beyond anything else."

He looked surprised at her logic. "If this is true then tell me, how is it that I don't know what I'm talking about?"

Her heart was pounding now in her chest. She felt lighter than air and more determined than ever. Gone was the lingering doubt in her heart. If anything, this man's words had spelled it all out for her. When she finally spoke, she was smiling. "I understand how you feel about time, but you can't possibly apply that idea to my relationship. All relationships are different in their own way. The moments I spend with Inuyasha are unique and unlike anyone else's. So how could someone like you, possibly know what our outcome would be like? Only we can figure that out for ourselves. Yes it will be difficult. Yes I will age faster than him, but that doesn't matter. It never did to me."

"You assume that our relationship is complicated and impossible, but that's not true at all. We don't spend our days thinking about how much time we have left. At the end of the day, all that matters is the amounts of time we get to spend together. It's as simple as that."

The demon's face remained perfectly stoic throughout her speech. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "Your life and meaning still stands as just a fraction of what his life will be."

His words were a stabbing truth to her heart, but she ignored it. "I'm not going to hold him back or dictate his life. And I know that even after I die, his life will continue on. Perhaps even with other women, but I'm not jealous of that. I share what's happening now and I will be happy with whatever we can share in the future."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." Her eyes were shining now with unbridled tears. She closed them slowly, trying to get a handle on her emotions.

"Even knowing that he will outlive you?"

"Yes." She opened her eyes and gasped. She finally saw it; a face that was familiar and not menacing like before. It was a softer face. A face that had been through much and had made many choices in life, some better than others. But most importantly, it was a face that was so similar to the one she loved most.

"You're Inuyasha's father." She whispered. How had she not noticed it before?

But he didn't respond to her. Instead he looked past her at something else. He nodded once and before Kagome knew it, Inuyasha was standing protectively next to her. His hand sought hers instantly, like an anchor to a dying ship. It was almost as if he thought she was going to leave him. Quickly, she squeezed his hand back in assurance.

The resemblance was almost uncanny now that they stood next to each other. The father was a bit taller, but they looked the same in almost every other way. Except the stripes on the older demon's cheeks and the fact that he lacked the adorable doggie ears

"Well?" Inuyasha grounded out impatiently.

His father nodded once more. "She will do. I shall grant you consent." And with that, he walked away through the glass doors.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, but something still troubled her. If that was Inuyasha's father, then what was he doing here of all places? And didn't he just say something about consent? What on earth was that?

"What…what is going on?" She stared up at her half demon in confusion.

When he finally turned to look at her, she swore she had never seen anything quite like the look on his face. It was like a deaf man hearing music for the first time. His eyes shined with such happiness that it made her knees shake with emotions. But when he moved to touch her face, she slapped his hand away. "Oh no you don't. I want to know what's going on right now Inuyasha." She demanded.

To her surprise, a small smile appeared on his face. "I lied to you Kagome."

"You…lied to me?" Then why did he look so happy about it?

He gathered her in to his arms, his nose burying in the crook of her neck. He breathed in deeply, almost shakily, and she worried for a moment that he would collapse right then and there. They pulled away and she pointed at him. "What did you lie to me about?" She asked suspiciously.

He reminded her. "I said that no matter what happened, nothing would change between us.

And with those words, he kissed her, too quickly for her to stop him. She protested lightly at first, but eventually found herself melting in to him like always. The kiss was long and sweet, but with more emotion than she had every felt from him before. And after a few passionate seconds, she realized she could suddenly taste the saltiness from his tears.

XxXxXx

"Aren't we a bit old for this Rin?"

"Hush Kikyou! There's nothing wrong with being a kid every once and a while."

"But it's so gross under here." Kikyou whined, looked upward.

"Just a few more minutes please! We still haven't defeated the invaders!" She cried out excitedly. Her hand lifted the white curtain of the tablecloth and she snuck a peak outside, making sure it was safe. A couple walked by and Rin quickly dashed back under the safety of the table. "They're close by!"

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of being under here. Can't we go out on the dance flo—"

But Rin shushed her with a finger to her lips. Then, reaching in to her large purse, she pulled out a small plastic tiara. Placing the crown on her friend's head, Rin giggled with excitement. "Perfect! Now the princess can go out on to the dance floor!"

The thought of why Rin had a crown in the first place completely left Kikyou. For a moment (or more like once again), she decided to be the princess she always wanted to be. With a beaming smiling, she closed her eyes and let her imagination run wild. She was a princess again. The one who waited patiently for her dashing prince to come rescue her; a princess in waiting, with pretty dresses, make up, lots of gold and a…

"My ring!" She suddenly cried out, looking at her empty fingers in sadness. What was a princess without a ring?

But Rin only winked all knowingly. Reaching in to her bag of tricks once more, she pulled out a dark blue velvet box. Together they opened it, revealing a stunning diamond ring that sparkled with a bluish white tingle even while they remained under the darkness of the table.

"So pretty…" Kikyou whispered as she slipped the too-big ring on to her finger. Admiring it longingly, she couldn't help but sigh. "Where did you get this?"

Rin smile only brightened. "I found it in my Uncle Inuyasha's jacket. Don't worry, I don't think he'll mind."

XxXxXxXx

"A demon ritual?"

"Yeah." He confirmed while loosening his tie. "It combines the blood and soul of two individuals so that their life span can be shared. Have you heard of it?"

She bit her lip in thought. "I don't think so. Nothing in my history books has mentioned it."

"That's because it's rarely done." He stated a matter of fact. Before she could even ask, he was behind her, unzipping the back of her dress. His fingers grazed her smooth skin and she shivered. He had certainly been touchy since the dance a couple hours ago.

After his father had left, he had stayed by her side for the rest of the night. Almost everywhere she went, he went with her. He was there when she spoke to the other bridesmaids, attempted to catch the bouquet (that was awkward), and even while she said goodbye to all the guests. But she didn't dare scold him. There was something more behind all of this and she knew he would fess up sooner or later. A couple hours later, when the celebration was finally over and Sango had cried an entire ocean of happiness, the remaining guests retreated to their rooms. As a thank you gift from Sango and Miroku, they had given their entire wedding party and family members a room at the hotel for the night.

Once the two of them had settled in to their room, answers were finally given. Inuyasha hadn't hesitated in telling her everything and she had to admit she was a bit shocked at it all. This ritual thing sounded like a huge deal for demons, especially considering the lengths Inuyasha did to find out about it. And he hadn't spoken to his father in years. That alone was enough to make her heart sing.

She took a seat next to him on the bed. "What does this ritual involve?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well first, we needed someone to perform the ritual, but I figured that shouldn't be problem since you live in a shrine."

This was true. She knew plenty of spiritual individuals from the networks of the other shrines in the city. "Anything else?"

"Consent." He said again as he took off his shoes. "Because this is a process that involves combining the blood and legacy of two different species, consent is needed from the leaders of both packs, so to speak. It's sort of like asking for permission for someone different to be bound to the family. That's why it's rarely done. Consent is hard to get, especially when families are so traditional. I asked your mom a month ago and she agreed to it. My father was another story…"

She nodded. It all made sense now. "Is that why you've been on edge lately?"

"Keh. That's an understatement." He bit out. "It was hard enough getting an audience with him and I know how he feels about humans."

Her eyes widened. "Your…mom?" She said slowly, unsure if she should bring up such a topic.

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean…he might have cared for her at one point, but I know he wouldn't have done this for her. My dad is all about bloodlines and honor. It's the only reason he agreed to take care of me after my mom died."

Kagome's face softened and she scooted closer to him. Her hand found his. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, fingers trailing over her knuckles. "It doesn't matter now. We've gone through the consent part. So now, as long as both parties are willing, there shouldn't be any problems."

For the first time that night, he looked fearful for her response to his words. Her chest hurt at seeing that look on his face and she gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping to ease his insecurities. His eyes locked with hers, and she smiled.

"I'll live as long as you, right?" He nodded. "But you'll be weaker."

"That doesn't matter. "He insisted. Clearly he had put a lot of thought in to this. "I'm still going to protect you."

"Do you want this Inuyasha?" She felt compelled to ask.

"I want what makes you happy." He whispered.

"And what if I already am?"

"Then I want to do whatever it takes to keep it that way."

The promise in his words was overwhelming. "I know that." She assured affectionately. "You've always been there for me."

"Kagome…"

She stroked his cheek. "And I will always be by your side."

His body visibly relaxed after her words. He smiled. "I…yeah, me too."

His words were so like him and she couldn't help but sigh happily in response. She knew what he meant and that was all that mattered. She pecked him on the lips playfully and he smirked in response. But before they could continue, a new childish light shone in her eyes. "But first, I need you to ask."

The passion was gone as he blinked. "Ask?"

She rolled her eyes. Surely he wasn't that dense? "You don't have to get down on one knee or anything like that, but this is like a proposal right? I expect you to say something." She said pointedly.

He brought his gaze from her to the floor. "Do I have to?"

"No."

"But you'd like that?"

"It would be nice."

"You sure now?"

She nodded. With a roll of his own eyes, he did as she told, but in his own way. He sat down cross legged on the floor and looked up hopefully at her as she sat on the bed. She smiled in response, failing miserably to hide her giggle behind her hand. He scoffed at her lightly and then began reaching in to his jacket pocket. Her heart nearly stopped at his actions. He had a ring for her? Oh God could this day get any better? She practically squealed with excitement.

Her visions of a gigantic sparkling rock were halted though, when she saw him freeze. "Someone wrong?" She inquired.

Panic shot across his face as his fingers felt around each and every one of his pockets. He still didn't answer her even as he scoured his pant pocket as well and a few of the drawers in the room. And when he began looking under the bed, she knew something was seriously wrong. "Inuyasha?"

He looked terrified and she swore she saw a bead of sweat fall down his face. "I swear I bought you one. It was here! In my pocket! I was going to give it to you tonight! I swear!"

Now Kagome was no different than most girls and naturally expected a huge expensive ring to be presented to her. But she didn't have the heart to yell at him when he looked so scared. "Calm down." She spoke in her teacher voice and rested her hands on his shaky form. "Where's the last place you saw it?"

"My pocket." He panted. "I put it there. I was trying to think of a way to give it to you tonight. I thought that I could've put it in your wine glass or something like that. I know you like stupid and romantic stuff…" He trailed off.

Her face darkened slightly. Given that he was stressed and was currently rambling more to himself than to her, she was willing to let that comment slide for now. "Okay then. Did you actually…put it in the wine glass?"

"No." He gave her a look. "You'd probably choke on it. And I didn't actually do anything with it. I just kept it with me in case the moment came up." He ran a hand through his hair and began circling the room once again.

He was so preoccupied with looking and thinking that he didn't even hear the knock on the door. Figuring that it wasn't wise for him to answer the door while he was so flustered, Kagome went to answer it. She was shocked yet again when she saw her future brother in law and niece standing in the doorway.

"Sesshomaru and Rin?" It was certainly a sight to see. Sesshomaru still dressed in his nicely pressed suit and Rin in her wrinkled pink pajamas.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru greeted her first. "Kagome. Rin came to bring you something." He gently nudged the girl beside him.

Little Rin had her head bowed deeply, a blush staining her cheeks. When she finally made eye contact with her, her eyes looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi."

Bending down so she was more at her level, Kagome lowered her voice. "Sorry for what?"

Rin decided to show her instead. Reaching in to her pocket, she produced a small ring in the center of her palm. It was an absolutely stunning engagement band with a large diamond on the end, and some writing etched in to the sides. It left Kagome absolutely breathless and in an instant, she knew exactly who the ring was really from.

Sesshomaru picked up the ring from Rin's hand and handed it to Kagome. "She claims to have taken it from my brother's jacket this evening." And with that short explanation, he walked off down the hallway. Rin gave her one last apology and hugged her gently, before following him to the elevators.

As they left, Kagome stood feeling lighter than air. She slipped the ring on to her finger almost in a trancelike state and gasp when it slid on perfect. Then, spreading her fingers out like a fan, she admired it in awe. It was beautiful and perfect the way it sparked in the light. And okay…it had been given to her by her (now) fiancé's brother, but who cared? This beautiful ring made all the difference in the world.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as she shut the door. He looked even more disheveled than before. Slowly, he raised his hands in defense. "Now…don't be angry, and I swear I'll buy you a new one once we get back ho—"

He froze, now seeing the ring that she was oh-so-subtly trying to hide while brushing the hair out of her eyes. She smiled coyly at him and he frowned in response.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your brother."

"What?"

His cry was probably heard all throughout the building and she laughed at the thought. Stopping his purposeful stride toward the door, she hugged him fiercely and tapped him on the nose. "You're so ridiculous sometimes." She managed between laughs.

"I'm ridiculous? You just accepted a ring from Sesshomaru! And it looks just like the one I was going to give you!"

She waved the ring in his face so that he could see the writing on the side of it. When his eyes widened in realization, she smirked. "Like I said, you're ridiculous."

"He found it?"

"Rin did."

"Oh…"

She laughed once more, completely enjoying the look on his face. He really was like a puppy sometimes. He was overprotective and temperamental, but also loving and sweet. He wore his emotions like a watch on his wrist for everyone to see. He was gruff and incredibly stubborn, but she usually got over it. Somewhat her opposite in many ways, but that kept things exciting. He did whatever he could to make her happy and as a result, she always was. And the best part of all, he was hers and she was his.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. Apparently, she had dazed off in his direction during her inner monologue. How long had she been staring at him, she wondered.

She brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed him, this time slow and sweet. When she pulled away, his face confirmed it. She knew she wouldn't be any happier than she was right now with him.

"I'm looking at nothing," She repeated from years before. "Nothing but you."

XxXxXx

A/N: This entire story has been such a whirlwind of emotions. I can't believe it is all over and I am so sorry that it took me forever to give you this last chapter. I actually had the entire chapter planned out and it just needed to be written. It was when I got to the conversation between Kagome and Inuyasha's father that it took forever. The story stayed rotting on my comp for a looong time until I finally decided to write it (during my finals week no less!). Yay!

Thank you all so much for sticking with me and for all your encouraging words. You guys have honestly motivated me so much and I couldn't have finished this story without you guys! You are all amazing!

I like to add fun little tid bits to the end of my longer stories so here are some random facts about this story:

My **favorite chapters **are "I Have to Clean Something", "Adults Are so Weird", "I'm so Hot", "What Makes It Special", "She Isn't Just a Prize", "You're Not Like the Others", "You've Got It Bad", "She's Part of this Now", "You Would Do This For Her?"

The **hardest chapters to write** were "It's Okay to Be Sad Sometimes", "I Forgive You For Everything", "I'm Sorry for Everything", "It's Killing Her", "A Promising Day", "Epilogue"

**Did you know **that I actually envisioned the ending of the story (with the lost ring) first, and then thought of a park scene and went from there? The title "Nothing but You" also came from that ending idea.

**Did you know** that I only expected this story to be 10 chapters long, but in the end I kept adding stuff to it and ended up with 40+ chapters?

**Did you know** I actually planned to have a cooking scene, a camp fire story scene, a drawing scene, a random hang out in the main park building scene, and kite flying scene in the park for Inuyasha and Kagome? But I never got around to it.

**Did you know** that each chapter takes me at least 3 hours to write? Not usually at the same time though. I usually write for like an hour straight and then the rest of the time is editing and re-reading the chapters. And I usually write my chapters between 10pm-2am.

**Did you know **that you just read about 30 pages of writing? By far the longest chapter of this story.

**Did you know** that I always write the chapter first and then pick a quote from the chapter to use as the title? Only a few times have I edited the story to fit a desired title.

**Did you know **that I have 3 other story ideas that I'm thinking of writing? Please let me know which one you like the best!

_Story 1 _– Dr. Kagome lives in the highly controlled, Utopian society hidden on an island in the center of the Bermuda Triangle. There, the society is booming with advancements in medicine and technology, except they have one problem: half demons. Due to their unstable bodies and history of bringing chaotic destruction to the cities, human and demon interaction is banned and half demon child are forbidden. (Chapters = 5-10)

_Story 2_ – Kagome has anterograde amnesia which means that she is unable to create any new memories that happen after her accident. Nonetheless, she lives happily as a waitress in a small town and enjoys all her regular customers that she remembers and the new ones that she believes she has just met. (Chapters = 1-3)

_Story 3 _– He was the pizza boy and she was just a customer. A simple (and hopefully realistic) college story about their interaction and life together. (Chapters 5-10)

These stories have been stuck in my head for a while now. I am aware Story 3 sounds a lot like "Nothing but You" and it will kind of be the same format. But it will be a lot simpler and sweeter than that. Probably no plot and just friendship and romance. I don't have time for another 40+ story. Story 2 is most likely going to be a one-shot. And story 1 is the least thought out of (as in, I've only thought of the beginning and end, but not the middle).

That's all for now! I can't thank you guys enough! Hope to hear from you all soon and let me know if you have any other fun questions! Thanks again!


End file.
